


In Which Many Things Gang Angly

by FireThatFox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Altered Mental States, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Body Modification, Clever Naruto, Depression, Despair, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Trauma, F/M, Forgiveness, Gaara is a true romantic, Half puppet Sasori, Kidnapping, Long Distance Friendship, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possesive Gaara, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sasori is a damn genius, Self Loathing, Slow Burn, Team 7 - Freeform, and it was supposed to be a one shot in the begining, feelings grow as they grow, slight underage in the begining, tailed beast hunting, this is the longest story I have writen yet, time line adjustments, twists and turns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 57
Words: 169,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireThatFox/pseuds/FireThatFox
Summary: The alliance between Suna and Leaf happens sooner than the original series.  As a way to solidify the new alliance the Leaf and Suna give their third year students the option to have a Pen Pal.  Not everyone wants to participate but Gaara and Sakura do.An association through letters grows into a friendship of love and support.  As they grow so does their love for one another, but there are obstacles in their way, like an Uncle who is a bit too interested in his flower for Gaara's liking, the Akatsuki, corruption, lies and betrayal...will the love that started when they were children be enough to keep them together?  One can only hope.
Relationships: Gaara & Haruno Sakura, Gaara/Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura & Sasori, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Sasori, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Orochimaru/Tsunade (Naruto)
Comments: 178
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

“Since we formed an alliance with the Village Hidden in the Leaves last summer their academy and ours have decided to participate in a small cooperation. Each of you will be writing a letter today to a 3rd year student PenPal from the Leaf. I have written a few prompts on the back board for those of you who may not know where to start or don’t care enough to think of what to write on your own. I shouldn’t have to remind you, do not tell them anything about how we run or maintain our village, the strength of our shinobi or anything too personal about yourselves or your families. You have the rest of the hour to write. I will be sending the first letter for you as will the sensei of our sister class in the Leaf, after that, you may correspond as you wish or stop all together. As such, please write your addresses on the top of the letter or at the bottom under your signature.”

Gaara twisted his pencil over and under his fingers nimbly thinking what he would write. He glanced up at the board. Stupid, he thought. Who cares what someone’s favorite color is or what their favorite food is. Most children his age held no interest for him, but Garaa wasn’t a normal 10 year old. He was the Kazekage’s son, and Jinchiriki of the One Tail, Shukaku.

Almost one hour later Garaa still hadn’t written anything yet. He simply didn’t know what to write. He didn’t talk much because most people didn’t talk to him. The one person who he used to talk to was gone, dead, he had killed him when he was only 6 years old. Yashamaru, his uncle. Garaa looked at the clock in the front of the classroom. Dnag it, he grunted, he needed to write something or he wouldn’t get a PenPal of his own...and he really wanted one.

Dear PenPal,

I don’t know what to write. Most people don’t talk to me because they are scared of me. I don’t really talk a lot to anyone. I had someone I used to talk to, but they died. I have always wanted a PenPal but again, I don’t know what to write. I’m sorry. I hope you don’t hate me. I promise to write more, when I think of something.

My favorite color is blue. My favorite food is curried liver. What is your favorite color and food?

Sabaku no Gaara.

Garaa hesitated, should he have written more? He didn’t know what else to write. He folded his letter in half and placed it on the sensei’s desk.

That afternoon as he walked home from the academy with his brother and sister he wondered what his PenPal would be like, if they would be a boy or a girl, if they would like his letter. He was excited to get a letter of his own, he couldn’t wait.

Earlier that same day in Konoha…..

“Class, I have wonderful news! Starting today you each get a PenPal from Suna! It’s part of our new alliance to strengthen our bonds across the nations. Please take the next hour to write a letter to your new PenPal. They will be handed out at random to a 3rd year class in Suna. Make sure to include things like your favorite color or your favorite food. Hand them in before you leave and I will mail them for you. After you receive your letter from a student just like you in Suna, you can send out any letters you wish on your own with your parent’s permission, so make sure you include your address.” Iruka Sensei smiled at his students.

Sakura hummed with excitement, what fun! She had always wanted a PenPal, and what was better than having a PenPal from somewhere exotic like Suna! She couldn’t wait to start her letter. She picked up her pencil and began scribbling as fast as possible.

Dear my new Suna Friend,

I was so excited when Iruka Sensei told us we were getting a PenPal. I have always wanted a PenPal from somewhere exotic. Suna must be beautiful. I want to hear all about it. What is it like there, what do you do, where do you play, what games do you play, what do you eat, are there any trees? I have so many more questions to ask you but I don’t want to be annoying.

There is a boy in my class, his name is Uchiha Sasuke, he says I am the most annoying person in the world and that I talk too much. I think he hates me sometimes. He is so cute though, I can’t help but love him. He has the darkest eyes I have ever seen, and his hair is sooo cool, it is spikey and sticks out in all the right places, and his voice, he is soo hot. Do you have hot guys in Suna? Oh, I just thought of something, you might be a boy. If you are, you don’t want to hear about how in love I am with Sasuke right? I’ll wait to find out if you are a girl or a boy before I gush anymore to you about how hot he is.

Our teacher told us to tell you about ourselves. I have pink hair and green eyes. I was born in Konoha and have never been outside the gates of the village. My parents are merchants but I wanted to be a shinobi with my best friend Ino! I’m not sure if I will be a good shinobi or not but I love some of the outfits shinobi wear so I’m going to try my best! My parents aren’t from any shinobi clan so a lot of the kids at the academy look down on me, not to mention my hair.

There is this one girl Ami, she is a bully and picks on me all the time. At least I have Ino though, she sticks up for me. She is blonde and smart and beautiful and isn’t scared of anyone. I want to be like her. I get nervous and scared a lot and it makes me cry sometimes. It’s hard to fit in with pink hair and not being from a shinobi clan. Sometimes I wonder if it is worth it. At least I have Ino.

Well, I think I have written enough. I don’t want to scare you away with too much right away! Write me back okay?

Haruno Sakura

Sakura got up from her desk and placed her letter on top of several others that had been handed in. She was so excited that she wasn’t paying attention when Ami stuck her foot out and tripped her. Sakura fell and hit her knee on the next step, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Shinobi don’t cry.” A voice behind her scolded.

Sakura turned to see Sasuke looking at her with disgust evident in his face. Her face turned red and more tears fell from her eyes. She hid her face and ran back to her seat as Ami and her friends snicked loudly behind her.

Ino met her after class by the door and they walked home together talking about what they thought their PenPals might be like.

The next week in Suna…

Gaara waited in excitement with the rest of the class as their sensei handed out the letters one by one. Gaara looked down at the pink paper the sensei had placed on his desk with interest. Pink paper? He picked his letter up and began to read. A smile spread across his face the more he read. His new PenPal had written almost five times as much as he had. He would have to make sure his next letter was much longer.

It was a girl. Garaa blushed as he read the description of herself. Pink hair and green eyes. She sounded beautiful. Garaa had never heard of someone having pink hair before. He had seen many people with green eyes, his own eyes were an unusual shade of green, almost teal color and his hair was red. He supposed to some he might look rather different but in Suna, he wasn’t that much different than his uncle Sasori or his father.

Garaa frowned as he read about how his new friend was bullied but was glad she had her friend Ino there to help her. He knew what it was like to be alone. He didn’t have any friends but no one picked on him...he was the Kazekage’s son, and the Jinchiriki. People ran from him, whispered about him, but picked on him...no, they didn’t do that. Tried to kill him? Yeah, but not pick on him.

His eyes narrowed at how she wrote how in love with this Sasuke boy she was. What was this feeling? He didn’t know so he ignored it.

Garaa read through the letter three times before picking up his pencil. He looked at the top again, “Dear my new Suna Friend”, he had a friend now, and her name was Haruno Sakura. Gaara smiled to himself and began to write.

Baki, Gaara’s sensei watched him from the front of the class with an odd expression on his face. Garaa had been smiling while reading his letter from the girl from Konoha. Baki knew the last time Gaara smiled was when his uncle Yashamaru had been alive, over four years ago. Baki had read all of the letters before handing them out to his students. He had chosen each letter for each of his students not handing them out at random like the two academy’s had agreed he would do. 

He had chosen that particular letter for Garaa thinking the boy would find the girl annoying and not wish to continue writing to his PenPal. Baki had been wrong, the boy seemed to really enjoy the letter and what’s more, was excited to write back. This was bad Baki thought to himself as Gaara continued to write to the girl. Garaa had other things to focus on than ridiculous pink haired girls from Konoha.

The next day in Konoha…

Sakura nearly jumped out of her seat to grab her letter from Iruka sensei when he had called her name to the front of the class to get her letter from her PenPal in Suna. She hugged it to her chest as she ran back to her seat, this time aware of the foot that hung out into the aisle to trip her, deftly jumping over it to Ami’s disappointment.

Sasuke watched and smirked, so she learns from her mistakes, he thought to himself as the pinkette ran past him to her seat.

Sakura sat down in her seat and immediately unfolded her letter and frowned, it was so short. Her frown grew as she read her letter. People were scared of him? Someone he used to talk to died and now he had no one? Hate him? Why would she hate him? At least he told her his favorite color and food. Sakura sighed. She had been hoping for a longer letter, one more like the one she had written but she still smiled because she still had a PenPal and it sounded like he wanted to keep writing even if he didn’t know what to write or write that much. She picked up her pencil and pulled paper from her folder to start her next letter.

The following week Sakura was in her bedroom after school doing her homework when there was a tapping on her window, it was a hawk, a desert hawk. Sakura rose from her desk and opened her window. The brown hawk hopped inside presenting a wrapped parcel on it’s leg to her. She took the small package form the hawk and thanked it with a smile and a small bow. The hawk screeched loudly and flew away.

Sakura looked down at the small package wondering what it was. She untied the string that bound it together, the canvass fell apart revealing a letter and a small vial of sand that glowed and moved within the confines of the glass.

“Wow, beautiful.” Sakura said as she held the vial up to the light of her window watching it swirl and move before her eyes. She set the vial down and picked up the letter.

Dear Haruno san,

Please do not be alarmed by my hawk. I wished to get my letter and my gift to you safely. The sand in the vial is special as you no doubt may have guessed. It is my special sand, infused with my chakra. It will protect you, against your bully Ami. I know it is forward of me but I wanted you to be safe. Uncork the vial, my sand will do what is needed.

I enjoyed your letter. I am sorry you cry. I used to cry a lot, when I was lonely. I don’t as much anymore, but sometimes I want to.

My sensei told us not to reveal very much about ourselves but I don’t think that is fair when you have told me so much about yourself. I only ask you to keep it between us if that is okay. Please write me back so I know you promise not to tell anyone about what I write you and I promise not to tell anyone about what you write me. We can be friends, special friends, that one one else knows about. I don’t want to tell anyone about you, I want you all to myself. I don’t want you to tell anyone about me, that way I can tell you everything or anything.

I always wanted a friend like that, that I could tell anything and everything to. I want it to be you.

Sabaku no Gaara.

Sakura picked up the vial of sand again. She hesitated for a moment, then uncorked the vial of sand. The sand floated up into the air and sparkled like gold and diamonds then fell to her wrist and settled in the most intricately beautiful design of desert flowers and thorns. Sakura cooed and waved her wrist back and forth, the sand held it’s form as she waved her hand.

“Wow!” Sakura smiled at her gift from her new friend, picked up her pen on her desk and pulled out a fresh sheet of paper.

Sabaku San,

Please call me Sakura as we are now such good friends. I promise not to tell anyone anything you tell me, and I appreciate you promising me the same. Thank you for the gift, it is beautiful, I love it. I have never seen sand do this before, it is wondrous and magical. It makes me think of diamonds in the sand, and stars in the sky, it glitters and moves, I am fascinated by it, thank you!

Write me back as soon as you can now that I have promised. I can’t wait to learn all about who you are and I promise to reciprocate, I want you to know all about me too!

You didn’t answer my questions to my last letter, were you waiting for me to promise? I understand if you were but now that I have promised, write back okay? What do you mean by it will protect me? It is a beautiful gift I am very happy to receive it, please don’t think I am complaining but I don’t understand how something so beautiful could protect me.

Thank you again for the gift! I will treasure it always.

Sakura chan

Sakura folded her letter up and placed it into an envelope with Gaara’s address on it. She hopped off her chair and ran down the stairs calling out to her mom that she was taking a letter to the post office and that she would be right back.

As Sakura made her way slowly down the street past the market to the post office she ran into her least favorite person, Ami.

“Hey loser.” Ami stepped in front of Sakura sneering at the smaller girl.

“Where is a loser like you headed, it’s not like you have any friends besides Ino.” Ami made fun of her.

“I’m...I’m going to the po post office.” Sakura stuttered looking at her feet.

“For what? Who could you possibly be writing?” Ami snatched the letter from Sakura’s hand.

“Hey!” Sakura protested but Ami just smirked and pushed her.

Sakura fell to the ground hard and started to cry. The sand around her wrist started to shift and move. Ami drew her foot back to kick Sakura but the sand flew from Sakura’s wrist, encased Ami’s foot and threw her away from Sakura. Ami skidded to a stop twenty feet away, Sakura’s letter still clutched in her hand until the sand moved toward her, moving in between her fingers and the letter, removing it from her grasp and floating it back to Sakura who stood and took it. The sand fell gracefully back down to circle once again around Sakura’s wrist forming the desert flowers with thorns.

Ami jumped to her feet, eyes wide and ran away as fast as she could, looking back over her shoulder at Sakura only once before disappearing down a side street.

“Wow!” Sakura stared at her new bracelet in amazement. She needed to get something for Gaara now. She didn’t know what, nothing she could buy him would compare to the gift he had given her...but she was going to try.

Later that night Sakura lay in her bed thinking of what she could give Gaara. She had read a book once with a prince and a princess. The princess when she was a little girl gave the prince who was her childhood friend a lock of her hair. They got seperated by an evil king who wanted the princess for himself. Her prince found her though, because of that lock of hair, he had gone to a good witch who had given him a spell to put on the lock of hair, to help him find his princess. He found her, defeated the evil king and then they married and lived happily ever after.

Sakura wasn’t a princess and she didn’t think Gaara was a prince but she thought the lock of hair was a good idea. So she got out of bed, went to her desk, pulled a pair of scissors from her drawer, picked a lock of hair from the back of her head, and cut. Sakura smiled at the pink lock in her hand. She tied it with a black ribbon and placed it in an envelope. She would send it with her next letter.

It was five days before Sakura got her next letter from Gaara. She had been waiting and waiting for what seemed like forever. She had been sitting by herself reading in the park when the same hawk that had delivered her last letter came to her again. He flew down and perched on the back of the bench she had been sitting on startling her enough for her to drop her book.

“Oh!” Sakura said in surprise.

If hawks could laugh she was sure this one would be laughing at her. It stuck it’s leg out to her for her to take the letter and flew away before she could thank him. Sakura was pleased to see the letter was several pages long this time and opened it eagerly and started reading.

Dear Sakura chan,

I am so glad you have accepted me as your friend, I don’t think you know what this means to me. You have Ino and other friends I am sure but you are my only friend, my special friend. Now that we have promised one another to keep everything to ourselves I feel much better answering all and any of your questions about myself and my home. I will start by answering the ones you asked in your previous letter.

Suna is surrounded by sand because it is in the middle of the desert. I don’t get to play a lot of games, I train most of the time I’m not in the academy, but when I was little I used to play with my uncle Yashamaru, he is the one I used to talk to before he died. I eat lots of things, mostly the liver curry dish I told you was my favorite, but I like peaches too. They are rare here in Suna so I don’t get them very often. No trees in the desert, none. I hear Konoha has many trees, it sounds so different than here.

I have a brother and a sister, they are both older than I am. They don’t like me very much and I don’t talk to them a lot. They are scared of me like everyone else. I can’t tell you now why they fear me but maybe I can later, it isn’t that I don’t want you to know,I am not sure how to explain it to you.

Do you read a lot, I read a lot. I have a favorite reading spot in Suna, it is the East Gate, it looks out over the largest sand dune in the desert. At night, when the moon is out, you can see all of the stars because there aren’t any village lights by the East Gate. I like to go there at night to look at the stars. I don’t sleep very much so I have a lot more time to do things than most people. I don’t mind most of the time, sometimes it makes it hard to concentrate on things, and control my moods. Baki, my sensei says he will teach me how to control my power but he won’t tell me what that means yet.

You wrote that you didn’t want to be annoying. You could never annoy me Sakura. I am not sure what kind of person this Sasuke is but I think you are wonderful just the way you are. You sound so beautiful, pink hair and green eyes. I have red hair and teal eyes.

If you haven’t figured it out by now the sand I sent you protects you when it senses danger around you. Since it is infused with my chakra it is infused with my will. If you like, infuse some of your chakra into it so it will be infused with your will too. If both of our chakra is infused into the sand, we will be connected as long as you have the sand with you.

I have to go now. I am training with my sensei. I promise to write you again soon! Thank you Sakura, for being my friend.

Gaara

Sakura hugged the letter to her heart. She couldn’t stop smiling. He liked her just the way she was! Even Ino teased her and tried to get her to come out of her shell, to be more like herself but Sakura was just too shy, too self conscious but Gaara...he liked who she was, the real her. She didn’t realize, before his letters, how wonderful it felt, to have someone like him in her life.

She jumped up from the bench and ran home to write him back and send the lock of hair she had cut the other night to him. If she would have looked back, if she would have looked up when she had been reading on the bench she would have seen him.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree he had been resting in above the bench Sakura had been reading on. He watched as she ran all the way home and wondered who her PenPal was. He hadn’t bothered writing his back, he didn’t want a PenPal. He did want to get to know the pink haired girl better, he just didn’t know how to tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind they are only ten years old right now. As they get older the content of their letters will be more intellectual and mature. Someone pointed out to me that they already sounded intelligent for ten year olds...well Gaara and Sakura both were intelligent in the original series, so I think it fits :)

Gaara waited impatiently for his next letter from his PenPal Sakura. The feelings he had been feeling since her first letter, he could not describe them. They flooded his heart in a way he never thought he would feel again since Yashamaru had died. He sat on the wall of the East Gate running his hand over the sand beside him. He felt it, the moment she had pressed her own chakra into the sand he had gifted her. His heart raced with warmth, his mind whirled with posabilities.

He smiled as he sat on the wall looking over the desert toward Konoha. The East Gate had always been his favorite but now, it was his favorite because it pointed toward Sakura. He could feel the sand around him pulsating in time with his happiness. Short bursts of it danced across the dunes in front of him, moving toward Konoha, then falling short. 

Gaara had already started writing her another letter. He found pleasure in taking his notebook with him everywhere he went and writing a line in it here and there throughout his day, his week. He would write to her as if she were really there with him, like a real friend that he could talk to without waiting for the letters to be delivered. A thought struck him as he pulled his notebook from his pouch. He needed to find a way to communicate with her, without letters, without waiting.

His sand, he thought, his sand was the key. All he had to do was figure out how, how to do it.

He opened his notebook and took the pen from it’s binding.

Sakura chan,

I know I have not gotten your next letter yet but I can’t wait to write to you. I am sitting on the East Gate of Suna looking out across my sand, looking toward Konoha and thinking of you. I wonder what you are doing now, who you are with, if you are happy...do you feel my sand around your wrist? Does it make you think of me when you do? Can you feel my intent through my sand? I can feel yours. I think you are in school now, you seem like you are concentrating hard. I can’t feel emotions clearly, we are so far away but I get fuzzy likenesses, if that makes sense? I can tell if you are nervous or angry, strong feelings are the easiest, so if you are concentrating now, you must be in school I think.

A thought occurred to me, I don’t like waiting for your letters, I want to talk to you now. I wish there was a way we could communicate without having to wait for the letters. I would still write to you and would still want you to write to me but there must be another way, we just don’t know of it. I think my sand is the key. Since I can feel your emotions through it, you must be able to feel mine. It isn’t enough though. I want more. I wish you lived in Suna. I wish I could see you. I will write more later. I hope you are well.

-to be continued-

Gaara closed his notebook and placed it back in his pouch with the pen in the binder. He stood and took one last look out over the desert imagining himself running over the sand and through the trees to Konoha, where Sakura was.

Sakura sat at her desk and opened her own notebook that she had made her Gaara book and began to write.

Dear Gaara kun,

I have enclosed a lock of my hair for you to keep. You had mentioned you thought my hair was beautiful in your letter, or that it sounded beautiful, so here, now you have some. You can tell me truthfully now if you think my hair is beautiful or not. I read about it in a book once. A princess gave a prince a lock of her hair and it ended up being what saves her at the end of the story from the evil king. Will you be my prince Gaara?

From your letter you said you don’t get along with your brother or sister. I am very sorry to hear that Gaara kun. I am an only child, I wish I had a brother or a sister to play with. Ino is great but she has her own family and things to do and we don’t hang out with one another as much as we used to because of Sasuke. She found out I had a crush on him too and now, I think she hates me Gaara kun! It makes me so sad. We talk but, it is awkward. We eat lunch together at the academy but she ignores me most of the time. I feel like I am losing her but, I think I love Sasuke, what else am I supposed to do?

What kind of books do you read? I read almost anything I can get my hands on. I read more now than I used to, now that I don't really have any friends. I don’t mind very much, the more time I have to read the less time I have to think about Ino.

I envy you Gaara. Suna sounds so beautiful. I like to look at the stars too. Sometimes at night I sneak out of the house and climb the tallest trees in the forest. I sit at the top in the canopy and watch the night clouds blow by to reveal the stars to me. I pretend it is a gift or a present, with each cloud that passes, more stars are gifted to me to admire. I wish I could see the stars in Suna, but they are the same stars I suppose. Still, it would be nice to see them with you beside me. It is kinda nice you know, thinking we are looking up at the stars together, the same stars, just in different villages. How about this, next saturday, you look at the stars at one am, and I will too. That way, we will be looking at the stars at the same time, together.

By the way Gaara, I know my lock of hair is not nearly as wonderful or as cool of a gift as your sand but I hope you like it anyway. Ami was really surprised when your sand threw her by the foot when she tried to kick me. She attacked me when I went to the post office to mail your letter. Your sand is amazing Gaara, just like you. You know what, I think I can almost feel you sometimes, through your sand. Is that weird? Anyway, I pushed my chakra into it, did you feel that?

I have to go now, my mom is calling me for dinner. Write back soon okay? Oh I almost forgot. Can you send me a picture of yourself? I will find one and send you one of myself too, okay?

Love,

Sakura chan

Sakura folded her letter up and slipped into her notebook to mail later. She closed her notebook and put it in her desk to go down stairs for dinner.

Gaara walked into his room after sparing with his sensei Baki for the last few hours and headed for his bathroom. He stripped his clothes washed in the short bath and pulled clean clothes from his drawers, dressed and went down to dinner.

Gaara’s rooms were on the top floor away from his brother’s and sister’s. He had his own bedroom, sitting room and bathroom. There was a large storage room that he had made into a small private library for himself but recently he had drawn plans to make it into a small office. He wanted a nice quiet place to write to Sakura, to concentrate and really tell her who he was and to ask her who she was.

His father watched him with wary eyes as he entered the dinner hall. Watched him sit down opposite his brother and sister as the servants entered with the dishes for their supper.

Once the table was set and the drinks were poured they clasped thier hands together and thanked kami for the food.

“Baki tells me you write to your PenPal in the Leaf every week Gaara.” His father broke the silence suddenly.

Gaara looked up from his food meeting his father’s stare with a slight nod.

“What does she write to you?” His father asked.

“She has pink hair.” Gaara said quietly looking back at his food.

“Is that all she writes, a description of her appearance?” His father, the Kazekage asked with a brow raised in skepticism.

“Yes.” Gaara said looking back down at his food on his plate taking a small bite and chewing it slowly.

His father continued to look at the boy who was clearly not telling him everything. Gaara’s eye rose to meet his father’s. Calmly, they stared at one another until the servants returned to remove the dinner plates and set flavored ice in little bowls in front of each family member. Gaara’s father broke their eye contact first, looking down to his bowl of flavored ice.

“What do you write to her?” His father asked not to give up on his inquiry in its entirety.

“I told her I look at stars.” Gaara said. Everyone knew he liked to go to the East Gate at night and watch the stars.

His father ate his flavored ice and left the dinner hall without further comment. He hadn’t spoken to either of his other children at all during dinner and they hadn’t spoken to him.

Gaara left the dinner hall when he was done eating and went to his room where he had started to move some of the books from his lower shelf to make room for a desk. When he was done he pulled his notebook from his pouch and opened it, taking the pen once again from the binding and began to write.

-continued-

What does your family talk about during dinner? My father hardly talks at all to us. Tonight he asked what you write to me and what I write to you, don’t worry Sakura chan, I didn’t tell him anything he didn’t already know. I am sure that my Sensei Baki read your first letter and can tell my father what it said. I told my father you had pink hair. Everyone knows I go to the East Gate to watch the stars, so I told him that is what I wrote to you. Don’t worry, my friend, I would never betray your trust. 

I cleared some of the books in my private library off the sleeves so I can put a desk in there. I want a special place to write to you. I will still take my notebook with me everywhere I go in case something happens that I wish to write to you about right away but know that you are special to me and that is why I want a special place to write to you.

Speaking of which, I was thinking about what I wrote to you earlier. I wonder if you infuse more of your chakra into the sand if that will help? I will send you more sand with lots of my chakra and blood, I have read before sometimes a blood connection is needed. I will send you some sand with my blood in it too, add it to the sand you already have, and we will see if that helps.

I will end this letter here. I hope to hear from you soon. Is it weird to say I miss you, even though we have never met? I miss you Sakura.

Gaara kun

A pain started throbbing in his head as he put his pen down. Someone was laughing at him again, who was it? Why did it feel like someone was in his head sometimes, he hated it, he hated this feeling, like he wasn’t alone. It wasn’t a good feeling though, it wasn’t like the feeling of not being alone anymore that he felt when he read one of Sakura’s letters...it was darker, sinister and it scared him.

It was six days before he received her letter. He was in his room when he sensed someone at the door to his room hesitating. He ran and flung the door open startling the maid, she screamed, dropped his letter and ran away. He frowned, why was everyone so scared of him?

He bent over and picked the letter up off of the ground, smiled and skipped to his library. The servants had put a desk in his library upon his request. He sat down in his chair and opened his letter. A thick lock of pastel pink hair fell out of the envelope. He stared at it for a moment, picked it up gently between his fingers and pet it.

“So soft.” He mumbled and brought the lock of hair to his nose.

“Sakura.” He smiled and his heart skipped away, he felt like he was flying.

He closed his eyes and smelled the smooth lock of pink hair again and again inhaling until his head was light and he saw white lights behind his eyelids.

He unfolded his letter quickly and began to read. His smile grew and grew, his heart thumped harder and harder in his chest the more he read.

“Sakura.” He whispered when he was done reading her letter for the fifth time in a row, her lock of hair held gently in his hand the whole time. He looked down at the bottom of the letter, “love”, she had signed it “love” Sakura.

He didn’t know if she knew how much that word meant to him. He didn’t know exactly what it was that he was feeling. His hand rose to touch the tattoo on his forehead, “love”. No she probably had no idea what that word meant to him, or what she now meant to him.

Gaara immediately reached for his notebook and pulled his pen out and began to write a new letter.

Dear Sakura chan,

I got your letter. Your hair, Sakura your hair is the most beautiful hair I have ever seen. I would never make fun of your hair, I don’t know why those kids do, maybe it is jealousy, because it is beautiful Sakura. I can’t wait to see a photo of you, I will find one and send it with this letter. I know you will be beautiful Sakura, I can’t wait to see what you look like.

What is the name of the story, do you rememebr? I would like to read it to know what inspired you to make such a wonderful gesture. I am a prince, I thought you knew. I am the Kazekage’s son Sabaku no Gaara. I am sorry, I thought you knew from my first letter. Suna is by reign of succession, we are royalty Sakura. So it is like the story in a way but no evil king. I would find you though, I promise. I am a very good sensory nin in training, I would find you Sakura.

Why would Ino be mad at you for liking Sasuke also? Is it a girl thing? Why do you like him anyway, didn’t he say you were annoying? You don’t need them Sakura, you have me, you only need me and I only need you. I will be your friend. I am sorry you are sad though, I remember you telling me how much you liked Ino as your friend. I can’t relate...you are my only friend.

I read everything almost. I love reading, like I said I have my own private library. I could send you books if you want? I have one in mind already, I will send it with this letter, send it back when you are done and I will send you more. You can send me any of yours that you think I would like, it can be like a trade.

Sakura, your idea about meeting under the stars is perfect, magical, I love it. Yes this Saturday I will be at the East Gate at one am to watch the stars with you. I can’t wait. I think about you when I watch the stars here by myself, it will be so wonderful, just knowing we are both looking at the stars at the same time this Saturday, I promise to be there watching with you.

Love,

Gaara kun

Gaara set his pen down on his open notebook. He picked up the lock of her hair she had sent him and ran it under his nose again, she was amazing his friend, his Sakura. Beautiful and amazing. The idea to watch the stars this Saturday together, it was such a surprise a gift, like her. Gaara smiled and folded the letter, he would mail them together. He paused, was he writing her too much? He set the letters on his desk and thought about it for a moment. She had cut her hair for him. He picked up the letters and put them in an envelope tucking it into his desk drawer to go look for a picture of himself to send with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura had just gotten home from school when her mother met her at the door as she was taking off her shoes.

“Sakura, this package came for you today from a hawk carrier. Is it your little PenPal from Suna?” Her mother handed a fairly large package to the young girl.

“A hawk? Probably. Thanks mom.” Sakura smiled a wide smile of anticipation and ran up to her room with her package shutting her door behind her.

Her mother stood at the bottom of the stairs looking after her thinking. A small worry line graced her normally calm features but she shook her head and it was gone.

Sakura clapped her hands in excitement as she opened her package. There were two letters, two small vials of sand and two books. Sakura squealed in glee. She had never had such a strange and unique friend before. She smiled as she thumbed through the two books before picking up the letters marked one of two and two of two.

Opening the first one she began to read. When she was done with the second letter she picked up the first vial of sand. It was a slightly red, rust color and she assumed it was the one with his blood. She pursed her lips at the red vial of sand thinking. She got it back down turning to the other vial, that glowed almost green with his compressed chakra. She uncorked the vial without any hesitation. The small amount of sand rose from the vial spun and joined the existing sand of her wrist. She pressed her hand over the bracelet and infused as much chakra as she could without making herself sick into the sand. It glowed a beautiful greenish rose before settling back into the light goldish red color it had now become.

Energy pulsed through her, and a moment later, she felt...happiness, warmth and acceptance. Did he feel it too she wondered. She looked at the red vial of sand she had previously set aside and bit her lip. Should she? She trusted him, but blood? She wanted to be a shinobi, and being a shinobi meant blood. Her hand reached out for the vial. She uncorked it and the sand immediately sharpened to a point, pricked her finger and covered itself over the blood that welled up from the prick. 

She gasped and shook her finger. She could feel her finger pulsating with her life’s blood, she could feel the sand soaking it up, draining her. A darkness filled her head momentarily and two yellow glowing eyes in the shape of a cross and teeth, sharp pointed teeth flashed in her mind...then disappeared.

Sakura shook her hand frantically and the sand fell away and joined its fellows around her wrist, tinting the other sand a delicate rose, darker than her hair. Two minutes, maybe three and she felt him. His chakra pulsed through her blood, she could feel it in her bones. A voice could be heard in her head.

“Sakura chan?” A small boy’s voice called out to her.

“Ga Gaara kun?” She asked fearfully, not sure if that was what she was supposed to do.

“Sakura chan, it’s Gaara, yes, it’s me.” He said quietly in her head, but happy, he sounded genuinely happy.

“Gaara kun, it worked.” Sakura said breathlessly, timidly, this was so, strange.

“I am pleased.” He replied to her, joy overflowing into his voice, he almost sounded choked.

“Can you, hear me okay?” She cringed after she said that, what a stupid question to ask him.

“Yes, can you...hear me okay Sakura chan?” He asked her, sounding a bit nervous as well.

“Yes Gaara kun. I can hear you very well.” She hummed her pleasure at their connection and felt a humm of pleasure in return starting at her wrist.

“Did you, are you, were you just happy a moment ago Sakura chan?” He asked her.

“Yes, and you? I felt...something, your reaction?” She asked him unsure.

“We are connected now, like no one else.” He said softly, pleased with his idea, glad it had worked, but also scared.

“Will it, can you...can you hear everything, when I am not talking to you too?” She asked him.

“I don’t know, I am not sure exactly how this works, I wasn’t sure it would.” He answered.

“We will find out.” He said,

“Yes, together.” She said,

“Together.” He smiled and she felt it, she felt his happiness, his radiance, and it made her smile in turn.

“Sakura, I’m sorry. I need to go, but we will see, if you can hear me and I can hear you when we speak to others soon. I have to go train. Call out to me, for anything, anytime you wish. I am here for you.” He told her.

“I am here too, for you Gaara, if you need me, call out to me as well.” Sakura blushed and felt a warmth in her heart spreading over her chest. She wasn’t sure if it was her, or if it was Gaara, but it felt nice, comforting...she wasn’t alone anymore.

“Goodbye Sakura.” Gaara said softly.

“Goodbye Gaara.” Sakura smiled.

Sakura sat on her bed thinking. This was so cool and so weird. She wanted to tell Ino right away but knew she couldn’t. Ino and her had grown even farther apart since she had confessed her love for Sasuke to the other girl and also, Gaara and her had a pact, not to tell anyone anything about one another.

She hummed to herself and picked up one of the books he had sent her. She turned the first page and a photo fell out. A little red headed boy with startling greenish blue eyes peered shyly up at her.

“So cute!” She exclaimed forgetting Gaara might be able to hear her.

A chuckle and a slightly nervous laugh could be heard in her head.

“Gaara, you’re so cute, I mean, I like the picture you sent me. Did you get my letter yet?” She asked him.

“Not yet Sakura, thank you.” He replied and then grunted.

She remembered him saying he was training.

“I’m sorry Gaara, I won’t bother you while you are training, I forgot.” 

“It’s okay Sakura, I meant it, anytime, you can talk to me anytime.” He grunted again, gasped then huffed.

She felt his energy pulsing through her body. This was going to take some getting used to.

In Suna…

“Focus Gaara, what are you mumbling?” Baki’s voice rang out across the training grounds to Gaara.

Gaara nodded and blocked another series of kunai being thrown at him by his sensei with his sand.

Baki watched the young man as they continued to train. He was different today, distracted. He wondered if the beast within was what was distracting him. No, it couldn’t be, the boy was smiling, and not a maniacal smile before he lost himself like so many times before, a real smile. It was a bit disturbing to see if Baki was honest with himself. 

It had been years since the boy had smiled...except when he had been reading a letter from his PenPal. Baki frowned. He would have to look into that later. He could not allow the boy to be distracted, he was vital to their long term plans for Suna.

In Konoha...

Sakura put the first book Gaara had sent her down on her desk. It was an interesting book about a sand spirit named Shukaku created from a tea drinking disreputable monk who had gotten himself sealed. The book said that generation after generation had continued to seal the crazed tanuki that was the monk inside hosts to be controlled. She wondered if the host was the one in control or the beast. She would have to continue reading to find out.

She rose from her chair and looked out her window. It was a nice day outside, she wondered how the weather in Suna was. She picked her pack up from the back of her chair that had a few student kunai and shuriken in it and headed out the door. Gaara was training and so would she.

She had high hopes of meeting him face to face one day. She knew he spent most of his time training and didn’t want him to be disappointed in her if they did get a chance to meet face to face.

It only took her ten minutes to reach the first academy training grounds on the academy school property. No one was there so she set her pack down and took out her practice weapons. They hadn’t learned how to use their chakra yet, they had only been shown how to throw projectiles and some light taijutsu. She knew many of the other children had already begun their jutsu training with their clans but she wasn’t a clan kid. Her parents were merchants.

Her aim was decent, she really wasn’t that bad, and she would get better if she practiced more. She had to admit that having Ino turn on her hadn’t been a complete waste. It gave her more time to train, by herself. Ino had never wanted to train and had even less interest in reading about jutsu like Sakura liked to do. 

It seemed so unfair to Sakura. Ino was the heir to the Yamanaka clan, had clan libraries at her disposal, clan jutsu to learn but took no time in doing so. Sakura would give almost anything to be privy to such knowledge.

In Suna…

Gaara sipped on his bottle of water at the edge of the training grounds. He wasn’t thirsty but Baki insisted that he keep himself hydrated. He wasn’t dehydrated. He had barely broken a sweat. His sand did everything for him, he didn’t even have to move.

He thought the training that Baki put him through was worthless. It held no value. Gaara had started taking it upon himself to start his own training. He practiced night after night, alone on the East wall with his sand. Sending it out into the desert, seeing how far he could send it before he lost control over it. He would move it back and forth with his hands, hardening it to spikes, slid it across the dunes and collect fellows to rain down in a series of hardened balls and other small projectile sharpened shapes, like shrapnel.

The training Baki had him doing seemed like busy work, like babysitting and Gaara couldn’t figure out why. He felt the man looking at him from time to time, judging him, watching him, as if he were about to do something. It had been years since he had last lost control. That is why he was allowed to attend the academy with the other Suna students now. 

Gaara remembered it like it was yesterday. The blood, the screaming, the pleasure. His heart thrummed in his chest with dark energy, his lips drew back in a sneer and his teeth sharpened. Chakra swirled around him at the thought of ripping, tearing, biting...blood.

“No!” he screamed in his head “No, not again, not anymore.”

A chuckle, an oozing of breath deep within. Hunger, blood, death...dominance...the void, calling, demanding submission...control.

“Gaara kun?” A sweet little voice broke into his dark thoughts.

“Yes Sakura chan?” 

“Are you okay Gaara kun?” She asked tentatively.

“Yes.” Gaara took in two deep breaths and relaxed. He hadn’t realized how tense he had gotten. The bottle water in his small hand clenched tight, the clear coolness leaking from the top over his hands.

“I felt like your chakra had...changed.” She said slowly, unsure of her description.

“I’m fine.” He replied worried he had scared her.

“You didn’t scare me Gaara kun, I was worried about you.” her voice, so soft, so...reassuring, came to him in his head soothing out the need to rip, to tear, to bleed.

“I’m sorry to worry you.” Gaara choked out, thankful.

“Do not be sorry Gaara. I’ll leave you now, I just wanted to check on you.” She could see him in her mind almost, smiling at her concern.

“Thank you Sakura.” He smiled.

In Konoha…

Sakura smiled and drew her practice kunai from the target. Her hand steady now, unlike a moment ago. She had felt a darkness creeping over her, like choking, she felt consumed and then she realized, it wasn’t her, it was Gaara.

She wondered what had happened, what was going on, if he was okay. She was still getting used to his new bond, as she was sure he was too. Maybe he didn’t know she could feel it, whatever it was.

Placing her kunai back in her pack she slung it over her shoulder and started making her way home when a black haired boy dropped down in front of her.

“Sakura.” Sasuke greeted her, voice void of any emotion, controlled, calm, cold.

“Sasuke kun.” She smiled at the boy wondering what he wanted.

“Are you leaving for the day?” he asked her.

“Yes, I am done, it is all yours.” She inclined her head and took a step to walk around him when his hand shot out and gripped her tightly.

“Sasuke kun?” She looked down to where he held her by the arm.

“Who were you talking to earlier?” He asked her, eyes narrowed.

Sakura gasped. She hadn’t known he was there. She had only read about how to sense chakra, she had not experience with sensing other nin.

His eyes seemed to focus on her in more detail and narrowed further, “I knew it” they seemed to say. His grip tightened on her arm.

“S stop Sasuke kun!” It was hurting her.

Sand flew from her wrist and circled his arm pulling and twisting it, small jagged spikes formed from the sand piercing his flesh.

Sasuke gasped in pain and retreated to a tree some yards away, “What the hell?”

He glared down at her.

“No, stop hurting him!” She yelled at the sand.

“I’m sorry Sasuke kun!” She yelled and ran as the sand followed her, circling back around her wrist once more forming the desert flowers and thorns she was accustomed to.

Sasuke held his arm with his other hand and watched her run away, what the hell was that, he asked himself looking down at his arm...where he was bleeding.

In Suna…

Gaara froze in his steps as fear flooded his chest, she was, Sakura was in pain? He closed his eyes and concentrated hard, he could make out a chakra signature, close, touching her, his Sakura...who was it? Then it was gone, the weight in his chest lifted and she was upset he could tell but not in pain anymore. What had happened.

“Sakura? Did something happen?” He called out to her through their new connection.

“Gaara, your sand, it hurt Sasuke kun. Why?” She was...crying?

“What did he do?” he asked her.

“He grabbed me, it hurt, he wanted to know who I was talking to, it was you, I didn’t tell him, but he tightened his grip on my arm and it hurt and the sand...Gaara your sand it ...I think Sasuke kun was bleeding when I ran.” She was crying now.

He could feel the frantic beating of her heart, her sorrow and her fear.

“He hurt you, he got what he deserved.” Gaara said flatly. He held no sympathy for this boy who clearly didn’t want to have anything to do with his Sakura, so why was he touching her and why did she care so much. Was she still in love with him? Anger pulsed through Gaara as he considered the possibility.

“Gaara?” Her voice calmed him and he unclenched his fists.

“Yes Sakura?” he spoke calmly, without emotion.

“I wish you were here.” She said softly, almost a whisper, almost a prayer.

His heart warmed and his eyes softened, he forgot all about the Sasuke boy and he smiled.

“I wish I was there with you as well.” He continued to walk back to his rooms as they talked.

“This Saturday, you still want to watch the stars with me right?” She asked him as she climbed the stairs up to her room.

“Yes.” Gaara smiled, he did, very much.

“This connection we have now, is it...is it supposed to be this strong Gaara?” She asked him as she shut the door to her room and lay down on her bed.

“I don’t know.” He said,

“The scroll I found, it didn’t say how strong the bond was supposed to be only that...as long as the connection wasn't broken, it would remain.” 

“The connection?” She asked.

“The sand?” She guessed.

“I think so.” He said.

“So, if I take the bracelet off, the connection is, broken?” She speculated.

“I think so.” 

“Can we try something Gaara?” She asked curious about their new connection and it’s limitations.

“You want to see if taking off the bracelet breaks the connection?” He guessed.

“Yeah.”

“Okay but if we aren’t able to reestablish the connection, if breaking it voids the connection, I will send you more sand via my hawk right away okay?” He said a little worried. 

He had grown accustomed to her in his head already and he didn't even want to entertain the thought of not having her with him, even for a moment.

“Okay.” She said in agreement.

“I’m going to remove the bracelet now okay?

“Okay.”

Sakura held her breath, she could feel his heart thumping wildly, or was it her own? She slipped the bracelet off of her wrist, the sand expanding so she could remove it easily. She held the bracelet in her hand.

“Gaara?”

“I’m here Sakura.” He replied relieved.

“I’m still holding the bralette, touching it, maybe I should set it down?” she asked for his opinion.

“Try it.”

Sakura set the bracelet down on her desk, not touching the sand anymore. 

“Gaara?” Sakura called out to him quietly.

Nothing.

“Gaara kun?” She tried again.

Nothing.

“She picked the bracelet up and put it over her hand, again the sand moved to accommodate her wider thumb and joints then narrowing to fit comfortably on her wrist.

“Sakura?” a timid, almost worried voice called out to her.

“I’m here Gaara.” She said and immediately felt more relaxed...he had been worried.

“I think we share more than communication, but also our emotions.” She confirmed what he already thought.

“Yes.” He agreed.

“Gaara?” She whispered his name.

“Yes Sakura?”

“Thank you...for being my friend.” She said quietly to him.

“Thank you for being my friend as well Sakura.” He whispered back to her smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara had said goodnight to Sakura before she had gone to bed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had someone to say goodnight to, oh, Yashamaru.

He moved with his sand along the rooftops of the village to the East Gate where he sat on top of the wall looking out over his desert. He felt his body relax as she drifted off to sleep. He could feel her heartbeat slow and even out, could almost hear her breathing, slow and shallow in her rest. For the first night in many nights he felt...at peace.

Gaara hadn’t been a very emotional child, even before Yashamaru had died...before he killed him. He was secluded for much of his early childhood, no friends, no family besides his one uncle would even bother to look in on him much less spend time with him.

His other uncle, Sasori, was gone much of his life to date, on high ranking missions. He would be back soon. Gaara wondered what he would be like, he hadn’t seen him in three years.

Gaara pulled his notebook out of his pocket. He had told her he would continue to write to her, even after they had this connection. He had decided he would write to her while she slept, tell her all the things he couldn’t during the day, but nothing came to mind. Tomorrow, he would have to ask her if she had had a chance to start reading either of the books he had sent her.

The book on Shukaku was a risk but a necessary one. He hadn’t been lying when he had told her he would tell her one day, about why he was so feared. She liked to read, she would read it, get most of the information about Shukaku, a base of understanding, and he would fill in the blanks, give his explanation of it to her after. The Kazekagke forbid him to tell her, but he didn’t care. She was his best friend, his only friend, and they had made a promise to one another. He would keep it.

A growl, a rumble.

“No.” Gaara said aloud and immediately stilled.

He felt Sakura’s heart beat faster. Could she feel the beast? Could she hear him when he talked to others? Maybe they had to be thinking of one another to make the connection. He hadn’t heard her when she had talked to the Uchiha, perhaps not then. Only if it was their will? That made more sense.

His eyes narrowed as he looked out over the sand. He didn’t want the beast to touch her, to know her. He didn’t want to share her with anyone, or anything. His eyes flashed yellow, then black...a growl escaped his lips.

“No.” Gaara said again, louder this time. 

The urge faded, subdued, controlled.

Gaara took a deep breath and relaxed again, tilting his head back to look up at the stars. He couldn’t wait until Saturday.

The Uchiha Compound...The Only Occupied Home…

Sasuke sat at his kitchen table reading scroll after scroll on elemental manipulation. He couldn’t find anything, anything on manipulating sand. The only thing he had found was a two paragraph passage about the Kazekage when he was a young boy, rumoured to be able to use a golden sand in battle, a family jutsu, like the Sharingan. That was all though. It didn’t say what the sand could do, how it was manipulated, how much chakra it took...nothing.

Sasuke rubbed his hands over his face and set the scroll down. How the hell did she do it? She wasn’t a clan kid, she didn’t have this jutsu passed down through her blood...did she? No, it had to be, what...a fluke? Impossible. Sasuke looked down at his arm. Six small puncture wounds looked up at him. It was real, he hadn’t imagined it.

He rose from the table to get ready for bed. He would ask her tomorrow, at school. He smirked as he brushed his teeth. It seemed there was more to Haruno Sakura than he had originally thought...maybe she wasn’t as weak as she looked.

The Next Morning…

Sakura woke up to humming in her head.

“Gaara?” She said groggily.

“Ohaio.” Gaara hummed to her.

Sakura smiled, “Ohaio.” She yawned loudly and she heard him laugh in her head.

She giggled. This was nice.

“Did I wake you Sakura?” Gaara asked her.

“Yes, but it is okay, I had to get up for school.” She threw her covers back and threw her feet over the side of her western style bed.

“Oh, just now? I thought you might have had the day off or something.” He said curiously.

“What do you mean? What time did you get up?” She asked as she pulled a shirt on over her head.

“I was up three hours ago for my morning training.” He told her huffing a bit.

“Three, three hours ago?” She squeaked.

“That was like uh four am?” she shook her head horrified.

“Sakura, I never sleep, well hardly, it is not inconvenient for me.” He made some more huffing noises.

“Gaara, are you training right now?” She asked him.

“Yes.” He continued to huff softly.

“What are you doing, what kind of training?” She asked as she brushed her hair.

“Just sand training, sand manipulation.” He said,

“You can do that?” She asked amazed.

“Yes.”

“I thought only the Kazekage could manipulate sand.” She said and could have smacked herself in the forehead, her bracelet, she was an idiot.

“I am his son, the strongest and most gifted of his three children.” he said without arrogance.

Sakura looked down at her bracelet again with a better understanding for her gift and how rare it was.

“I didn’t know you were so amazing Gaara.” she said.

He smirked,”I’m not really, it...comes naturally.” He didn’t know how to explain it without sounding like he was bragging.

“It moves with my will, like the sand I gave you for your bracelet, when I am being attacked, it moves without my guidance, that is what I mean it comes naturally.” He tried to explain.

“Wow, that is really cool Gaara.” She was impressed.

“Inconvenient...sometimes more like.” He complained.

“How so?” She couldn’t understand how he could possibly complain about something so rare and unique.

“I have never been injured before, I had to bite the inside of my mouth to get the blood for the sand I sent you. It is impossible elsewise, my sand, by mine or it’s own will defends me.” He told her.

“It will be weird having you in my head at school.” She laughed.

“I will not bother you I promise.” He told her.

“I will be in school too soon,” he said.

“When do you have lunch? We can have lunch together.” She grinned at her reflection, she had decided to put her hair up in a ponytail today.

“Exactly at noon, you?” He smiled at the thought of being able to eat with her, though not physically.

“The same!” She smiled happy, she could feel he was pleased as well and her heart nearly burst with joy.

“Talk to you at lunch then?’ She asked as she grabbed her books and ran down the stairs.

“Yes.” Gaara smiled.

“Bye Gaara.”

“Bye Sakura.”

Sakura was on her way to school when she felt Sasuke move up along side of her.

“Sakura.” he greeted her.

“Sasuke.” She stiffened.

“I’m sorry about yesterday Sasuke.” She said,

“Hn.”

“How did you do it?” He asked after a long silence of them just walking side by side.

“Do what?” she asked him, knowing full well he meant the sand.

“The sand, how did you make it do it?”

“I didn't do it..it did it on it’s own. I don’t know how it works.” She lied.

“Hn.” was all he said.

Sasuke continued to walk beside her all the way to school. Ino gave her a scathing look as they walked into the classroom together. Sasuke turned to her before she could sit down at her table.

“Lunch.” He said,

“What?” She asked him not understanding.

“Today, eat lunch with me.” He said looking bored.

“Sorry, I can’t.” She said blushing a little.

“Why?” he asked a frown on his face.

“I have , other, I just can’t.” She said lamely.

“Hn.” he walked to his table and sat down looking straight ahead.

Sakura bent down to her book bag and started pulling her books out and setting them on her desk.

“Thank you.” Gaara spoke to her.

“For what?” She whispered so no one else would hear her.

“For saving lunch for me, for us.” He said,

“Of course Gaara.” a warmth filled her heart and she could feel it in his.

“We’re friends, and we had plans first.” she smiled at the humm of pleasure that ran through her blood at his happiness.

“Yes, friends, best friends.” He said,

“Talk to you at lunch Sakura.”

“Talk to you then.” She bent her head so no one could see her smile.

Sasuke watched her out of the corner of his eye, what was she smiling for...and who had she been talking to? He couldn’t hear her but he could see her lips moving, but there was no one around her, no one she could possibly be talking to. He turned back to face forward again, thinking furiously. Something had changed in her the last few days and Sasuke wanted to know what it was. She never wore her hair in a ponytail.

Lunchtime came in the form of a bell. Everyone jumped up from their seats to rush out of the room with their friends to eat outside in the sunny weather. Sakura moved slowly, there wasn’t anyone waiting for her to meet them, not physically anyhow. She pulled her lunch from her bag and made her way outside to sit under a large oak tree in the corner of the school grounds.

“Sakura?” Gaara’s voice came to her in her head.

“I’m here.” She smiled even though he couldn’t hear her.

“How is class?” he asked her, she could hear him chewing softly and giggled.

“Boring, we are discussing the uses of chakra.” She told him to take a bite from her bento.

“That is useful though isn’t it?”

“Yes but I already know everything we are talking about, I have read the book for the whole year and committed it to memory. I wish would could use it practically, or have a demonstration.`` She complained to her friend as they ate.

“Do it on your own.” He said simply.

She paused, her chopsticks halfway to her mouth.

“I could try that I suppose.” She said slowly, her words spaced out between chewing and breathing.

“Do you have scrolls on practical application?” He asked her.

“Yes, from the library.” She said happily, thinking of all the scrolls she currently had on her desk at home on the subject of chakra and its uses.

“Try it.” He said,

“That’s an amazing idea, I wonder why I never thought of it.” She frowned into her bento.

“It is discouraged here, is it there?” He asked her.

“Yes, but not in so many words, I think they just don’t want us to hurt ourselves or someone else.” She admitted.

“You can do it.” He encouraged her.

“I think I can too!” She smiled.

She never would have thought of it without his encouragement. They sat quietly together, each lost in their own thought.

“Sakura.” A voice said behind her.

“Huh?” Sakura turned to find Sasuke scowling at her from the side of the tree.

“What Sasuke?” she asked.

“You’re alone.” he stated the obvious.

“Yeah, kinda, what of it?” She asked him.

“You wouldn’t have lunch with me,” he said.

She sighed, she was getting a little annoyed with his statementing way, of void of emotion and meaning way of conversation.

“And?” She asked him her eyebrow raised.

“You’re alone, you would rather eat alone than eat lunch with me?” he asked her.

Sakura heard Gaara snickering in her head and couldn’t stop herself from laughing too. Sasuke gave her an odd and slightly offended look.

“I just wanted to eat alone Sasuke , it isn’t that I didn’t want to eat with you specifically.” She tried to be nice.

“Okay, then tomorrow?” Sasuke asked.

“You’re busy.” Gaara cut in before she could answer.

Sakura laughed.

“I can’t Sasuke, I’m sorry.” She said,

Sasuke scowled deeper at her if that was possible and stomped away. No one had ever told him no before while laughing at him, except his brother, but certainly not a girl. He had never asked a girl to have lunch with him, but he was sure that no one but Sakura would turn him down.

“Did you want to have lunch with him Sakura?” Gaara asked quietly.

“No Gaara, I would rather have lunch with you.” She smiled as she felt his heart leap.

“Thank you.” Gaara said and she could hear the joy in his little voice as she was sure he could hear hers.

Sasuke watched her from the steps of the academy. She was talking to someone or something again. Her lips were moving but he couldn’t make out what she was saying. He wished he had his sharingan, then he could have read her lips, but he didn’t.

He continued to watch as she laughed and twirled her long ponytail around her finger. It was driving him mad. Who was she talking to? Why wouldn’t she have lunch with him, she would rather eat alone than with him? He grunted in frustration. He had wanted to talk to her more about her sand. He wasn’t satisfied with the answer she had given him, he knew she was lying, hiding something from him. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, was she blushing?

The bell rang and students started packing their lunches up or throwing papers away and lining up outside of the doors to go back inside. He made a show of throwing something away to wait for her to line up and fell in line behind her. He heard her mumble something quietly, like a goodbye. Who was she talking to, it was driving him mad. He would follow her after school. He was determined to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura hummed a little then stopped as she packed her books into her bag remembering that Gaara could probably hear her in his head and didn’t want to bother him with her noise. He had told her ten minutes ago before her class was over that he would be training with his sensei soon.

Throwing her book bag over her shoulder she left the classroom thinking of the chakra control scrolls on her desk mentaly checking off a list of them that she would return, and which ones she would keep and check out again. She was so concentrated in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Ino slide up along side of her and was rather startled when she spoke.

“So, making a play for Sasuke kun huh forehead?” Ino said maliciously,

“Not really.” Sakura countered sharing a glare with her once best friend.

“I saw him talking to you this morning, and at lunch.” Ino accused.

“And?” Sakura asked her to see where the conversation was going.

“And don’t tell me it was his idea, I know he would never give someone like you the time of day, what did you do, put a genjutsu on him or something?” Ino spat out at her old friend.

“He is an Uchiha, I doubt I could cast one that he couldn’t break, besides the fact I don’t know any, and you know that Ino.” Sakura sighed, she was already tired of this conversation.

“Whatever forehead, you can’t fool me, he is following you home. I know for a fact he goes the other way home, but not today.” The blonde turned and looked behind them smirking.

Sakura turned and looked as well. She groaned.

“Ugh, this is ridiculous.” Sakura groaned again, eliciting a small curious look from the blonde next to her.

“Why can’t he just go away.” Sakura cursed under her breath.

Ino gave her former friend a weird look.

“Don’t you want him to follow you home forehead?”

“Uh no, and I don’t want him bothering me while I’m trying to eat lunch either.” Sakura told her seriously.

Ino’s eyes widened a bit and her face softened.

“Want me to get rid of him for you?” Ino said with a familiar glint in her eye.

“That would be great.” Sakura smiled for the first time in weeks at her friend...and she smiled back.

“You owe me for this forehead.” Ino winked at her and ran back toward Sasuke, yelling, “Sasuke kun! Want to go get Dango with me Sasuke Kun?” grabbing the Uchiha’s arm and yanking him off in the other direction.

“Thank kami.” Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

“Is he bothering you Sakura?” She heard Gaara’s voice, low and annoyed speak to her.

“No Gaara, it is okay, Ino took care of it.” She tried to reassure her friend, she could feel his tension and anger.

“Are you friends with Ino again?” He asked.

“I don’t know, it was nice of her to help but I think she did it more because she wants Sasuke to herself, instead of wanting to help me.” Sakura laughed at the sight of the blonde yanking on the scowling Uchiha’s arm and dragged him away.

Gaara seemed to prefer that answer and his mood lightened.

“Don’t worry Gaara, we are friends, you’re my best friend no matter what.” She said, and she could almost feel him purr. She smiled.

“Thank you Sakura.” He said,

“I have to get back to training, talk to you later.” He made a small huffing noise.

“Bye Gaara.” she smiled.

In Suna…

Gaara’s sand went up in a small wave striking down the wooden dummies one by one as Baki watched from the side of the field.

Baki frowned, the boy had been talking to someone as he trained, his concentration was off he could tell even if his aim wasn't. Who was he talking to...the beast? Baki had checked, there had been only one letter to come in from Konoha for the boy, when there were almost two or three a week previously. Had the girl stopped writing to him? Baki had intercepted the letter from the maid resisting the urge to read it. He had it in his pocket presently and had planned on giving it to the boy after their training session.

He remembered the picture of the girl that was sent with the letter and a fairytale book. She indeed had pink hair and green eyes, ridiculous looking. Baki had scoffed and snorted at the picture of the Konoha brat. This boy would be the next Kazekage, he didn’t have time for frith and waff like her.

“Again Gaara!” Baki barked as the servants set up the dummies for the boy again.

Gaara nodded.

Baki noticed he had stopped talking to himself, he seemed to do it in fragments throughout the day. He had watched him at lunch, it was the same. That wasn’t the only difference in the boy though. He was calmer, his chakra was lighter, less aggressive, less frantic. Baki wondered what had brought about this calming change...perhaps the Konoha brat could be useful, he wasn’t sure yet.

In Konoha…

Sakura picked out the two scrolls she had decided to take with her to the training grounds at the academy to practice chakra control with and threw them in her bag.

When she got to the academy training grounds she was surprised to see it empty. She frowned, was she the only academy student who trained? She shook her head in dismay and opened her bag. She took out her first scroll unfurling it in one fluid motion and set it on the bench. Reading over the instructions twice she closed her eyes.

She found the pulse and swirl of her chakra moving through the chakra channels and coils like the scroll said she would. She breathed in deeply, steady and then drew her chakra into a point in her body, her hand, like the scroll advised and opened her eyes. Her hand glowed green. She yipped in her excitement and jumped up and down.

“Did you do it?” Gaara asked her in her head.

“My hand glowed green!’ She said excitedly.

“Good job.” He commended.

“I knew you could do it.” He congratulated her.

“Keep practicing.” He encouraged.

“Okay, let me try again.” She calmed her mind, to focus again.

She pushed her chakra into her other hand, opened her eyes and grinned.

“I did it on the other hand.” She crowed.

“That’s amazing Sakura.” Gaara crowed with her.

“Amazing.” She said as she looked at her glowing hand.

“I have to get back to my own training but I will check back with you soon.” Gaara said.

“Okay.” she giggled in her happiness.

Sasuke watched her and listened to her from the nearby tree. It sounded like she was just talking to herself, perhaps he was mistaken.

He was impressed with her chakra control, he hadn’t heard of anyone so young having such command of their own chakra, other than himself. She continued to impress him.

Sakura rolled the first scroll back up and placed it back in her bag drawing out the second scroll.

“Tree climbing” She read the first line. After she had read the scroll again as a review she closed her eyes, walked over to the tree Sasuke was sitting in and pushed chakra to her feet. She opened her eyes and took a steady step forward, one foot then the other all the way up to a very surprised Sasuke. Sakura looked up, saw him and screamed.

Losing her focus, and her balance she fell, straight down. Sasuke jumped down from the tree and caught her just as her sand started to swirl about her to cushion the fall.

Sasuke landed in a crouch with the girl in his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck clinging to him. He set her down gently, his arms still around her petting her hair with one hand, the other still around her waist.

“You’re okay.” Sasuke said into her hair as he bent his head forward.

“What the hell were you doing in that tree Sasuke!” her loud yell had his head snapping up and he scowled at her.

“You’re welcome for saving your ass!” He bit out at her angry she was yelling at him ruining their moment.

“You scared me!” She continued to fume at him.

“Sakura! Are you okay?” Gaara asked concerned.

“I’m fine.” She huffed a little to Gaara.

“I know you’re fine because I just saved your ass from falling remember?” Sasuke didn’t know she was talking to someone else.

“Shut up Uchiha! No one asked you to save me, my sand would have saved me!’ She was yelling again.

“Sakura, calm down, you can’t tell him that, you can’t yell about our sand.” Gaara warned her and she froze.

“I’m sorry, I was mad. I’ll calm down.” She said to Gaara, pulling away from Sasuke and pushing him away from her.

“I accept your apology.” Sasuke said smugly, again, thinking she was talking to him, put out she had stepped out of his embrace.

“Shut up moron.” She barked out at him, picked her scroll up, rolled it and shoved it in her bag, throwing it over her shoulder and proceeded to stomp away, annoyance rolling off of her in waves.

“Are you sure you are okay Sakura?” Gaara asked her.

“Yes, I’m sorry I worried you.” She tried to say quietly.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Sasuke called after her loudly.

“Away from you!” She yelled back not even bothering to look at him.

She could hear Gaara chuckled in her head and she snickered a little as well.

“What was he doing there with you?” Gaara had to ask.

“Hell if I know, he is more annoying than I remember him being.” She huffed as she turned down her street.

“It seems like he has been following you.” Gaara was hesitant to voice his opinion but he also wanted to hear her opinion on it.

“I doubt that. He thinks I’m annoying remember?” She said a little more calmly now that she was out of sight of the Uchiha.

“I guess.” Gaara didn’t elaborate.

“I’m sorry for distracting you while you train Gaara. Maybe I should take the bracelet off when I am training or when you are training?” She suggested.

“No! I mean, Please don’t.” Gaara amended quickly his pulse racing.

“I won’t.” she said quickly, feeling his anxiety.”

“I just feel bad, I don’t want to be a burden.” She said truthfully.

“Never Sakura. You help me, more than you know.” Gaara said ignoring the curious gazes of his brother and sister as he walked to the top floor of their manse to his rooms.

“I need you with me, always. I only fear the sand, it wouldn’t have been enough to save you from a fall. I will send you more.” He said as he closed the door to his sitting room.

“I need you too Gaara. More? If you think it will help, thank you Gaara.” Sakura smiled, as she opened the front door to her house,

“Sakura honey, is that you?” Her mom called to her from the kitchen.

“My mom is calling me, I have to go to Gaara, can we talk later?” she asked.

“Of course Sakura, talk to you later.” He said,

“Yeah mom?” Sakura walked into the kitchen where her mother was.

“Oh Sakura good I’m glad you’re home. Can you go to the market for me real quick and pick some things up for dinner? I need a loaf of bread and a bag of onions dear.” Her mom handed her some money and a kiss on the head.

“Be right back mom.” Sakura waved and put her shoes back on.

In Suna...

Gaara sat at his desk thinking about what had just happened to Sakura. His sand wouldn’t have saved her. He closed his eyes in pain. He didn’t want to think of what would have happened to her if the Uchiha hadn’t been there, but then again, if the Uchiha hadn’t been there, she wouldn’t have fallen.

He hissed to himself thinking of the Uchiha. Sakura was naive. Gaara knew why the boy followed her. It was the same reason he had pushed for their own special bond, he liked her. No, that wouldn’t do. A deep growl echoed throughout his mind. No, she was his, and his alone, his friend, his Sakura.

Taking several deep breaths to try to calm himself he flicked his hand and brought forth a small cloud of sand. He focused and condensed his chakra into a point and touched the cloud infusing it with his chakra. Biting the inside of his mouth he moved the cloud and spat the blood over the sand. It glowed a dusky rose and bloomed with energy. 

Gaara stoppered it into three separate vials, wrapped it in a small cloth and tied it with a note. He called his hawk. He wanted her to have it as soon as possible in case she needed it. 

He walked closer to his window and raised his arm thrusting the hawk and the parcel into the air.

“Find her directly, do not leave this package at her home, give it to her in person.” He called out after his hawk who screeched loudly in response.

Baki sat on the West gate and turned his head at the screech. Gaara’s hawk soared high over his head, East, toward Konoha. Baki narrowed his eyes, so that’s how the boy was sending his letters.

In Konoha…

Sakura smiled as she walked down her street toward the market. She had managed to hone her chakra into two different specific points in her body. She knew from Iruka Sensei that it was not an easy thing to do for many Genin or Chunin even, but she had done it at the age of ten. She was so proud of herself.

She entered the market and made her way slowly to the produce stands, purchased the onions her mom had requested then walked to the bakery. Bread in one hand, onions in the other she walked back to her house. Dropping the purchases off to her mom she told her she was headed for the park but that she would be home for dinner. Her mom waved her out the door, turning back to the kitchen without a second thought.

Sakura had been practicing her tree climbing when a thought occurred to her. What if she could use her new found chakra control as a weapon? She had heard the tales, like all Academy students had about the Legendary Lady Tsunade and how she had perfect chakra control. They had read about how she had used this perfect chakra control to destroy mountains and help bring the third shinobi war to and end along with the other two Legendary Sannin Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

Sakura had been so enthralled with the woman she had gone straight to the Konoha library after class, had checked out every scroll she could find about the famous woman and read them all. She stood in front of the tree she had been practicing on and focused her chakra with her eyes closed to her right hand, then her left. She smiled, took a deep breath and tried to focus it evenly into both of her hands. She held her breath and pushed her chakra into her hands, evening it out when one hand seemed to have more chakra in it than the other. She opened her eyes to find both of her hands glowing with equal amounts of chakra.

She gasped, a pain in her chest gripped her, she stumbled backward on her heel, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell over unconscious. Sasuke dropped down from his tree that he had been watching her from and put a finger to her neck. He felt a pulse, assumed that was a good sign, picked her up and ran to the hospital with her in his arms.

In Suna...

“Sakura.” Gaara reached out to her through their connection.

“Sakura?” He called out to her again.

Nothing.

He had felt her and then he felt nothing. It felt like a piece of him was missing, he felt...lonely again.

“Sakura!” He called out to her more forcefully.

Nothing.

A pain exploded in his heart. What had happened to her, his friend. It felt like he was dying. This pain, he had never felt anything like it before, not even when his uncle Yashamaru had died by his hand, the betrayal, it was nothing compared to this pain. Is this what love is? He wondered as he collapsed to the floor of his room closing his eyes, and praying for her safety.

In Konoha…

Sasuke waited outside of the hospital room they had taken Sakura into when he had brought her in ten minutes ago. Her parents had been notified and were on their way. He listened hard but couldn’t hear anything. The nurses had asked him what had happened, the only thing he could tell them was she was in the park and that she had collapsed, he didn’t know anything else.

They had looked at him with those same eyes, those eyes filled with pity, with placation. They had patted him on the head like a lost dog and told him to wait outside when he had voiced his desire to be in the room with her. Those eyes, the same eyes, like so many years ago when, it had happened. The massacre. His older brother Itachi Uchiha, heir to their clan, had...killed them all, all but him.

Sasuke clenched his fists in the fabric of his shorts. No, he didn’t want to lose another person, no matter if she was annoying, he had...grown fond of her somewhere along the line and, the thought of losing her...scared him. The truth was, he realized as he sat there waiting, he had grown less and less annoyed with her the more he observed her. With each day, he had grown more fond of the pink haired girl and before he knew it...he liked her, alot.

He furrowed his brow in confusion. When did that happen? The day at the academy? When he had seen her sand? She intrigued him, that’s when, so, from the beginning of the school year. He sat there stunned. He hadn’t felt this way in a long time. He would never admit it, and he was sure the adults knew, but he pushed people away on purpose. He had never wanted to be close to anyone again, why bother, when they could die at any time. They were shinobi, death comes to them all...eventually. No, he had never wanted to bond with anyone again, but then...green eyes and pink hair flooded his senses...her.

Noises close by pulled him from his thoughts. A man with the most absurd colored hair and a blonde woman were walking quickly toward him. They paused outside of Sakura’s room, the woman took a deep breath, the man placed a comforting arm on her shoulder and pushed open the door. Sasuke leaned forward and saw Sakura, her eyes closed, laying in the hospital bed. Her face drained of color, her normally rosy lips thin and pale. His heart clenched in pain. No, he didn’t want to lose her before he even had a chance to claim her.


	6. Chapter 6

In Suna…

Gaara lay for hours on the floor of his sitting room calling out for Sakura. He could feel something if he concentrated really hard and held his breath. She was alive and his heart clenched at the momentary joy. Alive was not well and there was no way for him to find out what had happened or how she was. He lay flat on his back sending out wave after wave of comfort and reassurance hoping beyond hope that it reached her.

Knock Knock

“Gaara Sama...the Kazekage wishes for you to come and dine with the family Gaara Sama.” The maid called to him through the door.

Gaara ignored her.

Silence. Someone sighing.

“Gaara Sama, the Kazekage wishes you to join him for dinner, are you ill?” The maid tried again.

“Go away.” Gaara said forcefully annoyed that she had rudely interrupted him trying to make contact with his Sakura.

“But Gaara Sama.” The maid protested.

Gaara flicked his finger and moved his hand in a quick motion to the right then up, sand exploded from the gord by his bookshelf and flew under his door.

The maid let out a blood curdling scream as sand rushed from under the door and threw her back up and painfully against the hallway wall.

“Gaara Sama, please, I’m sorry. I’m sorry Gaara Sama, forgive me.” The maid cried as the sand compressed around her body squeezing her.

“Please.” She squeaked out before she lost consciousness and fell limp inside the casing of sand that continued to cover her, winding itself up and around her body until she was out of sight.

“Gaara!” His father the Kazekage yelled.

Gaara’s hold on the maid broke as golden sand flew up around Gaara’s sand breaking her torture. The maid fell to the floor. The Kazekage looked down upon her with annoyance.

“Take her to the hospital, do not tell them what happened, stay with her and make sure she doesn’t talk.” The Kazekage told Kankuro, Gaara's older brother. The boy nodded and lifted the young woman up into his arms as his father’s golden sand broke through Gaara’s door.

“Why do such a thing Gaara?” His father demanded looking down at the boy who was still on the floor of his sitting room.

“Why not come down to dinner?” His father persisted when the boy remained silent.

Gaara didn’t look at his father, he didn’t move. He just squinted with his eyes shut reaching out, trying to reestablish his connection with Sakura, the only person in the world that cared about him, who liked him for him, who wasn’t scared of him.

The kazekage stared at his youngest son. He hadn’t killed the maid. A few months ago, he would have. Something had changed in his son, he wanted to know what it was.

“Gaara.” The Kazekage said more forcefully.

Gaara sat up.

“I want to go to Konoha.” The boy said meeting his father’s eyes.

“Konoha?” The Kazekage repeated stunned.

“Why?” He asked his son.

“I want to meet my PenPal.” Gaara said quietly.

For the first time in a long time...the Kazekage smiled.

“We’ll leave tomorrow.” He said and left the boy to his own thoughts, there was much he had to do, first, was to send a request to Konoha. He knew he would not be denied, the Lord Third had been asking him to visit their village since the alliance talks had been finalized. 

As the Kazekage walked down to the dinner hall he wondered who the boy’s PenPal was and how they had managed to have such a profound effect on his son. Gaara had never made a request of him,ever.He would need to speak with Baki.

Gaara sat up, his blood rushing through his veins...Sakura. I’m going to see you soon Sakura. Be safe. Please be safe. Wait for me, I’m coming.

In Konoha…

Sasuke watched as Sakura’s parents exited her room and stopped in front of him.

“The nurse tells me you are the young man who brought our daughter to the hospital, is that correct?” Kizashi, Sakura’s father asked Sasuke.

“Hn.” Sasuke nodded.

“What is your name young man?” Kizashi asked Sasuke.

“Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.” Sasuke replied.

“Thank You my Sasuke.” Kizashi bowed low to Sasuke.

“Would you like to see her?” Mebuki, Sakura’s mother asked Sasuke.

“Please.” Sasuke nodded.

“Go right in, we will be back later to say good night to her, take all the time you need.” Sakura’s father said pushing the door open for Sasuke.

Sasuke stood, bowed and entered Sakura’s room.

She was sitting in the bed propped up with pillows, her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. Sasuke sat down in the chair closest to her bed and watched her sleep.

He looked around the room but there was nothing in it, no file, no clipboard to tell him what was wrong with her. A nurse entered, smiled at him and took her vitals.

“What’s wrong with her?” Sasuke asked the nurse.

The nurse gave him a look he knew all too well.

“Severe chakra depletion. She just needs to rest, don’t worry, she won’t die, thanks to you. You did the right thing, you saved her life you know. You should be proud.” The nurse inclined her head, set down a cup of pudding and a plastic spoon in front of him on the edge of Sakura’s bed and left.

Sasuke looked down at the pudding, he didn’t care for sweets. He rose, took the pudding and placed it in the small refrigerator by the sink for later. He sat back down beside Sakura, looked around and listened. They were alone. He blushed and reached for her hand. He took her small hand in his. Looking down at their joined hands he blushed and closed his eyes. How long had it been since he had held someone’s hand? Too long. Tears that would never fall burned his eyes. He opened his eyes and fixed his gaze on her face.

He ran his thumb over her little fingers. His other hand rose and gently brushed the pink strands from her eyes and cheeks. Soft, that is what she was, soft. He smiled a little nervously as he looked at her. He squeezed her hand and gasped when she squeezed back. Her eyelids began to flutter. She was waking up. Sasuke pulled his hand from hers, he didn’t think she would appreciate him holding it without her permission.

In Suna…

“Sakura, please Sakura respond, my friend, my Sakura, please, I need you.” Gaara said over and over as he packed for his trip to Konoha.

“Gaara.” Her voice was faint and weak but he heard it and tears fell from his eyes, uncontrollably tumbling over his cheeks to soak his tunic.

“Sakura.” He sobbed.

“Sakura, what happened?” He cried out to her.

“I’m sorry Gaara, you must have been worried.” her voice is still quiet, still weak.

“It’s okay, everything is okay if you are alive.” His tears started to lessen as he smiled in joy at the sound of his friend’s voice.

“I used too much chakra and I passed out. I’m in the hospital.” She told him.

“Oh Sakura, you need to be careful, how, how did you use too much chakra?” He asked her just grateful to be hearing from her after hours of worry and torment.

“I tried to infuse both of my hands with equal amounts of chakra, but it was too much.” She sighed wearily.

“But Gaara, I did it.” She whispered.

He could hear the pride in her voice.

“At what cost though?” He scolded her.

“I am proud of you but please don’t do that again, you need to strengthen your reserves first. You had to have known what you were doing would take an incredible amount of chakra Sakura.” He continued to scold her. He had been so worried for her.

“I didn’t know that.” She mumbled to him in his head.

“How could you not know something like that?” His worry was turning to anger, so foolish, she had been so foolish and had put herself in danger!

“No one told me, and it wasn’t in the scrolls. I had no idea how much chakra I would need to accomplish my goal Gaara, how would I? I’m not from a clan remember?” She pointed out reasonably.

“I’m sorry, you just...you scared me.” He apologized.

“I’m sorry Gaara, I promise I will be more careful from now on.” She promised him.

“We can train together, I can help you, show you how to use just the right amount of chakra, for whatever you are doing, if you want?” He offered.

“But how, you live in Suna?” She said surprised he would offer such a thing.

“I’m coming to Konoha with my father, we leave tomorrow, it should take us 3-5 days depending on the weather.” He said smiling with joy anticipating her reaction.

“Really?” She squealed.

“Really!” He grinned even though she couldn’t see him.

“Oh Gaara! I am so excited, I can’t wait!” Sakura thrilled in his head.

“I will be traveling with my father the Kazekage and his vassals so if you talk to me and I don’t respond right away it is because I can’t. I don’t want anyone to know about our connection.” He told her.

“I understand Gaara. Am I really going to be able to see you, are you really coming to Konoha?” She asked almost as if he might be joking with her.

“You are, I am excited to finally meet you. I haven’t even received a picture of you yet, but it won’t matter soon, because soon we will be face to face.” His heart jumped and skipped in his chest.

What if, what if she didn’t like him in person?

“You should have gotten my letter by now, that’s strange.” She mused.

“Gaara?” Sakura’s voice called to him.

“Sakura?” He asked her timidly.

“I can’t wait to meet you.” She smiled and brushed her hair from her face.

“I will see you soon Sakura, and we can watch the stars in person, I won’t make it there by Saturday, the night I arrive, we will sneak out if we have to, and watch the stars like we had planned.” He assured her.

“Deal.” She said sounding tired.

“Get some rest my Sakura.” He purred to her pleased she was okay, pleased she wanted to meet him in person, pleased he would see her soon.

“Thank you Gaara.” She said faintly, drifting off to sleep.

“I should be thanking you.” He said even though he could feel she was sleeping.

In Konoha…

Sasuke stuck his head in Sakura’s hospital room door and peered in at her. It was getting late, he had gone to the cafeteria for dinner but wanted to come check in on her for a little bit before he left for the night. Her parents hadn’t returned yet and he wondered why. He pushed the door open and slipped back into her room sitting in the chair he had been sitting in before he had left to find food. She was still sleeping but had changed her position. She was curled up on her side, a small smile on her face.

His gaze fell to the sand bracelet and he frowned. The color hand changed he thought. It was now a deeper red, a dusky rose sort of color, like old blood that hadn’t turned black. He reached out with a finger to touch it but it moved and retracted from him. He paused. He tried again and it moved again, away from his touch. He let his hand fall to the bed beside hers, barely touching. His finger twitched as the sand settled and hardened back into the desert flower and thorns he was used to seeing on her.

It moved on its own. She was clearly asleep and yet, the sand had moved on it’s own. He had never heard of such a thing. The Kazekage’s sand, couldn’t move on it’s own, it had to be infused with the Kazekage’s chakra and manipulated by the kage, that is what all the books had said. This sand was different. Just who was this girl, he wondered. He heard footsteps approaching, he moved back to a regular sitting position by her bed.

“Ah Sasuke, you’re still here.” Kizashi smiled at him fondly as he and his wife entered their daughter’s room carrying a small box of personal items for her.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I’ll go.” Sasuke rose and bowed but was stopped by a hand on his arm by Sakura’s mother.

“Nonsense boy.” She smiled at him like her husband.

“Stay, I’m sure Sakura will wish to see you and thank you when she wakes up.” Mebuki smiled again and pushed him gently back into his chair.

“Um. I’m not so sure about that.” Sasuke muttered.

“What’s that?” Kizashi asked.

“We don’t, I mean, she doesn’t. We aren’t friends, not really.” Sasuke blurted out.

Sakura’s parents shared a marital smile that spoke louder than words if you knew the language.

“She should thank you for saving her life, sit, please.” Mebuki patted his arm where it lay beside Sakura’s on the starch white bed.

“Have you had dinner?” Kizashi asked him.

“Yes.” Sasuke nodded.

“Ah.” The three fell into a comfortable silence while Sakura slept.

Sasuke woke up to light streaming in through the hospital window and over his face. He sat up from his leaning position over Sakura’s bed and rubbed his eyes. His eyes sprang open when he felt a blanket slip from his shoulders to the floor. He looked around, he had spent the night in her hospital room? Sasuke gasped and stood up. 

Mebuki and Kizashi entered then with donuts in a bag and four styrofoam cups of tea.

“Good morning Sasuke, do you like donuts?” mebuki took a donut from the paper bag with a napkin and handed it to him with one of the cups of tea. 

Sasuke bowed his head in thanks. He didn’t like donuts but he didn’t want to be rude either, he was the last of his clan, he had an image to maintain.

“Forgive me, I must have fallen asleep. I apologize.” Sasuke stuttered out a rare apology.

“Nonsense boy.” Kizashi clapped him on the back laughing loudly. Sasuke almost dropped his doughnut but didn’t.

“We are glad Sakura has such a fine young man to look after her.” Sakura’s mother said and smiled a knowing smile at Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed. “Haruno San, please, it is, we are just, we go to the academy together, that is all.” Sasuke choked out.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about young man!” Sakura’s mom winked at the reddening uchiha.

“Mom?” Sakura’s voice came out small and faint.

“Good morning dear.” Her mother sat on the side opposite of Sasuke who looked like he wanted to bolt from the room, and he would have, if Kizashi wasn’t standing in front of the door.

“Mom, what happened, how did I get here?” Sakura tried to sit up but she found her arms were weak and the action made her a little dizzy.

“Sasuke here, brought you to the hospital when you collapsed in the park.” Her mother explained to her.

“A fine young man kitten, you have good taste.” Kizashi winked at Sasuke who turned an even darker shade of red if it was possible.

“Sir, no I told you we aren’t.” Sasuke began but Sakura sat up straight and glared at him.

“What the hell did you tell my parents about us?” She all but screeched at him.

“Nothing! I swear!” Sasuke held his hands up in front of his face backing away slightly.

“Now now dear, nothing to be embarrassed about, In my day when a boy liked a girl and a gril liked a boy, why we.” But her mother was cut off.

“Shut up!” Sakura yelled and Sasuke cut around Kizashi and ran out the door not looking back.

“Sakura! That’s no way to behave to a young man who clearly has feelings for you and who saved your life!” Her mother started to reprimand her.

“Saved my life?” Sakura asked confused.

“Yes kitten,” Her father jumped into the conversation, “Young Sasuke is the one who brought you to the hospital after you collapsed from severe chakra drain, you would have died, we owe him much.” Her Dad said seriously.

“Oh.” Sakura looked a little guilty.

Tap Tap

All three Harunos looked to the window to see Gaara’s huge hawk staring at them with dark fathomless eyes, a package tied around his neck.

Sakura stumbled to the window and let the hawk into the room. She untied the package from the hawk’s neck, gave him a doughnut and he flew back out the window, doughnut half gone before he had fully spread his wings to take flight.

“What is that dear?” Mebuki asked her daughter.

“Uh, mail order, shinobi stuff.” Sakura lied.

Her father nodded and smiled, no more questions were asked but her mother eyed the package suspiciously throughout the morning, no doubt wondering why her daughter hadn’t made a move to open it in front of them. Sakura avoided her gaze until noon, saying she wished to sleep some more.

“We will come check on you later, before dinner. The doctors say you only have to stay here a day or two, you should be out by tomorrow.” Her dad patted her on the head, they kissed her and left.

Sakura sat in her bed unmoving until she was sure they were gone and weren’t coming back anytime soon.

She reached for the package Gaara had sent her knowing it was the sand he had promised her and opened it. She unfolded the letter first and read:

Sakura,

Here is the sand I promised you I would send you. I have infused my concentrated chakra into it like we discussed as well as more of my blood, please do the same.

Gaara.

Sakura opened the small box the letter had been wrapped around tucking the cloth into the letter and saw three vials of rust colored sand.

“Wow.” She said,

“You got the sand I sent Sakura?” She heard Gaara’s voice asking her in her head.

“Yes just now, well I opened it just now, my parents stayed most of the morning.” She explained.

“I understand.” Gaara felt her infusing her chakra into the sand, felt her blood hit the sand, he shivered, it felt...good.

“Gaara, are you okay?” Sakura asked him when she felt a lift in her heart.

“Yes it, it feels good when...your blood mixes with mine.” He said hesitantly.

Sakura laughed,”That’s good right?” she asked him seriously.

“Yes.” Gaara smiled, it didn’t scare her, she wasn’t afraid of being that close to him, having that blood bond.

She did the same task with the other two vials and another bracelet of desert flowers and thorns formed onto the other wrist, only a little wider than the first because of the extra vial of sand.

“Thank you Gaara.” Sakura hummed as she ran her fingers over the sand admiring the beauty of it against her skin.

“I can feel it, when you stroke the sand, it feels weird, but...good.” He told her softly, almost embarrassed.

“You can?” She said surprised.

“Yes. The connection, it is stronger now, can you feel it?” he asked and blushed even though she couldn’t see him.

Sakura took her finger and ran it along the petals of the desert flowers and heard Gaara purr. She giggled.

“I can feel it, I can feel, a heartbeat, is it yours?” She asked him.

“Yes. and I can feel yours.” He smiled.

“Sakura. I can’t wait to see you, we leave within the hour. Remember I might not be able to respond right away.” He reminded her.

“I understand Gaara, it’s worth it, I can’t wait to hug you.” She smiled and pet the bracelet again.

“Me...too.” Gaara choked out, his face as red as a sunburn.

“I need to go, I’m sorry, we are assembling at the gate soon.” He reluctantly bid her goodbye.

“See you soon Gaara.” She smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura doesn't understand Sasuke's sudden change of attitude from being annoyed with her to stalking her. She doesn't realize how much she had changed in the short time she has bonded with Gaara. It's funny how one person can change so much about someone. Sometimes it takes someone who cares about you to show you how little others care, and sometimes it takes someone pulling away from you to realize you were taking them for granted.

In Suna, the Front Gate…

The Kazekage watched his son walk slowly to the front gate of their village. His step was light, calm and leisurely. He thought back to his recent conversation with Baki. His son wanted to meet his Konoha PenPal...well so did he. He patted his cloak where the boy’s letter and package were. He would give them to him on their first break, he wanted to observe his reaction.

Gaara met his father’s unwavering gaze, nodded once then returned to his thoughts.

They left twenty minutes later, for Konoha.

In Konoha…

Sakura picked up the book her mother had left for her on the bed stand in her hospital room. It was one of the books Gaara had sent her, the one on the Tanuki Shukaku. She flipped the book to her saved page and started reading. It was fascinating to her. She had learned about the tailed beasts in the Academy, about the Sage of Six Paths but it had seemed more like a Legend, nothing real. This book however, reads like a history book, real...a warning, she thought. She shivered as a sinister laugh broke out in her head. Sakura turned her head left then right, where had that come from?

She picked the book back up, flipping through the pages until she found the passage she had read yesterday about possession and sealing. The Tanuki Shukaku was one of the tailed beasts, the One Tail. She reread the passage about how he had been sealed, controlled, set loose and resealed into generations of Sand Jinchirikis and wondered...why had Gaara sent her this particular book.

Knock Knock

“Good afternoon Sakura. How are we feeling today?” Her Doctor asked her.

“Better.” Sakura smiled up at the dark haired woman.

“You must have been training very hard to have used up almost all of your chakra.” The woman commented as she looked over her chart.

Sakura nodded.

“You need to be more careful. I see you aren’t from a shinobi clan family, a Haruno hum? You have no one in your family to tell you these things hum.” The Doctor was talking as if to herself.

Looking up from her chart the Doctor set Sakura with a direct gaze.

“I don’t think you should continue training on your own, you obviously don’t have the stamina or the genetic makeup for such training. You will hurt yourself, you’re too weak. Wait until you are older. I will send the nurse in with your discharge papers. You should take the next few days to recover, other than that, you are free to go.” The Doctor told her and left without another word.

Sakura unclenched the fists at her side that she hadn’t realized she had been clenching and foreably unclenched her jaw she hadn’t realized she had been clenching. What the hell?

Sakura threw the covers back, yanked her clothes from the hangers in the closet her mother had hung up for her last night and dressed. She ripped the brush through her hair, tied it up in a messy bun, shoved her things into her bag and jumped out of the first floor hospital room window. She had training to do, she didn’t have time to wait around for her discharge papers.

Thunk thunk thunk

Hit after hit, her kunai embedded one after another into the academy target closer and closer each time.

Thunk thunk thunk

“Don’t think I should continue training?” She growled.

Thunk thunk thunk

“Don’t have the stamina?”

Thunk thunk thunk

“Genetic makeup my ass!” She sneered at the target.

Thunk thunk CRACK!

“Whoa.” Sakura looked at the target she had just cracked in half.

Stepping up to the target she picked up her two kunai. The third, she looked past the target, was stuck point first into the academy wall, up to the finger loop, 20ft past the original target.

“Whoa.” She said again.

“How did I…” She walked back over to the target she had split in half with the force of her throw.

“Sakura?” Gaara called her.

“Gaara, I just split a target in half with my kunai!” She exclaimed a wide smile on her face as it sunk in.

“You did?” He asked her enthused and impressed.

“Yeah the first two were regular but the third it just, cracked the target and then hit the side of the Academy, it’s stuck.” She told him walking over to the Academy wall trying to pull the kunai back out.

“It won’t come out, I can’t get it out Gaara.” She said worried.

“How did you manage to throw it with such force?’ He asked her.

“I don’t know I was mad, the Doctor at the hospital, she was, she basically told me that I wouldn’t make a good shinobi and to stop training.” Sakura said angrily.

“That’s ridiculous Sakura, you know that. Ignore her.” Gaara shared in her anger.

Sakura smiled.

“I know.” She said, her anger fading as she talked to her friend.

“How is the journey, have you seen anything exciting?” She asked as she cleaned off her two remaining kunai and put them back in her pouch.

“Not yet, we just started out and I have been out of Suna before, just not to Konoha.” He explained.

“I am glad you have a chance to talk with me.” She said as she sat down on one of the academy benches looking around to make sure no one was nearby. She looked up into the tree branches above her head for any annoying Uchiha.

“We are running so it is pretty easy.” He explained.

“Running?” She asked him puzzled.

“Through the desert until we get to the forest to break.” He said,

“Oh.” Sakura said a little forlorn. She had seen nin running over the rooftops, through the trees, leaping from branch to branch. She didn’t have the stamina, the chakra or the strength for such things yet. She realized then, there was a big difference between her and Gaara.

“Sakura?” Gaara sensed her hesitation, her mood changed.

“I can’t do that, what you’re doing.” She said slowly.

“I can’t run through the trees or the desert.” She said,

“You can’t run?” He laughed a little not understanding what she meant.

“Like a shinobi.” She clarified.

“Oh.” He paused. Did they not teach that to their Academy students? Suna’s academy had started their first year class with stamina training.

“Have you had stamina training Sakura, at your academy?” He asked her very curious about the differences in how their villages taught thier future nin.

“No, what is , I mean, is that how you know how to do that?” She asked.

“Yea, you just need stamina training, to run, to build up your stamina.” He told her.

The horrible Doctor’s words came back to Sakura in her head.

“So I just have to run, to build up my stamina?” She asked him.

“Yea, run until you can’t run anymore, push yourself until you fall, that is the only way to build up your stamina. Do it everyday, it will help build up your stamina and your chakra reserves.” He smiled as he ran through the desert with his father and their escort.

“Okay! Thanks Gaara!” She got up, slung her bag over her shoulder.

“I’m going to start now!” She told him determined to build her stamina.

“We can run together! I’m running right now.” he said happily that she was happy again.

“I’m going to drop my bag off at home first.” She told him.

“Okay!” He chirped in her ear and she smiled. It was nice to have someone who believed in her.

Ten minutes later Sakura was in the park stretching for her run. She had told her parents she was going to read by the river. They wouldn’t like that she had started training again so soon after leaving the hospital, they weren’t shinobi, they didn’t understand. They had scolded her for leaving the hospital without telling anyone but she didn’t care. She took a few calming breaths, stretched her legs one more time then took off along the edge of the park at a moderate pace . She wanted to run around the perimeter of the village. 

Halfway around her village she almost collapsed by the side of the wall by the market. Bent over, winded and red in the face she dry laughed gripping her sides. She was pathetic, she couldn’t even run half way around her village without stopping.

“I’m dying.” She clutched her sides wheezing. She heard Gaara snickering in her head.

“I’m pathetic.” She laughed with him.

“You just need to train more.” He giggled.

“I will, I want to be stronger.” She said standing up taking several more deep breaths.

“You will be.” He assured her.

“I think I need to rest now though.” She laughed with him.

“We will be breaking soon, I might not be able to talk.” He let her know.

“Sounds good, I’m going to go home and die.” They laughed together again, her face flushed with exertion and happiness.

When Sakura returned home she had a visitor.

“Oh good you’re back dear.” Her mother greeted her ignoring how her hair was falling out of her hair tie, her sweaty face and rumpled clothes.

“Sasuke came by to visit you.” Her mother waved her into the living room where the Uchiha sat on her couch holding a cup of tea. Her father sat on the other couch across the coffee table from him.

“Sasuke, what are you doing here?” Sakura asked without greeting, annoyed.

“I came to check on you.” He said unperturbed by her less than enthusiastic greeting.

“That’s no way to greet someone Sakura. Not after what he did for you young lady.” Her mother scolded her.

Sakura rolled her eyes,”Let’s go to my room.” She wanted the Uchiha away from her parents before they got any crazy ideas.

Sasuke blushed but rose from his seat and followed her upstairs. Her parents smiled and watched them close the door to her room.

“Our little girl is growing up!” Her mother cooed.

“A fine young man she has there.” Her father smiled.

“What are you doing here?” Sakura turned on Sasuke as soon as her bedroom door was closed.

“Is that anyway to greet someone who saved your life Sakura?” He quirked his eyebrow at her a smirk on his face as he sat on the end of her bed without invitation.

“Thank you for getting me to the hospital.” She reluctantly thanked him.

“You mean for saving your life.” He smirked again.

“You don’t know what.” She countered.

“The doctors said so.” He said,

“Whatever, what do you want Sasuke?” She folded her hands over her chest and glared at him. He made it almost impossible to be nice to him.

“I want to know what changed, you’re...different, than you used to be.” He said,

“How would you know? You’ve never paid any attention to me before.” She continued to glare at him making no move to sit down. 

She hadn’t forgotten how he used to ignore her. He was only being nice to her now because...well, she didn’t know why but it was too late as far as she was concerned. She had Gaara now, and he liked her just the way she was.

“I am now.” A simple statement with many meanings.

“Why?” She asked him genuinely curious, some of her hostility fading as she sat down at her desk.

“That sand.” He pointed to her wrist.

“You have two braceletts now, where did it come from and why two now?” He asked her looking at her wrists.

“None of your business.” She wasn't going to tell him anything, she could feel Gaara, he was listening.

“I looked into it, only the Suna Kazekage can manipulate sand, are you related to him?” He asked her, he knew it was a ridiculous question because if she was related to the Kazekage she would live in Suna, not Konoha.

“Of course not.” She confirmed what he already knew.

“So then, where did you get it?” He persisted.

“No where.” She said, adamantly refusing to tell him anything.

They sat in silence for a time, each refusing to give in to the other.

“Fine, don’t tell me.” Sasuke broke the silence.

“I’ll find out, eventually.” He rose from his seat.

“See you in school tomorrow.” He left.

Sakura didn’t move from her desk chair. Damn Uchiha, so nosey, so annoying.

On The Road to Konoha…

Gaara drank some water from his water bottle before they took off again thinking. He had heard the conversation between Sakura and the annoying Uchiha. Lost in thought, he looked up startled to see his father standing in front of ihm.

“You are distracted Gaara, that can mean the difference between life and death for a shinobi.” His father told him.

Gaara nodded.

His father withdrew a small letter and a book from inside his robes and held it out to the boy.

Gaara took it looking down at it then up at his father.

“From your PenPal.” His father turned then and walked back to where the others were resting.

Gaara smiled, turned his back on the group and opened the letter. A little photo floated out and fell to the ground. Gaara picked it up and turned it over. His breath caught in his throat. She was adorable, so cute. His heart thumped hard in his chest and his hand automatically rose to touch the pocket of his tunic where he kept her lock of hair. 

The Kazekage watched his son’s shoulders tense then relaxed as he read his letter and looked at the photo of the little girl in Konoha. Interesting.

Gaara tucked the photo of his friend in the pocket with her lock of hair and patted it down smiling to himself. He folded the letter and placed it in his bag, turned and opened the book. It was the story about the prince and his princess. A vision flooded his mind of him and Sakura. He smiled again. Soon, they were running again, he could see trees in the distance, soon Sakura he hummed in his head, soon.

The Next Day In Konoha…

Sakura pulled a dark blue tee shirt on over her head and slipped into a pair of denim shorts. She had taken to wearing her hair up more often now that she was training harder and tied a light blue ribbon around her ponytail. She hesitated momentarily but reached for her pack with her two kunai and shuriken and tied it around her waist. She would need to get more kunai when she could afford it. Which would be awhile since she was ten and didn’t get alot for her allowance. Weapons were expensive.

“See you later mom!” She called out to her mother as she ran out the front door grabbing her lunch off the counter on her way.

An familiar shadow fell into step next to her as she turned onto the main road of the village toward the academy.

“What do you want now?” She didn’t bother to turn her head to him when she spoke, she didn’t want him there.

“Lunch?” He asked.

“No.” She replied sighing.

This again? She moaned inwardly.

They walked in silence.

A small crowd was gathered by the academy wall when they walked up. Ino turned to see them and ran over.

“Hey forehead, Sasuke.” The blonde smiled and winked at the Uchiha who ignored her.

“Come look!” Ino pulled Sakura over to the wall by the hand and pointed to a kunai that was deeply embedded into the wall of their school, Sakura’s kunai.

“It’s a kunai.” Sakura stated the obvious.

“Uh duh! It’s way cool though! The target was split in half and this was in the wall. It must have been the one to split the target! It was infused with chakra!” Ino hummed in her excitement.

“Infused with chakra?” Sakura asked confused.

“Yeah, Iruka sensei was here earlier when one of the others noticed and said that some stupid Genin or Chunin must have been using the academy traning area without permission, he was pissed. You know cause only a Genin with skill or a Chunin could have infused the kunai with enough chakra to do this!” Ino pointed to Sakura’s kunai in the wall.

“Oh yeah, Ofcourse.” Sakura mumbled looking away from the wall.

Sasuke watched, his eyes narrowed. He looked from Sakura to the kunai, then back to Sakura where a faint blush was forming on her cheeks.

“Interesting.” He said,

Both girls looked at the dark haired boy.

“What is interesting Sasuke?” Ino purred taking his arm and hanging off of him.

Sasuke pulled away from her moving closer to Sakura much to the blonde’s annoyance and said, “Sakura, do you know anything about this?”

Sakura glared at him but didn’t say anything while Ino laughed out loud.

“Sakura? She couldn’t do that!” Ino laughed again.

Sakura flushed red again, with anger.

“The bell will sound soon, we should go inside.” Sakura started walking to the doors without looking back.

“What’s her problem?” Ino looked at Sasuke who was watching Sakura with a gleam in his eye.

“No idea.” He said and walked to the doors.

Ino followed, a slight frown on her face. Those two are acting odd, she thought mildly.


	8. Chapter 8

Gaara could hardly contain himself as they approached the gates of Konoha. He was here, finally...he could feel her. The closer they had gotten to Konoha the closer he felt to her, the more he could feel her presence, the stronger the pull to find her, to be with her, to touch her.

He tapped his foot impatiently as their papers were checked. He nodded his head when appropriate, made eye contact when needed and mumbled out words of politically correct greetings when they met the Hokage in his Tower. He didn’t care about the Hokage, he didn’t care about the forest or the history or the politics, he wanted to find Sakura.

A flame, a little prick of light, her chakra, he could feel her. He knew where she was, and he wanted to go to her...immediately. The Kazekage watched his son out of the corner of his eye along with the Suna Anbu that accompanied them. Irritation rolled off of the boy, it was dense and palatable. It had made the Hokage look at the boy with stern interest when they had met.

The Konoha Anbu led them to the building next to the Hokage Tower where they would be staying during their visit. The Anbu bowed themselves out and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

“I’m going out.” Gaara said as soon as the Anbu were gone.

“Take one of the…” But the Kazekage’s order fell to air as Gaara disappeared in a flurry of sand.

“Go.” The kazekage told one of his Anbu guards. “Follow him.”

A poof of smoke similar to the Konoha Anbu and the man disappeared.

Gaara appeared in a flurry of sand outside of the Konoha academy. Sakura was already looking out the window of her classroom, she had felt him the moment he had entered the village and had been wriggling in her seat with anticipation.

Sasuke had been watching Sakura all morning, she had been tense and distracted. She had looked out the classroom window every two minutes since the first bell had rang and he wondered why, what was she looking for? He noticed she was staring now, something had caught her eye, he turned his head and looked out the window.

A boy, their age, in a beige and light brown tunic with light colored loose pants stood outside by the gates of the academy looking in...at Sakura. Sasuke studied the boy taking in his clothes, his face, then turned to look at Sakura, whose lips were moving but he couldn’t hear what she was saying. He looked back outside at the boy, his lips were moving. Sasuke’s head whipped back to Sakura, his eyes wide...and that’s when it hit him...they were talking to one another! Jealousy flared like a flame in his little heart...who the hell was that boy and what connection did he have with his Sakura…

Sakura couldn’t stop smiling as she looked at Gaara through the window of her classroom.

“I’m so happy to see you!” She cried out to him as softly as possible.

“Sakura!” He said her name with such excitement it made her heart beat faster and faster.

“You’re hair, it's so vivid.” He said shyly as he looked at her.

“So is yours.” She smiled at him and his heart skipped.

“When do you get out of class?” He asked her.

“We break for lunch soon.” She told him.

“I’ll be right here.” He said and saw her blush through the window, she was lovely.

“Okay.” Sakura’s cheeks burned with heat.

A few of the other kids in her class had noticed the boy outside of their room looking in.

“Who’s that?” Ami said loudly pointing outside.

Iruka turned from his lesson book and looked outside.

“Oh, that’s Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage’s son, they are visiting from Suna.” Iruka told his class.

“He’s kinda cute.” Ami said as she looked out the window like the other children, no longer interested in the lesson.

Gaara seemed not to notice how much attention he was getting or how many new faces had turned to look at him. He only had eyes for Sakura.

Sasuke burned with something, deep down, something dangerous and foul as he watched Sakura. Her gaze hadn’t wavered, she hadn't looked away from the boy once since he had first noticed him, and he hated the boy for it. The Kazekage’s son huh...I’m not impressed Sasuke muttered to himself. I’m Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha of Konoha, he told himself. Then it hit him...the sand, it was his, he had given it to her. He glared out the window at the redhead.

The bell rang for lunch.

“I’m coming!” Sakura said excitedly to Gaara through their connection.

Gaara smiled and started walking toward the steps of the academy wanting to meet her by the door as she came out. He wanted to spend as much time with her as he could.

Sakura was the first one out the door with her lunch.

She opened her mouth to greet him when she was rudely pushed out of the way by Ami. 

“Out of the way looser!” Ami sneered at Sakura and pushed her way in front of Gaara who was looking at her narrowly.

“I’m Ami, want to eat lunch with me?” She smiled confidently at Gaara who was opening glaring at her but she didn’t seem to notice.

Gaara didn’t answer her. He turned to Sakura and held out his hand, she took it and he led her away from the growing crowd of kids to a corner of the academy where they sat together on a bench.

Ami stared after them, mouth open...along with the rest of the class, including Iruka Sensei who had come out to welcome the young prince to Konoha.

“Hi.” Sakura said shyly looking down at their joined hands. Unaware of a certain Uchiha glaring fiercely at them from the academy steps.

“Hi.” Gaara said just as shyly gripping her hand nervously as they sat side by side looking at one another.

“Are you, um hungry?” She asked opening her lunch box one handed and offering him a rice ball, one handed.

Gaara nodded, took the rice ball one handed without looking at it. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

They sat there, eating one handed, looking at one another, giggling once in awhile, ignoring the looks of her classmates.

“I um, how was the, well I mean.” She stopped talking and blushed. It was so much harder to talk to him in person than when they had miles of forest and sand between them.

Her heart was beating so hard in her chest she wondered if he could feel it.

 **I can.** He said,

His lips hadn't moved.

She cocked her head to the side.

 **Gaara?** She said in her head.

 **Yes?** He said in his head.

Her eyes went wide at the same time his did.

 **You can, we can hear each other?**

**I can hear your thoughts?**

**Yes.** he said in his head.

 **Amazing,** she said without her voice.

**Is it because we are so close, our bond, you felt it too right, the closer I got to Konoha the more I could feel you.**

**Yes** she said, **I could feel it, you, it was like a pulling, a need, was it the same for you?**

 **Yes,** he said, **it is, even now, I am here with you but I feel, like…**

 **We need to get closer?** She finished his sentence for him.

**Yes.**

They looked at one another. 

Sasuke watched the pair as he ate his lunch on the front steps to the academy. His scowl was fierce, his brow furrowed, his eyes dark. He didn’t like this one bit. They had stopped talking he noticed, they were just sitting there staring at one another. He continued to glare even after the bell had rung for them to go back inside.

Sakura frowned, she didn’t want to go back inside, she wanted to stay with Gaara. She rose from the bench reluctantly.

**I have to go back inside but, can I see you after, when I get out?**

**I’ll be here.**

He walked her to the steps, their hands still linked together ignoring the comments of the other kids, the looks the snickering. He let go of her hand reluctantly, his gaze never leaving her face. Sakura walked up the stairs, turned at the door, smiled, waved and walked back to her classroom.

Sasuke met her at her seat.

“What are you doing with the Kazekage's son?” He demanded.

“None of your business.” She said,

“It looks like you know one another, a little too well Sakura.” Sasuke taunted her in hopes of getting more information out of her.

Sakura wasn’t a fool. She saw right through him.

“We do.” Was her reply and she sat down at her table, turned her head to look out the window, ignoring the Uchiha.

**Everything okay Sakura? Is that the Uchiha?**

**Yes, that’s Sasuke. I’m fine, don’t worry. I’m glad you’re here.**

**I’ll be here when you get out.**

**I can’t wait, and then tonight, maybe we can watch the stars together?**

**Yes.**

Sakura smiled and ducked her head.

Sasuke fumed in his seat, his lips compressed with anger. Why did it bother him so much, why was he so angry, he didn’t understand. All he knew was, that boy was trying to take away someone he cared about and he had already lost too many people that he cared about already, he wasn't going to lose Sakura too.

The bell rang and in Sakura’s opinion it hadn’t rang soon enough. She bolted from the room and ran down the stairs.

The Suna Anbu watched as the young heir met with the little pink haired Konoha girl. He watched as they left the academy and walked through the park together. He didn’t hear them speak to one another except for a brief few sentences when they had shared her lunch earlier that day.

The Konoha Anbu watched the little Suna boy and the Haruno girl walk through the park together and wondered at their seemingly strong connection. They didn’t talk at all, they held hands and walked and looked at one another, they laughed and pointed at things but never once did he hear them speak. It was the oddest thing.

Sasuke had seen them walk toward the park together but was so angry he didn’t even want to follow them. Instead he sat on the porch of his lonely house fuming inwardly. She was with the enemy. He didn’t care about the alliance, he knew better. His father had told him about Suna, how anyone from Suna couldn’t be trusted. They had been at war with them during the second and third shinobi wars. Sakura wasn’t a clan kid, she didn’t know, she didn’t understand how wrong it was for her to be so close to that boy.

He knew he had to do something, he just didn’t know what.

Sakura and Gaara walked through the park to the edge of the forest. She showed him her favorite reading spot, the waterfall and the river. He was amazed at the trees and told her so. He told her how when their group had reached the forest that he had been stunned. He had read her letter of course and knew about the trees but to see it first hand, it was a magnificent sight.

She was pleased with how much he liked her village, that he was there. She told him she would love to visit Suna, but since the chance of that was so small, she made him promise to send her more pictures of his village, so she could see all of his favorite spots like she was showing him hers. He readily agreed, as soon as he was home he would take pictures of all of his favorite spots and send them to her. They took their picture beside the river with a camera she had brought. 

Their walk brought them back to the academy and she showed him the kunai in the wall, he grinned and congratulated her again. They discussed the theory of chakra infused weapons, she told him about the research she had done on it, and he told her what he knew of the subject. They never tired of one another’s company, they never ran out of things to discuss. They found they had so much more in common than they had originally thought and if possible, it had brought them even closer than before.

Every thought, every feeling, they felt together, it was like they were, one person almost. It was both thrilling and frightening, they loved it. Soon, too soon it was time for her to go home for dinner. They promised to meet on the Hokage cliffs at midnight to watch the stars together that night. He left her at her door. She didn’t invite him in, she didn’t want her parents to know about him, yet. They hugged, they paused, unsure, and laughed a nervous laugh. He left. She went inside. She could feel him moving away, across the village to the VIP housing by the tower. She smiled as she ran up the stairs to her room and shut the door.

Sakura dressed carefully at ten to midnight. She wore a black tee shirt, dark blue jeans and her black open toe boots. She tied her hair up with a thick black ribbon to distort the light pink color. In her bag she packed a thin blanket for them to sir on and two bottles of flavored water. He was there when she arrived, sitting on top of Lord Second’s head with a small basket beside him. The night was cooler than usual, he wore a light jacket over his regular tunic accustomed to cooler nights in the desert. He looked so out of place in Konoha, **an exotic treasure** she thought as she walked toward him. A smile formed on his lips, she blushed. Of course, she remembered he knows my thoughts.

 **So beautiful.** He thought and she blushed, as she walked toward him. **My flower, my Sakura.**

**Sakura.**

**Gaara.**

They smiled and she drew the blanket from her bag. He helped her spread it out and they sat down together. Each shy, suddenly, quiet. He pulled the basket he had bought toward himself and flipped back the cloth covering it to reveal small wrinkled oval shaped fruit.

**Do you like dates?**

**I’ve never had them, they don’t grow in Konoha.**

**I brought them with me from Suna. Try one, be careful, they have a pit.**

Please.

She chewed on one thoughtful and smiled at him, they were good. Different but good, like him.

He smiled at her, knowing her thoughts and she blushed. They couldn’t hide anything from one another if they had wanted to, and they didn’t, they had promised.

She lay back on the blanket, he lay beside her, their fingers linked, their palms together, they looked up into the night sky. A light breeze floated over their bodies, she could feel the heat of his frame beside her, he could feel the softness of her palm as it rested against his. **So this is love?** His thoughts betrayed him. Her body tensed and she turned her head to his. He met her gaze, bravely, refusing to turn away.

**Love?**

Her free hand rose slowly to touch the mark on his forehead, love.

She hadn’t asked about it, he hadn’t told her.

**I think I love you.**

She watched him, he watched her.

**I think I love you too.**

**I need to tell you something.**

**What is it Gaara?**

**The book I gave you, the one about Shukaku, have you finished reading it?**

**Yes, it was interesting.**

**What did you think of it?**

**Well, it read more like a warning to me than a legend. It was interesting but cruel.**

**Cruel?**

**How they keep imprisoning him in people, it doesn’t seem fair.**

**You pity the beast? What about the person?**

**Pity is not the word I would use. I feel empathy for both. I wonder, who is in control the sand spirit or the person that is it’s keeper?**

**The person must be in control.**

**Why?**

**It is not a beast Sakura, it is a demon. Shukaku kills, murders, and enjoys it, craves it.**

**Does it have to be that way, can there not be a bond, like we have?**

Her words startled him. A bond like they have?

**We are two minds, two bodies but Shukaku if he were put into a vessel, would be two minds, one body. Would they not need to share control? It seems only fair.**

**There must be a dominant mind, for control.**

**Why?**

**To hold in the rage, to keep others safe.**

**I disagree. If there is unity, compassion and trust, a compromise, there is no need for one to control the other, people would be safe.**

**Sakura.**

**Yes.**

**I am the One Tail Jinchiriki.**

Sakura sat up and stared at him. She wasn’t afraid, she didn’t yell or run away, she just sat there and looked at him. He waited for the screaming, the tears, the fear, but they never came.

**Have you...killed anyone Gaara?**

**Many.**

**Do you fight for control of the beast inside?**

**Always.**

**That feeling, that darkness, I have felt it, I thought….I didn’t know what it was, is that Shukaku?**

A dark chuckle. Sakura tensed. Gaara squeezed her hand.

**Yes, that’s him.**

**You were waiting to tell me, the book, is that why you sent me the book?**

**Yes.**

**Oh.**

**If you don’t want to see me anymore, I understand, I…**

**No, I want to see you, why would that change my mind?**

**You don’t understand.**

**So help me to understand.**

**I lose control sometimes, I used to, my village they, fear me. I have killed many Sakura. I am a monster.**

**Not to me.**

His heart thrummed in his chest.

**I would never hurt you.**

**I know Gaara, so this Shukaku, he is...sealed inside of you?**

**Yes.**

**And your father the Kazekage he…**

**He is the one who had it sealed inside of me, before I was born...it’s what killed my mother. It is why my siblings fear me, why my village fears me.**

**I do not fear you Gaara.**

**You haven’t seen that side of me yet. It has been four years since I lost control.**

**I will help you.**

**You do.**

They looked back to the stars then, hands clasped hard together. Eyes watering with emotion, the heavens blurred for a moment then were gone. Their eyes closed.

He opened his eyes first, turned to her. He smiled, she opened her eyes, they both turned back to the stars. Their heaven.

**This is nice.**

**It is.**

**I want to do this after you go home too, will you?**

**I will.**

**Gaara?**

**Yes?**

**Are you okay?**

**Yes, thank you Sakura.**

**For what?**

**For accepting me, all of me.**

**I trust you Gaara.**

She cleared her throat then and changed the subject.

**How long will you be here?**

**Another day or two.**

**Not long.**

**No, I’m sorry.**

**I’m glad I got to see you.**

**Me too.**

The stars shone bright for them, as if they knew, this was a special night for both of them. They glittered and danced. Before they were ready, the night was over. She had fallen asleep, he watched her breathing. So soft and delicate, her lips parted. He leaned in, gently touching his lips to hers, just once. Her eyes fluttered open. He kissed her again. She giggled. He smiled.

**My first kiss.**

**Mine as well.**

**Thank you Gaara.**

**Thank you Sakura.**

**I should go, my mom will be up soon.**

**Can I see you later?**

**Lunch?**

**I’ll come to your house at noon.**

**I’ll be waiting.**

She packed her blanket back up. He took the bottles of water and put them in his now empty basket to throw away. He walked her to her house. A hug...he left as she shut her front door.

The Suna Anbu grimaced as he watched the young heir return to the VIP housing after leaving the Konoha girl at her house. The Kazekage needed to know about this.

The Kohoha Anbu jumped down from the tree outside of the Haruno residence and poofed away, the Hokage needed to know about this.

Gaara kissed her once more before they left Konoha, on the roof of her home after a second night of looking at the stars. He ran back to Suna with his father and their escort, his mind in a daze. He had given her more sand, they had infused their chakra into it together inside her bedroom, had added their blood to it at the same time. It had changed into the Kanji “Love”, like his tattoo and rested around her neck as a pendant on the gold chain he had gifted her. A golden rose shade representing their union.

He had met her parents on the last day. They had welcomed him into their home. It was like a dream to him. The wind whistled in his ear as he ran, his sand swirled around his feet so that they never touched the ground. He promised to see her again, soon he hoped. Soon. His father stole glances at him all the way home. The Kazekage thought of the meeting he had with the Hokage before they had left. He had never seen his son so calm, so at peace. He hoped this was a sign, an omen of all the good things to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time will pass in the lives of our happy duo. Sakura gets a genin team, Gaara starts doing missions for Suna. Trouble in the making, securities to be challenged...Naruto to eat Ramen? Yes, yes and yes.
> 
> Sasuke and Sakura have come to an understanding but it doesn't mean his feelings for her have diminished. He bides his time, for what? for when she least expects it maybe, that's what I would do.
> 
> Kakashi's personality is a little more quirky, a little less trusting, and a tad bit more cynical. He will be more involved, more judgmental and a lot more bloody in the chapters to come. 
> 
> Through this new Kakashi personality and with the added link to Shukaku through Gaara, will Sakura be a little more daring or a little more blood thirsty? Who knows, not me, I haven't decided yet...we still need to visit the Forest of Death, dun dun dun

Sasuke was waiting for her by the river a month later. The Suna nin had left the Leaf several weeks ago. He had given Sakura some space, and himself time to think and cool down. He knew she had started running, training everyday, sometimes several times a day. She had changed so much since the beginning of the school year. She seemed more determined, less flighty, certainly less annoying. She didn’t follow him around like she used to with all the other girls, she had even started dressing differently.

He knew she trained with her targets, senbon, shuriken and kunai. He had seen her in the forest infusing her hands with her chakra, more careful now not to exert herself. He had laughed as she attempted to walk on water, mentally congratulated her when she had mastered it. For the first time in his life he realized, he had to try, to make an effort, to...look beyond his own desires. He wanted her to like him.

“Sakura.” He said her name as she came around the corner of the forest trail.

She stopped running, pausing in front of him.

“Hi Sasuke.” They had been much more cordial with one another after he had stopped pestering her.

“I wanted to apologize to you.” He said sincerely.

“For what Sasuke?” She cocked her head at him wondering where this was coming from.

“I was a jerk to you for a long time. I’m sorry.” He inclined his head with grace.

Sakura pursed her lips in surprise. “It’s okay Sasuke, I was kinda an idiot around you before, I get it. I’m sorry too.” She smiled at him.

“Yeah, you were.” He teased her and they both laughed. It was nice.

“So, we’re good?” He asked her.

“We’re good.” She smiled and waved at him as she started running again.

“See you!” She called over her shoulder.

“Hn.” he smiled, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

Several months passed, Gaara and Sakura continued to grow closer in their bond, talking almost constantly. Their training was getting harder as their year progressed, missions for him, advanced classes for her. They had tried several times to make plans to visit one another but they always seemed to fall through at the last minute. 

By the end of the year they still hadn’t been able to see one another. The next year was even busier for him, he was made a Chunin, it was her last year at the academy. 

Several months into the new school year Sakura woke to a frightening nightmare. She dreamt that Gaara had lost control of Shukaku on a mission and slaughtered a small village as a result.

The next morning she woke up shaking in fear and loathing. It hadn’t been a dream. He had called out to her as soon as he felt her wake. He had sobbed his regret over and over, his disappointment, his weakness, his fear. 

The beast was getting harder to control the more missions he went on. It craved blood, the danger...war. He was assigned mostly assasination missions, Anbu and black ops missions. With his sand manipulation, he was an ideal candidate for such things.

She tried to soothe him and bury her own concerns. He had tried, after their first talk to reach out to Shukaku, form an alliance of sorts, an understanding with his tailed beast. Shukaku had laughed at him, ridiculed him, called him weak, and said that is why he despised him. If he wanted peace, he would have to fight him for dominance. From that day, Shukaku snarled, thrashed and fought Gaara for control.

Gaara knew, if it wasn’t for Sakura, things would be much worse for him and his tailed beast. When he was about to lose control, she would step in, she would calm him, talk to him, she understood. Sometimes she would reach out to Shukaku through her and Gaara’s shared connection, calm him, placate him, but other times, Shukaku wouldn’t listen, he would threaten, push, snap out at her, them. That is what worried Gaara the most. Shukaku seemed to be just as obsessed with Sakura...as he was.

It was the end of their second year as friends, Sakura was graduating from the academy. She would be assigned a Jounin and be able to go on missions. She was thrilled at the prospect, the adventure. She had graduated at the top of her class, equal in marks to Uchiha Sasuke, who had become a better friend in the last two years, along with Uzamaki Naruto. It seemed Sakura and Sasuke were the only ones in the school, perhaps the village who got along with the boy.

“Excited?” Gaara reached out to her.

“You know I am Gaara.” She all but bounced in her seat.

“I still think they graded you wrong, clearly you beat the Uchiha, particularly in taijutsu.” Gaara commented...again.

“I told you, I held back, I didn’t want to hurt him.” She smiled at his support and praise.

She had come a long way from the little girl she had once been. She was a Genin now, a strong one. She had spent the last two years strengthening not only her stamina, endurance and chakra reserves, but her chakra control in general. She had weaponized her control over her chakra like the Legendary Sannin Tsunade and had earned a name for herself even before graduating as a “Little Tsunade”.

Gaara was so proud of her, he was her biggest fan, closest friend and she knew she wouldn’t be the strong person she was if it hadn’t been for him and all his support and encouragement these last two years. He was constantly pushing her to be better, stronger, wiser and she did the same for him. He will be taking Jounin testing next week.

“Iruka Sensei just walked in Gaara, I have to go, talk to you later?” She said through their connection.

“Yes, I have a quick mission but I’ll be back soon. I have to teleport a scroll to the next town over. I hope you get a good Sensei, good luck.” He told her.

“Thanks! Love you.” She smiled.

“I love you too beautiful.” He smiled even though she couldn’t see him.

“I just want to say, before I seperate you into your new Genin Teams, I am really proud of you. Some of you have come so far. There is still a long way to go. I have done what I could to prepare you for this next step in your career as Leaf shinobi, good luck, to all of you.” Iruka looked like he might cry.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all cheered when their names were called out for Team 7. Naruto had jumped in the air doing several fist pumps to the ceiling in his over exaggerated glee. Sakura just grinned at him, used to his silly ways. Sasuke rolled his eyes but she could see his hidden smile, he was pleased.

Jounin after Jounin came to get their teams, soon Team 7 were the only Genin left in the room.

“Where are they?” Naruto complained, not for the first time.

“Be patient.” Sakura told him , not for the first time.

Sasuke had his head down on the table, resting on his forearms, his head turned to the side looking out the window.

He sensed him before he could see him, “He’s coming.”

Sakura wasn’t a sensor nin, she could never sense chakra signatures as well as Sasuke, it was one of the things she was trying to work on. Her head turned to the door in anticipation. 

A white haired, young guy slouched through the door. He had his headband covering one eye and the other was a coal grey color, he looked bored, or like he had just woken up. Sakura’s eyes narrowed as she looked him over. He met her stare with an eye crinkle and what she assumed was a smile under that half mask he wore over his face.

“So, Team 7, let’s go.” The Jounin said and walked back out of the room he had just entered.

Sasuke and Sakura shared a look. Naruto bounded over two chairs and a table to get to the door first and ran all the way up the stairs...without them. Sasuke and Sakura left the room and walked at a normal pace taking a seat on either side of Naruto.

“So, I’m Hatake Kakashi, I’m going to be your Jounin Sensei. So I guess we should start with introductions, you.” He pointed at Sakura, “Tell me about yourself.

“I am Haruno Sakura. I read a lot, study and train myself in new jutsu, train in endurance and stamina with Sasuke frequently but more frequently on my own, I want to train in medical jutsu if possible on my down time when I am home from missions. I want to travel, I want to make sure I see the world, or at least see...something.” She sat down.

Kakashi sat there without moving or speaking for a prolonged amount of time just looking at her. She shifted in her seat slightly and his eyebrow raised over his one visible eye but she never broke his gaze, she didn’t even blink.

“I believe you are good friends with the Kazekage’s son, Sabaku no Gaara, are you not?” He finally said something.

“I am.” She said, without elaborating. Sasuke shifted in his seat.

His eye dropped to the kanji around her neck and shifted to her bracelets on her wrists.

She stared back at him.

Sasuke glared at the Jounin, “So is it my turn?”

Kakashi’s gaze shifted to Sasuke, his expression that they could see, changed to a fake cordiality.

“Of course, please, your turn.” The Jounin eye crinkled at the Uchiha, though the smile, if you could call it a smile, didn’t reach his eye.

“I am Uchiha Sasuke. I wish to restore my clan and my clan’s good name. I will hunt down and kill my brother Uchiha Itachi to accomplish this. I want to be strong and I will be.” Sasuke looked over at Sakura. “I have to be.”

She smiled at him and he nodded to her, they both turned and looked at Naruto.

“I guess it’s my turn huh?” Naruto asked grinning like a loon at their new Sensei not seeming to notice the tension that had been building between him and his other two friends.

“Sure, go ahead.” Kakashi motioned him to go with a lazy...practiced gesture.

“My name is Uzumaki Naruto, believe it! I’m going to be the best freakin Hokage there ever was! Even better than the 4th! I love ramen and Sakura!” He exclaimed jumping up from his seat with his fist in the air.

Sakura groaned and Sasuke snickered. Kakashi sat there and looked at the boy like he was an escaped mental patient.

“Uh huh, well then, let’s meet tomorrow at the old hill, where the monument is, say at dawn. Don’t eat breakfast, or you’ll throw up.” He poofed away in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi sat silently on the roof of a nearby building out of sight of his new Genin team. He could see them but they couldn’t see him. He leaned forward slightly to observe them.

“Well, that was...a disappointment.” Sakura said immediately. 

“I read his file and he is much more impressive on paper, unless, it is an act. That could be, he kinda gives me the creeps.”

She turned to Sasuke.

“He is different. He was an Anbu captain, recently I heard. Maybe he just needs to get used to us.” Sasuke said.

Sakura pursed her lips together, “ Maybe, or maybe he got stuck with us because we are the strangest in our graduating year.”

“What do you mean by that? Why would he get us just because we’re a little different Sakura?” Naruto knew they were all a little different, but he didn’t mind, they were all different together.

“I mean, we are not the easiest students to handle. You’re a hyperactive crazy lunatic, impatient and needy. Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha, a prodigy, top of the class, emotionally stunted mess. I’m the outcast of the girls in our class aside from Ino, who teaches myself from scrolls because I over achieved all the available advanced classes but refused to graduate early because I had hoped to be put on a team with your losers.” She smiled at the two boys.

“Hey! I’m not a loser!” Naruto jumped up into the air making faces at Sakura which she ignored.

“Yeah you are, loser.” Sasuke said without heat pushing the orange clad boy out of his way to stand beside Sakura.

“Well, I guess it doesn’t matter, as long as he knows what he is getting into.” She started walking away from them, down the stairs.

“Hey oi! Sakura chan! Where are you going?” Naruto called after her.

“To train idiot, where else?” She waved her hand in the air as she disappeared from sight.

Sasuke watched her go, he was used to her impossible training schedule and didn’t even bat an eye anymore.

“So, Ramen Sasuke?” Naruto turned to the Uchiha.

“Sure.” Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets and headed for the stairs.

Kakashi leaned farther back into the shadows where he had been hiding and thought to himself...interesting Lord Third, they are just as you described. He chuckled to himself thinking about what Sakura had said about him. He would have to keep an eye on her, she was a sharp one.

Sakura pulled the three kunai from her pouch, they were special ones that Gaara had gotten made for her. They helped channel her chakra into the tip to give them a little extra damage. She closed her eyes, jumped into the air, spun gracefully and threw.

Clunk clunk clunk

She dropped to the ground in a kneeling position and rose slowly surveying the damage. Each kunai had gone through each target without splitting it and hit the tree behind it that she had marked for the purpose of stopping the kunai from going too far. She smirked as she retrieved her kunai.

Standing back in her original position she pulled six kunai of the same nature out of her pouch, three in each hand and repeated the exercise until dusk, changing position and targets only twice. Satisfied with her training for the time being she pulled her last kunai from its tree and headed home.

Gaara had been quiet since earlier that day but she could feel a slight tension building in him through their connection. He had been leaving for his latest mission when she had been assigned to her new Genin team. Since he had started going out on missions they had gotten in the habit of not speaking through their connection unless it was important. Gaara would tell her when he could talk, even if they couldn’t at the moment so she knew she could mutter to him if she wanted, which she did mutter to him...frequently much to his amusement.

Gaara had grown out of most of his shyness over the last two years because of Sakura. He talked a bit more and was a little more outgoing but remained ever reserved around anyone who wasn’t Sakura. She asked him why that was even if she was sure she already knew the answer and he had told her he just wasn’t interested in anyone else, their opinions, or what they had to say.

She laughed and called him a recluse, teasing him that he would be happy in a sand castle in the sky if he never had to talk to anyone again for the rest of his life. He didn’t disagree with her, he only chuckled and said as long as he had her, he would be happy.

“Sakura, I’m back home from my mission.” Gaara’s voice reached her.

“How did it go, you were tense a moment ago.”

“The mission went fine, it’s Baki and my father that are bothering me.”Gaara complained , not for the first time.

“What now?” She sighed feeling sorry for him.

His father, the Kazekage and one of his most trusted Anbu and Interrogation Captains had been harassing Gaara for the last few months to take on more and more missions that involved multiple targets. He didn’t want to though, those are the very missions that tantalized Shukaku, pulled him to the front of his mind and made it harder and harder for Gaara to resist the urges of the evil Tanuki.

“They want me to take a mission in Rain, there is a small village on the border between Rain and Fire that has been attacking Suna merchants. They want me to go in and wipe them all out. Apparently a large group of bandits has made the small village their base and the villagers are being terrorized.” He explained to her.

“Hum.” She thought for a moment.

“Can you draw them out of the village maybe with your sand and just, I don’t know, detain them and take them back to Suna with you and let someone else execute them?” She suggested. 

She had suggested it in the past and it had worked a few times but his father preferred Gaara to kill them on the spot and not bring them back to Suna with him. She understood that because then they had to execute and dispose of them in the village and it was a lot more work but she also knew that it was worth it to help Gaara keep Shukaku under control.

Sometimes she swore that his father didn’t want Gaara to maintain control, he wanted the One Tail to be set loose. He didn’t care about Gaara sometimes, never trying to find another method, another way that would have the same outcome with less damaging results to his son. Gaara was just a weapon to the Kazekage, not his son and it infuriated Sakura. It was just another reminder of how different their villages were.

Gaara was less affected for the most part, he had never had a close relationship with his father. Repeated assasination attempts can do that to a kid. What upset Sakura the most was that when he couldn’t control the tanuki, and it was reeking havoc on Suna, his father tried to kill Gaara. When Gaara had been able to get a decent handle on the tanuki and use it’s strength for the most part, he pushed for him to do missions in a way that would force Gaara to lose that control the Kazekage valued. Everyone always said the Kazekage was a brilliant man, clever and wise, and perhaps he was but he was also ruthless and cruel. 

“He won’t, he was furious the last time I came back to the village with five targets, he would be beside himself with rage if I brought back a whole gang of bandits.” Gaara sighed in her head.

“I’m sorry Gaara. I wish I could help you more.” She said,

“You know you help me more than anyone else Sakura, so tell me, How is the Jounin that is leading your Genin team?” Gaara wanted to talk about something else.

“He seems lazy but I don’t think he is. He seems arrogant at first but I think it is an act. His file says he is a genius but I have yet to see it. He is contradictory and unpleasant. He asked about you, he knows we are friends.” She told him.

“Most people do by now.” He agreed.

“Yeah but to bring it up specifically on the first day, it is kinda weird.” She huffed.

Gaara laughed a little at her. “It’s good he knows you have connections outside of the village.”

“Why’s that?” She asked even though they had talked about it before.

“Protection Sakura. Everyone who matters knows you are under my protection.” He grinned in anticipation of the temper tantrum his words were sure to provoke from her.

“I don’t need protection ass.” She seethed, while she smiled.

“I can tell you’re not really mad at me.” He laughed at her.

“Whatever.” She giggled a little.

“I have to go, I just got a summons, probably about the mission, talk to you later? Our usual time?” He said,

“Yeah, see you at midnight.” She smiled and opened the front door to her house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a short chapter. I hadn't planned on writing anymore tonight but it kinda came out, by accident. I hope you like it.

Sakura lay on the flat top triangular rock the jutted out from the bank at the top of the waterfall. Mist from the flowing water rose and swirled, danced and played over her heated skin. She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of it over her body. She was alone, it was almost midnight and she waited for Gaara to reach out to her over their chakra link, their blood bond.

Her parents had left after dinner that night to take a caravan of fine jewelry to Oto for the merchants summer fair. She smiled in anticipation of having the house all to herself for the next month. Sasuke and Naruto were already invited over that Saturday for a movie night, providing they didn’t have a mission. 

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at the stars that cluttered the Konoha sky and thought of Gaara. She had just sent him a care package on the way to their meeting place. Last summer a hawk of her own had tapped on her window. A beautiful white hawk with midnight blue plumes flowing from her tail. Beige under cover and piercing amber eyes that Gaara told her were the same color as his Uncle Sasori’s and just as sharp. 

The hawk had been a gift, like many others over the years from him. Ever caring, ever generous, that was her Gaara.

“Sakura.” His voice came to her, stressed and strained. 

She sat up on her rock and frowned. She hadn’t been able to read his mood by feeling. This was bad, it meant he was either very agitated or emotional and was trying to block their connection so she didn’t worry.

“What’s wrong Gaara?” She said calmly, casually to soothe him.

A sigh, a small nervous chuckle, a voice in defeat.

“I have been promoted to Anbu, immediately. I could not decline.” 

This was bad.

“Oh Gaara.” She didn’t know what to say, was there anything to say?

And just like that, the gates opened and she was hit with thick desperation, panic and then defeated acceptance. He really had been holding back for her sake.

“Are you sure there isn’t anything you can do?” She asked him hopeful.

“Maybe Baki could?” She began but he stopped her with a very loud sigh.

“He tried. We don’t always see eye to eye Baki and I but he tried to talk my dad out of it, he knows it will...push me over and well, then all my effort, all of our effort for the last two years will be...ruined, ruined Sakura!” His voice was getting more frantic with each word, his heart was racing, this was bad.

Sakura bit her lip thinking fast.

“It is about the mission with the bandits, the village, if it is Anbu you have to eliminate them all don’t you. He’s doing this so the council can’t go against him. Is the council divided?” She asked.

“So clever Sakura, always so clever, when will you move to Suna so we can get married?” He asked her, not for the first time.

“Har har.” She said, she never humoured him with an acceptance or a denial.

“Yes, you got it, the council voted against it, they sided with Baki, so he found a way to go around them. Sakura, I don’t...I don’t know if I can control him this time Sakura. I’m...I’m scared.” 

Gaara had only cried once since they had become friends. The nightmare that wasn’t a nightmare. He had cried as he told her what he had done. When he had been little, before they had met, he never remembered the killing, the blood, the terror. Shukaku blacked him out. Shukaku probably thought if the boy didn’t remember he could continue using his body when the boy slept to reek havoc on the world. At least that’s what Sakura suspected.

Now however, after Gaara had learned how to remain calm, how to control the urges, to ignore the tanuki...Shukaku when he was...lucky...enough to get out, he showed Gaara everything, made him watch over and over the blood and the gore, the insanity, to punish him. Gaara was just thankful Sakura was not prone to these visions. Shukaku either could not or would not reach out to her in that way. Both Sakura and Gaara were grateful, even if they didn’t understand it.

“What if...we kept our connection, I mean, if I talked with you the whole time. Or with Shukaku, tried to reason with him?” She offered.

“Maybe, I don’t have another option. I leave tomorrow.” He sounded terrified.

“I have to meet with my team tomorrow, at dawn, I don’t know if we will get a mission right away or what our new Sensei has planned but… I will try to be there for you okay? If anything, you can talk to me.” She told him.

“I wish I could see you again.” He said quietly. 

“I do too. Maybe we will get a mission that brings us close to Suna or maybe we will get a mission close to where you might have a mission?” She said hopefully but doubted it.

“Yeah.” His voice hitched and he choked a little.

“Gaara, I love you. We’ll get through this okay? Like we do everything, together.” She said, her voice soft, filled with the love she had for him.

“Kami, I don’t know what I’d do without you. I love you too.” He said quietly almost like a prayer.

“Look at the stars Gaara, lay down on your dune, and look at the stars with me.” 

Gaara laid down on the dune outside of the East Gate, “Their Gate” as he renamed it. He sighed, breathed deeply, slowly and listened to her voice.

“There once was a Princess, her name was Sakura. One day when she was little, ten years old, she saw a boy on the edge of the forest, where if you kept walking, it turned into sand. She ran up to the little boy, who was the same age as her and introduced herself. He said his name was Gaara, Gaara of the Desert and that he was a Prince, a Prince of Suna.”

“They talked for hours and decided then and there that they would be friends, best friends. Princess Sakura gave Prince Gaara a kiss on the cheek before she left, and promised to meet him there, at the same time, in the same place the next day. She cut from her head a lock of hair and pressed it into her Prince’s hands swearing undying love and devotion to him.”

Gaara sighed, he loved it when she told him this story. His eyes searched the stars as she continued.

“Years later her Prince waited for his Princess in the place where they first met, but she never came. At midnight the Prince gave up and returned to his castle in the desert made of sand. News came with the rising of the sun...his Princess had been kidnapped by the Evil King! She had been taken from the woods, on her way to see her Prince. The Prince cried out for his Princess, fell onto his bed in tears ripping at his clothes in his despair causing her lock of hair to fall out of the pocket he had kept it in, close to his heart.”

Sakura sighed. She could feel the calm enveloping him, his heart had slowed, his breathing had evened out. She continued to tell him “The Story of Them”, as she was fond of calling it.

“Giving up was not an option for the handsome Prince. Fire brighter than his hair burned in his eyes as he mounted his horse and rode the wings of hell to the Witch’s Cave on the outskirts of his kingdom. He needed a spell, a finder’s spell to find his beautiful Princess. “What will you give me young Prince, in return for such a valuable spell?” The old crone of a Witch asked him in a voice as smooth as oil.” 

“Anything, what is it that you want?” The Prince asked her. “Your heart.” The Witch cooed running a long jagged, dirty nail over his chest, her talons clutched the fabric over his heart. “No, my heart belongs to my Princess, I can not give you what is no longer mine.” He protested. The old Witch nodded once, then twice, she threw her head back and cackled, long and hard. It sickened the young Prince, he loathed the sound.”

Sakura took a deep breath, her favorite part was coming up and Gaara smiled.

“Then your kingdom. Yes, your kingdom, that is my price.” The young prince paused. “My kingdom?” He repeated her request. “Yes.” The Witch replied and waited for the Prince to make his choice...his Princess or the throne. “We have a deal Witch.” He bowed to the crone, “On one condition.” 

“The smile that had been forming on the Old Witch's face froze at his words, “Yes?” she asked, voice hard and as black as a blade dried of blood from a battle long passed. “You may not harm my people, the land, the riches, may all be yours but my people do not belong to you, they belong to themselves, I free them all, you may only have the material things, but not their souls.” The young Prince was wise. The Witch did smile then, broad and wide, her teeth shone yellow and cracked. “Deal”.

Gaara’s favorite part was the end, he let Sakura’s voice roll over him as he listened.

“The Prince left the Witch’s Cave and raced to the river. The witch told him he would need water of the purest form. He built a high fire and let it burn hot. He filled his kettle with water from the river and let it boil. From the steam he procured the water, in its purest form and dropped it into the vial given to him by the Witch. 

“He pulled the parchment from his vest and spoke the words the crone bade him speak over the vial then poured it all, over his Princess’s lock of hair. Light exploded from the lock of hair and shone out across his land like a beacon of life lighting the way to his Princess.”

Sakura bit her lip as she told the rest of the story.

“The Prince rode for the rest of the night and the rest of the next day until he came upon a castle more sinister than his darkest nightmare. The Castle of the Evil King. In the tallest tower of the highest corner, in the top most window, he saw his Princess. “I’m coming for you!” He called out to her. 

“I think not.” A deep voice surprised him and the Prince turned quickly pulling his sword from his waist. Steel met steel, lightning flashed, and the battle began. In the end, his sword met flesh, the Evil King was dead, and his Princess was his once again. They returned to his kingdom to find a beautiful woman standing on the steps to his throne. 

“Well done my son.” The woman held out her arms to her long lost son and embraced him. “You not only saved your Princess but released me from the Witch’s curse, for she thought no one, no one would trade their kingdom for true love. Your father’s mistake, his greed, his obsession. Thank you, my son.” They all lived happily ever after. The Prince, his Princess and the Queen. The end.”

Sakura smiled. 

“You’re my Princess, Sakura.” Gaara said softly to her.

“One day, I hope to return everything you have given to me, ten fold.” He whispered.

“Silly Gaara, you already have.” She whispered back looking up at the night’s sky. She would trade all the stars in the sky, to hug him once, to have him there with her at that moment if only for that moment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura makes a deal with Shukaku, to spare Gaara the usual nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The voice of Shukaku will be in bold text.

They were at the monument training field at dawn. Kakashi was not. They were at the monument training field at 7 am, Kakashi was not, nor was he at 8am nor 9am, but as soon as it turned 10am, he poofed into existence.

“You’re late.” Naruto said furiously.

“Really late.” Sasuke glared at the white haired Jounin.

Sakura merely looked up at him with a concerned look that didn’t seem to match the situation.

“I hear that your Sensei is there Sakura. I’ll let you know when I get to my target village. Good luck. I love you.” Gaara said through their connection.

“And I you.” She said covering her mouth as she turned away from her team to hide the fact she was talking. She risked it only because this was important, and dangerous and he needed to know she was there for him.

Sasuke’s lips compressed but he looked the other way pretending he didn’t notice anything. He had been doing it for the last two years and had gotten pretty good at it. Naruto was as oblivious as they come so he never noticed, but Kakashi had turned toward her and she had returned his look with a blank stare.

“So we’re going to do something I like to call the Bell Test. You have until noon to take these bells from me, the person who doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy. Any questions?” Kakashi looked at his team.

“There are only two bells.” Naruto pointed out in case Sasuke or Sakura hadn’t noticed.

“Correct.” Kakashi eye crinkled at him.

“There are three of us.” Naruto pressed on valiantly.

“Um hum?” Kakashi looked at him.

“So then.” Naruto paused.

“One of us is going back to the academy.” Sasuke finished the sentence.

“What! No way.” Naruto fumed.

Sasuke looked at Sakura who winked. They understood. They might have had their differences in the past but Sasuke and Sakura found they worked rather well as a team at the academy. They were both sharp enough and cared enough to watch out for Naruto that all three of them succeeded more than failed at their academy classes and training because they worked well as a team. This would be no different.

“So, ready? GO!” Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Sakura immediately hid themselves under the nearby brush. Naruto on the other hand was an idiot and stood there, alone, in front of their Sensei blabbering away like he usually did. Fortunately for him, Sasuke and Sakura knew he would do that and had formed a plan in silence between them.

Sakura made the quick hand signs for a genjutsu, Sasuke overlapped her genjutsu with a dual layer of genjutsu of his own, then Sakura sealed the deal with a triple layer genjutsu that no other Genin in the history of the Leaf had ever mastered, she was a natural.

Kakashi was stunned, they had managed to pull off not only a dual genjutsu but a combined six layer genjutsu. Sakura shot out from under the brush she had been hiding in ripped the bells from Kakashi’s waist split one with her chakra and threw half to Naruto and one bell to Sasuke.

“Dancing hippos Sakura?” Kakashi eye crinkled at her.

“It was the first thing that came to my mind.” She admitted.

“How...disturbing.” He muttered.

Gaara laughed in her head and she grinned.

Naruto slammed his head into the side of a tree nearby. “Damn it guys, can you please just once let me help?” He complained.

“You did help Dobe, you were the distraction.” Sasuke said cooly.

“Well, you pass. Meet me at the tower tomorrow morning for our first real mission.” Kakashi told them then disappeared.

“More like at noon or diner time.” Sakura rolled her eyes.

“Ramen?” Naruto asked Sasuke and Sakura.

“Naruto it’s like 10:30 am.” Sakura looked at him in exasperation.

“Yeah?” He looked at her as if that mattered.

She smiled, anytime with Naruto was ramen time.

“I’m good thanks, I’m going to go train.” She waved goodbye to them.

“Sorry Naruto I’m not hungry yet, I ate breakfast even though he told us not to.” Sasuke waved and followed Sakura.

“Hey!” Sasuke called out to Sakura.

She turned, “Yeah?”

“I’ll come with you. I got a new katana since I was getting better and I want to try it out on you since you took the advanced classes last year for weapons.” He said,

“Okay, come on.” They set off to training ground 5 together, Sakura preferred to train by the waterfall, it calms her and helps her focus.

Sakura could hear Gaara breathing lightly as he ran across the top of the land of Fire to the little village in Oto. She wished she could see him in his Anbu gear, she bet he looked hot but she would wait and ask him to take a picture and send it to her later, depending on how the mission went. He had promised her that morning he wouldn’t try to close or block their connection like he usually did for his assasination missions in case he needed her to help control Shukaku. They had both agreed that might be the only option they had to keep the beast inside of him calm.

Sasuke and Sakura dropped their bags by the side of the training ground and pulled their katanas out. Sakura wore her wakizashi diagonally across her back, an unusual habit of hers, but she preferred it this way. Sasuke kept his tied by his belt which was a little more common. He had had a few classes but hadn’t gotten any real instruction before the end of the school year. He was the only remaining Uchiha so he had plenty of money to buy private lessons but he preferred to ask Sakura.

He had offered to pay her for her time knowing she had so little of it now but she had scoffed at him and politely declined his money.

She had taught him a few very basic forms that the academy had failed to teach him and that is how they began their training. They broke from the forms after an hour and moved into their stances.

“Have you been practicing at home like I told you?” She asked him, watching him position his feet with a little too much effort. He should be able to naturally drop into the proper stance by now...unless he wasn’t practicing like he was supposed to.

“I have.” He lied.

She stared at him.

“What?” He asked her.

She placed a hand on her hip .

” Fine! Naruto and I went out for ramen one night and then watched a movie the other night and well, then I forgot and…” He trailed off.

“You’re worse than Naruto sometimes!” She threw her hands up in the air, but her insult was ruined by the large smile she had on her face.

Sasuke ducked his head and smiled a little.

“I promise I’ll train tomorrow and the next day.” He promised.

“Tomorrow is movie night.” She laughed.

“Okay then not tomorrow but the next day and the day after that.” He smiled then, a full smile at her.

Sasuke had changed over the last two years, though it was probably just part of growing up she thought. He smiled more now, he laughed and he spent time with her and Naruto instead of staying in the Uchiha compound, alone and brooding about killing his brother and if he would ever be strong enough to do it.

She preferred this Sasuke.

“Ready?” She asked him.

“Ready.” He replied and immediately ducked and jumped back.

Sakura’s wakizashi skimmed the top of his hair, missing him by millimeters.

“Shit Sakura.” He gasped as he felt the wind from her swing make contact with the top of his hair.

“Practice more.” She chided and stepped into his circle thrusting up and sideways, her body twisted like an eel, graceful and deadly, she slipped down to the ground and rolled under his legs and thrust up and the the left, drawing blood from his thigh.

Sasuke hissed,”Fuck.”

He moved to the left and slid his front leg out in a half split to avoid her next cut to his arm, turning on a forced up knee he bent backward and once again felt the wind on his face as she missed him by a hair.

“Hey!” He complained.

“You’re slow, make a move Uchiha.” She grinned evilly at him dropping low again moving her center of gravity and cutting up, across his right arm drawing a line of red across his chest as she pulled her blade back to her waist and thrust out again as she stepped forward again to knick his ear.

“Damn it!” Sasuke brought his hand foolishly to his ear drawing it away with a smear of red on his palm.

“Fucking hell Sakura.” He roared and struck out at her blindly.

She kicked his sword from his hand with little effort, grabbed his wrist pulling him into her body, dropped to the ground bringing her other arm around his waist, lifted up and threw him over her shoulder to the side, then stepped away to poke him with her sheath in the butt.

“Practice more Uchiha.” She laughed and poked him in the butt again.

“I hate you...more than I have ever hated you before.” He glared up at her. She smiled at him and he rolled his eyes.

Sticking her hand out to him, he took it and she helped him to his feet.

“You’re dangerous with a sword.” He complimented her.

“I should be better, I practice two hours a day and have been doing so for the last year.” She pulled water from her bag, drank half and threw the rest to him.

He nodded his thanks and upended the rest of the bottle over his head.

“Can you heal these?” He asked her, unbuttoning his shirt to look at the cut across his chest.

It wasn’t deep and there was no need for stitches but she shook her head.

“Not yet. I don’t want to risk it. I have been trying to teach myself from scrolls but, well, I read if you don’t know what you are doing you can seriously hurt the person or yourself. Not worth the risk. I can only ease pain and heal bruises right now.” She shrugged.

“Okay, I’m going to the hospital then. You got my chest, my leg and my arm this time.” He hissed.

“And your ear, don’t forget I got your ear too.” She grinned at his scowl.

“Yeah yeah. See ya, thanks.” He waved at her and she laughed.

Sakura sheathed her wakizashi and tied it to her back. She pulled her bo staff from her weapons storage scroll and resealed the scroll tossing it back into her bag. Most nin would have sealed their wakizashi back before taking out another large weapon but she preferred to practice with what she liked to call full armour, that included her weapons of favor.

She took her staff in her hands balanced it between them in the crook of her thumb and pointers, bowed to the East, turned and bowed to the West. She faced North, closed her eyes and kicked her staff in the air. She opened her eyes before the wood touched her right hand, her wrist rolled up in a well practiced and graceful movement and she began to chant.

“The dragon flies high in the sky to escape the bloody crane.” She chanted kicking her bo staff into the air and jumping up to meet it halfway back down.

“The crane calls to the fishers in the morning then touches the summer reeds with the tips of their wings.” She cries out as she twists in the air thrusting the staff vertical and flipping over the point, swinging it in a full circle to spear one tree branch then another on the opposite side.

“The monkey jumps the river rocks, spirit of the water you amuse me.” Running over the river, pressing chakra to her feet, water kicks up with each step to the surface flying out playfully behind her. She drags the staff through the water, infusing chakra to the end and balances one foot on top of the end of the staff, the other resting gracefully and gently on her knee.

“You are so beautiful Sakura.” Gaara spoke to her. She smiled.

“Gaara, how is it, are you near your target? Have you run into any partrols or scouts?” She leapt from her staff, twisting her foot to kick it to the bank before it can fall into the river.

Landing on her feet hard she throws her arms behind her, palms up and catches the staff, swinging it around to her front in one quick motion.

“The son returns to the village he once left behind.” She finishes her chant with a bow to the South.

“Nothing yet, it is quiet.” He says after she has finished, used ti listening to her chant with her staff.

“Should it be that quiet? Is it not a village taken over by thieves and bandits? I would think there would be more traffic going to and from the village, you must be getting close right?” She is concerned, something seems off about this.

“My thinking exactly.” Gaara’s voice is low.

She pauses in sealing her staff back into her scroll.

“Gaara, you don't think that...I mean it’s been quite some time since your father has tried to assassinate you, but...and he did promote you to Anbu so…” She said her thoughts out loud, he could feel her pulse, she was checking off the possibilities in her head with the cool logic and pragmatism he both loved and feared in her.

“Baki didn’t want you to go.” She said as if that were the final piece of the puzzle.

“Shit.” Gaara cursed under his breath.

“Incoming, I won’t close our link but please give me silence.” He grunted as if in pain.

She willed herself to stay calm, she knew he could feel her and didn’t want to distract him. They had a few accidents over the past two years, some to laugh about like yelling in the middle of class or laughing loudly unable to contain it when they were alone in the market. Other times had almost cost him his life, or her to be seriously injured. She was just getting her first mission tomorrow but he had been going on missions for a while now, and many of them solo due to his talent and skill.

She heard him cry out in pain...pain? Gaara couldn’t get hurt. Gaara had an impenetrable defense, no one had ever touched him, no one had ever gotten through his sand. Sakura bit her lip as she sat at the edge of the training field willing herself to remain calm for his sake. She closed her eyes, focusing on her heartbeat, her breathing.

He was running. Oh kami, was he running away? Why wasn’t he using his sand to teleport? Maybe because he can’t, her logical mind supplied the answer.

A monstrous roar filled her ears and a pain so intense gripped her heart. Her mind went blank, no pulse, no breathing, nothing.

“Gaara?” She whispered as quietly as she could.

“Gaara?” She whispered again a few minutes later when she didn’t get a response.

**Gaara isn’t here sweetheart, it’s me, you know me, remember me darlin’?**

“Shu Shukaku.” Sakura shuddered.

**That’s right baby! Awwwooooooooo! Yeahhhh! I am out and I am ready to kill kill kill… watch me baby, feel them baby as I rip and tear and bite and make them bleed! Awooooooo!**

“Shukaku, please. Gaara, is he okay?” Sakura tried to remain as calm as possible but it was hard, she wanted to scream, she wanted to cry but most of all she wanted to speak to Gaara.

**He’s fine, but it doesn’t matter cause this Tankui is free at last!**

“Shukaku.” Sakura tried again. 

“Are you at the village? You know the village Gaara was sent to?”

**Not a village baby, not like you’re thinking, it’s base. Don’t you two get it, it’s a trap! I’m saving the boy, he ought to thank me, be more grateful!**

“A trap?”

**.**

Sakura gasped. She could feel Shukaku’s blood lust, his joy. She could almost smell the blood and her stomach turned. 

It seemed like hours but she knew it couldn’t have been, the sun had barely moved in the sky.

**The boy had better thank me for this. I didn’t have to do this for him, he wouldn’t have been able to handle this, his father sent him here to die.**

“Shukaku, please. Please, black this out from his memory, please Shukaku.” She begged the Tanuki.

**What will you give me in return sweetheart?**

She could feel his lust. She hesitated, he growled. It was Gaara. It was okay because it was Gaara.

“What do you want?” She asked the Tanuki.

**You baby, I want you. Broken, begging and panting.**

“I accept.” She shuddered.

**Remember. I will come to collect one day, don’t forget, this is a promise,and you never go back on your promises, do you princess…**

Sakura could feel the darkness fading away from her heart, she could feel Gaara return, his heart started to beat again in her head, his pulse in time with her own.

“Gaara?” She called to him.

“Sakura?” He gulped down air.

“Sakura, blood, there is blood so much blood, I’m, oh kami, it’s.” He stopped talking and she could hear him retching.

“Gaara, are you okay Gaara?” She pressed him.

“Yeah, I ..Sakura, Shukaku, did he, do you know if.” He asked her without completing his sentences.

“Yes Gaara, he took you over, but he also made you forget. Thank him for it, he was...merciful.” She said,

Sakura closed her eyes and listened to the soft murmuring. She felt a calm creeping over him, him and his demon.

“Why Sakura, why would he do that.” Gaara asked her.

A low chuckle, she shivered.

“Sakura, I . I think this was a trap.” He told her.

“Yeah.” She agreed. “It was a trap, by your father.”

“I see.” Was all he said.

“I’m heading home, back to Suna.” He retched again and then she heard a door creak, and he was running, his heartbeat sped up just a fraction...his sand did most of the work.

“I’m sorry Gaara.” She whispered.

“Not as sorry as my father is going to be.” He misunderstood her.

A chuckle, a coldness creepin down her spine.


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura woke to a rage like none she had ever felt before.

“Come boy, he is here, do you not seek your revenge?” A man drawled close by.

“This is not revenge.” Gaara spoke calmly.

“Don’t be a fool, of course it is, come, do it, I don’t like to be kept waiting.” The drawling man continued.

“Very well.” Gaara sighed but his heart leapt. Beneath his carefully controlled calm she could feel Shukaku.

“Gaara?” Sakura called out to him tentatively.

He didn’t answer, it was clear someone else was there with him, but what was going on?

“Father, good bye.” Gaara spoke calmly, controlled, but his pulse jumped and skipped with, radiance.

“Sand coffin.” Gaara hissed quietly.

“Gaara no!” Sakura screamed but it was too late.

She was hit with emotions of such force she lost her breath, like someone had just stabbed a kunai into her lung and twisted it, she choked and weezed, gasping for breath.

“Gaara, what did you do?” She broke into tears.

“A wrong has been righted.” Gaara said to her but the other man replied, not knowing he was speaking to someone else.

“Indeed, Kazekage.” The man said cooly.

“I will notify the council.” A door closed.

“Gaara?” Sakura asked him choked, please Gaara, please don’t, please tell me you didn't.

“Sakura. My father is dead.” Gaara told her.

She waited.

“I just killed him.” He confirmed what she already knew.

“Gaara.” She whispered, to him, to her, to no one...who knows.

“I’d like to be alone.” Gaara said slowly, as if he didn’t really mean it.

“What?” She asked confused.

“Break the connection.” He said,

“But, Gaara.” She couldn’t believe it. Not once in two years had he ever asked her to break the connection.

“Please Sakura.” He asked her, his voice starting to crack.

“Oh, I understand, I...Gaara I love you.” She told him.

“I,...can’t , not right now. I, just break it , please break it.” He pleaded his voice finally breaking.

She could feel the despair, the rage and the sorrow drowning him, she slipped the bracelets off and then reached around the back of her neck for her clasp, she hesitated, then took her necklace off. She carefully placed them in her pouch. She felt empty.

Sakura opened the door to her house and dragged her feet up the stairs to her room. She dropped her bag on the chair at her desk and fell back onto her bed, pouch and shoes still on. She hadn’t bothered to take either of them off. She closed her eyes. Gaara had asked her to break their bond, to break their connection. 

Gaara had killed his father. Who was that, with Gaara in the room earlier, she wondered and why...why did he want her to break their connection? They had promised to always be there for one another. She didn’t want to open her eyes. She didn’t want to see the world without Gaara.

A faint tapping woke her. She must have fallen asleep. Sakura turned her head to see Sasuke crouched in the window of her bedroom. When he was sure that she had seen him, he slid the window back and hopped inside.

“Hey, I wanted to know if you wanted me to pick anything up for tonight, you know for movie night.” He said looking at her expectantly.

“Oh, yeah movie night, I forgot.” She closed her eyes again and turned her head away from him.

“Hey, you okay?” He frowned at her, she never acted like this, what was going on.

“I’m fine.” She lied.

“Okay, well, we need to get going.” He poked her in her side and she turned back to him glaring.

“Going?” She asked him.

“Yeah, we got our first mission today...remember?” He gave her a strange look, like she might be going insane because who forgets their first real mission.

“I forgot.” She sat up and turned to grab a new shirt and a pair of ninja pants from her dresser.

“Sakura, what’s wrong?” Sasuke asked her, he looked around her room for any clues, then caught sight of her hands pulling her shirt from her body, her back turned to him. Her wrists...they were bare.

She turned around to grab the pair of pants before pulling her shorts down and pulling her pants on, the necklace, it was gone.

Sasuke licked his lips. She had never been a very shy girl with her body but she had never changed in front of them before either. He blushed and tried to focus. 

She never, not for the last two years, had she ever taken her sand off. Not once.

“Sakura?” He tried again.

“Not right now Sasuke, I don’t want to talk about it.” She glared at him in her mirror while she tied her hair up into a tail high on her head with a wide black ribbon.

It was one of the ribbons Gaara had given her, tears slipped down her face before she realized she was crying.

Sasuke stood and came up behind her, his eyes never leaving hers in the mirror. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back up against him.

“Tell me later?” He asked gently, his breath against her ear, his eyes meeting hers from under his bangs.

“Later.” She nodded, “Let’s go.”

He nodded, they walked slowly to the Tower, his hand slipped into hers as they walked, tears slid down her face. They both pretended not to notice.

Naruto wasn’t there when they arrived , or Kakashi, though they hadn’t expected him to be. They sat down on a bench and waited outside the Missions Room.

“Can we, maybe do movie night some other night?” She asked him without looking at him.

He hesitated. “Of course. Want me to tell Naruto?” He offered.

“Please.”

“Hn.”

“Thank you Sasuke.”

“Anytime Sakura.”

She squeezed his hand and let go of it, pulling her hand back into her own lap. Her tears had dried now, her face purposefully blank.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye. Did he break up with her? If she had broken up with him, surely she wouldn’t look so...devastated. That must be it he thought.

“You know I’m here for you, if you..I mean, if you need someone to talk to, I’m here.” He said to her,

“Thank you Sasuke.” She was responding automatically. 

Sasuke didn’t understand, she told herself, Gaara was the only one who understood her. He had to have known how much this would have hurt her, but...he had just killed his father ...but she needed him too. She felt like a terrible person. She knew she was being selfish but...

“Hey guys!” Naruto raced up to them and pulled Sakura into a bear hug.

“Hey Naruto.” Sakura made a show of smiling big, she didn’t want him to start asking her what was wrong next.

“Let’s go up.” She stood. “We can wait for Kakashi up there.”

“Yeah! Good idea Sakura!” Naruto was all smiles and grinning.

They walked up to the Missions Room and waited, and waited and waited...an hour later Kakashi appeared.

“So, ready for your first mission?” Kakashi looked at his Genin, his gaze stopping on Sakura.

“I was born ready Kakashi Sensei!” Naruto air pumps his fist into the air grinning.

“Hn.” From the Uchiha.

“Yea.” From Sakura.

Kakashi cocks his head, his eye falls to her wrists then to her neck. She flinches noticing his eye movement.

“Let’s go.” He motions to the door.

“You ok?” Kakashi asks Sakura when Naruto and Sasuke pass through the door before her.

“Fine sensei.” She moves away from him into the room. He follows after a small pause.

MISSION: Retrieve and rescue...Tora the cat.

“Okay,” Kakashi eye crinkles at them once they are back on the ground in front of the Tower after their briefing.

“Everyone read the scroll, it’s pretty self explanatory.” Kakashi says as the mission scroll is passed around their group.

“So who wants to tell me the first thing we need to do?” Kakashi asks them looking at each face.

“The scroll says Tora likes sardines, we set a trap.” Sakura said before anyone else opened their mouths.

“Hum, could work, let’s try it.” Kakashi nodded.

“Where should we set the trap?” Kakashi asks them.

“The scrolls said Tora likes to hunt in the park by the pond.” Sasuke said.

“Let’s go.” Kakashi leads the way to the park.

They set up a spring loaded trap of Sakura’s design for the cat with a weighted net and kunai.

“Um, Sakura, we need to return the pet...alive to the owner.” Kakashi points out as she lifts and secures the net and kunai above the box they are setting up to trap the cat.

“I won’t kill it.” She assures him.

They wait in the tree nearby. They see an ugly cat with a red bow on its ear approach the box with the sardines in it. It slowly edges closer and closer to the box, more and more of its body under the box. Naruto bites his nails in anticipation, even Sasuke seems more intense than usual, Sakura watches, waiting, Kakashi reads a book.

The cat is fully under the box but hasn’t tripped the wire. Sakura frowns. The sardines they set up are almost gone. Before Naruto can open his big mouth and scare Tora away she pulls a kunai from her pouch and throws...triggering the trap. The box falls, the net falls, there is a small explosion of fur and Sakura realizes...she threw one of the kunai Gaara had given her, it had been enhanced with her chakra.

“Oh shit.” The words slip from her lips.

Sasuke’s eyes are wide with...fear, nervousness...no, humor.

“The scroll said alive Sakura.” He was smirking at her.

She glared at him and dropped down beside her net. She pulled the net off, and lifted the box carefully. Tora, a little dirty, a tiny bit singed and more than a little scared tried to make a run for it but Sakura threw the net in an arc and caught it before it could get away.

“See, it’s still alive.” She huffed.

“Uhh, well one all to you.” Kakashi hesitated looking from Sakura to Sasuke who are too busy glaring at one another to notice him.

“Yeah! Yeah!” Naruto was jumping back and forth congratulating himself…

They walked out of the Hokage tower fifteen minutes later, their small mission payment in their pouches and one mission under their belts.

“Ramen?” Naruto grins at his teammates.

“Maybe later.” Sakura says and starts to walk away.

“I’ll go with you Dobe, my treat, but you have to come now or it’s your treat.” Sasuke starts walking away after giving Kakashi a nod.

“Oi! Wait for me Teme!” Naruto yells bouncing off after Sasuke.

Kakashi watches his team leave, two to the ramen shop, one to an empty house. He sighs and disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura opens the door to her bedroom. She isn’t hungry and she doesn’t feel like company. She hopes Sasuke keeps his word and tells Naruto their movie night is off. She unties her pouch setting it on her desk. Sighing, she reaches into it pulling out her sand bracelets and her pendant. For a moment, briefly, she felt his heart beat when her fingers touched the sand.

For two years, her heart beat with his, for two years she had that comfort, that consistency, of...him, his heart, his presence and now, now she had nothing. Her parents were gone, her teammates weren’t there, her sensei was, well, who knew what he did in his free time. She sighed and sat on her bed. Maybe she should have told Sasuke and naruto to come over, that way, she wouldn't be alone.

She fell back onto her bed and closed her eyes, her arms wrapped around herself, her pillows bunched up around her. When she woke up it was dark outside, she must have fallen asleep again. 

Tap Tap Tap

She turned her head and saw Sasuke sitting in her window much like he had that morning. She nodded to him and he slid her window back and jumped inside.

“Hey, I won’t stay, I know you want to be alone. I just wanted to tell you not to worry about Naruto dropping by. I told him you had something else to do.” He turned to leave her then but she stopped him.

“Stay, please.” She whispered.

Sasuke turned his heart in his throat. He cleared his throat, “You sure?”

She nodded. “Okay.”

He sat on the end of her bed and she closed her eyes again.

Sasuke watched her sleep from the end of her bed. He watched her sigh heavily, watched one tear then two slip from her closed eyes as she mumbled something he couldn’t understand. Sasuke wondered if he should leave but didn’t want her to wake up to him gone after he told her he would stay. Besides, it wasn’t like he had anyone to go home to.

Sasuke looked around her room. He saw the sand on her desk and got up off of her bed to look at it more closely. He bent over the first bracelete and reached his finger out to it, slowly. It didn’t move or lose it’s shape like it had before when he had tried to touch it. Was it because she no longer wore it? He ran his finger over the sand. It was smooth yet gritty. He smiled at himself, of course sand was gritty.

Just as he was about to move his finger away, he felt something, like a drum or...he paused, his finger on the sand, a heart beat? Whose? He turned and looked at the sleeping girl on the bed. Was that their connection? 

Warmth flooded his face. Was she, did they...his thoughts refused to settle in his head. He looked from the sand to the girl. Well, that boy wasn’t here, but he was. She wasn’t wearing his sand anymore for whatever reason, but she was his teammate, she had been his friend first.

Sasuke walked over to the bed and looked down at Sakura. She had let her hair grow, it was getting long, really long. He laid down beside her in her bed and pulled her up against him. He laid back so she lay over him, her head on his chest and closed his eyes. She had asked him to stay, he was.

In Suna…

Gaara paced back in forth in his room, he felt like he was going to lose his mind. She hadn’t reestablished their connection all day. Was she punishing him for asking for a little space? That’s all he had wanted was just a little time alone, an hour maybe two but this, this is not what he had wanted. He tried to calm himself, tried to relax but nothing was working.

He had felt something a moment ago, had called out to her but she didn't answer. It didn’t feel the same it must not have been her, someone else? It was driving him mad, he didn’t know where she was, what she was doing, who she was with, if she was alive. She had her first mission that day. He wanted to know if it had been completed, what it had been, if she was okay. 

Gaara knew that the Leaf was different than Suna, knew that her first mission wouldn't be nearly as dangerous as his first mission had been but still…

Two years, two years she had been his rock, his mind, his calm and now, now she was gone and he didn’t know what to do. He needed her.

Sasori watched his nephew with his head tilted to the left. How unusual, he thought. The boy looks like he is about to go insane.

Sasori doubted it was over the death of his father, as messy as it had been. No, there was no love lost between the two because there hadn’t been any there to begin with. So what was it, why was the boy acting so...unhinged.

The older man looked casually around the room and found what he had noticed before. A picture of a young girl the same age as Gaara was framed on his coffee table. Pink hair, beautiful he thought. Her eyes, so green, like Spring, a smirk graced the older man’s face.

There was another picture of her on the boy’s desk and one on his nightstand. The girl looked to be about 9 years old in the picture on the nightstand and about 10 in the one on the boy’s desk. Did Gaara have a little girlfriend? Hum. She didn’t look like anyone he knew from Suna, but then again, the pink hair, a very distant cousin? No, the buildings in the background...Konoha.

Sasori had heard the boy had a PenPal once, a little girl from Konoha, but that was what, he thought for a moment, two years ago. Did they still talk? Evidence pointed to yes, and that they were close. Sasori rose from his position and strode across the room picking the photo up from the desk.

Gaara’s head snapped up and his eyes focused on his uncle holding the picture of his Sakura. 

“Put that down.” Gaara snarled. His eyes flashed yellow for a moment.

Sasori smirked, so more than a casual girlfriend. Sasori placed the photo back on the desk carefully and turned his full body to his nephew.

“Did you know,” He began casually as the boy resumed his pacing, “That the One tails is a Tanuki and that they mate for life? So should you ever find a wife or someone as equally special to you, Shukaku will see that person as his mate.”

Sasori waited for his words to sink into his nephew’s rattled frenzy that was his brain.

Gaara stopped pacing and looked at his uncle.

“Mate?” Gaara asked.

“Yes.” Sasori cocked his head to the side watching his nephew carefully.

“Sakura.” Gaara whispered, then resumed pacing his face contorting oddly, almost painfully.

Whoever you are little Leaf girl, Sasori smirked again, I hope you know what the hell you have gotten yourself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and so enters Sasori


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is made for the ruling body of Suna in the wake of the Kazekage's not so secret death. Sasuke's determination to claim Sakura is renewed. Naruto is not as foolish as everyone thinks. Deals are made, understandings are realized.

Sasuke woke up before her. They had moved in their sleep. Her head was still on his chest but her leg was now draped over his legs, her arm thrown up over his chest, her small hand over his shoulder. His arm under her head, he couldn’t feel it but didn’t dare move it. His other arm lay over her waist, his hand on her middle. He blushed. He had never touched a girl before much less held one.

The last two years had been confusing for him. He both wanted her and didn’t want her. They would get close as friends and he would push her away. Sometimes in the night, he would wake in his home, in the Uchiha compound, to cold and silence and wonder what she was doing, if she was up, if she was lonely. Sasuke fell into the habit of dressing and checking on her when he woke on those nights. He would sit in the tree outside of her window and just...look in on her. Innocently. As a friend.

It relaxed him. Sometimes he would wake there, muscles strained, hurting from sleeping in a hard tree. Other times he would just glance at her, to see she was okay and leave. Every time though, without fail, she wore her sand. He tilted his head, her sand was still on her desk.

Sasuke knew she didn’t have a boyfriend in the Leaf. No one even tried to talk to her. Part of it was her natural affinity to be by herself. She trained almost constantly and when she wasn’t alone she was with him or Naruto. The other part was because of him. 

Everyone at the academy knew he liked her now and knew not to get too close. He had made sure of that in their last year when Kiba Inuzuka had started looking at her a little too much for Sasuke’s security. The boy was in the hospital for three days. Everyone knew it had been Sasuke but no one could prove it.

Sasuke looked at her sand on her desk again. He was the Kazekage’s son, the boy wasn’t just regular competition, and what’s more, and he suspected that she loved him. Now though, now it was different wasn’t it, he thought, something had happened between them, now was his chance.

Sakura moved in her sleep. She stretched. Sasuke smiled, he liked this. She felt warm, soft, it was comforting. A small little noise escaped her lips as she burrowed deeper into his chest. He closed his eyes. He wanted to remember this moment forever.

Sakura could hear the thump of a heart beat, she smiled. Gaara, she thought. Her eyes opened slowly, she was warm, someone was…she stiffened.

“Morning Sakura.” Sasuke said to her softly turning his face into the top of her head.

“Did you sleep well?” he knew he had.

“I, yes, thank you Sasuke, for staying.” She squeaks out suddenly embarrassed now that morning was here. She remembered she had asked him to stay...she didn’t think he would. She had expected to wake up alone but...it was nice, she was glad he had stayed. 

A new wave of emotion hit her as she belatedly realized, the heartbeat, it hadn’t been Gaara’s. It was Sasuke’s. A good friend.

Sakura moved her leg off of Sasuke’s, she pulled her arm back from across his body and let it fall beside her, she moved off his chest a little so she could look up at him.

“Thank you. I didn’t want to be alone last night. You’re a good friend Sasuke.” She made to get up but he held her with one hand on her waist, the one that hadn't moved since her eyes had opened.

“I’m here you know, if you need me. I won’t push you, I know something happened.” He took a deep breath, he needed to be calm, she needed to see he could be there for her. 

“I know that, something happened between you and that boy, the one from Suna Sakura. You have always been quiet about him and your...relationship with him. I won’t press you, I swear, just...know he isn’t your only friend.” He said and kissed the top of her head.

“Thank you.” She turned back into his chest and buried her face in his shirt so he wouldn’t see the tears that had slipped from her eyes.

She hadn’t realized how much that would mean to her, from him.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, pulling his arm out from under her head and pulling her into him.

“You don’t have to talk about it, I understand. When my family.” He paused and swallowed.” were killed by my brother, everyone wanted me to talk about it but they didn’t understand. I didn’t even want to think about it much less talk about it so...I understand, whatever it was, just know, I get it okay.” He hugged her.

She lay still, shocked he had brought up the Uchiha massacre. He had never spoken of it before, to her, to anyone. It meant so much to her for him to speak to her about such a thing, she was flattered and warmed by his openness.

He understood, she sighed, grateful. Maybe Sasuke wasn’t as bad as she thought, maybe they were closer friends than she thought. Maybe she should be a little nicer to him...and Naruto, after all, they had never told her to go away or blocked her out, not since...they had become friends. She thought of Gaara, no, they were still friends, she was being silly. He just needed space, like she did after...he killed his father.

It hit her like a summoned wall. Gaara had killed his father...she had to talk to him.

“Sasuke, thank you again for staying with me, want to, have dinner later? Maybe with Naruto?” She asked him pulling off and away from him.

“Yeah, I’ll tell Naruto.” He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Sorry, I just, want to be alone for a little not long just for a little while.” She wanted him to know she wasn’t pushing him away, she knew what that felt like.

“Sure, no problem.” He got up and smiled awkwardly at her. 

“I’ll see you later?” She smiled.

“Hn.” He opened her window and jumped out.

Sakura yawned and walked over to her desk, she looked down at the sand.

In Suna…

“The council has gathered Gaara, they wish to address you.” Sasori knocked on Gaara’s bedroom door.

Gaara sat on the side of his bed staring at her picture. “Damn it Sakura, why, why haven’t you re established our connection.

He had been up all night, he hadn’t even tried to go to sleep for fear she would try to contact him and he would be sleeping and miss it.

“Gaara.” Sasori threw chakra strings out and forced the door open. He sighed as he saw his broken Nephew sitting on the side of his bed staring at the picture of the little Leaf girl.

“We need to address the council, if you fail to show up for the meeting, they will blame you.” Sasori sighed again.

“Blame me, who else is to blame?” Gaara said finally looking up.

“We must not let them know, if they realize…”Sasori was cut off.

“Even if it hadn’t been me, I would be blamed.” Gaara said it calmly, there was no shock in the statement, no heat, it was a fact, they would blame him...guilty or not.

Sasori nodded, “Very well, the direct approach, I prefer it as well.”

Sasori had planned on taking the blame knowing full well no one would believe it but sometimes, what was real and what was said was different than what was accepted as truth, particularly in Suna.

Gaara rose from the side of his bed and forced his features into a steady calm. He had to maintain a sense of peace, at least in appearance, for Suna.

“I'll be in your sitting room, don’t take too long. Clean your face up.” Sasori left him.

In Konoha…

Sasuke watched as Sakura slipped the bracelets over her wrists and closed her eyes, he watched as she fixed the necklace back around her neck, the pendant resting above her breast. He clenched his teeth in hatred as the sweet smile spread across her face and leapt from the tree to the roof of the next house seething as her lips started to move.

“Gaara.” The tears flowed freely from her eyes.

“Gaara, I missed you.” She sobbed.

“I’m sorry Sakura, I’m so sorry.” He all but choked through their newly reestablished connection.

“I only wanted a little time not, not like that, not like this, please, I’m sorry, forgive me.” He begged her.

“There is nothing to forgive, forgive me I should have known I’m sorry too.” She had slowly stopped crying, she was elated to hear his words, his voice in her head again.

“You, you have no idea what you mean to me. I love you.” He said passionately.

“I love you, and yeah, I do, it was, like it was, terrible, I was so...it was like a part of me was missing.” She choked, her nose running.

“I know, come with me, be with me always, I need to address the council with my uncle Sasori, but I want you to come with me, I don’t ever want to break out connection again.” He said,

“Of course I will, of course I will come with you. Gaara why though, tell me why you killed your father.” She asked him.

“He tried to kill me again. He put a village in danger, innocents, I killed everyone.” He said,

“Shukaku killed them, not you.” She protested.

“One and the same Sakura and you know that. He may have blocked my memory but I saw the aftermath.” He said sadly.

“But.” She began.

“I have to go but stay with me. It was always going to be him or I in the end, I have told you before, but it is over now, come.” Gaara rose from his bed and walked out to his sitting room where his uncle had been waiting for him.

The man looked annoyed, but Gaara couldn’t care less, in fact nothing could bother him now that he had his Sakura back. He felt the beating of her heart, heard the remaining gasps of her previous sobbs, he was home again, she was back with him. The council didn’t bother him, nothing could bother him now.

Sasori watched his Nephew enter the room a small wisp of a smile on his face. The previously demented look of panic and fear was gone, replaced with erie calm and placidity. How odd he hummed internally. Sasori rose and they walked to the door, Gaara’s eyes flickered to the picture of the girl on his coffee table, turned his head and smiled a full joyfilled smile. Sasori’s steps faltered for the first time since his grandmother had told him his parents had died...what the hell had happened? It puzzled Sasori, and that bothered him. He didn’t like not knowing things.

In Konoha…

Sakura showered quickly and dressed. She had decided in her renewed happiness to wear a sundress. Stepping out of her front door she made her way to the market, bracelets on, necklace in place. Ino would be working today. Sakura opened the door to the Yamanaka flower shop and grinned at her friend behind the counter.

“Hey Forehead.” Ino smiled as her friend came up to her.

“Ino Pig.” Sakura grinned at her.

“Let’s go get lunch?” Sakura asked her.

Ino’s eye widened a little in surprise. The last couple years they had begun to get closer and closer again, Sakura clearly didn’t have any feelings for Sasuke beyond friendship. Ino’s little crush on the Uchiha had dissipated a little over the years anyway, particularly after the Kiba incident. Yes, Sakura may not have feelings for Sasuke but she would bet her parent’s flower shop that the Uchiha had feelings for her pink headed friend.

“Lunch sounds great! Let me just tell my mom, it won’t be a problem, we aren’t busy today.” Ino skipped to the back room where they did all their flower arranging and filled their orders for the village. She returned a moment later with her sun hat on and grabbed Sakura’s hand.

The two girls sat at a small lunch bar on the edge of the market chatting and drinking tea.

“So what’s put you in such a good mood Sakura, you seem so happy today?” Ino asked as their food arrived.

“Just, happy.” Sakura smiled a little secret smile.

“Well it looks great on you.” Ino smiled at her friend.

“Thanks.” Sakura picked up a rice ball holding it in her hand as she tilted her head in thought.

“Want to train with me after lunch?” Sakura asked Ino.

“No way crazy, it’s my day off.” Ino licked the soy sauce from her finger delicately.

Sakura laughed,”Shinobi don’t get days off Ino.”

“The less than insane ones do.” Ino narrowed her eyes at her friend.

“You train too much Forehead.” Ino criticized her not for the first time.

“I want to be strong.” Sakura said not for the first time.

“You’re already strong, you don’t need to be stronger, you learned, no, let me rephrase that, you taught yourself all the Genin level water style jutsus from the library last year, you um what, know almost all the Chunin level earth style! You’re strong enough.” Ino complained.

“You could be stronger too you know, you have a whole Yamanaka library at your disposal, you’re just lazy.” Sakura teased.

“Yamanaka, not Nara Sakura.” The girls laughed.

In Suna…

The Suna council of elders watched the two redheads enter the room and sit down at the benches that lined the walls of the meeting hall. The boy looked calm...peaceful even. This perplexed them. Their Anbu reports had said he was restless, panicked almost for most of the night...insane. He looked nothing of the sort, in fact he looked more put together than they had ever seen him before. Many of the elders present exchanged puzzled looks. There were several shrugs but many more pleased and confident smiles shared among the present ranks.

In Konoha…

Naruto sat on his window sill eating his instant ramen thinking. Sakura had acted weird yesterday and he wondered what was wrong with her. His friends thought he was an idiot but he wasn’t. He noticed things, small things. She hadn’t had her bracelets on, or her necklace for their mission, and he could tell she had been crying. Sasuke was comforting her when he had arrived that morning outside of the Tower, but he acted like he hadn’t noticed. 

Her fake smile had annoyed and bothered him. He didn’t like seeing her in pain. He didn’t have many friends, he cherished both Sakura and Sasuke. Gaara, the Kazekage’s son, knew that he was friends with Sakura, he knew that she loved the boy. He knew love when he saw it, and he saw it on her face when she spoke to Gaara, for who else could she be speaking to when she thought no one else was looking? Sasuke didn’t, or he refused to acknowledge the inevitable. Naruto sighed. He slurped the rest of his ramen down. Sasuke should have left Sakura’s bedroom by now, he would go see him, maybe they could have dinner with her tonight, together.

Ino and Sakura hugged goodbye at the flower shop. Sakura stopped by her house to pick up her training gear on the way to Training ground 5.

Sakura pulled her long sword from her weapons storage scroll and bowed to the North.

She began to chant in her head.

The crane flies straight to the herring, the bones crushed beneath the bill.

Her arm swings wide, the force of the blade thrust straight into an invisible target, her fist comes down at an unknown enemy of her imagination.

It’s wings glide across the water, the reeds brushing the belly of the bird.

Sakura lets her arms fly out, her sword arm steady as she spins gracefully falling to the ground, her legs stopping her belly from the impact, she rolls and slides back up to her feet, the grass of the field across her forearms, then her waist.

“Sakura, my Sakura. I have news.” Gaara’s voice stops her next movement and she lets both sword and arms fall to her side and walks back to her things on the edge of the field.

“What news Gaara?” She hums to him.

“My Uncle Sasori will be acting Kazekage until I reach my majority in four years, then I will take my place as the kage. The contracts were signed a moment ago.” He told her.

“Congratulations Gaara.” Her voice held only a touch of sarcasm that she had failed to hide. She had heard parts of the talks in between her lunch with Ino and her training.

He knew her too well to overlook it.

“It had to be done.” He said carefully. He had just gotten her back, he didn’t want to lose her again.

“I know.” Was all she said.

“There had to be another way though.” She tried to be diplomatic about it.

“What other way was there, he was a tyrant, no matter how much he tried to hide it under the fake guise of peace. My many attempted assassinations at his order were only a few of his crimes.””Gaara told her.

“But.” 

“Sakura, Suna is not the Leaf.” He had told her this many times, she never seemed to grasp the realities of his world, at least not that part. 

Konoha was different, he was glad for it, for her but Suna, Suna was harsh like the desert, unforgiving and dangerous. He had tried to explain the differences to her, she would have to see it for herself.

“When I become Kazekage, I want you to visit me, your Hokage will not deny the request from the Kazekage surely.” Gaara purred at the thought of having Sakura in Suna. He had dreamed of it since they had met.

“I would like to see Suna, see all the things you have told me about first hand outside of the photos you send me.” She smiled.

“So, the council was ...okay with it?” She hesitated to ask more.

“We came to an understanding. Like I said, my father was a tyrant, his support had only been waning over the last few years, it was expected. My uncle is clever, he waited for the right moment.” Gaara told her.

“He used you?” Her clever mind was at work.

“Yes, but I am aware of his plan, it coincides with my own, for now.” He said,

“Are you not worried he will try something, maybe assassinate you himself, for the position, maybe he won’t want to give up the position of Kazekage? It has only been two years since you have been acquainted.” She asked.

“No, he is a puppet master. He prefers to work from the shadows, he will not sit comfortably in the role for long, he does it only until I can take my rightful place.” Gaara was confident.

“You would know, I’m sorry.” She said,

“Nothing to be sorry for Sakura.” He paused. “I couldn’t have done this without you, you...thank you for being there for me.” He said softly, his voice filled with emotion.

“Always.” She smiled and picked up her gear, she was done for now.

Sasuke watched her walk away from the training field. He sat in the oak tree and watched her until she was no longer visible. He closed his eyes and thought back to last night, to this morning. He wanted that again, to feel her close, to be with her. So, she had her sand rat back. He sighed. It didn’t matter he told himself, the rat was in Suna and he was here with her in Konoha. Sasuke dropped down from the tree and made his way to Naruto’s. She had let him hold her through the night once, she would let him hold her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be taking a small break from this fic, meaning no more daily updates, but weekly ones are most likely to be posted. I have to polish off the other two open fics I have yet to complete. Thanks for reading, don't worry, I'm not abandoning this one, if you were worried, I'll not assume.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, this chapter kinda came out before I could start on my other fics.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto walked through the gates of Konoha returning from what was their first B rank mission to the land of waves. It was supposed to be a C rank but had escalated quickly with the attack of the Demon Brothers of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi and his cohort Haku. They were exhausted, even Kakashi.

They made their way to the tower to give their report, each one going a different way to rest.

“Welcome home Sakura.” Gaara said as she opened the door to her room in her head.

“Thank you, it’s good to be back. Tazuna and his daughter were nice and all but nothing beats home.” She fell onto her bed, not even bothering to remove her pack or bag.

“Not even Suna?” He teased her.

“Mummmmm.” She made a cute noise and he chuckled.

“I’m glad it all worked out in the end.” Gaara said about her mission.

“It’s just so sad. Maybe Sasuke is right, I mean, what is it all for? This, being a shinobi, what are we doing it for, our village, the people who hire us for these missions?” She asked him.

“Sasuke is right, but so is Kakashi.” Gaara said, he had heard them talking by Zabuza and Haku’s graves.

“We are all tools for the village. We are tools for a village that we love, where our family is, where our friends are, the people we care about, so yes, we are tools to help earn money to support our way of life. We are shinobi Sakura.” Gaara smiled.

“I know.” She wasn’t complaining, she loved being a Shinobi.

“Admit it, you had fun.” he teased her again.

“I did.” She conceded.

Sakura had gotten to show off her skill with her katana against a real opponent. Zabuza had been more skilled than Sasuke or Naruto combined, and those were the only two she had been able to test her skill with. Kakashi had never offered to train her in the sword and she had never asked. She had learned from scrolls and through sparing with Sasuke.

This mission had been a great experience for all of them. Sasuke had awakened his sharingan, Naruto had solidified his nindo with blood, and they had all grown to trust and appreciate their sensei a little more and he them. It felt like they were a real team now, all of them. She smiled.

“My world is growing.” She told Gaara. “A little at a time.”

“It will continue to grow, with more missions.” He promised her.

“When is your next mission?” He asked her.

“Um, we have the next two days off then we meet at the tower for our next mission, but there have been talks about the Chunin exams coming up. Do you know anything about that?” She questioned him.

She knew that the Chunin exams were coming up, she doubted that Kakashi would recommend her team for it, they had only been on a few missions and weren’t skilled enough by the village’s standard...not hers, she knew they were ready.

Gaara chuckled softly in her head.

“Can’t tell you much.” He teased her with his words.

“Aww come on,” She whined sweetly in his head and he grunted a little. She laughed.

“Wait and find out.” He smiled even though she couldn’t see him.

“You’re no fun Gaara. You get to hear all the things I don’t, you’re the Kazekage in training!” She huffed playfully at him.

He laughed, she must be tired, she didn’t even feel how close he was getting to her village.

Two days later she found herself waiting for their sensei yet again with her team. When he did show up he mumbled something about getting lost on the road to life...really? She didn’t bother to point out to him that his excuse didn’t make any sense or that it was lame, because it fit his personality perfectly. There was only one road that led out of Konoha.

“So, I have entered your names in the upcoming Chunin exams. Make sure you eat well, train in the next week and brush up on any skill sets you may think you need to get ready for the exam. It will take place in a week.” Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura hummed with excitement. She had felt Gaara slowly drawing closer every hour, he would be here soon for the Chunin exams. She had worn him down late last night into admitting the exams were to be held in Konoha and that he would be coming to oversee many of the events as a representative of the Sand Village. 

Sakura smiled at her teammates.

“Well, I’m off.” She waved to them and leap onto the nearest rooftop.

Sasuke followed her without a word to Naruto who just shook his head at his friend and walked away.

“Sakura!” Sasuke called out to her as she ran.

Sakura paused on the next roof as Sasuke landed beside her.

“Yeah Sasuke?” She asked him.

“I want to train with you.” He said smiling at her.

“Oh, well uh.” She hesitated.

Gaara spoke in her head, “I won’t be there for a few hours, train with him and I will see you after, when I get there I need to check in with the Hokage anyway. We can meet for dinner at 5pm.” He said.

“Okay then. Yeah, I’ll train with you Sasuke.” She smiled and they headed for the training grounds together.

Gaara had his own suspicions about the Uchiha having heard some of the conversations his Sakura had with the boy over the years, but he wasn’t bothered too much. He trusted his Sakura, he knew she only loved him. The Uchiha, if he did have a little crush on his Sakura, was not competition.

“Why don’t you use your sand ever Sakura?” Sasuke asked her curiously.

“How long have you been wanting to ask me that?” She laughed at him as they practiced their genjutsu on one another.

“Since I first noticed it on you.” He admitted.

“It’s not mine to control. Don’t worry about it Sasuke.” She smiled.

He knew not to press her but he couldn’t help but wonder still. Not hers to control, so his then. He grit his teeth and she locked him in a particularly odd genjutsu. He was surrounded by sand in the desert, little statues of racoons were popping up around him talking at a loud volume, one trying to shout over the next, louder and louder and louder, until they stopped, all at once...the silence was unbearable.

“Release.” He gasped.

“You’re cruel Sakura he grinned at her surprised by her control.

“Logical Sasuke.” She smiled coyly at him.

“That was kinda a messed up genjutsu Sakura.” He admitted.

“Dark for you, wasn’t it, messing with my mind with sound?” He said,

“It’s genjutsu I’m supposed to mess with your mind, give you something to focus on, overwhelm you with something I can take away, leaving you with a relief that you fear.” She smiled as he tried to cast his genjutsu on her but he failed.

“Yeah, dark.” He hissed as she caught him in another genjutsu.

This time she trapped him in the dark, he wanted dark, there he had it. 

“Sakura, this is lame, it’s only darkness, I’m not a little kid, the dark doesn’t scare me you know.” He laughed.

“What does scare you?” She asked.

Shadows shaped like people slowly rose from a smoke that slithered across the ground around him. Empty faces with empty eye sockets became more defined as moonlight cast definition in the newly recognizable world. The Uchiha burial grounds.

“Sakura please.” He whispered and the genjutsu broke.

Sasuke stood frozen in place as Sakura ran up to him.

“Sasuke, I’m sorry, the genjutsu it took on the form of what you feared the most, I didn’t mean to I’m so sorry. You know I would never have done that on purpose right?” She gripped his arm in concern.

“Yeah.” he said quietly his head bent in shame, it had seemed so real.

“Sasuke.” She hugged him, her arms around his shoulders, she drew him to her chest and hugged him tightly against her. 

“I’m really sorry.” She said into his neck.

“It’s okay. I know it was...an accident, it’s fine, I’m fine. Uh can we call it a day here, maybe pick it up tomorrow morning or something?” He asked her pulling away from her.

“Yeah, of course Sasuke.” She said and let him go.

“Uh, thanks, see you.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away, off the training field.

She felt terrible.

“It was an accident Sakura.” Gaara tried to reassure her.

“He knows you didn’t mean to.” he said.

“I know but, did you see, could you see it?” She asked.

“Yeah.” He was close enough to her now that her thoughts and feelings were his own, their mental and physical connection was stronger now with his close proximity and he had felt everything she had.

“Was that...his family?” He asked her.

“Yeah.” She replied.

Gaara was quiet. Like the rest of the great five nations, he had heard about the Uchiha massacre. One of the greatest bloodlines in Shinobi history was almost gone. Only two remained, and one of them was an S-Class criminal.

“He’ll be fine.” He repeated.

“So, Will I get to meet your brother and sister?” Sakura changed the subject.

“Yes.”

“I can’t wait!” She was excited.

“I want you to meet them too.” He said,

“I’m going to the market, do you want me to pick up anything special for you? My parents are still gone so we don’t have much. I don’t eat a lot on my own and Naruto was over the other day and cleaned me out.” She laughed.

“Whatever you want.” He said not helping her one bit.

“I wanted to make you something special, for your birthday.” She pouted teasingly.

“I told you I was taking you out.” He countered.

“But it’s for your birthday.” She teased back.

“What about your birthday?” He said,

“That’s next month.” She smiled that he remembered, of course he remembered.

“I won’t be there next month, I’ll take you out for your birthday tonight.” He smiled.

“Okay but you will still need to eat while you’re here, what do you want me to pick up?” She asked him.

“Liver and onions and curry , maybe rice, and I don’t know surprise me.” He said,

Sakura sighed,she would just have to guess. Peaches were in season and she knew he loved them, she would get some of those along with some other odds and ends of things she knew how to cook, which wasn’t much.

She was sitting on her couch reading when she felt him enter the village. She flew from her seat excited, throwing her book down onto her coffee table and jumping up and down.

***I have to go to the Hokage's tower first remember. He laughed at her feeling her excitement.

***I’ll meet you on the Tower stairs! I’ll be there when you get out! She jumped up and down on one foot happily.

***I have to concentrate while I’m in there, I’ll meet you at your house if that’s okay? He asked her.

***Okay. 

He was here, he was finally here, she was so happy it was ridiculous. She didn’t need to use her voice to talk to him anymore. He was so close. She spun and twirled around her living room in her glee. Running into her kitchen she placed three of the hand picked peaches into a bowl and set them on the coffee table. She ran upstairs to her room and smoothed down the covers to her bed, picked up the few dirty clothes and tossed them into the hamper.

Too energized to sit anymore she paced back and forth in her house. An hour later she felt his materialize outside of her front door with two other signatures. She squealed and ran tot he door.

“Gaara!” She yelled as she flung the door open and flew into his arms.

“Sakura.” he said out loud for the benefit of his siblings who had twin looks of utter shock and horror on their faces as they looked at their little brother hugging a pink haired girl, one who was clearly very happy to see him.

“Sakura this is my sister, Temari and my brother Kankuro.” Gaara reluctantly stepped back from his Sakura.

“Nice to meet you.” Sakura smiled at them briefly before turning back to Gaara.

“Uh, you too.” The Sand siblings said, still staring.

“Come in!” Sakura grabbed Gaara’s hand and dragged him though the door, his siblings mouth’s dropping open, followed.

“My uncle will be here soon too, he expressed his interest in meeting you.” Gaara told her.

“Of course!” Sakura hadn’t stopped smiling and neither had Gaara since she had opened her door.

Sakura noticed the bewildered look on Temari and Kankuro’s faces. 

“What? She asked them confused.

“Oh! Nothing.” Temari closed her mouth and tried to relax her features into a less shocked semblance for her pride’s sake.

“They Are not used to seeing someone touch me, or seeing someone so happy to see me, much less not looking at me with fear.” Gaara said with a smirk.

Sakura giggled, making Kankuro look at her in shock again.

“Gaara.” His brother turned to him. “It’s just, you know, no one in Suna does this, I mean, acts like this. I mean no offense Sakura san.” Kankuro realized he might have come off as offensive and stopped talking.

“Uncle is here.” Gaara said ignoring Kankuro’s sputtering.

Sakura rose from the couch and opened the door when the slightest knock sounded on the panel.

“Hello.” Sakura greeted the older redhead.

“Good evening my dear.” Sasori drawled taking in the small pinkette’s frame and composure. He smirked.

So this was the little beauty who had his nephew all tied up and falling over himself to get to Konoha as fast as possible. Looking at her, he completely understood. She was beautiful and would become even more beautiful when she got older...a work of art, in progress he hummed to himself.

“I am Haruno Sakura, please come in, your nephews and niece are in the living room.” Sakura bowed to Sasori with respect and he smirked stepping over her threshold.

“Thank you my dear.” Sasori incline his head and walked past her into her home.

Sasori took a seat in the recliner by the couch Sakura sat on. Gaara and his siblings took up the other couch.

***Why are you over there Gaara, come sit by me.

Gaara got up and sat beside Sakura on the couch.

***Better?

***Much.

Sasori watched with great interest, his smirk barely leaving his handsome face.

“So, will you be taking the Chunin exams Temari, Kankuro?” Sakura asked once Gaara had taken his seat next to her.

“Yes.” Temari answered for both of them. 

Kankuro sat with his mouth slightly open staring at Sakura. It was a bit unnerving.

“Kankuro, boy, do shut your mouth, the girl doesn’t need to clean up your drool.” Sasori picked at an invisible spec of nothing on his sleeve as he smoothed it out giving his oldest nephew a narrowed eye.

“Oh, yes, sorry uncle.” Kankuro said to the room in general as well as to his uncle.

“Sakura, tell me, who is your sensei? I have heard that all Genin out of the academy in the Leaf get a Jounin Team Leader. I am curious who yours is.” Sasori focused on the girl beside Gaara and noticed they were holding hands.

“Uh, Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Nin of Konoha.” Sakura said, her focus drawn from Gaara to his uncle.

“Hatake, the son of the White Fang of Konoha hum…” Sasori pondered this for a moment.

“Yes, I suppose he is.” Sakura tilted her head to the side. Sasori looked as though he was not pleased with that information.

“Is there something wrong with that?” She asked the older redhead.

Sasori’s mouth smirked once again and he inclined his head to her slightly, “No, only that name caught my attention, his father, the White Fang, killed my parents.” Sasori said casually.

“He...did?” She stuttered.

Sasori raised his eye brow on his left side as though he were surprised she didn’t know and perhaps she ought to have if she had done her research on her sensei properly.

“I never looked into his background further than the most recent years before he took on our team.” She defended herself, knowing exactly what he had been thinking.

“Clever and beautiful. I commend you Nephew.” Sasori’s smirk faded and was replaced by a real smile. It transformed his face and made him appear much younger.

Gaara cocked his head at his uncle considering him, he was acting...off.

“Thank you.” Gaara said.

“Well, we must be going. Gaara, I won’t expect you back tonight.” He had looked around the house, he knew her parents were gone and wondered where they were.

Gaara nodded and Sakura blushed.

“It was nice to meet all of you.” Sakura bowed to them by the door of her house as they left.

“You as well my dear.” Sasori kissed her hand and Gaara growled low in his throat.

“A formality nephew. I am the acting kazekage after all.” Sasori ignored the look on his nephews face and called for the other two to follow him to their VIP quarters on the other side of the village by the Hokage’s Tower.

“Goodnight.” Sakura called after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now to break a little from this one to finish my others.
> 
> I just realized I didn't put their mental communication in bold lettering, from now on their mental communication will be set with *** in front of their mental dialog, sorry for changing it on you. 
> 
> Shukaku will still be in bold , for differential purposes.
> 
> Sorry for changing it on you, this is the first fic I have used the bold or any other type when posting, so I forgot.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I said I was taking a break but the idea won't get out of my head so I am going to finish this one first , then go back and finish the other ones.

Gaara walked back into the living room with her and they sat back down on the couch. 

***So what do you think of my brother and sister?

***They hardly talked.

***They have never seen me talk so much to someone I didn’t have to before and well, my village is still getting used to me not killing people anymore, it has been some years since my last outburst but, it is still hard to forget.

***You have three years still, until you reach your majority, they will see. Be more active in your community, go to the market more, let people see, you aren’t that monster inside of you. Let them meet and talk to their future Kazekage.

***You’re right, I know you are, I have thought of it myself. It’s hard. You are the only one I talk to, the only one, I want to talk to.

***You want to rule your people with love though right, unlike your father?

***I do.

***Then show them that you are nothing like him, show them Gaara, the person I see, the Gaara I know.

***No one will see the Gaara you know.

He laughed, he looked so handsome when he laughed.

Sakura blushed.

***Show them your kindness, show them the side of humanity your father never did, never could.

***I’ll try.

***I know you can do it. You know why the people of my village love the Lord Third so much? He is one of us, he cares, he walks through the market, eats at the shops, talks to the children at the academy, he really cares about his people.

Gaara watched her, her cheeks flushed with enthusiasm, her eyes were bright. He loved it.

***I will try harder, I want them to see they have nothing to fear.

***Good, and I will help you!

***I know you will Sakura, thank you.

***You’re welcome Gaara.

***Dinner?

***Yes! I’m starved!

Gaara laughed, and put out his hand. Sakura took his hand and he pulled her up to a standing position.

***Lead the way flower.

Sakura smiled.

The sun was setting as they were seated at a small table in the back corner of a tiny diner. Gaara was in his Sand uniform and turned several heads. Sakura had a few people wave at her as they had made their way to the diner but none had stopped them to chat. Most knew who Gaara was and if they thought it odd he chose to spend his time with the little pink haired girl, they didn’t voice it.

Like before, it must have looked odd if anyone had been watching them. They never spoke to one another, not a word, only laughed once in a while, blushed, or reached out to take each others hand or sometimes hands. 

He had pulled her chair out for her when they had arrived, which made an older woman next to their table smile. Sakura had blushed prettily at him, which made another young girl jealous.

This is how their night went, soft smiles, gentle laughter and occasional blushes. When their food was eaten, their tea drunk, Gaara paid their bill and they left to many more stares than when they had first arrived.

They walked along the forest line of training ground three, his Anbu guards following them at a discreet distance. They both knew they were there, neither of them cared. The rose hue of the sun was no more and the ink of the night washed over them. The farther into the forest they walked the darker it became.

Gaara drew her closer to him as they broke the treeline facing the river and sat on the rock she favored. He pulled her up onto his lap, she sat across him her arms around his neck and they watched the water move and dance in front of them.

She breathed out in complete peace and he sighed content. They turned their heads to the sky and smiled in sync at the display of stars that burst from the sky. A light breeze moved the clouds slowly over the shining jewels and they watched, eyes blinking at the brilliance of the night, the food, the company.

***I love you.

One of them said to the other.

***I love you too and am glad we are here together.

One said to the other.

And so their time passed, each content in the arms of the other, eyes trained on the stars they both loved. Only when the moon was high in the sky did one suggest they leave.

***Maybe we should get home, it is getting late.

***If you like, I don’t care where we are, as long as I am with you.

***And I you.

They rose from the rock, stiff but happy, walked back to her home where the eyes of the villagers couldn’t follow.

***Your Anbu, will they stay all night?

***They must, it is protocol, but I know how to fix that, don’t worry.

She smiled at him, she ought to have known. They closed her front door, his sand rose up in a thin cloud around them and settled in a thin layer blocking out every window. She laughed at him.

***That’ll do it.

She snickered and swayed. He smiled at her, she was so lovely.

***Ready for bed?

***Where shall I sleep?

She giggled at him.

***With me of course.

She blushed and didn’t meet his eye. His mouth opened to protest, to say, no, that is inappropriate, I couldn’t possibly...but he snapped it shut and only nodded.

She held out her hand and he took it. He followed her slowly up the stairs, her heart thrummed loudly in her chest. He laughed. She blushed again. He blushed. His heart must be louder than hers…

When she got to the door of her room she opened it, hesitated for one moment and entered pulling him inside with her. He looked around curiously, not a lot had changed. She moved to her bed and sat down pulling him down beside her.

***Did you bring sleeping clothes?

Of course he did, she knew but she didn’t know what to say.

***I did.

***I need to change, um, turn around and change, I’ll tell you when I’m done changing.

They blushed, they turned, he pulled out his storage scroll removing his clothing, she jumped into bed and pulled her covers up and over her, up to her chin.

***I’m ready.

He turned and looked at her.

***You’re so beautiful Sakura.

***Thank you Gaara, you’re very handsome Gaara.

*** Thank you Sakura.

He pulled the covers down enough for him to get into the bed beside her. She wore a tank top and small soft sleeping shorts. His heart stopped, he forgot to breath his hand stilled on the covers, she giggled, he started to breathe again, his heart started to pump blood through his veins again and he slipped into bed beside her.

***Don’t be nervous, it is just sleeping together, not uh...you know, anything else.

***I know! 

He panicked, had he given her the wrong impression, surely she didn’t think he was expecting to uh, oh kami, not yet not now, his face turned red and he felt hot.

***Don’t worry Gaara. I know you’re not like that. Besides I have slept with my teammates before, this is different of course because it is you but…

***Who did you sleep with?

***Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi

She tilted her head, surely it wasn’t uncommon for a team to share a bed, particularly young ones, then she realized…

***Most of your missions are solo and if you do go on a mission, I bet you don’t share a bed to save money at an inn do you?

***No, no one from my village would ever think to share a bed with me

She laughed, sometimes she forgot he was the Kazekage’s son, sometimes she forgot he was the next Kazekage.

***So you have slept with the Uchiha?

***I have.

***On missions?

***Yes.

Her heart skipped rapidly in her chest and she froze. He of course noticed.

***What about when you weren’t on missions?

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

***Once, the night you told me to break our connection. I had canceled out movie night with him and Naruto. He came to check on me, to make sure I was okay, he knew I was...hurting. He was going to turn and leave, but I asked him to stay. We fell asleep together.

She told him honestly. He watched her, he felt her heartbeat as if it were his own, he looked into her eyes and judged her movements, he felt around in her mind for her emotions, then sighed. It had meant nothing to her beyond friendship. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding and nodded.

***I understand Sakura. I’m sorry for not making my needs clear. It won’t happen again.

***Thank you Gaara, for your understanding, for knowing it wasn’t more than just a friend coming to check on me and offering me comfort.

Gaara stiffened at her words, offering her comfort, which made him wonder…

***And the Uchiha, did he see it the same as you, one friend checking on another...offering comfort?

***Of course, he knows...well, he knows I care for you, he is not a fool. He has seen my sand, remember?

He smiled, she had called it her sand, yes it was hers and his, their bond, and no Uchiha would ever be able to break it. He smirked and she raised an eyebrow at him. He quickly cleared his face but he knew she knew, he couldn’t hide anything from her.

*** I remember.

***You have nothing to fear Gaara, it is you that I love, you that I want here with me.

She reached over to him and wrapped her arms around him pulling his cheek to rest against her neck. His arms rose to wrap around her and he sighed into her soft skin. His sand pendant she wore, claiming her as his met his eyes and he smiled.

His one hand on her abdomen his other around her lower back, they moved onto their sides to be more at ease and looked into each other’s eyes.

***I’m glad you're here.

***I’m glad too.

***Stay with me, while you’re here?

***I had planned on it.

***Good.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep, he lay with her his eyes open watching her sleep in his arms and it was then he knew, his life was perfect.

Sasuke knocked on her door shortly after dawn grimacing at the sand that covered the windows of her home.

“Good morning Sasuke!” Sakura opened the door smiling brightly, too brightly for the Uchiha.

“Morning Sakura. Naruto and I were going to spar, want to come?” Sasuke asked her as Naruto bounded up behind him.

“Sakura! Morning, want to spar?” He greeted her.

“Sure but give me a few, I’m almost done with breakfast, want to come in and wait?” She asked.

Sasuke was just about to say no, he knew who else was in there, he recognized that chakras signature from two years ago and he all but snarled at the thought of him sleeping in the same house as his Sakura.

“I forgot to eat breakfast, do you have anymore?” Naruto asked and was through the door before she could answer.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke and followed the orange into her kitchen where Gaara was sitting at the table finishing his eggs she had made for them.

Sasuke sighed and shut her front door following them into the kitchen.

“Sasuke, Naruto , this is Sabaku no Gaara, you know the Kazekage’s son.” She waved a hand gracefully from Gaara to Naruto and Sasuke and vice versa.

“Gaara, these are my teammates from Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto.” She finished with the introductions and sat down beside Gaara.

Naruto went to the counter after saying a polite hello to Gaara and piled a plate he took from the counter high with eggs, toast and fried fish.

Gaara smiled at the brightly clothed boy, he knew he liked him right away. Then his gaze fell on the Uchiha, he knew he still wouldn’t like him, no matter how much time had passed.

“Why are you here?” Sasuke asked Gaara rudely.

“Sasuke.” Sakura narrowed her eyes at her teammate.

“Be nice to my house guest.” She warned him.

***He can’t help it Sakura, it’s in his nature.

***He will help it if I have anything to say about it.

Sasuke watched them, they were doing that, looking but not talking, again and it irritated him beyond measure.

“You will have to be more specific Uchiha, your question could be about any number of things.” Gaara replied calmly.

“Why are you in Sakura’s house?” Sasuke continued to glare at the Sand nin.

“I was invited to stay with her for the duration of the Chunin exams by Sakura, not that it is any of your business.” Gaara said smoothly.

“Why you.” But Sasuke was cut off.

“None of that. Be nice or get out.” Sakura glared at him.

“Fine, see you at the training field.” He got up and left.

After they heard the front door slam Sakura sighed and Naruto grinned at them with a mouthful of eggs.

“I guess he in't, ant to ee ice?” Naruto said with his mouthful.

Gaara laughed at the whiskered faced boy, yeah Gaara liked Naruto.

“I guess not.” Sakura sighed.

Why did the boys in her life have to make things so hard for her?

***The Uchiha, he likes you Sakura.

***Of course he does, we’re friends and teammates.

***No, he wants you to be more than his friend, he has a crush on you.

Gaara looked at her trying to drive his point home. She stared back at him, her eyes slightly squinted thinking.

***No, I’m not just saying this, but you’re wrong Gaara, really, I’m sure of it.

Gaara didn’t reply, he knew he wouldn’t convince her, just as much as he knew he was right.

Naruto watched them from under his eyelashes talking back and forth without saying a word. He saw Gaara stiffen, look pointedly at Sakura. Sakura shrugged and looked at Gaara with an unbelieving sort of expression. Ah, Naruto thought, so they are talking without words, interesting. He wondered if all couples did that. He shoved more eggs into his mouth as he pondered that new idea while the couple continued their private voiceless conversation about the Uchiha no doubt.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for tonight, I'll probably write more tomorrow. Enjoy :P

Gaara and Sakura fell into a very pleasant routine of him leaving her to train in the mornings with her team and he going to assist his uncle with Kazekage functions and duties. They kept in constant contact talking throughout the day and met back at her house in the afternoon or early evening.

Sakura had asked him a few days after he had arrived if she would be able to manipulate and control the sand like she did. His answer was simple, try it. So she did.

Sakura stood in the middle of her living room. They had pushed all of the furniture back up against the walls for her to practice her sand manipulation. She infused her chakra into the sand around her wrists and slowly, very slowly formed it into a small ball.

***Gaara! Gaara! Did you see? It’s a ball, I did it!

***Amazing Sakura, I really didn’t think you would be able to.

Gaara looked at the ball in her hand and smiled widely. It was a small ball but she had made it herself.

***I’m going to try something else.

She closed her eyes and tried to imbue the ball of sand with her will, her determination, her drive. He had told her the sand protected him by it’s own will and his own, so she thought she might try to control her sand that way too.

Nothing happened. Sakura frowned.

***Again.

Sakura closed her eyes and willed the sand to move while pushing her chakra into it slowly. The ball moved into the shape of a kunai and flew across the room.

She had been thinking of what shape it would take and had hoped it would be a kunai.

Her eyes sprang open and saw the sand kunai embedded into her living room wall.

***Gaara! I did it, did you see, did you see?

He laughed at her obvious joy.

***I saw, you’re so amazing Sakura.

Knock Knock

***It’s my Uncle, Sasori.

Sakura moved to answer the door.

“Good evening Akasuna Sama.” Sakura bowed slightly to the redhead as she stepped aside for him to enter.

“Good evening Sakura san, have you and my nephew had dinner yet? I would like to take both of you out.” Sasori inclined his head.

“Oh!” Sakura looked to the living room, Gaara had started walking over to them already.

“Dinner?” Sasori asked Gaara.

***Would you like to go to dinner with my Uncle?

***Sure.

“That would be wonderful Uncle, thank you.” Gaara said for them.

“Allow me to change my shorts to pants?” Sakura was already running up the stairs.

***No need to hurry Sakura, he can wait.

Gaara’s eyes followed his Sakura up the stairs.

***I’m not going to be rude and do that, be right down.

Sasori watched his nephew under the guise of bored hooded eyes. The girl wore sand around her wrists and neck, interesting and what was more, it was filled with chakra...Gaara’s chakra and what he thought must be her own. Did the boy know? He wondered what the boy had been up to while he had been away from the village.

Gaara’s gaze turned to Sasori as Sakura ran back down the stairs , now in pants, her pouch tied around her waist, her hair up in a high ponytail, a few wisps fell down in front to frame her face.

“You dress simply.” Sasori made a flat comment.

Sakura’s eye widened in surprise. “Do I?”

She looked down at her front at what she was wearing. A black wrap around kimono top with a sea green ribboned sash, and jeans.

“Yes, it is most becoming on you my dear.” Sasori bowed over her hand he had taken and kissed it.

Sakura flushed and turned to Gaara.

***You look very nice tonight Sakura, ignore my uncle.

***Uh okay.

Sakura blushed, “Shall we?” She gestured toward the door.

Sasori smirked and motioned for her to go first. Sakura walked out of her house followed by Gaara, then Sasori. She made the hand seals of protection and they left.

As they walked through the market, getting stopped every few stands by Leaf nin who wished to say good evening to the acting Kazekage, they stopped in front of a very familiar stand. Ichiraku Ramen. Sakura watched as a Jounin she didn’t know express his condolences for Gaara and Sasori’s loss in their family when Sakura heard it. It was the sound of a million elephants in the form of one orange clad knucklehead.

“Saakurrrra!” Naruto yelled uproariously loud as he ran down the main street of the market and came to a dusty stop in front of her.

“Good evening Naruto.” Sakura smiled at him.

Sasuke ambled up shortly after looking much more reserved and cleaner than their orange friend. He nodded to Sakura and glared at Gaara. Gaara nodded politely to both boys present, much to Sasuke’s annoyance. Nothing seemed to bother the guy.

“Are you guys eating at Ichiraku Ramen too?” Naruto asked.

“Oh well, we really didn’t know where we were going.” She looked at Gaara.

***We can eat her if you wish.

Sakura stole a glance at his uncle who was talking to a new Jounin beside her, she noticed his eyes slide to her every now and again and he winked. She blushed, Gaara growled and Sasuke’s eyes opened wide in surprise before his glare deepened and extended not only to Gaara but to his uncle as well.

“We can eat here with your friends if you wish Sakura.” Sasori’s voice came close to her ear as he moved to avoid an oncoming cart.

“Oh ok.” She hummed as they turned to take seats at the ramen bar.

Gaara took Sakura by the arm and moved her to sit on the end by the wall, taking the stool next to her, effectively boxing her in and cutting her off from the rest of them.

***You will have more room on the end. He tried to explain toher.

***Uh huh, that’s why you put me here, not because of a certain Uchiha?

Sakura laughed out loud attracting the gaze of Gaara’s Uncle. He smiled serenely at her, then picked up a menu.

After they had all placed their orders Naruto started talking.

“So why are you the Kazekage and not Gaara?” Naruto asked Sasori.

“Gaara is not old enough.” Sasori responded unenthusiastically.

“So how old does he have to be before you’re fired?” Naruto asked.

Sakura almost choked on her ramen, but Gaara merely smiled into his cup of tea.

“Na Naruto, you can’t phrase it like that, my gosh knucklehead.” Sakura reprimanded her friend.

“Sixteen.” Sasori smiled at Sakura before replying.

“Unless he dies before then.” Sasuke commented not quite under his breath.

“Sasuke!” Sakura leaned forward on her stool to glare at the Uchiha who looked away from her.

“Ah.” Sasori made the noise looking from his nephew to Sakura, to Sasuke.

Naruto sighed into his noodles and kept his head down. Conversation died shortly after that comment and no one cared to start it up again. Sakura and Gaara had their own conversation in their head while Sasori pretended not to watch them.

After their goodbyes and on the way back to Sakura’s house an Anbu dropped down from a roof bowing before Sasori and Gaara.

“Your sibling request your assistance Gaara.” The Anbu from Suna disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasori sighed.” What do those idiots think they are doing summoning you?”

***I’ll be back as soon as I can.

Gaara nodded to his Uncle and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

“Shall we?” Sasori offered his arm to the young girl and she placed her hand on the crook of his joint. 

Sasori immediately took her hand and pulled it through the opening, bringing them closer together. She squeaked in surprise.

“I’ll see you home Sakura san.” He said in his sophisticated drawling voice.

“Oh okay Akasuna Sama.” Sakura stammered.

“Sakura, I noticed you have Gaara’s sand around both of your wrists and your neck, I didn’t realize he was in the habit of giving it away as gifts.” Sasori said in a way that was anything but casual.

Sakura’s steps faltered. Sasori pulled her by the arm.

“Did you trip dear?” He smiled down at her.

“Yes.” She lied.

They stopped outside her front door.

“When did he give that sand to your little girl?” Sasori asked her pointedly.

“Ah, a couple of years ago.” Sakura told him truthfully.

“Interesting.” Sasori hummed to himself.

“Is it?” Sakura tilted her head to the side.

“Very dear, you see, our family is known for several interesting jutsus and bloodlines. The main bloodline is sand manipulation, but it is even more rare than the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan.” Sasori told her conversationally.

Sakura opened her door and they went inside. She led him to the living room and they sat on opposite couches looking at one another as their conversation resumed.

“Gaara’s sand manipulation has two levels, much like the Sharingan but can be achieved with far less trouble. The first stage is of course the sand manipulation, the second being telepathy with a chosen individual. It can only be done once, it is for life and can never be broken.” Sasori watched the young girl as he spoke.

***Tell him to leave. I will be there shortly.

Sakura stood up suddenly.

“I apologize Akasuna Sama, but I am not well, it seems the ramen is not setting well with me. I do not wish to be rude but I would like to lay down.” She started to walk to the front door, making it clear he should leave.

“I will watch over you until my nephew can arrive. I would feel terrible if you were to fall or get hurt in any way due to your illness.” Sasori smiled at her in the way that made him look younger than he was and he was twenty years her senior.

“Oh.” Sakura started walking back into the living room.

“So as I was saying, the second part of Gaara’s sand manipulation allows him to telepathically communicate with one person of his choosing, he simply infuses some of his sand with his chakra into the other person.” Sasori fake yawned.

“Into?” Sakura asked.

She looked down at her bracelets and snapped her head back up. Damn, she hadn’t meant to do that.

Sasori smirked.” As I thought.”

“I’m sorry?” Sakura said.

“My nephew, he made a bond with you, you can speak with him using only your will can you not?” Sasori asked her watching her reaction closely.

“No.” She said with confidence.

Not by her will, by the sand around her wrist, by their chakra infused as one into that sand, and by their blood. Not their will alone.

Sasori cocked his head to the side considering her. He was a smart man, very clever, and observant. The girl wasn’t lying, but there was something she wasn’t telling him. His eyes opened wide.

“That little fool.” Sasori could have laughed out loud but it wasn’t in his nature so he merely grinned at the girl.

“He used an old family jutsu didn’t he?” Sasori moved from his couch to hers and grabbed her hands.

Sakura squeaked and tried to pull away but he held her firm. His finger traced the design of her bracelets.

“He used his blood, and yours, do you two have any idea what you have done?” Sasori asked the girl.

“I don't, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sakura hissed and tried to pull her hands back.

Sasori’s eyes dropped to the pendant around her neck, “Love”, it said.

“Tell me, does his sand protect you? Does it move on it’s own to protect you?” 

His fingers were digging into her wrists and it began to hurt her. Her sand rose from her wrists and turned the thorns to razors cutting his knuckles as he tried to bat them away.

“I guess it does.” Sasori threw his chakra strings out from his fingers pulled a decorative tray from the coffee table to combat and block the sand that continued to protect Sakura.

***What the hell is happening Sakura?

She heard Gaara growling as he came closer, then he teleported, the front door burst open.

Sakura’s sand immediately left off it’s attack and formed into the beautiful innocent jewelry it had been moments ago.

“Uncle, what the hell do you think you’re doing to Sakura?” Gaara was glaring dangerously at his uncle, his sand swirling and moving in agitation around his ankles.

“I was seeing if you were as foolish as I assumed you were nephew, do you even know what you did?” Sasori asked his nephew.

“What do you mean?” Gaara asked him.

“You used the jutsu, the sealing jutsu on your sand and this girl, didn’t you?” Sasori’s eyes cut into the boy.

“Yes.” Gaara admitted, turning to Sakura.

***I’m sorry, he knew already.

***It’s okay, but why is he acting this way, was it dangerous Gaara?

***No, it wasn’t I made sure of it before I used it. I would never do anything to hurt you.

“Stop talking to one another and listen.” Sasori said annoyed.

“That jutsu comes at a price. You are the One Tails Jinchuuriki Gaara.”

“I know that Uncle, I’m not likely to forget.” Gaara said sarcastically.

Sasori rolled his eyes, “She is not only linked forever with you but also to him don’t you understand you fool?”

“Well, I know that they can talk to one another but I only thought that was because she can see into my head and I hers.” Gaara said a bit uncertain now.

“And Shukaku can see into hers.” Sasori turned to Sakura.

“Have you changed at all, your personality since you formed this bond with my idiot nephew?” Sasori demanded.

“Not really.” Sakura said uncertainty.

“I train more, but I don’t think that is because of the bond, I just want to get stronger.” She said slowly thinking.

“Admirable to be sure but that is not what I mean. Have you had any irresistible urges to kill anyone?” He asked her seriously.

“No, of course not.” She scoffed at him.

“Interesting.” Sasori was a little surprised. 

He would have thought Shukaku would have a greater influence on the girl, like he had on Gaara. Although, his nephew had been less homicidal the last couple of years, and he had given her his sand two years ago. Could she be influencing Shukaku and not the other way around?

“Have you talked to the beast girl?” Sasori asked her.

“Shukaku?” She asked.

“Yes yes,.” He said impatiently.

“Yes.” She said,

“What did he say to you?” Sasoria asked her.

“He promised me something.” Sakura said slowly not sure how much she should tell him. A faint pink crept into her cheeks and Sasori narrowed his eyes.

“What did that beast promise a sweet innocent little girl like you?” Sasori asked her.

“Uh.” She paused.

“That’s enough.” Gaara broke into their conversation. 

He had heard enough, and he didn’t want his Uncle to know anymore. Clearly the connection they had was not the same as Sasori expected, so the conversation held no value.

Sasori glared at his nephew. He was sure he could have gotten the information out of the girl if he hadn’t interfered.

“Leave us.” Gaara spoke forcefully to his Uncle.

Anger flashed in Sasori’s eyes momentarily, then disappeared.

“Very well, I was only trying to help you know.” Sasori said silkily.

“Good evening my dear.” Sasori bowed to Sakura.

“I’ll let myself out.” He called over his shoulder to hem.

***Sakura, I’m sorry for my Uncle.

***It’s okay Gaara but, what did he mean, is it bad I can talk to Shukaku?

***According to the scroll I found the jutsu on you weren’t supposed to be able to talk to him, or he you. He can talk to you too?

***Yes.

***Sakura I need to know, when I went to the village and I blacked out and you told me Shukaku promised to make me forget, did he promise you anything else?

***No but…

***But what Sakura, what happened between the two of you?

***I asked him to erase those memories, he didn’t offer, it was a request and… I had to give him something in return.

***What did you give him, please I need to know Sakura. What did he want?

***He wanted me, he said he wanted me broken, begging and panting.

Her face flamed red and she wouldn't look at him anymore.

Gaara flew across the small distance that separated them.

***Tell me you didn’t, please

He was begging her.

***No, he said, um, he said for me to remember and that one day, he would come to collect.

***Sakura, how could you offer such a thing to him, to that demon, how could you?

***I didn’t want to see you suffer.

He bent his head to hers, their foreheads pressed together.

***Damn it Sakura, you’re mine, only mine.

He pulled her ribbon that held her hair up and ran his fingers through her hair.

***Mine Sakura! Not his, not anyone else’s mine!

He gripped her hair in his fist and brought his mouth down over hers.

***Mine!

**And mine boy...**


	17. Chapter 17

Sasori paced back in forth in the sitting room of the VIP rooms they had been assigned to for their stay in Konoha muttering to himself.

The connection between the boy and the girl was not what it should be when using the scroll, the only reason for this had to be the One Tail. The One Tail was cunning like any tanuki was and if it had grown an attachment to the girl…

Sasori stopped his pacing...could that be it? The tanuki Shukaku had grown an attachment to the girl and had coerced Gaara into using the scroll to bond them forever? 

Thoughts and logic raced through Sasori’s head. The girl was a beauty no doubt but young for the tanuki, for him...but that hadn’t stopped him from thinking of the future, could the tanuki have been doing the same?

They could communicate without speaking that much was clear but during their travel to Konoha Sasori had noticed the boy talking to himself frequently when he didn’t think anyone was paying attention. Was it distance then? If so then there wasn’t an eternal link, it was a physical connection, meaning they only had the link as long as a physical object was present...the sand. 

Sasori slammed his fist into the palm of his other open palm. That was it! The sand. 

“Clever boy Gaara, I underestimated you, but it seems you underestimated Shukaku.” Sasori smiled then, pleased with himself.  
_____________

Gaara continued to kiss Sakura and she kissed him back but when he heard Shukaku’s voice in his head he pressed his mouth down over hers hard, bruisingly.

***Gaara.

***No, I’m not going to stop, you’re mine Sakura, I swear if you deny me I’ll, I’ll…

She pushed chakra into her hands and shoved him back.

***You’ll what?

She glared at him.

***I’m sorry, I’m sorry I just. He, Shukaku said, that you belonged to him too. That you were his too.

He ran his fingers through his hair, what was wrong with him, he didn’t know but he didn’t like it whatever it was. His tongue darted out of his mouth licking his lips.

***Sakura, I’m sorry, I just love you so much and the thought of anyone, anything taking you from me, to have to share you with...I can’t.

His eyes lifted to hers and he flinched at the hard look in her eyes.

***So that makes it okay to force yourself on me?

***No! Of course not!

Sakura smoothed her hair down and hugged her arms to herself looking at him. She was confused. One minute they were kissing and she was happy, then he had gripped her hair in his fist so hard it had hurt. She had tried to pull away and he had forced her head to remain still and his kiss became more forced, more desperate, it had scared her.

She watched him as they stood there looking at one another. Surely he must have known that through their connection, that he had frightened her. He didn’t look like he understood though.

***I don’t want another misunderstanding like last time.

***I don’t either Sakura. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.

***You hurt me, you gripped my hair in your hand too hard and I tried to pull back, not because of the kiss, well because of it but not only because of the kiss...it hurt.

His eyes fell to the flooring between their feet.

***I didn’t mean to.

***Okay.

She took a deep breath.

***It just scared me a little because your kiss changed at the same time.

***I’m sorry. Do you...want me to leave?

He took a deep breath, he didn’t want to leave. He would though, if that’s what she wanted.

***No, but ...let’s just sit okay? Talk a little.

Gaara nodded and they moved back to the couch and sat down together. He reached his hand out to her tentatively and she put her hand in his and smiled. Relief washed over him. They didn’t get to see one another very often and he didn’t want to fight while he was there.

***So what did your Uncle mean, when he said the jutsu you used comes at a price?

***The price is that we are linked forever.

***And Shukaku?

***You weren’t supposed to be linked to him at all, I changed the seal.

***Changed the seal?

***I changed it so you wouldn’t be linked to him.

***But I can hear him talk and he can hear me so does that mean it didn’t work?

***I don’t think so, you heard when my Uncle he asked if I used it on my sand, and I did, only I didn’t infuse the sand into you, you wear it, the link can be broken.

***So not eternal.

***My connection is eternally linked to the external object, my sand, which I gave to you, so as long as you wear it we are linked. Also since your chakra is infused in it, if it is lost or taken by some chance, it will always return to you.

***Really?

***If it is too far from you, it will return to sand and find your chakra signature, it is yours now as much as it is mine. I wasn’t sure but when you used your chakra to manipulate the sand today, I knew then, it is your sand too.

They sat there thinking, each in their own head and in one anothers, they smiled as they came to the realization at the same time.

***So I’m not…

***Trapped. No, you’re not, which would explain Shukaku’s possessive behavior toward you.

***He sees me as his mate, doesn’t he?

***Yes.

***I remember it, from the book you gave me.

***I didn’t know it at the time but yes, I’m sorry.

***I made that deal with Shukaku because...it was you. It wouldn’t be Shukaku would it? I mean his true form is...it would be you right?

Her face flushed bright red and she looked away from him. Understanding came to him and he blinked, then smiled.

***yes, it would be ...me Sakura. My only concern is, he would try to take over, and use me to ...get to you.

**Clever boy…**

Gaara stiffened in his seat.

***What is it?

Sakura looked around the room for the threat.

***You didn’t hear him?

***Who?

***Shukaku.

***No, what did he say?

***It seems he can choose to block one connection for the other, not just when he materializes. I figured out his plan and he said I was clever.

***So we won’t know if or what he is saying to the other unless we tell one another.

***Yes, that’s how I had no idea you made such a deal with him.

***It wasn’t just with him, but you as well.

She blushed.

***Broken, begging and panting.

Gaara blushed, why had he said that to her...because it thrilled him, he was ashamed of himself.

***That’s what he said.

Sakura yawned.

***Let’s go to bed.

She nodded and followed him up the stairs to her room.

Morning came too soon for both of them curled up in one another's arms. Sakura untangled herself from Gaara and sat up, his hand resting against her back. She smiled down at him, his hair messy and sticking out everywhere. He smiled back at her, her hair a tangled, knotted mess down her back.

***Remember what I told you, your team won’t get a break going from the first test to the second and the second one will be a 5 days survival test so pack your storage scroll accordingly. After the survival test will be the matches, so pack those soldier pills I gave you and be ready. You won’t get a break after the survival test.

***I still think this is cheating and you shouldn’t be telling me this.

***It isn’t cheating, I’m not telling you anything everyone else doesn’t know. The Leaf is the only village that won’t be telling their Genin this, all the other villages will. This isn’t cheating, this is fair.

She sighed and stretched.

***Okay okay, thanks, I get it, don’t feel bad about it…

Gaara smiled at her, she was so beautiful, inside and out. She had been so upset when he had told her last night as they lay in bed. She always wanted to be fair, to be right, to have justice. It was one of the most beautiful things about her, but also the scariest. The world wasn't fair. It was a dark, bloody ruthless place that likes to stomp the life and love out of little flowers like her.

He might be the same age as her but he had seen so much more of the world than she had. He didn’t want that for her, but he couldn’t stop it from coming, he could only do his best to prepare her for it...they were shinobi.

***I’m thinking simple today, eggs and toast?

***You’ll need a little more, something that will stick with you, you won’t be able to eat again until you enter the Forest of Death, and believe me, you won’t want to eat right away. Let me rephrase that, you won’t be able to, you’ll be dodging other Genin and other vicious predators.

***I have so much to look forward to.

She laughed and picked up her brush staring to untangle her hair. Gaara remained in the bed and watched her brush her hair. Stroke after stroke met tangled pink, eventually brushed out to a shiny sheen of pastel loveiness.

***You have the most beautiful hair Sakura.

***I was thinking of cutting it, it is too long.

***Please don’t, you can always put it up so it isn’t in your way, which reminds me.

He leaned over to scoop his pack up off the floor. He rummaged around until he found a small, flat rectangular box. He smiled and handed it to her.

***These will come in handy in the Forest of Death but be careful, they are tipped with poison, there isn’t a known antidote.

Sakura took the box from his hand and opened it. Three sharpened senbon lay over their leather arm band.

***Ohhh! Thank you Gaara! You said there isn’t an antidote?

She frowned. 

***My Uncle Sasori’s design, he never makes antidotes to his poisons, he doesn’t see the point.

Sakura’s eyebrows rose at his statement, then she laughed.

***I know I don’t know him all that well but that really suits him, I can see him saying that, or feeling that way. 

She laughed again and shook her head.

***Thank you Gaara. I love them.

She leaned over and hugged him.

***Dress loose, make sure you dress in layers, pack enough clean clothes, it will be essential in there, um…

***Gaara, relax, it will be okay, I’m not worried, have more faith in me okay?

She smiled at his worry.

***Sorry, I just, well we have spent months training and retraining our team that would be participating in the exam and I know for a fact the Leaf only told their Genin last week.

***Why were we told so late, if everyone else knew… oh.

***Yeah, see, not cheating, all the other villages kept the teams that would be coming for the exam home, from missions, except the Leaf.

He was starting to make her nervous now. She had had only a week to prepare and everyone else had a month.

***You’ll do fine, I know you will, you’re strong.

She smiled a little weakly at him and sighed.

***We’ll find out I guess.

***let’s eat, your team will be here soon no doubt banging on your door and interrupting my digestion.

He smiled and took her hand pulling her from the bed and out her door to the kitchen. This week had been like a dream to him. It was like they were living together, and a family. He didn’t have a normal family and he wanted one, badly, with Sakura.

As predicted Sakura’s team mates were banging on her front door no less than fifteen minutes later. Gaara felt his Uncle moving toward her residence as soon as her team fell through her front door. Gaara kissed her goodbye, wished her luck and left to head him off. He wanted the man to stay as far away from his Sakura as possible.

Sasuke and Naruto sat at her kitchen table eating the rest of the breakfast she had made for Gaara and herself. They went over their strategies and what they had packed for the exam. Sakura pulled out three different storage scrolls, one for her weapons per usual, the other their travel gear and bedding which contained firewood, food and medical supplies, and the third clothing for herself, Sasuke and Naruto.

“Here Sakura.” Sasuke handed her two more sets of his clothes to seal into the scroll.

“I got your note last night to make sure to bring enough clothes but these were in the dryer so I couldn’t send them with the others.” He told her.

“No problem. She sealed them into the third scroll and set her dish in the sink.

“Is it fair for Gaara to have told you all of this Sakura?” Naruto asked her.

“I was worried about that too but he said all the other villages already know, by telling me, it makes it fair.” She explained it to him the way Gaara had explained it to her.

Naruto nodded, “That makes sense.”

“Who cares Dobe, this gives us an advantage if they don’t know anyway.” Sasuke scoffed at Naruto’s “Good boy” personality.

“Shut up Teme, I want to make sure we aren’t cheating, I don’t want to get disqualified!”

“Hn.” Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and openly scoffed at the boy.

Sakura rolled her eyes, “Would you two stop arguing for five minutes!” She raised her hand as if to slap them both and they stopped.

“Don’t forget the first part is a written test, easy enough for Sasuke and I. I’m worried about you Naruto.” Sakura turned serious eyes on him.

“Yeah but we are supposed to cheat remember?” Naruto grinned at her.

“They will be looking for it remember?” Sasuke mocked him.

“Just do your best Naruto, Gaara said he would tell Temari and Kankuro if you sit close to either of them to help you okay, and if you aren’t close to them, just um, do your best, but don’t get caught cheating more than you can help it!” She hissed at him as they walked out the door.

***All of the Jounin observers are already here, tell your team so they stop talking about anything I told you.

“The Jounin are there stop talking about anything we know about the exam.” She told Naruto and Sasuke. They nodded.

***I won’t see you for this part of the exam but I will see you before the next part. Good luck flower.

***Thank you Gaara, I’ll see you after I pass the test!

Sakura smiled as they climbed the steps of the academy where the first part of the exam would take place. Sasuke watched her out of the corner of his eye and grit his teeth.

Kakashi met them at the door to the exam room. “Yo.”

“Kakashi sensei.” They greeted him.

“I’m not good with this sort of thing so, good luck.” He said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

“Thank you Kakashi sensei, for seeing us off.” Sakura smiled at him.

Kakshi looked surprised by her kind words but then gave her an eye crinkle, “No problem Sakura chan.”

His eyes immediately dropped to her wrists where her sand lay around her skin. She nodded to him. His eye narrowed.

“Don’t worry Kakashi sensei, we’ll be fine.” She smiled again and his eye relaxed.

“Of course Sakura. Good luck you guys.” and he poofed away.

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at Sasuke who was looking at Sakura. He rolled his eyes again, “Come on.” He pushed the door open, his heart thumping in his chest, this was it!


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura fell into a defensive stance as her blonde friend ran at her knocking her into Sasuke.

“Damn it Ino, you scared me.” Sakura huffed as Sasuke helped her stand up again.

“Didn’t do much good, you fell over.” Ino smirked.

“You ran me over like a hippo!” Sakura knew using the word hippo would infuriate her friend.

“Who are you calling hippo Forehead?” Ino faked being mad with a smile on her face.

“Shut it Ino Pig.” Sakura laughed and they hugged.

Everyone in the room had stopped what they had been doing to watch the loud girls. Sakura’s face turned red with she saw Temari and Kankuro watching her with wide eyes. She smiled and waved to them. They waved back, slightly then turned back to their conversation.

“So Forehead, why have you been ignoring me lately and what’s this I hear about you having the Kazekage’s nephew sleeping with you every night?” Ino said loudly.

“Will you shut up.” Sakura grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into a corner.

Ino, the heiress to the yamanaka clan didn’t know the meaning of subtle, or quiet, some shinobi…

“What?” Ino asked her oblivious.

“Not everyone knows that Ino, and I want to keep it that way if I can.” Sakura hissed.

“Oh please Forehead, everyone knows.” Ino flipped her long hair over her shoulder with a hand on her hip.

“You guys are like an old married couple walking around the market together, talking in the park, playing shoji by the river, I swear Forehead, you sure know how to pick em.” Ino smiled at her friend.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sakura asked her.

“He is gorgeous! His eyes and that hair my gosh woman!” Ino flared.

“It’s about time you showed some interest in a boy, I was starting to think you might be, you know…” The blonde trailed off.

“Huh?” Sakura tilted her head to the side, “Be what?”

Gaara laughed in her head.

“What?” Sakura said a little more loudly.

“You know, like, someone who likes girls, and uh, not boys. I mean you never so much as looked at a boy the whole time we were in the academy even with Sasuke following you around and I mean really...” Ino smiled evilly at her.

“Ino!’ Sakura slapped her friend lightly on the arm, and they fell into obnoxious peels of laughter.

“You’re making a scene, stop.” Sasuke had walked up to them and pointed at the room where almost everyone was still staring at them.

Sakura blushed and Ino waved at the room.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, grabbed Sakura by the hand and dragged her away from Ino over to where Naruto was talking with Kiba and Hinata. Kiba shared a narrowed eye with Sasuke and Hinata gave them a nervous glance.

“Hi Sakura.” Hinata greeted her.

“Hey Hinata, how are you?” Sakura asked politely.

“I am well, thank you for asking.” Hinata stammered quietly.

Sakura looked around the room and noticed most of her graduating class was there, it was nice to see. 

“I need to talk to you.” Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the hand and was pulling her off in a different direction now.

“Stop pulling on me Sasuke, you know you can just tell me you want to talk to me not pull me around the room like a dog or something.” She huffed.

“I want to know about your sand.” He leaned in close to her, his breath on her ear, being quiet so no one else could hear.

“My sand?” She asked him.

“Don’t play dumb, I’m not stupid Sakura.” Sasuke bit out at her already on edge.

“Sasuke.” She started but stopped.

***He is too nosey for his own good.

“I don’t know what you mean.” She said,

“Can you move it, use it like Gaara?” He asked her.

“No.” She looked away, she had never been good at lying.

Her heart beat fast and she couldn’t meet his eyes. He brought his hand up to her throat and placed his finger on her pulse.

“What, what are you doing Sasuke?” She asked nervously, for surely Gaara knew the Uchiha was touching her, being in the same village.

“I want to feel your pulse, you’re lying to me.” But he didn’t step back from her.

Sasuke leaned into her further, his lips against her neck, “Sakura, why?” He asked her.

She shivered at his touch and he smiled.

“Why what Sasuke?” She asked him quietly, not wanting to move and draw attention to him.

***Sakura, are you okay?”

“Why are you with him, why do you lie to me about him, what is it, he lives in Suna, there is no future for you two. There are rumors that he killed his father, he's dangerous Sakura.” Sasuke said everything he had been wanting to say for the last two years and then some.

He didn’t like how obsessed his friend was with the Suna nin, he didn’t like his Uncle or that she was so close to two of the most dangerous shinobi he knew of, and he most certainly didn’t like how she always pulled away from him when the Suna nin was involved in their conversation. He was the only thing she had ever kept from him, lied to him about or refused to talk about with him.

Sakura was shocked. “What?” She said stupidly.

Sasuke’s lips moved against her neck as he spoke, “I , have....feelings for you, and I am worried for you. That, they’ll hurt you.”

She flinched, not now, not before the test Sasuke, you have the worst timing, not when Gaara is here, with his Uncle, his brother, his sister, my gosh man, the worst timing. You never get emotional and now, you choose now to come to me with this? She couldn’t believe it.

“Uh.” She choked.

***I’m coming.

***No!

***Sakura.

***I will not be disqualified for this!

***But he…

***If you ruin my chances of becoming a Chunin because some dumb Uchiha has weird messed up feelings for me causeing him to go insane with paranoia, I will be so fucking pissed Gaara I swear!

***Fine, just get him away from you until the test starts.

***I will.

Sasuke, took advantage of her distraction and kissed her neck.

***What did he do, what’s happening?

***Give me a moment please, I need to deal with this before the proctor gets here.

***Fine.

“Damn it Sasuke,what the hell is wrong with you!” She hissed, trying very hard to keep her anger in check.

“What do you mean, I had to tell you, do you not know what the village is saying Sakura, everyone knows he sleeps at your house every night since he arrived.” Sasuke hissed back at her.

“So what?” She said,

“You’re a Leaf shinobi Sakura, and he is the fucking enemy!” He grabbed her arm and locked her into his side and said into her ear, “You belong with a Leaf shinobi not with a Sand shinobi.”

“This is the stupidest, the absolutely most moronic thing you could do right now Sasuke, we are about to take a test, the Chunin exams, what the hell were you thinking!” She was furious.

Sasuke did back up then and let go of her arm, “I wasn’t.” 

He gave her one last hard look and backed up, he glanced over his shoulder, most of the people had stopped staring at them, but he did notice the Sand siblings watching them. He smirked at them then walked back over to Naruto.

Ino ran up to Sakura who was shaking with anger.

“You okay Sakura?’ her friend asked her quietly.

“Yeah.” Sakura lied.

“So what did he say to get you so pissed off?”

“He told me he had feelings for me.” Sakura blurted out.

“No way!’ Ino almost screamed but stopped herself.

“No way!” Ino hissed quietly.

“Don’t look at me like that. I’m with Gaara, I don’t return his feelings. This is a disaster, this is going to make everything harder, the test, the team, ugh.” Sakura put her face in her hands.

“Well, his timing could use some work that’s for sure.”Ino admitted.

“Look, just forget it, try to forget it happened, focus on the exam okay?’ Ino was trying to help but she didn’t know they would be spending the next five days int he Forest of Death together if they made it past the first exam.

“Yeah.” Sakura just wanted to be left alone if at all possible.

As if on cue, the proctor and all of the observing Jounin poofed into existence then.

“My name is Morino Ibiki, and I am the proctor for this exam.”

They rose and took their seats one at a time as he explained the rules of the first exam, it was just as Gaara had said. You had to cheat to pass unless you were a genius, like Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura was the first one done, Sasuke was second. Sakura could see both of her boys sitting in front of her, one on each side of the room. She watched Naruto struggling and grimaced. Kankuro was next to him though, she hoped he would help Naruto and that Naruto was subtle enough not to get them both disqualified.

***Gaara, Naruto is sitting next to Kankuro, it seems to be working, thank you.

***You’re welcome Sakura….about the Uchiha.

***Gaara, please, you know I didn’t ask for this, you know I had no idea.

***I know, I’m not upset at you.

***And Sasuke?

***He will be dealt with.

***What does that mean?

***He needs to know you are mine and that he shouldn’t waste his time entertaining any other ideas. If I am in Suna or not, you still belong to me.

***I am with you, I do not belong to you, and you heard me tell him that.

Gaara didn’t respond right away and she sat there glaring at the back of Sasuke’s head.

***You are with me, but you also belong to me as I belong to you.

***Fine.

***You’re upset with me?

***Yes, no, I’m just...this is not how I thought my day would go.

Gaara laughed and she had to stop herself from laughing too.

***Perhaps it will get better once you are in the Forest of Death.

Sakura clapped her hand over her mouth quickly to prevent herself from laughing out loud.

***I’m going to kill you Gaara! You almost made me laugh out loud!

***Forgive me, that was not my intention.

He laughed freely in her head amused. She smiled, he could always cheer her up. Sakura sighed and looked at the clock, ten more minutes.

***This is nerve racking, the waiting, what are you doing right now?

***My Uncle and I are outside the Forest of Death with the Hokage. The scrolls stand is being set up and the paperwork is in place, we are just waiting for the Genin to get here.

***I wonder what it will be like in the Forest.

***I have never been in it, I was promoted by my father, so I did not take the exam, but I told you everything I do know, I hope it will help.

***I noticed you never call your Uncle Kazekage Sama, is there a reason for that?

***I am the Kazekage, he is a stand in, and not worthy of the title.

***Oh.

***Don’t worry about it Sakura, focus on your exam.

***Sorry.

***Nothing to be sorry for flower, I’ll see you soon.

Naruto had passed the test with the assistance of Kankuro and they made their way to the Forest of Death.

Sasuke walked on one side of Naruto and Sakura walked on the other. They hadn’t spoken to one another much less made eye contact since before the test. He was a fool, that is not how he had wanted to tell her that he cared for her. He wanted to tell her gradually, maybe when they were taking a walk, one day after sparing or after a mission over ramen after Naruto had left.

He had messed it up, he knew. She was pissed at him now and he had kissed her neck. Damn damn damn, he chanted over and over in his head, what was wrong with him, why couldn’t he control himself around her? He stole a glance to the side, she seemed calm but had that inward look to her again, like she was having a conversation in her head. He clenched his fists together at his side.

This wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted to warn her, to tell her the rumors. She didn’t pay attention like other people did, she didn’t know that Gaara had most likely murdered his father, if she did he knew, he was convinced, she wouldn’t want anything to do with the boy. People like that, were just like his insane clan killing brother, there is no way Sakura would still be with someone who could kill their family.

Ino, Sasuke thought to himself, he had to get Ino on his side, Sakura would listen to Ino. He knew Ino knew all the gossip, he knew he just had to talk to the girl and she would help him. Ino cared about Sakura, she wouldn't want her to get hurt. Sasuke knew if he let Sakura continue down the path she was on, she would get hurt.

He had seen the Uncle, the Kazekage, had seen the way the man looked at his friend when he had taken them out to dinner. Sasuke had seen the subtle touching, the laughing between the three of them and it sickened him. Sakura was naive, she was innocent and she needed to be protected. He would protect her, even if it was from herself.

Sasuke spotted Gaara and his Uncle as they approached the Forest of Death. His eyes narrowed on the Sand nin, and their eyes narrowed on him as well. The Uncle leaned over to say something to the Nephew and Sasuke activated his Sharingan to read his lips. Sasuke saw the Uncle smirk as he noticed his red eyes, they immediately stopped talking.

Sakura broke away from her team and went to talk to Gaara and his Uncle. Several heads turned to watch her. The Sand siblings came up behind her bowing accordingly to their brother and Uncle. The small group talked quietly until the proctor for the next test arrived in a whirl of smoke and dango sticks.

“I’m Mitarashi Anko and I am your proctor for the next test!”

Like the first test it was just as Gaara had described, a survival test, they had five days to get an opposing scroll from another team and get to the tower. They weren’t allowed to open the scroll and could use any force nesessary, even murder to get the scroll from the other team.

Sakura listened intently. Gaara hadn’t mentioned anything about lethal force being allowed. She glanced over at the faces of her competition and swallowed. She had never killed anyone before. Some of the others looked like they had, and had enjoyed it. Her team was young, less experienced, she swallowed hard again.

A hand fell onto her shoulder and she looked up to see Gaara’s Uncle Sasori in his Kage robes looking down at her.

“Don’t worry Sakura dear, you’ll do fine. Even if he is a little temperamental, the Uchiha is strong and he had his Sharingan. You friend the Uzumaki has powers hidden deep within and will be a great asset to your team. Gaara has told me of your own skills, so impressive for such a young kunoichi. You have nothing to worry about my dear.”

“Thank you.” Sakura said hesitantly as she looked over at her team who were looking back at her.

“I think I should be with my team, we will be starting soon.” She moved out from under Sasori’s hand that was still on her shoulder squeezing lightly.

Sakura looked at Gaara and smiled, “See you after?”

“Yes.” Gaara smiled at her.

***You’ll be fine, as much as I hate to admit it, my Uncle is right. Do not worry. I’m here with you, like always.

***I couldn’t do this without you. Thank you Gaara.

She smiled and waved as she walked to her teammates. Gaara’s Uncle had said Naruto had powers hidden deep within...did he know that Naruto was the Nine Tails Jinchuriki?

Her and Sasuke had found out on their mission in the Land of Waves. Naruto had thought Sakue had been killed by Haku and the Nine Tails chakra had exploded out of him in his anger and grief. It had been terrifying. Gaara was the One Tailed Jinchuuriki, but naruto the was the Nine Tailed, the most powerful. She cast a sideways glance at her orange clad friend. To her he looked the same as always, a goofball who loved ramen, but he was more, so much more. She shivered as Anko called them to attention.

They signed their waivers, took their scrolls and waited by their designated gates to enter the forest.

***Remember everything I told you Sakura. I told Kankuor and Temari to help you if they could.

***Thank you Gaara, you don’t need to worry, after all it’s like your Uncle said, I have the Nine Tails on my team and the last Uchiha.

***It will help, I admit but it will also make you a target. Be careful of Sound, they are more ruthless than the others because they are a new village. Not a lot is known about them and they have a lot to prove.

***The village of the Sound? I have never heard of them.

***There are rumors about them and if the rumors are to be beleived, they will kill you for the scroll without a second thought, be careful of them please.

***I will Gaara. Thank you.

***I’ll see you when you get out flower.


	19. Chapter 19

The buzzer sounded and the teams flew through the gates running at full speed. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto had talked about it while waiting for the gate to open. They would get a decent ways into the forest and look for a good campsite, wait for another team to target them and take their scroll. They knew they would be targeted because of their youth and lack of experience, they would use it to their advantage. If no team came to them, which was doubtful, they would scout one out using the campsite as a central point.

It took them two hours to find a decent campsite far enough from their starting point. Thanks to Sakura’s research they had a vague idea of the forests layout. They were two days from the tower. They had all agreed that they would need to find a scroll as soon as possible then head straight for the tower, if they didn’t find one by the second day they would go closer to the tower in hopes of picking one off of a team that had already collected both.

“I have to go to the bathroom, be right back.” Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded and Sakura waved.

“Sakura,” Sasuke said after Naruto had disappeared into a group of bushes nearby,” I’m sorry for what I did and the way I said things to you before.”

“Now is not the time Sasuke.” Sakura had been scanning their surrounding area for other nin.

“I know, I just wanted to apologize and tell you, I only reacted like that because I care about you so much and worry.” He said quietly, head down.

“I know Sasuke.” She said as she watched Naruto come out of the bushes. Something was off about him.

“If we could talk more about this maybe after Naruto goes to bed you and I can take first watch?” Sasuke continued to talk but Sakura was ignoring him.

“Sakura?” Sasuke asked her.

“Something's off about Naruto Sasuke.” She pretended to push the bangs from her hair but pulled one of the three poisoned senbon from her hair that Gaara had given her and hid it behind her back slightly, with her hand on her hip.

“His wrap, it is on the wrong side, it’s a clone.” Sasuke whispered to her as the fake Naruto got closer.

“Get ready.” Sakura said.

She smiled at the approaching Naruto and he smiled back at her his head cocked to the side. The senbon hit him square in the throat. He lurched and the genjutsu faded, it wasn’t a clone.

“Oh no.” Sakura moaned.

***What?!

Gaara’s voice was worried, he had felt the shock run through her body and her heart rate speed up.

“It wasn’t a clone oh no, I killed him.” Sakura began to shake.

“You didn’t kill him, you hit him in the throat but…''Sasuke paused and turned back to the nin, who they could tell from his headband was from Rain.

The Rain nin was shaking uncontrollably and he had started to scream. Naruto, the real one, ran out of the woods and came to a stop beside them.

“What happened?” He asked looking to both Sasuke and Sakura who’s eyes were fixed on the Rain nin writhing and twisting in pain on the gorund, his screams of torture getting louder and louder.

“Poison, my senbon are poisoned.” She whispered.

***Look away Sakura.

***Even if I look away I will still hear the screaming.

...it was then that she felt it...it was slow, like the first drop of rain falling, being soaked into the ground. Elation.

Sakura shook her head trying to throw off the feeling creeping into her heart. She was revolted and disgusted with herself, and yet, she couldn’t tear her eyes from the sight of the nin before her, in pain, being tortured, by her senbon. She slowly walked up to the body, his movements had slowed, he was going to die soon.

She placed a hand on his chest, his heart was giving way, his blood was already thickening, his breath short. Her breathing increased as his decreased, her heart sped up at his decline. What is wrong with me, she asked herself as she ran her hand up along his chest to his throat where her senbon was stuck fast into his soft tissue. She marveled at her precision, at the little amount of blood, a good shot and she was...proud.

Sasuke watched her with narrowed eyes. Naruto watched her in horror.

She was enjoying it…

Sakura pulled the senbon from the dead nin, stuck it back into her hair where it had been before she had thrown it without cleaning the blood from it. She turned then, without looking back and walked to her waiting teammates.

***You enjoyed it, didn’t you.

Gaara was not accusing, he was not disappointed or disgusted, it was a statement, of fact.

***I did, and I am not sure why, it sickens and thrills me at the same time.

“Sakura, are you...are you okay?” Naruto was the first to speak.

“I’m fine Naruto.” She said moving past him.

Sasuke caught her gently by the arm, “What was that?”

She knew what he meant, “I don’t know.”

He let her arm go and she went to start the fire for their dinner.

Naruto came up beside Sasuke. “Did she know the senbon was poisoned?”

“Hn,”

“And she threw it anyway.” Naruto said.

“Hn.”

“Where did she get poison?” Naruto wondered out loud.

“Where do you think, Sasori of the Red Sand the New Kazekage is a poisons master,” Sasuke said viciously.

“Oh.” Naruot frowned.

The boys stood there and watched the pinkette make a fire and fill a large pot with water from her storage scroll.

“Was it just me or did it seem like...she enjoyed it?” Naruto asked Sasuke quietly.

“It wasn’t just you.” Sasuke said and walked toward Sakura and the fire.

“I didn’t think so.” Naruto said to himself, and followed his friend.

***Are you alright Sakura?

***I’m a shinobi.

***It was your first kill.

***The first of many in what I hope is a very long career.

***Learn from it, don’t hold it in, don’t hold back but remain in control.

***I don’t understand what you mean Gaara.

***Don’t let the blood lust take you. Remember what my Uncle said, Shukaku can talk to you, he can access your mind, don’t let him control you. You are a killer, you are a shinobi, but don’t let him turn you into a monster.

He paused and let his words sink in.

***Sakura, don’t let him turn you into what I have worked so hard to leave behind, remember your heart belongs to me.

She smiled.

***It does, always. Thank you Gaara.

***Always.

Sakura pulled the dried beef from their food scroll and threw it into the now boiling pot, she added a packet of mixed vegetables and some salt and pepper. Sitting back on her heels she stared into the fire.

“I didn’t know he would suffer like that.” She said suddenly to her boys.

“I didn’t know it would torture him as it did.” She tried to defend herself.

“I thought, I mean I knew it would kill him but, I didn’t know he would suffer.” She ended.

“But you meant to kill him.” Naruto said flatly.

“Yes.” Her eyes turned to his.

“Enough Naruto.” Sasuke warned the blonde.

“No, this isn’t like her, she is...different, that was...the Sakura I know would never have killed like that.” Naruto stood up from where he had sat down by the fire.

“Maybe you don’t really know me then.” Sakura said it before she could stop herself and looked shocked at her own words.

Naruto looked as if she had punched him. He walked away from the fire and sat with his back turned to them.

“Sakura, what’s going on, you’re different.” Sasuke had a slightly worried look on his face.

She turned away from his gaze, she couldn’t stand to look at him looking at her like that.

“Nothing.” She said flatly, not bothering to look at him but continued to stare at the fire.

“It isn’t nothing.” He protested.

“Shut up Sasuke!’ She exploded.

“Fine.” He got up and joined Naruto.

***Sakura.

***What?

***I love you.

***I love you too, do you think there is something wrong with me?

***No, but I think that you are changing, it is only to be expected, your life will never be the same.

***Because I killed him?

***Yes.

She nodded. It was nice to have someone who understood her. She closed her eyes.

***Thank you Gaara.

***You’re welcome Sakura.

“I’ll take the first watch.” It was the first thing she had said to them since she had yelled at Sasuke.

“Hn.”

“I thought we were going to watch in pairs.” Naruto protested.

“It is better if two sleep and one stays up weary, that way two heads are fresh instead of only one.” Sakura pointed out logicly.

***I don’t want them staring at me all night either.

***I don’t blame you.

He chuckled and she smiled.

Naruto and Sasuke gave her a guarded look.

“What?” She asked them.

“Nothing.” Naruto said and unrolled his sleeping pad.

“Goodnight.” Sasuke said to her and unrolled his sleeping pad.

“Night.” Sakura said leaning back and banking the fire for the night.

She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, her head back as she looked at the stars over her head.

***What are you thinking about Sakura?

***Can’t you tell?

She teased him.

***It is a jumble, your thoughts are scattered.

She smiled, she supposed they were.

***Was it me or was it Shukaku’s influence that made me...interested in that Rain nin’s death?

***I’m not sure. I know the effect he has on me but it was your first kill, who knows how you would really feel about it.

***I wouldn’t think I would enjoy such a thing

***I have wondered that myself, is it me or Shukaku who enjoys the hunt, the kill, the thrill of it all.

***I enjoy accomplishment, like the feeling I get when I master a new jutsu but it doesn’t seem like the same thing.

***As shinobi they tell us killing isn’t personal, but it is, it is one of the most private and personal things there is in my opinion.

***Because you care Gaara.

***Yes, because I care, but I know Shukaku doesn’t, so you see, I don’t know, is it me, or the tanuki who enjoys the kill.

***And if it is you?

***Then there is only despair, for those who could enjoy such a thing.

***I hope it isn’t me then.

***And if it is?

***I don’t know. This is an exam, I might feel differently if the person is a bad person and I kill them justly.

***Mission objectives are not always just.

***True but then…

***You would willingly fail your mission or abort it?

***I don’t know Gaara.

Silence.

Sakura looked down at her wrists, the sand began to move and swirl around her wrists caressing her sensitive skin, slithering up her forearms then back down.

***If I can’t touch you with my hands, I’ll touch you with our sand.

***How are you doing this?

She watched the sand join together and moved up and around the back of her neck tickling her ears a little.

***I didn’t know that I could but I tried and it worked, I am outside the walls, not far from you. I can feel you, I know exactly where you are.

***You’re distracting me Gaara, I’m on watch.

She giggled as the sand crept down her throat moving gently over her collar bone.

***I apologize my flower.

The sand flowed back up her neck, fluffed through her hair then fell back down around her wrists into the desert flowers and thorns.

***I will be here all night for you.

***I don’t want you to do that Gaara, go get some rest.

*** I can’t sleep knowing you are surrounded by enemies, I’ll stay.

Sakura sighed, not in annoyance but in relief. She didn’t want to be alone.

***Gaara?

***Yes?

***Talk to me, tell me about Suna again, about your desert please?

***It is harsh and unforgiving but beautiful. The sand moves and breathes like a living being during the day and slithers and churns like an angry ocean in the cold of the night. Some say it calls to them, draws them out into its depths desperate to fill its empty void with their life’s blood, for the desert is as dangerous as it is beautiful, much like you my flower.

***You are delicate in ways that are most becoming to a female but powerful and clever which makes you a very dangerous and formidable weapon. My Sakura.

***Look at the stars my flower, do you see them, look how they shine just for you, they are shy and they fade in and out of their brightness as they dance across the sky, shy of your beauty, of your grace, not wishing to look at you too long. It burns me, your fire, your determination to move, to be. I wish I could hold you right now, my delicate flower who can reduce a mountain to dust with a single hit. I adore you.

Sakura sighed and smiled as she watched the stars, Gaara’s smooth voice covering her like a blanket. His voice was starting to get deeper, they were both channing she realized. No longer only friends, but more.

***I adore you too Gaara.

Her sand from her pendant rose to brush gently across her lips , just once, then fell back into place to hang from her neck.


	20. Chapter 20

“Such pretty hair.” The Sound nin female taunted her as she gripped Sakura by the ponytail.

Sakura grimaced slightly as the girl jerked her head around. She felt her sand move and twist on her wrists and she willed it to be still.

Sasuke lay on his back panting, Naruto was slouched against a tree, sitting his arm held in front of his chest broken, shattered more like, in three different places no doubt from the kimono Sound nin.

“What shall we do with this one?” Snaggle hair, as Sakura had dubbed her asked Kimono sleeves as Sakura called him.

“Kill her.” He said bored as he walked over to Sasuke.

“We have what we want, he told us he only wanted the Uchiha.” Kimono sleeves said.

“Don’t you fucking touch him!” Sakura yelled at him.

Ugly, Sakura had named the third one sneered at her. “What can you do, a weakling like you?”

Sakura tried, she really did. She didn’t want to lose control, she wanted to win this fight with wit and intellect but with two of her teammates down and basically unconscious…

“I’m not weak you fool, I’ve just been holding back.” She growled.

“Don’t make me laugh your little…”His voice died in his throat as a chakra infused fist broke through his chest, through his heart, punching a hole through his back.

She kicked his dead, lifeless pathetic corpse from her arm and turned to face the girl who had once had her kneeling on the ground with her hand in her hair.

Snaggle hair’s mouth dropped open. She looked to Sakura, to where Sakura had been on the ground before her and gapped.

“How did you?” But she too was cut short, the words lost in the blood that splashed across the trunk of a nearby tree.

Sakura turned, katana in hand to face her last opponent.

“Ta take it, take the scroll.” Kimono sleeves rolled the scroll over to her, it stopped a foot from her feet.

Sakura looked at the scroll with a sneer curled upon her once beautiful lips and laughed, her face to the sky, she laughed until her throat was raw and her eyes blurry.

“You think, paper, will make up for that?” Her hand shot out toward her teammates.

She flicked her wrist and her katana twisted in her hand in a striking stroke across her chest where she held the blade steady.

“Tell me, what is that mark on Sasuke's shoulder, what did you do to him?” She demanded.

“It wasn’t me, it was Lord Orochimaru, he is the one that bestowed that mark of power on the Uchiha, he chose him, he sent us, it was not me, I was only following orders, you can not blame me.” Kimono sleeves started backing away from her but stopped at her next words.

“I can not blame you? You say it as if you can tell me what to think, how to feel...I can blame you...and I do blame you.” She stepped forward and swung her blade up and clean through.

Two halves of a whole fell at her feet.

She turned to her boys.

“Sa sakura.” Sasuke moaned one of his eyes slitted open trying to focus on her.

“Shh it’s okay Sasuke, I’ll take care of you.” She pulled him up to a sitting position over by Naruto.

She built a fire first, they would need heat. She pulled their pot from her storage scroll and filled it with water, she threw rags with garlic into the pot to steep and cleaned their wounds with cold water and witch hazel. For an hour she worked diligently then set her things aside to cast protection jutsu around their campsite. She wanted to get them to the tower but they couldn’t be moved yet. At least they had both of their scrolls, they would spend the night there and move in the morning.

Sakura cleaned their wounds with the garlic compresses she had set in the pot earlier, healed them as much as she could with her healing chakra, which wasn’t much. She was afraid to hurt them with her lack of training in the medical arts. Their wounds were disinfected and sealed at least, the bleeding had stopped, that was what was important, that and that they were alive.

She emptied the pot over the grass and refilled it with water to make tea.

Naruto was the first to wake up.

“Sakura, are you alright where are those Sound nin, my arm, it hurts.” He asked and complained all in one sentence.

“I killed them, and your arm is broken, I did what i could, try not to move it.” She handed him a cup of tea, he took it with his good hand.

“You killed them?” He looked around, his eyes falling shocked onto the three bodies beside their fire, one of which was cut in two.

“Shit Sakura.” Naruto mumbled.

“It was different this time Naruto, they were going to kill us and Sasuke he, they did something to him.” She held back the tears that had been threatening to fall for the last hour.

“I know Sakura I didn’t mean it like that, only, I never knew you were this...skilled.” He said lamely.

She shrugged, it didn’t matter, not right now at least.

“What did they do to Sasuke, the last thing I remember is that ugly guy doing something with his arm and I got blasted by a wave of something, with such force it blew me into a tree and I couldn’t keep my eyes open anymore.” He said sheepishly, guilty.

“A mark, something bit him on the shoulder and left a mark...I think it was a snake.” She shuddered, at the memory, it had been horrible.

“Where did they even come from, we were eating breakfast then out of nowhere right, they just, I don’t know, fell out of the sky onto us!” Naruto shook his head as if it would help explain it to him...it didn’t.

“I don’t know. I healed you and Sasuke as much as I am comfortable doing out here alone. I’m not going to make dinner you guys shouldn’t eat right now for shock, and Sasuke is still unconscious anyway.

***You should still eat something, your team won’t be up to protecting you, and you will need your strength.

***I will, I just need a moment my stomach isn’t all that great right now.

***I’m just glad you’re okay.

***Me too.

“Sakura?” Naruto had said her name a couple times she realized.

“Sorry, I was thinking of something else.” She lied.

Naruto looked at her, his eyes rather sharp, it looked odd in his features, she was so used to goofy playful Naruto.

“I know you were talking to Gaara Sakura, please do me the courtesy of telling me the truth when you speak to me, we are friends.” He deadpanned.

“Oh, um.” She hesitated.

***Everytime I turn around more and more people know, he isn’t as dumb as he looks, I knew I like him.

***He is a good person.

“I’m sorry Naruto, yes I was talking to Gaara.” She admitted.

“Sasuke knows too you know.” Naruto said.

“I know.” She said,

“So what did he say?” Naruto asked sipping his tea.

“He told me to eat.” She laughed.

“Sounds like a good guy.” Naruto hummed in agreement for her to eat.

“He really is Naruto.” She smiled , it was nice to get it out in the open, and Gaara didn’t seem to mind.

“I’m happy for you Sakura.” Naruto gave her his signature grin and a thumbs up.

He looked so goofy she just stared at him for a minute then burst out laughing.

“Naruto , I’m so sorry, but you just crack me up sometimes.” She continued to laugh.

He was pleased with himself, “I’m here to help”

Sasuke woke an hour later complaining of pain in his side. She lifted his shirt and found two gashes deep enough for stitches and stitched him up. She rolled him onto his side and gave him a light sedative to help him sleep.

In the morning they slowly made their way to the tower. Sakura sighed in relief as she opened the doors to the tower and walked her boys inside.

***I have to learn medical ninjutsu, I can’t do this again, I could have saved them a lot of pain if I was a better healer. I have to find a medic nin for a master and have them teach me.

***There is only one master, The Slug Queen.

***No one has seen her in years.

***I know.

***Open the scrolls Sakura, I want to see you.

Sakura opened the scrolls and laid them out on the floor.

“A summoning scroll.” Sasuke said in surprise.

Smoke started leaking from the scroll and Gaara appeared before them.

“Congratulations Team 7, as a representative for the exams from Suna, I congratulate you.” Gaara incline his head to the team.

Sakura leapt into his arms and he embraced her.

***Gaara.

***It’s over, the next test will be easy for you.

He held her close to his body ignoring the looks from her teammates and the blood on her clothes. He would have been lying if he said he hadn’t been worried about her.

“Are you done yet?” Sasuke said angrily.

“Some of us have wounds that need to be looked at.” Sasuke growled.

Gaara broke their embrace and glared at the Uchiha.

“You do look a bit worse for wear Uchiha.” Gaara smirked at him.

“You fucking little..” Sasuke was stopped by Naruto.

“He is here in a professional capacity, remember.” Naruto said to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded.

“You should remember that too.” Naruto said to Gaara without heat.

“My apologies.” Gaara incline his head.

“I am glad you are okay.” He said to the team as a whole, his eyes landing on Sakura.

“Can we go now?” She asked him.

“Yes, but first let’s get them to the sick bay.” He enveloped them in his sand and teleported them to the nurses station outside of The Forest of Death. 

Only one other team was there with them.

Sakura looked around, but she didn’t see anyone else,

“Is this it, are we the only ones out so far?” She asked.

“Yes, there are still two more days, most won’t be out until late on the fifth day, rest, get some food and then on the fifth day we will meet back at the tower.” He hugged her.

“I have to go mark down your time and condition of return, don’t leave the nurse’s area, I need to escort you back to the tower once your teammates have received their medical treatment.” He walked over to the stand that they had received their scrolls from earlier that week.

Sasori’s eyes met Sakura’s as she watched delegates move to and from the stand. She blushed and looked away from his intense gaze, he made her uncomfortable and she thought he knew it and found it amusing. She glanced back up at him, he was smirking.

She looked down at her hands, they were still stained with blood. Her clothes were covered in blood and dirt. She hadn’t noticed. She looked around, a few people were looking at her curiously.

“You don’t look bad, people just aren’t used to seeing you covered in blood.” Sasuke tried to smile at his lame joke.

“Four people in three days. I killed four people in three days.” She said it like she didn’t believe it, maybe she didn’t.

“You protected us.” He said quietly.

“Thank you Sakura.” He smiled at her.

Sakura saw it for the gift it was.

“That mark Sasuke, that Sound nin, he said it was from Orochimaru one of the Legendary Sannin, it is a curse mark, if I’m not mistaken. Does it hurt?’ She asked him reaching out to touch it.

Her finger felt cool but gritty over his skin and he sighed. Her touch calmed him, like her voice.

“It does hurt, but it kinda comes and goes if that makes sense.” he said rubbing his other shoulder as one of the medic nin healed the cuts on his hand.

“We need to tell Kakashi sensei.” Sakura started to say when the man himself appeared in a puff of smoke.

“Yo.” Kakashi walked the last few steps to them.

His eyes fell to the mark on Sasuke’s shoulder and he blinked. “I’ll be right back.”

“What was that about?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke and Sakura shared a look, “He knows what it is, he’s seen it before.” She said what they both were thinking.

“Yeah.” Sasuke said.

Gaara returned then with a small basket of food and three bottles of water.

“Allow me to walk you to your temporary room. You will need to stay there until the rest of the teams have finished. Use the time to heal and rest, you will need it for the second part of the exam.” He led them to a small room the three of them would be sharing.

“I suggest you use your seperate travel bedding. I have to go.” He said the last part apologetically to Sakura who smiled and nodded in understanding.

She rolled out both Naruto’s and Sasuke’s bedding for them, they were healed but still very sore in places. After rolling out her own bedding she immediately crawled inside, bloody clothes and all and promptly fell asleep. She had been up for two days straight and fought for her life as well as the life of her friends...she was exhausted.

Sasuke closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as well but Naruto was wide awake. He sat there and watched his two best friends in the world sleep. Poor Sakura, covered in blood. Arrogant Sasuke cuts and bruises freshly healed, cursed and beaten. Naruto sighed and scratched the side of his face deep in thought.

“Ah, she is resting I see, very good.” Sasori said as he walked through their open door.

“What do you want with Sakura?” Naruto growled at the man. He didn’t like him. He didn’t like the way he looked at his friend, the way his eyes traveled over her body, or how he smirked at her when she was clearly uncomfortable, and he really didn’t like that he had poisoned her senbon with such a cruel poison.

“Temper temper Nine Tails.” Sasori smirked at the blonde.

Naruto jumped to his feet.

“How the hell did you know that!’ He demanded of the red head.

“Quiet boy, you’ll wake my flower.” Sasori looked down at Sakura who hadn’t moved at all the whole time he and Naruto had been talking.

“Your flower? I thought she was with Gaara?” Naruto really didn’t like this man.

“For now.” Sasori walked away after he cast one last look down at Sakura.

Naruto growled low in his throat. How the hell did he know about the Nine Tails and what the hell, Sakura was 20 years his junior! Did Gaara know? That thought curbed his anger and begged his curiosity. Naruto fell down onto his bedding with a small thump and thought about this new discovery. Did Sakura know? Naruto guessed not.

Naruto laid back onto his bedding and closed his eyes, what a headache.

Sasuke grit his teeth, he had woken up at Naruto’s shout and had heard everything. He knew those two Sand nin couldn’t be trusted, and now they knew Naruto was the Nine Tails? Sasuke turned his head ever so slightly too look at Sakura beside him. She was sound asleep, her breathing slow and level, her lips parted, her cheeks flushed from weariness. Dried blood lined one side of her face, dried blood stuck and clumped her hair together. One of her hands was holding her blanket in place by her chin caked with blood. There was blood under her nails. She looked so innocent, so peaceful when she slept, like an angel dipped in blood.


	21. Chapter 21

Sasuke clenched his fist into the side of his shirt trying to keep his face from showing the intense pain coming from the curse mark on his shoulder. Sakura watched him nervously from beside Naruto as they stood listening to the Third Hokage explain the next part of the exam.

Kakashi had come early the following morning after their first night out of the forest to seal the curse mark for Sasuke. They returned several hours later, Sasuke unconscious, and had laid him in his sleeping pallet on the floor beside Sakura.

“Keep an eye on him, but he should be fine.” Kakashi told her and Naruto, then left.

He didn’t look fine. It didn’t look like the seal had worked at all. He was clearly in pain. Sakura bit her lip and took his hand in hers trying to calm him down. He turned his head to her and she met his coal eyes with her green, she smiled and he relaxed a little.

She continued to hold his hand until the Lord Third and Hyate Gekko had stopped talking.

***Why are you holding the Uchiha’s hand Sakura?

***He is in pain, it is the curse mark Gaara, I’m not confident the seal worked.

***Holding his hand will not seal the mark.

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at Gaara who was looking at her from beside his Uncle. They were standing with the rest of the Jounin and visiting delegates at the front of the stadium.

***I know that Gaara, this isn’t about him having a crush on me, it is about how he is in pain and he is my friend as well as my team mate.

Gaara didn’t say anything else but his eyes turned cold. Sakura could see his Uncle smirking at her next to Gaara.

She sighed and looked back at Sasuke who had been watching the red headed duo as well. She continued to hold Sasuke’s hand as they watched the monitor that would randomly choose the names for the matches.

Uchiha Sasuke Vs. Akado Yori

Sakura gasped, but Sasuke seemed relieved.

“Take this.” She gave him a soldier pill and he popped it into his mouth chewing and grimacing.

“It’s okay Sakura, I want to get it over with. He squeezed her hand and let it drop to her side giving her a small smile as he walked out into the middle of the arena. Kakashi appeared beside him.

“Remember, no sharingan Sasuke, it activates the curse mark.” Kakashi disappeared again and appeared by Naruto and Sakura.

The match didn’t last long once Sasuke realized his opponents jutsu, chakra drain. He was rushed off to the hospital after his match much to his annoyance but Kakashi didn’t want to risk the curse mark spreading or being released.

Sakura couldn’t help but wonder why so few of the Genin were using jutsu and if they did use jutsu it was weak.

***They aren’t weak Sakura, they just aren’t you.

Gaara laughed in her head.

***What do you mean Gaara?

***I think you are the only Leaf Genin that trains themselves from scrolls, the only one who can I mean.

***Are you saying they aren’t using it because they don’t know any?

***Exactly, show them what you can do my flower, show them how hard you have been working to become strong.

***I only know Genin level Water Style and Chunin level Earth Style.

Gaara laughed again.

***That is a lot more than them.

Haruno Sakura Vs. Sabuka Kankuro

***Well, that was unexpected. My brother is a puppet master, be careful.

***Thank you Gaara.

***Do not hold back, he won’t, and he poisons his puppets, like my Uncle.

***Okay.

Sakura smiled at Naruto and walked to the stairs that would take her to the arena. Kankuro met her by the stairs.

“I won’t go easy on you kid, no matter if you’re my little bros girl or not.” Kankuro smiled at her.

“I wouldn’t expect you to, but I hope you know, I’m not going to hold back either Kankuro san.” She smiled at him sweetly.

“I can’t wait.” He walked beside her until they stopped in front of Hyate, who raised a surprised eyebrow at their obviously friendly demeanor.

“Ready?” Hyate asked them, they both smiled and bowed.

“Go.” He leapt back from them.

Kankuro pulled a scroll from his back and an oddly shaped puppet appeared, it’s arm shot out at Sakura.

She leapt into the air stepping on and pushing off of the arms as they swarmed and tangled around her showing off her agility and speed.

With a few flicks of his fingers Kankuro looped the arms up and around catching her footing and she fell to the ground. He grinned as he sprung the poisoned spikes from the arms closest to her but she smiled wide confusing him.

“Earth Style, Mud wall!” She cried out causing a massive wall of earth and mud to fly up from the floor of the arena much to everyone’s surprise, the arms of the puppet got caught in the mud. Sakura jumped down from the top of her mud wall, chakra infused into her fist and slammed it into his puppet shattering it to pieces.

To give Kankuro his credit he didn’t hesitate, but pulled another scroll from his back before the pieces of his beloved puppet even hit the ground.

Sakura shot off like a light to avoid the next incoming attack, she was sure he was sending her way and hid behind her mud wall.

“Black puppet Technique Salamander!” Kankuro calls out and his puppet comes out of the ground attempting to encase Sakura inside, she jumps into the air in between the remaining open space of the puppets design, but one of it’s jagged spikes cuts her arm.

Turning mid air, she forces chakra into her mouth, “Water style, Water pellets” and shoots little fist sized pellets of water at Kankuro’s Salamander destroying the puppet.

Sakura falls gracefully to the ground as the two opposing nin watch one another carefully.

“That’s the second puppet you’ve ruined Sakura chan!” Kankuro calls out to her.

“Wanna make it a third? Don’t keep me waiting Kankuro kun.” She teases him.

“It looks like you're not perfect though, you might want to forfeit now, my little bro would be sad if I killed his little flower.” Kankuro grinned, pointing to the blood seeping from the cut on her arm.

“I’m not worried about your poison, not yet at least.” She grinned back at him.

Slowly, Sakura was forcing more and more of her chakra into her bloodstream breaking down the poison. She could tell it was not as potent or as fast acting as the poison Sasori had made. She just needed to win the match quickly, and she was sure she would be alright.

Sasori couldn’t take his eyes off of the little girl, she had destroyed two puppets that he himself designed. While Kankuro is nothing compared to him, he still isn’t a novice. Sasori is impressed, and he isn’t the only one.

Whispering can be heard around the arena from combatants to Leaf Jonin, to foreign delegates. Heads turn to Kakashi as if to ask, “Did you teach her that?”

Kakashi’s eyes are wide as he watches the match, no he didn’t teach her that, and no, he didn’t know she was that skilled.

“Ready Sakura chan?” Kankuro calls out to her, bringing everyone’s attention back to the match.

“Hurry up already, I don’t have all day.” She taunts him.

“Sanshouo!” Kankuro calls out his last puppet.

“Black Secret Technique Flame Filling Flower”

“Shit.” Sakura’s eyes go wide but she is still smiling. Being on a team with an Uchiha has its benefits.

“Mizu Tate no Jutsu!” Sakura calls forth her water shield technique encasing herself in a shield of water that reaches over her head and protects herself from Kankuro's flames.

Sending chakra out into spikes she forms spikes within her shield of water and sends them flying out in all directions pinning Kankuro's puppet to the wall.

Swirling her hands above her head she combines and condenses the water into one large ice spike and focuses her chakra into the ends sending it hurtling through the air at his pinned down puppet. The puppet explodes and it’s pieces fall down around Kankuro who can’t quite seem to close his mouth.

“Shall we move onto Taijutsu Kankuro kun?” Sakura smiles at him.

“Uh, no, I concede.” He grumbles.

***Well done my Sakura.

***Thank you Gaara.

***Your arm, you need to get the poison taken out or get an antidote, quickly.

Sakura felt sick to her stomach and she staggered when she tried to walk back up the stairs. She hadn’t realized how strong the poison was. She must have been pushing it through her blood stream with her movements. Damn she thought as her vision went out of focus.

***Sakura!

***Gaara I can’t, I don’t ugh.

She slumped forward into the railing of the stairway and would have fallen if not for Kankuro catching her.

“Medic!” He yelled before Gaara was at her side.

“Step aside, step aside.” A familiar drawling voice came to her out of the dark.

“Sasori?” She asked weakly.

“Yes dear, here, take this.” He said and a small bottle was pressed lightly against her mouth and upended past her lips.

Sasori watched the purple liquid empty into her pretty mouth as Gaara massaged her throat to get her to swallow. He had made the antidote on a whim, just in case she fought his eldest nephew, and he was glad he had.

“I thought,” She squinted her eyes and licked her lips, “that you didn’t make antidotes to your poisons?” 

“It wasn’t my poison, it was Kankuro’s.” Sasori said calmly, avoiding the real question.

She huffed and her hair fell over her eyes.

“Technicality.” She passed out.

“Sakura!” Naruto landed beside his friend and teammate.

“She will be okay Naruto, don’t worry. My Uncle gave her the antidote to Kankuro’s poison.” Gaara assured the blonde.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the older redhead.

“Are you sure Gaara, are you sure it was an antidote and not another poison?” Naruto said loudly and pointedly.

“What?” Kakashi asked, he too had come to see if Sakura was okay.

“My Uncle would not poison Sakura.” Gaara said just as loudly and just as firmly.

“We’ll see. If she dies, you die.” Naruto stepped into Sasori’s personal space and jabbed him in the chest.

“Nine Tails or not, if you touch me again, I’ll be the one who kills you.” Sasori challenged Naruto.

“Nine Tails?” Gaara’s eyes went wide.

“Naruto turned to Gaara, “You didn’t know?”

“No.” Gaara compressed his lips as he turned to his Uncle.

“Excuse me, excuse me please.” The voice of the Third Hokage brought the glaring to and end.

“Let’s get Haruno chan to the hospital please, come come, “ Saratobi gestured to the two medic nin who were standing by watching the fireworks explode between the Kyubi and the acting Kazekage.

“Yes sir!” They took Sakura and placed her on a stretcher.

“I’ll go with her.” Kakashi patted Naruto on the head.

“I’m sorry Naruto but would you mind if I missed your match?” Kakashi asked his student.

“Go, go with Sakura, make sure she is okay.” Naruto nodded to the man and they left.

“She will be okay Naruto, I promise you.” Gaara tried again to assure his flower’s friend.

Many of the onlookers had faded back to their positions and seats, only Gaara, Sasori and Naruto remained.

“Can you tell, through your connection?” Naruto asked him.

“I can.” Gaara didn’t deny it, he had heard Naruto and Sakura’s conversation.

“Did you know that your creepy Uncle has a thing for your Sakura too?” Naruto asked looking at Sasori pointedly.

“I did not.” He could have guessed though.

“She is remarkable, a bit young for me but remarkable all the same.” Sasori did not deny the claim but did not directly confirm it either.

“Stay away from her, I’m warning you.” Naruto stepped closer to the older redhead once again threatening him.

“Naruto.” Ino called to him.

“Come here Naruto.” Ino called again when he didn’t move.

“I’ll be watching you.” Naruto growled at Sasori, nodded to Gaara and left to join a nervous looking Ino in the stands.

“Uncle, I too want you to stay away from Sakura. I too have noticed that your eyes drift to her too often.” Gaara said in calm measured tones.

“She is young.” Was all Sasori said in response.

“You made an antidote.” Gaara turned back to the Hokage’s stand to join the other delegates.

“Your point?” Sasori could pretend no more, what was the point if he already knew.

“I don’t believe you have ever made an antidote before...and administered it without a price from the one who was poisoned.” Gaara said out of the corner of his mouth.

“It would be such a waste if a beautiful girl like her died before she became a woman, don’t you think...Nephew?” Sasori sat down in the seat provided, beside his Nephew.

“Stay away from my Sakura.” Gaara said so low that he was sure only Sasori could hear him.

“Make me.” Sasori smiled a small little amused smile.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter of understanding.

Kakashi sat beside Sakura’s hospital bed, little orange book in hand but he wasn’t reading. He had seen her skill with a katana when she had helped fight against Zabuza and Haku. He had seen her skill in setting traps and was a good throw with a kunai or any projectile really. He had assumed her to be much like TenTen, Gai’s student who specialized in the use of weapons.

He had no idea she knew such a high level jutsu. Of course he had thought since she had paired up with the Uchiha for the genjutsu when he had them take his bell test that it had been mainly the Uchiha to cast the genjutsu, it is what the family is known for. Kakashi was starting to rethink his previous analysis of his only female student.

Clearly she had two different chakra affinities, and just as clearly she had mastered some Chunin level Earth Style jutsu. She was incredible, he wondered what else she knew.

Knock knock

A nurse entered Sakura’s room and smiled at Kakashi.

“She will be just fine Hatake san. It is fortunate she had already started to break down the poison in her blood with her chakra, or she might not have made it, with or without the antidote.” The nurse said casually as she took Sakura’s vitals and marked them on her chart.

“What?” Kakashi set his book down on his lap and leaned forward in the chair to listen more carefully.

“Oh, I said that it is fortunate your student is so talented. I assume you are the one who taught her how to break down poison with her chakra?” The nurse hummed and made a few more marks on the clipboard and left without waiting for his answer.

“No, I’m not.” Kakashi looked at his little pink haired student with renewed interest and confusion.

He wondered who had taught her so many things and why she hadn’t told anyone before. Then a thought struck him, Naruto and Sasuke, they knew and never told him. Kakashi ran his hand through his wayward hair and picked his bok up again. 

“I guess I don’t know them as well as I thought.” He sighed and started to read while Sakura continued to sleep.

Hours passed but Kakashi remained. Late in the afternoon Sasuke came through the door moving slowly.

“I heard Sakura was in here, but no one would tell me why.” Sasuke looked at the girl in the bed, she didn’t look injured, a few bruises but nothing dire looking.

He sat in a chair beside her bed next to Kakashi.

“She won her match against Sabaku Kankuro, the puppeteer.” Kakashi told him .

“He uses poisons in his puppets and she got cut escaping one of his traps.” Kakashi sighed.

“She was poisoned!” Sasuke snapped his head back to Sakura.

“It can’t be.” He muttered to himself but of course Kakashi heard him.

“Can’t be what Sasuke?” Kakashi asked him.

Sasuke hesitated not sure how much he should tell him.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and said, “Look, I know you two didn’t tell me how skilled Sakura was on purpose, I’m guessing because she herself didn’t wish for me to know, for whatever reason, spill it kid.”

“It isn’t you, nothing personal.” Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the older man.

“We don’t even know the extent of her skills.” Sasuke admitted.

“She knows all the Water release Genin jutsu and all the Genin and Chunin Earth release jutsu. She is a master swordsman, and Genjutsu specialist. She has been practicing medical ninjutsu for years but recently admitted she couldn’t go any further without a master.” He said,

“I’m sure there’s more but other than having perfect chakra control, that’s all I know, about her skills.” Sasuke ended.

“Earth release, up to Chunin level?” Kakashi was impressed.

“Who taught her?” He asked the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked and turned to their Sensei, “No one...she taught herself, from scrolls, from the library.”

“Remarkable.” Kakashi sputtered.

“She is.” Sasuke leaned over onto her bed and rested his chin on his arms.

“And her parents are both civilians, did you know that?” Sasuke asked Kakashi.

“I think that is the only thing I knew about her.” Kakashi sighed and flipped his book back open.

Sakura moaned softly in her sleep, Sasuke took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

“I’m here Sakura.” He said softly to her.

Kakashi watched the boy from his chair.

“I’m sorry I didn't get to see your match.” Sasuke continued as if Kakashi wasn't there.

“I heard you won against Gaara’s brother, that’s amazing but I’ve come to expect nothing less from you.” Sasuke smiled.

“Remember when we were ten and you threw that kunai into the side of the academy.” He chuckled a little.

“You were so surprised!” Sasuke sighed.

“You always were so far ahead of everyone else.” Sasuke whispered, his head bent to their joined hands.

“That was her?” Kakashi asked, “she is the one who threw that chakra infused kunai...when she was ten years old?”

“Hn.” Sasuke looked up at their sensei.

“Wow.” Kakashi frowned.

“I really don’t know you guys at all, sorry about that.” The white haired man looked embarrassed.

“We like you.” Was all Sasuke said in return.

An hour later Naruto came bounding into the room having won his match against Kiba. Kakashi left, giving his seat to Naruto and promised to come back and check on her later.

Sasuke and Naruto sat together in silence for what seemed like hours. Ino came before dinner and the three of them sat there... in silence. 

Eventually Ino and Naruto left to get dinner but Sasuke remained.

Sakura stirred just as Sasuke was falling asleep. He still held her small hand in his, his head on the side of her bed.

“Sasuke?” Her voice came out small and weak, she was so tired.

“Sakura.” He breathed out relieved to see her squinting at him.

“Sasori gave you an antidote to Kankuro’s poison.” He told her knowing she would ask him.

She nodded, “I remember.” She closed her eyes again and breathed deeply then grimaced as a pain shot through her chest.

“The nurse said you have slight chakra exhaustion from breaking down the poison after the match. She said if you hadn’t broken down as much of the poison as you did, you would be dead, even with the antidote Sasori gave you.”

She nodded, eyes still closed.

“Naruto was here and Kakashi sensei, they said they would check back in to see how you were doing later.” Sasuke kept talking. 

She didn’t seem like she wanted to talk, he thought if he kept talking it might help take her mind off of the pain. He had noticed her grimace and clench her jaw.

“Naruto won his match against Kiba.” Sasuke said.

“I didn’t see it though, I was in the hospital myself, you know, from earlier.” He leaned back in his seat but didn’t let go of her hand.

“They said you could leave by tomorrow if you woke up, they will probably be in soon to check your chakra levels but they said the poison is out of your system for the most part.” Sasuke tried to sound as cheerful as possible.

Sakura smiled and opened her eyes, she could tell he was trying for her sake.

“Thank you Sasuke.” She said sincerely, “For being here for me.”

She closed her eyes again and fell back asleep. Sasuke leaned forward again and laid his head on their joined hands and closed his eyes.

Gaara sat next to his Uncle as the Hokage congratulated the Genin who were present on making it into the next round of the exam. He waited patiently as Sarutobi explained they had a month to prepare, train and rest up for the next round which would also be a match. 

He had known the moment she had woken up, had heard the Uchiha speaking to her and let them have that moment, for her. As much as he loved her, as jealous as he was he realized he would only push her away with his anger, his possessiveness, so he tried to be understanding. She had told him he was her friend, he was her teammate, and he knew she did not return his affection. 

Pick your battles, his sensei Baki had told him, and he would. This was not a battle he would win. One of the things he loved most about Sakura was that she was loyal, not only to him but her friends. If he pressed her, she would fight him. Gaara smiled softly at the thought. His Sakura was as strong as she was beautiful. The Uchiha was her friend, if he tried to put up a wall between them, she would smash it to dust and he would be the one to get hurt.

His Uncle on the other hand was a different story. The man was clever, talented and devious. There was a reason Gaara’s father had kept the man out of the village. Gaara knew Sasori did not value power in the same sense most men did. He didn’t want to be a figure head, or looked up to like a Kazekage was. 

No, Sasori wanted control, but only control over his desires or the object of his admiration. Sakura. Gaara was not foolish enough to believe his Uncle only wanted Sakura for her beauty, he knew what his Uncle’s twisted version of art was. He knew his Uncle would not want her for his collection for a few more years. Gaara still had time to protect her, but knowing this gave him no false sense of security. His father had been wary of the man for many reasons, the number one reason was so simple it was almost misleading. 

The man was incredibly unpredictable. Gaara still couldn’t believe he had made an antidote to Kankuro’s poison. What he had said was true, Sasori had made antidotes in the past for a price but only two, just two, and it wasn’t for the money, it was because he had wanted to do it. He had only charged for it for his pride’s sake. Gaara knew why he had done it but knowing the why, did not outshine the fact that he had done it, had it on his person during the match and had insisted on administering it himself.

For a moment Gaara entertained the idea that he had done it so he could claim to the girl he was the one who had saved her life but the idea struck Gaara as too whimsical of a desire for his hardened, cool and calculating Uncle. Of course, no one would suspect Gaara of having the feelings for the girl that he did either, knowing his past. 

Sakura had that effect on people he would be the first to admit. She was so sincere, so innocent and open, it almost hurt him to look into her eyes, but when he did, he was lost, for those same reasons. She drew people in and before they knew it, they were under her unintentional spell. He doubted she even knew she had this unusual power.

Movement brought Gaara out of his deep thoughts. Jounin and delegates moved from their positions to mingle, leave or speak with their Genin teams. He had noticed Naruto left directly after his match and hadn't returned. He imagined the Uchiha was still with his Sakura and didn’t know where their sensei was, the man hadn’t returned to the arena anymore than his orange clad student had.

Temari and Kankuro were walking toward his Uncle and him. They bowed properly.

“Do you have any word on Sakura chan?” Kankuro asked Gaara.

“Sakura chan now is it?” Temari teased her brother.

“Battle bonds people.” He snickered and she clipped him on the shoulder.

“More like poisoning them, what the hell did you use a deadly poison for?” Temari asked him.

Kankuro scratched the side of his head lowering his hood.

“That’s the thing, I didn’t. I wouldn’t have cut her or tried to trap her if I had. I don’t want her to die after all.” He looked at Gaara apologetically.

“You didn’t intentionally use a lethal poison on your puppets?” Gaara looked at his older brother a sick feeling in his stomach.

“No, of course not Gaara. It is just a match, you know I have plenty of poisons that immobilize or slow movement, I have no reason to use a lethal one for something like this.” Kankuro said.

Gaara turned to look at their Uncle, he had underestimated him...again. He would not be making the same mistake twice.

Sasori was smirking slightly, he had listened to the siblings conversation with amusement. His eyes met Gaara’s, the boy was no fool.

“I am going to check on Sakura.” Gaara disappeared in a flurry of sand.

Sasori merely sighed as if bored now that the boy was gone and wandered away from the remaining siblings without a word.

Temari and Kankuro shared a look, Kankuro shrugged. His body language said, “It’s none of our business.”

Temari narrowed her eyes, then sighed and shrugged as well.

“Dinner?” She asked her brother.

“Sure.” He said and they left together, walking out of the arena toward the market.

Sasuke looked up as Gaara appeared in a flurry of sand, he scowled at the intrusion.

“Good evening Uchiha.” Gaara greeted him politely.

Sasuke hesitated then sighed looking at Sakura’s sleeping face. He could be polite, for her.

“Good evening Sabaku.” Sasuke returned the greeting quietly.

Gaara was pleased the Uchiha didn’t seem to want to fight, he knew it was an armed truce for the girl they both cared for. Gaara sat next to Sasuke in the empty chair by the bed, eyes purposely averted from their joined hands.

“I know about your connection, the connection you and Sakura have together, the sand.” Sasuke said to break the silence.

“Do you.” It wasn’t a question, he knew already.

“So does Naruto.”

“I know.” Gaara said.

“Your Uncle?” Sasuke asked.

“Yes.” Gaara confirmed.

“I loved her first.” Sasuke said without looking away from Sakura.

“No, you ignored her and told her she was annoying and only noticed her when she stopped trying to get your attention. I loved her first.” Gaara said, looking at Sakura’s face softly.

“I hate you and I will never let you have her.” Sasuke turned then to look at Gaara.

Gaara smirked at Sasuke. “I accept your challenge, because as I said, I loved her first and unlike you, she loves me back. I will never let you take her from me.” 

Half of an hour went by in silence.

“I hate you just as much as you hate me.” Gaara said without heat, a statement of fact.

Sasuke nodded. “An understanding then.”

The Uchiha rose from his seat, and kissed Sakura on the cheek, he let go of her hand and walked to the door. Before he left he turned to face Gaara again. “You don’t deserve her.”

“Maybe not, but neither do you.” Gaara replied as Sasuke left, he wasn’t sure if the Uchiha had heard him, he didn’t care.

Their temporary truce was over.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly.

***How are you feeling beautiful?

***Like death warmed over, how long was I out?

***Not long.

***How long?

***Most of the day.

***Ugh.

***I knew you were awake.

***I know.

***He loves you, you know.

***I know, I love you though.

*I know Sakura, I love you too.

***I don’t want to hurt him.

***You have always been honest with him about your feelings, he knows.

***I haven’t been honest with him about you, maybe if he knew how much I loved you Gaara, he would understand.

***You would only hurt him more.

***I know.

***Let’s go home.

***You read my mind.

They laughed. Gaara picked her up in his arms, took her clothes from the nightstand and set them in her arms, his sand swirled around them, a smile fell across her tired face as she recognized her living room.

***It’s good to be home, thanks Gaara.

***I’ll get you into bed and go get us some dinner, how does that sound?

***Sounds great.


	23. Chapter 23

For the next month Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto trained almost everyday. Sakura trained with Gaara, Sasuke trained with Kakashi and Naruto trained with an unlucky Ibisu Sensei who was a self proclaimed elite trainer.

They would meet twice a week to train as a team, but found their fighting styles, levels and stamina made it difficult for all three of them to train to their fullest potential.

Sakura found both a patient and skilled trainer in Gaara. His skill with his sand was indeed formidable and he spent hours a day assisting her with her speed training and dodging. 

Only in the privacy of her home did he train with her on her sand manipulation. He found that her perfect chakra control was ideal, her will unwavering and she picked the skill up much more quickly than he ever could have predicted. He was very proud of her.

Two weeks before the final match it had clicked. They were exhausted, laying half on, half off one another on her couch when she jumped up squealing. Gaara had jumped up with her sending his sand out in a cloud unsure where the threat had come from ready to attack when he looked at her, her hands over her mouth, trying very hard not to laugh.

***Are you insane? I thought we were under attack.

He all but snarled at her in annoyance. Her control broke and she burst out laughing in delighted unabashed glee. Her eyes twinkled and sparkled with mirth as she kissed him in apology.

***I just figured it out.

A lingering smile on her face.

***What?

***Why I can’t quite get it, the sand, hold on.

She moved away from him a little and threw her arms out, her sand left her wrists and spread out like a cloud around her, much like his had done a moment ago.

***You got it!

***Thanks to you Gaara! Now watch!

She flicked her finger and the sand moved out in a line to wrap around his middle drawing him close to her.

***You have precise control now.

He was impressed. She giggled.

When she had tried it before the sand would break and become unstable, she couldn’t get it to flow out in a steady stream like Gaara could.

***I realized what I was doing wrong. I had to use chakra strings, like a puppeteer. You were going on and on about my unique control and my chakra precision, but it didn’t occur to me and maybe not even you, you were referring to strings, like a puppet, only with sand!

She glowed at him and he couldn’t help but smile.

***I never thought of it that way but yes, it makes sense. My family is known for both, the sand manipulation and puppetry.

***This is my best skill, I need to really work on it more.

***How is it your best skill? Punching through mountains is a pretty good skill too.

***No one will be expecting me to use sand though, I’m a pink haired Leaf nin

She giggled again.

***Speaking of which…

He drew her closer with his own string of sand.

***This is for you.

He dropped a set of matching sand braces into her hands with matching sand shin guards, much like the Leaf Anbu wore, only they were made from sand that he had infused with his chakra.

Her eyes flashed with delight.

***Gaara! Thank you!

***Infuse it with you chakra.

She lifted a finger and focused her chakra into a point and pressed it to each piece individually. Each item glowed momentarily then faded into the lighter hue of her bracelets and pendant.

***Do we need to use blood for them?

***I don’t think so, we can communicate without it, these are to give you more sand to manipulate without carrying a gord.

***That way it is still a surprise when I use it?

***Exactly, they won’t know you can use the sand as a weapon.

***Thank you Gaara!

***You’re welcome my flower.

Sakura spent the remaining two weeks honing her sand manipulation skills until she was able to win two out of three spars with Gaara, using only her sand.

One week before the finals Sasori found Sakura on a park bench, nose deep in a large book with a bento beside her. Gaara was in a meeting for the Jounin representatives of the participating villages leaving her alone for the first time in three weeks. 

Sakura was so engrossed in her book she hadn’t noticed his chakra signature so close at hand, until he was almost right beside her.

He observed her at leisure as she read. He saw that she was reading a herbal on poisons and their antidotes and wondered where she had gotten it. Konoha was not known for their knowledge of the art, Suna was. 

Realization came to him when he noticed it was a volume of his own. He frowned. Gaara must have given it to her. The little bastard was giving away Suna secrets.

Sasori merely chuckled to himself. He wasn’t worried, more intrigued and flattered she found the reading so interesting that she was oblivious to her surroundings. 

He was further impressed with the little pink haired girl when she absently flicked a finger out releasing a chakra string to pull her bento closer to her without having to move her eyes from the page she was reading, grab her chopsticks with her chakra strings and pick up a mushroom. She pulled the chopsticks to her mouth and ate.

He continued watching her in this fashion for several more minutes until he could contain himself no longer. He abruptly sat down beside her, her head snapped up, her chakra strings dropped and her last bite fell into her lap. She cursed and glared at him, clearly blaming him for her loss of concentration.

“Impressive dear. It seems you’re full of surprises.” Sasori complimented her.

Sakura looked up at the man next to her, her eyes still unfocused and deep in thought.

Sasori smiled, it was most alluring.

“Oh! I’m sorry Sasori Sama, er I didn’t see you there I was concentrating on my reading.” Sakura blushed ashamed that she had been so focused on her book she hadn't even noticed the Sand nin.

“What is it that has you so enraptured my dear, that you wouldn’t even notice me?” He asked her smirking.

“I am reading about poisons and their antidotes. I never realized that Konoha was so unprepared for such things until I had gotten poisoned by Kankuro. I want to do something about that.” She told him seriously.

“It is true, the Leaf is far behind Suna in that area. Do you like the book you are reading?” He asked her casually.

“I do, it is extremely well written but I noticed that very little is said about antidotes, even though it is in the title. It is as if the author did not wish to relay their knowledge about such things.” She was getting lost in thought again as she spoke and her cheeks flushed with the passion she had for the subject.

Sasori had been watching her mouth while she spoke. She spoke with such passion and desire it fascinated him. She was a determined little thing he mused.

“Oh? Do you really think so?” His question was bland but he really wanted to know what she thought about his book and was pleased she noted the lack of information on antidotes, her assumption was indeed correct.

“Yes, but they give themselves away. I do not think they meant to but they give a reader all the knowledge they need to figure out the antidote for each listed poison, if the reader is clever enough.” She smiled at him.

She was warming to the conversation, not only because she was deeply interested in the topic but Sasori seemed just as enthusiastic to continue the conversation on said topic. 

Her boys, even Kakashi sensei always looked back at her either in boredom or confusion when she started talking about herbs and medicine,or anything that didn’t involve brute force, a special jutsu or a kekkei genkai.

Sasori, Sakura was pleased to note, not only enjoyed talking about it but prompted her to think or rethink her own opinions and theories.

“Hum, I find it interesting you say such a thing for someone who does not know anything about poisons other than what you have read in that book or from being poisoned yourself.” Sasori continued to smile a small little smile at her as her eyes flashed with more and more interest as their conversation continued.

“I should thank Kankuro, if it wasn’t for him I may not have been quite so interested in poisons and their antidotes, and you, thank you for the antidote.” She continued to smile at him.

“You have thanked me already, no need to repeat yourself.” He waved her thanks off, pleased nonetheless.

“I mean for getting me interested in such things. Like I said, I don’t have anyone in the Leaf to instruct me on such things, or to get me interested in such things.” She said,

“And yet here you are, deeply immersed in a thick book of something completely out of your normal comfort zone.” He complimented her.

“I spent most of my academy days learning from scrolls, I’m used to it.” She told him absently, eyes glazing over as she thought of something else and immediately started thumbing through the book.

“What sort of things did you learn from scrolls?” He was even more interested in the little girl now if it were possible.

“Uh,” She paused in her search thinking,” Earth style up through Chunin and Water style through Genin, minor healing jutsu, advanced chakra control and application with weaponry, you know, and other stuff.” She looked back down to the page she had thumbed off and started to scan the text.

“Oh and Genjutsu.” She looked up and smiled at him.

“So you haven't learned anything from Hatake?” He almost laughed and she frowned.

“I learned the most important thing from him, those who abandon their friends are scum.” She smiled at him as it explained everything...and maybe it did.

“Who taught you how to manipulate your chakra into puppet strings?” Sasori asked her, not bothering to comment on her last statement.

“It was kinda an accident.” She ducked her head sheepishly.

“I was trying to do something else and…” She stopped talking and frowned.

***Sakura stop, stop talking to him right now. Come home.

***What is it Gaara, are you okay?

***I’m fine, please come home and stop talking to my Uncle.

***I’m coming.

“Uh sorry, I have to go.” She stood up abruptly stuffing the large book into her backpack and picking up her now empty bento box.

Sasori ginned widely.

“My nephew doesn’t like me talking to you does he.” A comment, not a question.

“Uh, no it’s just uh I think he is back now and we promised to train when he got back.” She said lamely.

“Of course Sakura.” Sasori didn’t push the topic.

“I am glad you enjoy my book.” He threw the last line out knowing the effect it would have on the girl.

As expected, she stopped in her tracks and turned back toward him.

“You wrote this?” Her hand went to the lump in her backpack and her eyes opened in wonder and excitement.

“I did.” He smiled at her.

Sasori drank in her rapid pulse, her energy that emanated from her every limb, she was so responsive. He licked his lips.

“I could teach you puppetry, if you like.” He cleverly tempted her with the carrot.

She stepped forward, toward him, as if to accept but paused in her movement so suddenly her body actually jerked.

***Sakura, come home ...now.

***I’m sorry Gaara, I’m coming.

Sakura bit her lip, her eyes darting in the direction of her house then back to Sasori.

He waited patiently, enjoying her indecision, her confusion and conflict.

“I have to go.” She said with a look of such genuine apology that he stepped forward to grab her arm as she leapt to the nearby tree.

He had to forcibly stop himself from following her, from chasing her down. When she had looked at him with such conflict in her eyes, with such a desire to take...to take the knowledge from him, to take everything he had to offer her, he had almost lost control, and then she had bitten her lip…

Sasori watched as she leapt from tree to tree all the way to her house, to his nephew.

“Gaara my boy, I hope you have what it takes to hold onto a girl like that, she will only get stronger.” Sasori knew the stronger and more confident she got, the less she would need that reassurance, that love and companionship she seemed to crave so much right now.

He chuckled to himself as he walked back to the VIP rooms by the Hokage Tower and wondered how many more years he should wait to make her his.


	24. Chapter 24

Naruto stole quick glances between his two teammates. One wore the blank face of indifference that he always wore when emotionally strung out and the other couldn’t stop chewing on her bottom lip, a sure sign of nervousness. Honestly, he didn’t see what they had to be nervous about, either one of them. They had spent the last month training almost non stop, they were ready.

Sasuke watched Sakura as she chewed her lip nervously. He didn’t blame her. She was the first match and her opponent was Ino Yamanaka. Sakura knew she was a much more skilled and qualified shinobi than Ino, that wasn’t the point. The point was they were friends, good friends and Sakura refused to hurt her. She wasn’t entirely sure how Ino felt but by the look of her...she felt the same way.

Naruto’s match was after Sakura’s. He was up against Neji Hyuuga. Hardly anyone had expected Naruto to beat Kiba, but no one expected Naruto to beat Neji. Naruto’s strength was in his almost limitless chakra reserves and his ability to use that chakra for as many shadow clones as he could make. His disadvantage was everything else. Neji would be a hard opponent.

Sasuke would be fighting an older Genin Kabuto Yakashi, a low level medic nin. No one knew much about him, including who his parents were. He had been brought back to the Leaf and adopted by the head medic from a village that was massacred when he was only 6 years old. He was the lone survivor. Everyone said he was a mediocre nin at best but Sasuke knew not to underestimate anyone...the strongest member of his team was a tiny pink haired little girl.

Gaara was sitting with his Uncle and the rest of the VIP’s in the Hokage’s seating area that was separated from the rest of the spectators for their safety. 

There were Anbu scattered around the arena in case of a threat, but not nearly enough as far as Kakashi was concerned. Kakashi stood beside his students to give them any last minute encouragement they might need but they didn’t really appear to need any. Sasuke’s seal seemed to be doing it’s job well enough but Kakashi suspected Sakura’s soothing presence did more for the boy than any seal he could have given him.

It was almost time. Kakashi shifted his weight on his feet and looked to the Hokage who was now standing and waiting for the masses to quiet down so he could speak.

“Good morning and welcome to his year’s Chunin exams in our humble Village Hidden in the Leaves!” Sarutobi said in a loud strong voice amplified by his chakra.

“Proctor! Call in the first match!” Sarutobi sat down beside Sasori who watched Sakura’s every move as she made her way out into the middle of the arena with Ino.

Gaara too had his eyes on Sakura whispering encouragement the whole way through their connection.

The two long time childhood friends stared at one another.

“Are you ready?” Hyate asked them, they both nodded, “Then you may begin.”

The girls stood there, neither one moving. The crowd began to boo and yell at them. They both flushed.

***Sakura! Go!

As if she had been waiting for him to tell her to go, his voice threw her into action. Pushing chakra to her feet she started to run very fast very wide circles around Ino who could not keep up with her movements. Sakura had been training her endurance and speed since she was ten years old for days and hours at a time, Ino was simply no match for her.

Pulling the special kunai from her pouch that Gaara had given her she wrapped paper bombs, one on each, three in each hand and threw then all out at the same time, missing Ino in the middle on purpose but surrounding her with the kunai embedded deeper than normal into the earth with her chakra infusion. When the blurs faded no one was the wiser to what she had done. 

Sakura counted back from five and then leapt high in the air pushing chakra to both of her fists equally, smirking as she did so, Ino wouldn’t know what hit her. Her paper bombs went off and she immediately dove back to the ground and slammed into the earth right by Imo’s feet sending the girl flying into the air.

Ino twisted mid air and blocked the hit she knew was coming from Sakura’s leg, then a punch to the kidney. They fell back into the dust cloud Sakura had created to blind her and she crouched down low sending her senses out to locate her friends. Ino heard a swish of Sakura’s sword, was jerked to her feet, tripped and struck twice in the neck, she fell to the ground immobilized, Sakura standing over her with her katana to her throat when the dust cleared.

“Shit Forehead, when did you get so damn good?” Ino smiled at her friend, she couldn’t be more proud of her.

“When you were too busy looking at Sasuke Ino Pig.” Sakura grinned at her friend and winked.

“Haruno Sakura wins.” Hyate announced to the roar and applause that echoed throughout the arena.

***Well done Sakura, you were magnificent.

***Thank you Gaara, thank you for helping me get here, to where I am today.

***Of course my flower.

Ino and Sakura walked back up to the waiting area for the combatants to many smiles and hugs. Sakura was so happy and pleased with herself she had failed to notice the yellow eyes that had set on her, alight with intrigue and speculation. The same eyes that looked quickly to Sasuke in anticipation of his match.

After the arena and the spectators had calmed down Hyate called down the second match.

Naruto stood across from Neji smiling widely at the other boy who was looking passively back. 

“Ready Go!” Hyate said loudly and Naruto flew through his shadow clone jutsu and the arena filled with Narutos.

One of the advantages of being the village prankster is that no one takes you seriously. In battle that is a great disadvantage and Naruto uses it to his advantage in his match against Neji. Naruto placed equal amounts of chakra in each clone. After talking with Hinata over several bowls of Ramen he also laced each clone with a fake chakra system complete with coils and conflicting patterns. In other words, to Neji who could see people’s chakra systems...each clone looked like the real one so he didn’t know which one to go after.

While Neji was busy taking out each clone one and two at a time Naruto was moving seamlessly through the ground using an Earth jutsu Sakura had taught him. It had taken him almost the entire month to learn it, but his hard work and her guidance had paid off. Just when Neji thought he had finally killed all of Naruto’s clones and was advancing on the last clone, Naruto shot up out of the ground landing a knockout blow to Neji’s chin.

The arena burst into applause and yelling could be heard like a monsoon, just like they had for Sakura’s match.

Sasuke sighed. “Great, no pressure or anything, thanks a lot guys.”

“You’ll be fine Sasuke, just remember everything we went over and most importantly, don’t use your sharingan.” Kakashi advised, not for the first time in the last month of training with the Uchiha.

“Yeah yeah.” The boy had lost none of his arrogance.

Sasuke eyes the silver haired teen in front of him, he doesn’t look all that tough. 

Kabuto smiles at Sasuke. “I always wanted to fight an Uchiha too bad you’re the only one left, I guess you’ll have to do.”

Hyate shoots Kabuto a dirty look but says nothing.

“Shows what you know, there are two Uchiha left, even if he is a traitor.” Sasuke shot back.

“Temper temper.” Kabuto taunted Sasuke.

“Are you two done? Can I start the match?” Hyate asks them sarcastically.

“Ready.” Both boys say at the same time.

“Go!” Hyate jumps back and away.

Sasuke shoots past Kabuto kunai in hand and a few strands of silver hair fall from Kabuto’s low ponytail. The boy ‘s eyes widened in shock.

Kabuto turns and shoots several spring loaded senbon from a mechanism strapped to his arm at Sasuke, but Sasuke dodges them easily. After fighting with Haku, it’s nothing. Sasuke pushes chakra to his feet to gain some distance from the medic nin, by running up the side of the wall and then pushes the same chakra to his right fist forming a ball of lightning. As the chakra leaves his feet he starts to fall forward back down the wall, running at full speed.

Even without the Sharingan Sasuke can see Kabuto wrapping kunai one after the other faster than most would be able to follow and throw them out in a wide triangular arc. Sasuke kicks off the ground hard a move that Sakura had taught him, using chakra enhanced feet and jumps into the air, twisting and coming down on top of the unsuspecting Kabuto driving the chidori into the side of his ribcage effectively skimming most of his major organs as Sasuke pulls the chakra back from his fist at the last moment.

Even though it is not a direct hit , the damage is considerable. Hyate deems Sasuke the winner and again the arena erupts into uncontrollable applause.

Team 7 isn’t sure how the next match went, because at that moment, as soon as Sasuke made it back up to where they were waiting for them, they fell all over one another in huggs and patts, in congratulations and tears. 

Sakura was so happy, so content in the moment she hadn’t heard a word Gaara had said, she hadn’t seen the One Hundred Red Puppet Performance Jutsu explode across the sky, chakra strings attached to Akasuna no Sasori, until Gaara appeared before her, grabbed her and teleported them away with his sand into the living room of her home and then promptly disappeared again.

***I am returning with my brother and sister, please stay there.

***Gaara what’s going on!

***It appears my Uncle has decided to break your village’s alliance with Sand without telling me.

Gaara appears again with his siblings.

“Stay here.” He told them and disappeared again.

***Gaara come back!

***I have to fight him and clear Suna’s name, the nations must know I do not support this attack! Stay with my brother and sister! Protect one another!

Sakura turned to Temari and Kankuro, “Did you know? Did you know your Uncle was going to attack my village?”

“We didn’t we swear!” Temari began but was hushed by her brother.

“We didn’t know Sakura, I’m sorry, let Gaara take care of this, he is the only one who can possibly go up against Sasori of the Red Sand.

Gaara appeared before Naruto back at the arena and was immediately attacked by two Anbu. Gaara blocked their attacks easily talking loudly as he did so.

“I am not your enemy, I took Sakura and my siblings to safety and came back to help you defend your village!” He told everyone present.

“My Uncle did not ask me to assist him because he knew I would not, I repeat I am not your enemy!” Gaara blocked several more kunai, letting them fall harmlessly to the ground around him, not once striking back.

Kakashi had been watching and listening, fighting puppets off side by side with his two remaining students.

“Let him help.” Was all Kakashi said and Sasuke stepped aside to give him room to fight beside them.

Gaara flew into motion, puppet after puppet smashed against his sand, was thrown into oblivion and battered down until they no longer got up.

There was a comotion on top of the Hokage’s mansion. Kakashi saw the Hokage fall and disappeared leaving his students behind with Gaara.

“Nephew, please stop destroying my precious puppets, it’s annoying.” Sasori called down to Gaara from the electric pole he stood on some several feet away from them.

“Uncle! Why? Why do this, why break our Alliance with the Leaf?” Gaara demanded of his Uncle.

“The alliance was a farce, and I knew it wouldn’t last, these last few years were a mere experiment of the Suna elders, they never had any intentions of holding to the alliance. Your father knew that, I knew that, you were the one in the dark Gaara.” Sasori sent two of his best puppets raining down on the boy.

Gaara’s sand rose with Gaara to meet them head on. Sending his sand out in a wave Gaara stretched out his arms and engulfed the two puppets easily throwing them down to the ground to break apart the pieces scattered across the stands.

“Where is Sakura nephew, where have you hidden your flower?” Sasori asked his nephew smirking.

“It does not concern you.” Gaara retorted his face contorting in anger. It had been at his request the council had agreed to make Sasori the temporary Kazekage. Gaara had never been more wrong when he thought he would be good for Suna.

A flash of pink caught Gaara’s eye.

***No! Sakura what the hell do you think you’re doing!

***Do you really think I would sit at home while my village was being attacked? I am a shinobi of the Leaf Gaara and I will fight for my village!

Sakura flew into action kicking off from the roof of a nearby building with her chakra rocketing herself into the air and throwing herself into Sasori. She hit him in the side with a kunai laced with poison and they both went tumbling down from the electric pole.

“Sakura!” Sasuke yelled.

“Sakura!” Naruto screamed and immediately began to glow red as the Nine Tails chakra leaked from his body in his fit of rage.

***Sakura!

Gaara called to her but she didn’t respond, she was locked in a death embrace with Sasori who was trying to wrest the poisoned kunai from her to stab her with it before she could stab him again.

“Impressive my dear, and what poison is it? I do not recognize it, it is not one of my own surely.” Sasori spoke to her as if it were a lesson and she was at the academy and this was merely an intense hands on training session.

“How could you do this, you betray your people, you betray the alliance, how could you do this!” She screamed at him as she kicked off a building to keep them from falling to their death.

“I am betraying no one, I have no allegiances to anyone but myself.” He told her.

She glared at him, confused and angry. She didn’t understand, she couldn’t think of any good that would come from him betraying both the Leaf and the Sand.

“You're a naive girl.” Sasori spoke as if he could read her mind.

“You see things through glasses as rose colored as your hair.” He continued to taunt her.

“You are no match for me dear.” He hissed in her ear as he turned the kunai into her side and pressed hard. 

Sakura gasped and weezed, choking on her own blood.

“I hope for your sake, you have an antidote prepared dear and a talented medic nin available to heal your lung, if not, this is goodbye.” He kicked off from her dodging a blow from Naruto and Gaara’s sand.

“If there is one thing I regret, it will be your death, if you die. You would have made a beautiful doll dear.” Sasori leapt into the air and disappeared, taking his remaining puppets with him.

“What?’ But…” Gaara gasped then turned to where Sakura was laying on the ground, blood pooling out from beneath her limp body.

The Uchiha landed beside him and they both bent down to the panting girl. The Uchiha had tears running down his pale face but Gaara had no tears. He pulled a vial from his pouch and slipped the contents into Sakura’s mouth. She had made an antidote and had proudly given him one the night before when she had completed it.

Gaara looked around quickly for any medic nin but there were none. He looked for her sensei but he was gone along with the Nine Tails.

“Do something.” Sasuke yelled at him, but there was nothing he could do.

He knew the Uchiha wasn’t mad at him, “If there was something I could do don’t you think I would have done it by now?’ Gaara hissed at him, he wasn’t angry at the Uchiha either but who could they direct their anger at?

Sasori had fled and left their girl broken, bloody and dying in their arms.

“Sakura.” Sasuke called over and over again petting her hair that had come undone and fell in long blood soaked strands over back and shoulder.

***Love, please tell me, what can I do?

***There is nothing Gaara, I think I’m, I’m not going to make it, only one thing left to do….

Darkness enveloped him, he leaned over hugging her to his body, yellow eyes flashed in the back of his head as he heard her stop breathing. Somewhere close by someone screamed out in pain and heat radiated from something on his left but he only had eyes for the dead girl in his arms.

***Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!

Silence.

**This is your fault boy, we are without a mate, she is dead because of you, because you failed to protect her. I’m taking over now, now, you belong to me, you are unfit to rule us.**

***Yes, I failed her, I failed us. You’re right Shukaku, you’re right.

Just as he was about to give in, just when he was settling back into the darkness of his mind to hand over control to Shukaku, he was blinded.

Green light shot out from Sakura’s body, and black ribbons flew over her skin starting from her face, from under her headband. Gaara refused to let her go but leaned back to get a better look at the girl he loved, the girl he thought had died.

“What?” The Uchiha gasped out next to him on his left.

“Sakura?” Sasuke whispered as he too watched the lines run down her legs now and end at her feet.

“Let go, you’re smothering me please, I can’t breathe.” Sakura gasped for air and Gaara nearly dropped her altogether.

“You’re alive!” Gaara was so shocked he had forgotten to use their mental connection and spoke out loud.

“I am.” She smiled and moved to sit up slowly.

“Sakura how are you, your heart stopped beating I know it.” Sasuke’s eyes had bled and his tomes spun.

“Sasuke your eyes!, you have the, the , the Mangekyo!” She covered her mouth in shock.

“Of course I do you fucking idiot! You fucking died! How could you do that to me!’ He screamed at her.

Sakura smiled at him, he did care.

“But I didn’t die did I?” She cringed as the pain set in just like the scrolls said it would.

“How?” Gaara asked her more calmly than he felt.

The fighting had stopped around them with the disappearance of Sasori, so she sat up and tried to explain it to them.

“It was when I was ten, when I first started training my chakra control. I realized after I ended up in the hospital with chakra depletion how dangerous it was. What if I had fallen out of the tree with such little chakra and died? So I got to thinking, it would be nice to have a reserve. I started researching it the day I got out of the hospital, you remember, don’t you Sasuke?” She asked him.

“No I don’t, “ he paused,” Oh , you mean all those scrolls you spent two days reading were all on how to do, whatever you just did to evade death?’ He asked her amazed.

“Yes and no, it was kinda an accident, I was playing with the idea of a Yin seal, to seal my chakra away like Mito Uzumaki did, but use it for healing instead, not just for myself but for others. It only took me two years to perfect it.” She told them.

Sasuke sucked in a harsh breath and sat down hard beside her, fatigue catching up to him at last.

“So it was a risk, but I tried it. I made my own seal.” She untied her headband and tapped the faintest outline of a purple rhombus.

“Like Lady Tsunade.” She grinned proudly at them.

***You’re amazing, you’re so amazing, but Sakura, please don’t ever die on me again.

“I didn’t die.” She said out loud for Sasuke’s benefit.

“It won’t bring me back from the dead, I almost die, it was kind of close actually I got a little worried it wouldn’t work.” She tried to run her fingers through her hair but it got stuck on the dried blood.

She smiled at them, her eyes landing on Sasuke and his new Sharingan. “At least something good came out of this.” 

Sasuke exploded again along with Gaara into incoherent roars of, “What is wrong with you”, We don’t want to go through that ever again” and “Are you insane woman?”

“I’m sorry, but, at least I didn’t die.” She said sheepishly then cringed as another wave of pain hit her.

Gaara jerked as he felt how much pain she was in through their connection.

***Let me get you to the hospital.

He went to pick her up but she stopped him with an arm out.

“Where is Naruto, and Kakashi sensei?” She looked around.

Sasuke and Gaara both looked to the roof of the Hokage mansion. Dread started to fill her sense as she saw Leaf shinobi after Leaf shinobi land on the roof of the mansion. She saw her sensei, visibly recognizable because of his signature silver hair lift a small figure up from the ground, limp and lifeless, the long ties of the Hokage’s head band fluttering in the wind.

“No!’ Sakura cried out and collapsed on the ground in between Gaara and Sasuke, in her grief.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight time skip, just as there was in the original series. So much has changed and so much has happened in the last three years. This chapter touches base on the most important events and as we progress I plan on going into more detail when necessary. We find a new made up character I have added to fit the situation, has joined Sakura's team. Naturally as time progresses so does her interests in the world around her and hers skills. We find that Team 7 and Gaara have grown in their use of language, mostly cussing and behavior now that they are 16.

***I have the rooms ready, I will have the maid draw you a bath, unless you would like to eat first?

***The first thing I’m going to do when I get there is kiss you, you fool, then we can talk about a bath and food.

***I have missed you, it has been too long since we last touched.

***A year, and three since the Chunin exams. It seems like yesterday sometimes but others, like another life. So many lost their lives that day.

***So many have lost their lives since. The Akatsuki are finally making their move according to my Anbu.

***Ours as well. I look forward to seeing your Uncle again, I owe him a death.

***As do I, As does Suna and the Leaf, do not be impulsive my love.

***Don’t hold me back darling and I won’t have to be impulsive.

Gaara laughed.

***Always the clever one, your turn of words have no effect on me you know that, I feel what you feel. I know you want revenge, I want justice.

***It is one and the same concerning that man.

***It is not the same Sakura, we have had this conversation before.

***Yet you still argue with me, we will continue to have it until I have won you over.

She laughed as she ran through the last treeline of the Konoha forest halfway to Suna, her team behind her.

***Stubborn woman, I love you so much.

***You flatter me in the oddest ways but I love you too, now let me concentrate, I’ll see you soon.

***Be safe flower, I will meet you at the gate when you get here.

“Pick it up, let’s move, I want to be there before morning!” Sakura calls over her shoulder, he voice muffled by her cat mask.

“Give it a rest slave driver!” Naruto calls back to her, his fox mask itched his face and he hated it.

“Could we please for once travel in peace, stop arguing you two.” Sasuke said behind his raven’s mask.

“Is it always like this with you guys?” A third voice asked.

“Yes.” Sasuke and Naruto chorused laughing together in their familiarity.

“You’ll get used to it Koji.” Sakura called back to him.

“If you say so beautiful, I mean captain.” Koji would have winked but he knew she wouldn’t have seen it behind his rat mask.

Sakura rolled her eyes, the guy had been on her nerves since he had been forced onto their team by Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage.

Three years ago Naruto had left with Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin to train after he and Tsunade had come back to the village after hearing of the attack at the Chunin exams and the death of Lord Third. The council had immediately asked the Legendary Sannin Tsunade to become the next Hokage. As the granddaughter of the Lord First, she was their first choice. She had thankfully accepted.

After being briefed on the events of the attack she sought Sakura out and took her as an apprentice teaching her evasion at a much higher level than Sakura had already mastered and taught her the healing arts. Tsunade had been impressed with her student, more than she showed. 

Her surprise that Sakura had mastered the Yin seal almost shocked her and that she had done it from a mismatch of numerous scrolls at the young age of 13 was unheard of. The girl was a prodigy.

Sakura had also impressed her with her insane chakra control, super strength that she herself was known for and her intelligence. Tsunade laughed after their first lesson, Sakura was like a mini version of herself. From the first day, Tsunade had started thinking of Sakura as something akin to a daughter and the feeling was mutual.

Sakura’s parents had died in the attack, many civilians had. So much has changed in so many lives since then. Naruto’s training, Sakura’s and even Sasuke with his Mangekyo Sharingan, earning all three of them their own pages in the Bingo book. Kakashi threw a bingo party for them, he had been so proud.

Gaara had gone back to Suna two weeks after the attack and tried to pick up the pieces of his own village. While his village hadn’t been attacked it was still in turmoil. The acting Kazekage’s evident treachery ran deep. Gaara and his siblings weeded out any remaining members of the hidden rebellious cell in their own council, executed them, then filled their seats with new members who were loyal to Suna and the royal family.

Since Gaara was still young, the siblings banded together and ruled Suna as one, even the council held no objections to this change. They saw the wisdom of such a unity and it helped strengthen the village’s trust in Gaara as a whole.

Gaara was of age now though and he was to be named Kazekage in one week. Sakura’s Anbu team was heading there now for that event. They were to arrive ahead of schedule to ensure the safety of their Hokage who would be coming in three days time for Gaara’s inauguration. All the Kage’s would be there. No threat had been made but precautions must be taken.

Koji had joined their Anbu team shortly after Sakura had been promoted to Captain. She had been acting captain for the last year but the title was officially hers as of 4 months ago. They hadn’t gotten on very well at first, Koji not understanding that just because she was a medic nin she was also a combatant, and just because she was female, small and had pink hair she couldn’t kick his teeth down the back of his throat. It had taken her poisoning him with several senbon, two broken limbs and a slash or two through his middle to give him an up close and personal appreciation to her combative and then medical prowess.

After that...the man hadn’t been able to leave her alone and swore his undying love to her, much to her annoyance and Sasuke’s amusement.

Sasuke had long accepted Sakura felt nothing for him but friendship, deep friendship, but only friendship never the less. He still loved her, still wanted her but realized he would always be closer to her as a friend than a love rival of Gaaras’, at least on the surface. Underneath the underneath his blood boiled to touch her, to make her his. He wasn’t as impulsive as he used to be though, he would wait.

Naruto sent a burst of chakra to his feet and sped up to run beside Sakura.

“Hey I know you want to see your desert lover but can we maybe take a small break, I’m hungry ya know?” Naruto complained.

“Fine, but quick, I mean quick, the three minutes it takes for the ramen to be ready and one for you to eat it , got it?” She warned him.

“Got it Captain!” He gave her a signature grin and they dropped to the edge of the desert where sand met soil.

Sakura lay down on her back beside Sasuke and Naruto stretching her limbs along the sand kissed grass. A shadow fell over her form and she glared up into the crystal amber eyes of Koji’s rat mask.

“You’re blocking my sunlight, move.” She ordered him.

“As you wish beautiful.” Koji took his mask off and grinned at her.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto had already taken their masks off. She continued to glare at the older man as he moved only slightly off to the side.

“Stop being so damn annoying would you baka.” Sakura said to the man without heat.

Koji laughed. “You sure know how to sweet talk a guy darling.”

“By the way did I hear the Nine Tails right? He said you were in a hurry to see your desert lover? You have a lover in Suna?” Koji winked at her.

“No.” Was all Sakura said before casting an annoyed look at Naruto who had the good sense to look ashamed and guilty.

Most of the higher ups such as the council and the Jounin knew of her relationship with Gaara, they had stopped hiding it a year ago officially but some like Kakashi, the Hokage and a few others had known about it before that. Only Sasuke and Naruto knew it went as far back as their academy days though.

“Leave it be.” Sasuke warned Koji.

Sasuke and Koji didn’t get along even more than Koji annoyed Sakura. Ever since Koji had joined the team Sasuke had been trying to get him removed. The only way he would be removed though was at the request of the captain, Sakura.

Naruto wasn't fond of the guy but he didn’t bother him too much other than flatly refusing to call him Naruto instead of Nine Tails, but Naruto tried to overlook that flaw. He was used to it, not a lot had changed since he had been a kid. Having one of the legendary shinobi as a sensei and then one of the Legendary Sannin as one helped but didn’t erase the years of prejudice and hate.

“Throw me a cup would you Naru?” Sakura asked her blonde friend.

Sure Sakura.” Naruto tossed her a miso ramen, her favorite.

“Sakura, you know he will have a feast waiting for you, you shouldn’t eat.” Sasuke said not bothering to open his eyes as he lay beside her.

Sakura sat up and peeled the top off of the cup, “I’m hungry now and even if I told him not to you know as well as I do he would do it anyway.” She smiled as she poured the boiling water over her cup.

“Who are you talking about?” Koji asked them looking from one face to the next.

“No one.” Sasuke cracked an eye open to sneer at the guy.

“Fine fine all powerful last Uchiha, sheesh you’re so temperamental. How the hell do you even deal with this guy Captain?” Koji tried to make conversation with Sakura but she ignored him.

“We have been friends since we were ten years old, we are used to him and his asshole ways.” Naruto laughed and slapped Sasuke on the chest.

Sasuke grunted his reply which meant anything from, “You got it friend”, to “ I hate you and you will die a horribly painful death at the end of my sword”.

Sakura smiled as she ate her ramen, her mind turning to Suna and Gaara. It really had been too long since they had touched and she couldn’t wait to see him. She sighed and let her face fall into a smile as she thought of the last time they had met.

Flashback…

***Come with me, these visits are too short, I am too busy to come see you as often as I would like, your training with Tsunade is almost done, come to Suna Sakura, come be with me won’t you? I have put in a request for you to come join my hospital team, to instruct and teach them until they can handle things on their own. The Hokage has approved my request with an open time and date, please, come back with me now.

***You know I can’t do that, Naruto is expected back any day now, I am so close to making Anbu Captain officially and well, leave Konoha? I don’t know, I love you I do but…

He had kissed her then, a slow lingering kiss, wet but smooth, soft and gentle then hard and desperate. She had ran her hands up his chest and into his hair gripping him tightly, their hot breath smothering one another but each refused to let the other go. She had broken the kiss first.

***I will, soon, but not yet , please, try to understand, it isn’t because I don’t want you or want to be with you, I do, I just, I have things I still need to do. Please try to understand Gaara.

***I do, I just...I want you.

She had smiled at him, she wanted him too, all of him.

***I want you too, but not yet, please.

End Flashback…

The smile was still on her face and her fingers traced little circles in the sand at her side. She sighed again, her eyes softening.

Koji watched her from the corner of his eye, he had never seen her look that way, like a woman in love, soft and gentle. He had only seen her as a warrior, hard, ruthless and unforgiving...he rather liked the softer look of her. A smirk graced his full lips but was gone almost as quickly as it had come when he noticed the Uchiha watching his, eyes fully open and glaring.

Koji grinned back at the Uchiha turning his head to him fully. “What?”

“You don’t stand a chance you know, you’re not even fit to lay at her feet.” Sasuke said as if it were a fact that everyone knew.

Koji knew he wasn’t anything special he knew he had only been put on this team because no other team would have him. It was the only team that could keep him in line, the only team that wouldn’t die due to his impulsive behaviour and over the top temper. The last two captains he had, had either tried to kill him or requested him to be reduced to civilian status. He endangered the team they had said, he didn’t follow directions they complained, he is too arrogant they all agreed.

It was all true, he would be the first to acknowledge it but there was one thing that was just as true they had all failed to see, he was intelligent. Not a regular intelligence, not a Nara intelligence, more so, he just didn’t care about any of the teams he had been on, he was a genius in everyday there was. His arrogance was founded, his skill amazing when he chose to use it, his temper explosive, but his intelligence was unprecedented.

Sakura was the only one who had acknowledged his intelligence, who had realized it right away and therefore, in his opinion the only one suited to be with him. He acted a fool, the impulsive fool everyone took him for but much like he knew Naruto wasn’t, neither was he. His new team was an unusual one, a special one, he rather liked it.

“Enough rest, we don’t stop until we reach Suna, I want to get there before dark, understand? Let’s move.” She took off before the others were even standing, running in a straight line to Suna.

“Shit, I hate it when she gets like this.” Sasuke moaned and ran after her.

Naruto groaned but nodded to Koji and they both took off together to catch up to their captain who was barely visible in the distance.

“Fuck that woman is fast.” Koji complained and complemented at the same time.

“You have no idea Koji, she has more skill in her pinky finger than I do in my entire body.” Naruto sighed and picked up the pace.

“I know.” Koji said quietly to himself before he also picked up speed and ran after Naruto.

Like Sakura had wanted, they got there right before nightfall. Naruto dropped to the ground dramatically moaning and groaning like a child when immediately after they had passed through the gates of Suna to check in with the guards.

Sakura was not interested in yelling at him to get up as her green eyes met turquoise.

***Gaara.

***Sakura.

She smiled and flew into his arms ripping her mask off as she went, he hugged her to him close, his face buried in her hair and neck.

***I’ve missed you, I’ve missed this so much.

***I missed you too Gaara

“Uh, why is Sakura hugging the Kazekage like that?’ Koji asked and then it hit him...desert lover…

“No shit!” Koji exclaimed and Naruto laughed.

“That’s what I said when I found out.” Naruto said.

Sakura and Gaara broke away from one another flushed and happy.

“Kazekage Sama,” Sakura’s eyes sparkled as she gestured behind her. “My team, you remember Naruto, Sasuke and this is Koji, a new member of my team.”

Gaara nodded to Sasuke and Naruto with familiarity but paused at Koji and fixed him with a knowing stare.

“A new member, I thought you told me you had refused any new members since the last one Sakura love.” He said openly in front of his guards and her team. 

Gaara didn’t want any guessing, no rumours, he wanted them all to know, if they didn’t already, she was his and he was hers.

“He is a special case, I took him at the personal request of my Shisou.” Sakura smirked knowing what he was thinking because he was laughing in her head.

“I see.” His face gave nothing away.

Koji smiled sheepishly, a little embarrassed but mostly awed by the sight of the Kazekage and his captain, their relationship clearly well known to the eyes of his teammates.

“I will have a guard escort your team to their quarters, you will be with me.” Gaara said not expecting her to protest.

***With you?

***Yes, you expect me to have you anywhere else while you are in my village? You will be with me, in my bed every night.

***I have to stay with my team.

***I am the Kazekage.

***I am an Anbu captain of a diplomatic nature here at the request of the Hokage...Kazekage.

Gaara smiled openly at her, while Sasuke and Naruto looked around them, they knew they were in their own heads. As for the rest, they stared, some with open mouths at what appeared to be a war of wills between the two strong shinobi.

***and you are my girlfriend are you not, if not my future wife?

***I am your girlfriend, you have not asked me to be your wife

***I did, long ago, do you not remember?

His eyes were sparkling.

***Asking me when we were ten years old doesn’t count Gaara.

***I asked you three years go as well if you remember

***We were thirteen and my village had just been attacked by your insane puppet wielding Uncle.

***I had just turned thirteen and your birthday was the next month, we were twelve.I asked.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes.

***Yes, but it wasn’t the right time.

***I asked last year too.

He pulled her to him, bringing her even closer to his body than she already was.

***I had just started filling in as an Anbu captain, I didn’t have time to…

Her words were cut off as he bent his mouth over hers kissing her soundly.

***And now, is it a good time now to ask you to marry me?

He continued to kiss her.

***Are you insane?

She kissed him back.

***You haven’t pulled away , you haven’t pulled back, you are still kissing me

He teased her and she abruptly pulled back, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, she had forgotten where they were and who they were in front of.

“Kazekage..” She began to say out loud.

***I’ll ask you later then. In bed.

***Would you shut up!

Her face flamed red.

“Yes Sakura?” Gaara was smirking.

“You’re such an ass.” She burst out laughing to the surprise of everyone present with the exception of Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per usual, please let me know what you think.


	26. Chapter 26

Gaara led her to his private quarters on the top floor of the Kazekage mansion. She could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest. Their bond had only grown in the last three years, her love for him more so. She was so proud of him, his dream was coming true, he was going to be named Kazekage in a week. Her own heart beat strong and fast as they passed through the door into his room. 

It was her first time in Suna. She had wanted to see his village since she had read his first letter to him when they were ten year old academy students. It was like a dream come true.

***Everything looks just as you described.

Her voice was full of emotion, she spoke quietly as if her usual volume would disperse the dream.

***I have longed for you to see it, to be here with me and here you are at long last. Let me show you everything I have always wanted to show you while you are here.

Gaara took her hand and turned her around to face the now closed door.

***This is where I threw my sand out and attacked a maid who had interrupted me while I was trying to connect with you the first time we lost our mental connection, when I had told you I needed space and asked you to break our connection. I remember how miserable I was, how desperate and lonely.

He squeezed her hand and kissed her lightly pulling her after him to the couch.

***This is where I would sit for hours looking out my window toward Konoha and wonder what you were doing.

He smiled at her and pointed to the window across from the couch.

***Here is the storage closet I turned into a library and the desk I had the servants place in here so I could write to you from a spot that was just for us.

He pulled the chair out and she sat down at his desk to get a better feel of the younger Gaara writing letters to her.

***We didn’t write much after we had established our mental connection did we Gaara?

He smiled down at her running his fingers through her sweaty hair and laughed.

***No we didn’t.

He pulled her up from the chair not bothering to push it back in and they made their way into his bedroom.

***This is where I would lay most nights and dream of you one day being beside me. I would hug my pillow and think of you, wondering how good it would feel to have you here, in my bed.

He sat on the bed and pulled her to him.

***Lay with me?

A playful glint in his eyes.

***I am tired and hot and sweaty Gaara, I am not going to lay with you in your clean bed until after I have my bath.

She smirked at making him wait even though her heart was beating fiercely in her chest at the prospect.

***That brings me to the final room then, my bathroom.

Gaara opened the door to the most beautiful thing Sakura had ever seen since she had first laid eyes on Gaara outside the windows of her academy at the age of ten.

The small pool like bath was full to the brim with scented bubbles that spilled over the sides. It was an inlay bath of rich white and grey marble that rested inside an adjoined shower area, the water spout a heated waterfall taking the fresh water and running it over the roof to be heated by the desert sun fell off into the bath to the left. Gaar pulled the lever that stopped the flow and watched her.

Sakura turned to Gaara, her eyes wide.

***You never told me about this before, how come you never sent me a picture of your bath?

***I’m a guy Sakura, I only recently learned about women’s fascination with baths.

He chuckled beside her.

***From who?

She eyed him suspiciously and he laughed out loud, a deep and masculine sound. Yes he was indeed older now and so was she. They stood there for a moment.

***Temari of course, you jealous little thing.

He tweaked her nose playfully.

***I am not jealous.

She looked so cute when she was jealous, Gaara grinned at her.

***I recall you not being jealous several times that the Princess of Stone was here in Suna last year on a mission for diplomacy.

Gaara teased her. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

***Diplomacy my ass, the slut nearly took advantage of you in your bedroom…

***She was drunk.

***That makes it worse!

***You’re getting mad at me for something that was not my fault.

***Pot calling the kettle black?

***The Uchiha and my Uncle are different.

***She licked you.

***And she was thrown from my village the next day.

***You waited until the next day, I know, much to my annoyance.

***If I had thrown her out that night it would have started a war.

***You would have had Konoha to help you.

Gaara smiled and shook his head.

***She was forced from my room right after the lick you know, it isn’t like she spent the…

Sakura’s chakra swirled dangerously around her and he stopped talking.

***Pot calling the kettle back hum Sakura?

He smiled at her. She glared at him.

***Want to take a bath?

His hands rose to the clasp at the corner of his tunic and he began to slowly unbutton his shirt. She blushed as she watched him unbutton the last button, her anger forgotten, his shirt fell open, baring his chest to her and she choked.

***What the hell do you think you’re doing?

***I was going to take a bath...with you.

He let his shirt fall from his shoulders, his eyes never leaving hers. He reached out to brush the tangled hair from her face. Sakura took in a deep breath as if to garner her courage and stepped into his touch.

They could feel the others heart beating in tune in their chests like a drum that could be felt in the dark, a steady beat, a familiar pounding. A finger, just one traced the chain around her neck, his chain, his pendant that fell above her breasts against her hot skin.

“Sakura.” He whispered her name aloud.

She tilted her head back to look into his eyes.

“I love you Sakura.” His fingers met at the top of her shirt, one finger gently stroking the metal tap of her zipper.

“I love you to Gaara, very much.

“Will you marry me Sakura, please.” He said softly over the skin of her neck as he bent his head to the side.

“Yes.” She whispered then groaned as his mouth opened and his tongue darted out over her already sweat kissed skin.

His fingers pulled down the zipper tab of her shirt and pushed the fabric back and off her shoulders. The garment fell down on top of his own as his hands dropped to the small medic skirt in the front to unclasp it from her waist.

Her hands found his hair, twisting and pulling him closer to her, sweet breath in her ear, a moan escaped her parted lips in a rush as her skirt and pouch fell to the floor.

Gaara’s smooth touch paused at the top of her little black shorts as if asking for permission, when no hand stopped him, no voice of complaint met his mind or ears he slipped his hands into the elastic band around her waist. Breaking his kisses upon her neck he bent slightly, pulling the shorts from her waist, down, down lower and lower. He rested his head against her abdomen and sighed, breathing in her scent.

Sakura had let her hands fall with his head and rested them on top, her fingers still in his hair, his breath tickling her stomach.

“Kiss me.” She said out loud as he rose to meet her request.

Her fingers slid down the side of his face, his neck then shoulders. She ran her nails over his chest and he moaned. Lower and lower until they fell to the ties of his pants, she paused, like him, asking him without words.

“Please.” Was all that he said.

She pulled one string and then the other, his pants now loose fell in a slight billow to the floor. In one motion, he stepped from his pants, took her in his arms and stepped into the bath.

“ My wraps.” She protested.

“Can wait.” he said.

Inch by inch he lowered them into the hot water, the scent of flowers rose up from the sparkling bubbles that floated along the surface of the steaming water.

Sakura sighed at the heat as it soothed her muscles, looked up into the eyes of the man she loved above all others in the world.

Gaara sat on the marble ledge that had been built into the bath holding her to his chest. He turned to the basket beside them on the bathroom floor and pulled out a large sponge. Sakura marveled at the sponge, clearly a natural sponge from the ocean and wondered how long it had taken for the sponge to make it into the hands of the soon to be kazekage of the desert.

All thoughts of sponge merchants and oceans faded from her mind as Gaara moved the soft sponge over her shoulders with one hand, the other tugging gently on her wrappings. She moved her hands to her chest to help him, letting the wrappings fall from her chest a little at a time. His hand paused in his cleaning of her shoulders and his eyes gleamed at the beautiful sight before him, the last of her wrappings falling from her chest into the water.

***You’re so beautiful Sakura, so lovely my flower.

***For you Gaara, only for you.

He moved the sponge over her chest kissing the corners of her neck. Picking up some soap with his other hand the sponge and soap moved over her body repeatedly until there was no place on her temple he hadn’t touched.

Her skin was pink, her cheeks flushed.

***My turn.

She smiled at him taking the sponge from his hand and the soap from the ledge. As gently as he had, she returned the favor, cleaning his shoulders, his chest his torso. A small smirk replaced her smile as her hand grazed his erect manhood and he sucked in a quick breath of air. A mischievous look graced her mostly innocent contenance as she boldly ran two fingers down the length of his shaft.

“Sakura.” He groaned and took her hand in his, stopping her from doing anything else.

“Yes?” her eyes glowed but her smirk gave away her less than angelic thoughts.

“Not yet.” He said taking a deep calming breath.

“You don’t want to?” She asked, a little confused. Wasn’t it his idea to take a bath together?

“Not until we’re married love.” He groaned again, this time in clear agony.

Sakura smiled, she understood, he was a bit old fashioned, and he was the Kazekage.

***Of course Gaara, we can wait.

Her hand quick like a snake struck out and she stroked him once then twice, before letting him go. His eyes had rolled back into his head but refocused on pink and green quickly.

***Pay back darling, for your more than thorough cleaning of my body earlier.

She laughed at his groan and his half hooded eyes as he regarded her.

***Minx!

***You love it.

*** I most certainly do.

They touched lightly here and there, a shoulder, a neck, kisses on the lips, the ear, innocent, controlled and nothing more.

Gaara helped her wash her hair, step out of the bath into a fluffy blue green towel the color of his eyes as he did the same. She walked to his bed sitting on the side drying her hair with the towel. He smiled at the sight, he had longed to see for so long, she looked good in his room, on his bed.

Dropping his towel he joined her on his bed, pulling her towel away and covering her with his naked body.

***I thought we were waiting?

She laughed and teased. 

***Just a taste.

He moved against her, soft skin still warm from their bath, his kissed her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth, she purred then moaned.

“Oh Gaara, please.” She begged.

**Take her...she is our mate...take her, finally she is ours, take her now! I want her begging, I want her panting, take her….**

Gaara froze. Slowly, very slowly he slid off of Sakura, his eyes dilated and unfocused. She watched him curiously at first, then in understanding.

***It has been a long time hasn’t it, since he has spoken to you.

***Yes, very long, almost years.

She moved naked across the room to her bag. His eyes followed her drinking in her naked form. She pulled wraps, underwear, a shirt and pants from her bag and returned to him on his bed. For a moment she thought, she had seen the yellow in his eyes flash radiantly red, then faded back to the blue green she knew so well.

He was fighting his demon, Shukaku, she knew.

***It is okay, he is better now, he just, he wants to claim you. I don’t blame him.

Gaara laughed.

***But there is a right way to do this, he will have to wait, as I do to claim you. I love you Sakura, I’m glad you’re here with me.

He watched her dress for a moment forgetting he was still naked, until she had turned to him, her Jounin shirt pulled over her head and she smirked at him.

Gaara rose pulling a clean tunic from his draws and pants for himself as he turned back to face her while he dressed.

***You weren’t wearing underwear.

He grinned at her and she blushed.

***For you.

She lowered her eyes a bit and smiled. Gaara’s grin spread wide across his face.

***Minx.

***Only for you.

They sat companionably on his couch in his sitting room talking, without words, always touching, kissing making up for their lost time away from one another.

Dinner in Suna was later than she was used to but still it came too soon. Gaara held her hand in his, tucked up and over his other arm as they entered the dining hall together. Temari and Kankuro both rose at their entrance smiles of anticipation on their faces masking over the more obvious looks of intrigue.

“It is nice to see you again Sakura chan.” Kankuro grinned at her behind his face paint and hood.

“A pleasure Kankuro kun, I look forward to seeing your latest puppet design, Gaara tells me it is the first of many in a new collection.” She said sincerely.

“Sakura, you owe me a spar slut.” Temari grinned at her friend, they had become close in the last few years, Temari being the diplomatic representative for Suna, she was often in Konoha and stayed with Sakura in her home when she visited.

“Hoe, I’ll beat you down like last time no problem.” The women fake sneered at each other from across the room.

“Huh?” Koji said in confusion.

“We’re old friends.” Temari told him.

Everyone laughed except Koji and Sasuke.

After that less than formal greeting the party sat down at the large dinning hall table and the servants set the dishes down and filled the glasses, moving in and out of their light conversation like ghosts.

Sakura sighed, full and happy looking at Gaara who sat beside her at the head of the table. If the Sand siblings noticed anything different they didn’t say but Sakura knew better. She had seen the look Temari and Kankuro had shared at the start of their dinner and knew they knew.

***Shall we tell them?

***They already knew I was going to ask you again when you got here. You just cost Kankuro 1000 ryo by the way.

***He bet I wouldn’t say yes?

***He bet you would come up with some excuse, a reasonable one to be sure but yes, he bet you would postpone or tell me no for some reason.

Gaara smiled at her.

***We should wait until I address the Suna council but I can’t see it being a problem, who wouldn’t want the world’s best medic nin to marry their Kazekage, or the most powerful skilled kunoichi in the world to join their ranks? Even if they say no, I’m still going to marry you.

Gaara continued to look fondly at Sakura as she turned more and more red in the face.

“Is there something going on between you that we need to know about? You have been sitting there just staring at one another for the last ten or fifteen minutes and it is starting to creep me out.” Koji said with his eyes wide.

“Oi!, that’s the Kazekage Koji, you can’t speak to him in such a way.” Naruto of all people reprimanded Koji on his manners.

“BUT.” Koji started to protest.

“It has been over a year since Gaara and I have seen one another Koji, I suppose we are making up for lost time.” Sakura turned to him and smiled...a real smile.

“Ah.” Koji said absently.

Koji had never seen her smile like that, she was so beautiful, her eyes were lit up, she was relaxed, her whole body was...at ease and she was happy, truly happy. It was like she was a different person completely around the Kazekage, and he hated him for it. It was going to ruin his whole plan. His master hadn’t told him their relationship was this strong and he began to wonder, if his master knew how in love the two young people seemed to be.


	27. Chapter 27

The light of the new day broke the horizon as Sakura made her security rounds with her team.

She held her wrapped arm tot he sky and her hawk landed gracefully on her arm. He cocked his head to her and she knew he hadn’t found anything unusual. She threw her hand back tot he sky and he took off for the perch Gaara had made for his own hawks to eat and rest.

The Hokage would be there in two days and she wanted everything ready. Merchants from all of the five nations had already started setting up outside of the Suna gates in a makeshift market. Naming the new Kazekage was a big event, shinobi and civilians alike would be coming from near and far to witness history, Gaara would be the youngest Kazekage to take the appointment..

“Report.” Sakura commanded when Koji dropped down from a nearby rooftop to land beside her.

“The West and North gates are secure.” He said quietly.

Sakura turned to look at him, he had been acting differently since dinner the night before.

“Is everything okay?” She asked him.

Koji straightened and looked away from her not meeting her eyes. “Of course captain.”

“You usually aren’t so quiet, is it my relationship with the soon to be Kazekage? I know it must have been a bit of a shock.” She said,

“No captain, it was a shock yes but that is not, I mean, nothing is wrong.” Koji said quickly

“Okay, you don’t have to tell me what it is, but know this, if it inhibits your work, puts anyone in danger, you will be suspended from service and escorted back to Konoha for evaluation.” She said not unkindly, but in her professional tone.

Koji bowed to her, “Understood captain.”

“Dismissed.” She waved him away with her hand.

She sighed. Three years ago she would have kept asking, tried to get him to open up to her to tell her what was wrong in order to help him, but now, she was older, wiser and more focused.

Sasuke and Naruto had landed on the path in front of her and turned to her, Naruto grinning, Sasuke looking bored.

“Report.” She said,

“South gate is secure, as well as the perimeter of the basin.” They said,

“Good, dismissed.” She smiled at her team.

“Want to get some breakfast Sakura?” Naruto asked her.

“Not yet, there is something I wanted to check on still. You have the rest of the day off, I already dismissed Koji. Stay alert though and no drinking.” She warned.

Sasuke and Naruto left her then, presumably to get breakfast together. Sasuke cast one last glance back at her then followed Naruto leaving her alone.

Sakura turns her head to the sun that was now fully over the horizon , it’s bottom resting on the sand. Even this early in the morning, the heat warmed her face and arms. She closed her eyes and let it wash over her body. 

Opening her eyes she smiled at the sight before her. Jumping up onto the top wall of the basin she looked out over the desert. It was just as he had described long ago in one of his letters. The sand danced across the expanse, sparkling in the morning sun. She had the sudden intense urge to swim in it and wondered if it were possible. She laughed at herself for her silly thoughts. No matter how old she got, she was still just a little girl at heart. With the smile still on her lips she turned to the manse for breakfast.

Gaara was coming down the stairs as she entered the main landing.

***Good morning beautiful, you were up early.

***Security rounds, I didn’t wish to wake you since you get so little sleep.

***It seems with you here that is no longer an issue and soon, won’t be ever again when we are married. We will spend every night together and every morning.

***Definitely. Have you had breakfast yet, I was going to see if there was anything in the hall.

***There is, the servants make a rotating spread, Kankuro and Temari get up at different times for different shifts and I usually don’t sleep, food is ready whenever we wish it, if there is something in particular you wish for, all you need do is ask them. I have given orders that you are to receive anything you wish.

***Gaara, that’s sweet but I don’t want to be a bother, you know I won’t ask for anything.

***You will learn to.

He smiled at her and took her hand, tucking it into his arm and led her to the dinning hall.

Koji was there when they entered sitting alone at the far end of the table. He stood at their entrance and bowed, grinning at the small look of surprise on Sakura’s face.

“I do have court manners, I just never use them, they aren’t needed in the Leaf.” Koji smiled.

Sakura nodded to him and he sat down.

“Where did you learn court manners Koji san, were you not born and raised in the Leaf?” Gaara asked the older man.

“Ah no, I was from a small village, north of here in fact, it was destroyed some years back. The Leaf medical team found me, when they came to aid the village at an elder’s request.” Koji said quietly, clipped and reluctantly.

Gaara stilled. He had destroyed a village to the north when he was 5 years old, there were no survivors that he knew of.

“I’m sorry.” Gaara said quietly, trying to convey his regret subtly.

Koji’s eyes flashed momentarily, but he nodded all the same.

***What is it Gaara?

She had felt his heartbeat quicken.

***When I was 5 I lost control of Shukaku and decimated a village to the north.

***You don’t know that it was the same village Gaara.

***This is the desert Sakura, there is only one village to the north he could have been from.

Koji watched Sakura and Gaara, they were looking at one another again but not speaking. His mind was whirling in his head with all the things he had seen, everything he knew about Sakura, about Gaara and the little things his master had taught him. His eyes betrayed his thoughts and had caught Sakura’s observant eye.

“I apologize Koji, we are not intentionally ignoring you. It is a game Gaara and I play, we try to read the other’s thoughts.” She laughed a little too brightly.

Koji nodded and smiled vaguely in her direction.

“Allow me.” Gaara took a plate from a stack on the table and started placing small portions of eggs, fried liver, tomatoes, dates and figs on it. He handed it to Sakura then poured her juice for her.

“Thank you Gaara.” She smiled at him as he reached for another plate and began filling it for himself.

The atmosphere relaxed as they ate, exchanging small talk in between bites.

“I would like to show you something after we eat if you have time, Sakura. My Uncle, he left his laboratory in tact upon his untimely...departure. Since you are so well versed in poisons and antidotes as he was, perhaps you would like to make use of the space while you are here?” Gaara offered her.

Sakura’s eye lit up with interest. 

“Yes! That would be fantastic, as much of a traitor as he was, he was definitely brilliant, I would love to read any notes he may have left behind, and peruse his stock of herbs. It has been years I know but knowing him in the short time I did, I am sure they were sealed with impeccable care.” Her eyes glowed with anticipation and delight at the prospect of spending the rest of the day in the lab of the notorious poison master.

Gaara smiled at her delight.

“The lab is yours. Not one person has set foot in it since my return from Konoha after his desertion. I had it sealed for Suna’s safety, you will be the only one allowed in there, and myself of course.”

Koji watched the exchange with interest but cast his gaze to his plate when Gaara turned his eyes on him.

The brat is giving her Sasori’s lab...interesting. Koji wondered if the girl was as good with poisons and antidotes as his master thought she would be by now.

“Thank you for breakfast Kazekage Sama.” Koji stood and bowed.

“I must beg your leave.” He added and left the room.

***His attitude has changed considerably since last night, did you beat him up again?

Gaara smiled into his cup of juice as Sakura huffed adorably beside him.

***No, I did not beat him up, he has been a little odd since yesterday evening but then again, we haven’t known one another long, perhaps this is normal for him.

***Ah well, that’s reasonable I suppose, shall I walk you to the lab?

***You will need to remove the seal for me won’t you?

She grinned at him.

***I know very well you are capable of removing any seal I am able to place on anything.

He winked at her and she laughed. He had become so much more playful since she had said she would marry him and she realized that she too had become so much happier, a happiness she hadn’t felt since her parents had died.

They stood in front of Sasori’s lab, Sakura bit her lip, she was both nervous and excited.

***No one has been in this lab since he left. I sealed it from the outside, even though I haven’t been inside the door. Be careful, my Uncle was a clever man you will recall. I wouldn’t put it past him to have set traps, even in his own village.

Sakura nodded, made the hand signs and placed her hands on the seal pushing her chakra into it. The seal faded and the lock clicked open. She slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open.

The first thing she noticed was that it was impeccably clean. Not a speck of dust lay on any surface. It was quiet, peaceful and relaxing. There was an energy that hummed throughout the room like a calming chakra and she wondered for a moment if it was his, Sasori’s , but she dismissed it immediately and stepped inside.

Taking Gaara’s words of warning to heart she stepped carefully, turning her head left then right, up and down. Gaara watched her from the door, he had yet to step inside the room. She turned to look back at him.

***Aren’t you coming in?

***No, I don’t think that is wise.

***But you said only you and I were allowed in here.

***Allowed yes, but I think it is best if I don’t enter, he will not have wanted me in there and it might trigger any residual chakra or jutsu he left behind to prevent me from going through his things. He will not have expected you in his lab, you will be much safer here than any Suna resident, which is why I allow it.

**Ah, I understand, there is a humming in here, like...it’s like it is alive.

She shivered a little and rubbed her arms with her hands. It was both calming and unnerving at the same time.

***He spent almost all of his time here when he got back to the village. I don’t doubt his room is filled with his energy.

***And you’re sure it is okay for me to be in here?

She was a bit sceptical.

***As I said, if I thought you were in any danger, I would not allow it. I will let you look around and get acquainted with his lab, call me if you need anything. I still have much to do still for the upcoming event. I will see you at dinner if not before.

He turned to leave but she stopped him.

***Lunch?

***I will try.

Gaara smiled at her and turned from the door leaving her in his Uncle’s lab.

In the Akatsuki base in Rain…

Sasori’s hands stilled on the puppet he had been sanding and smiled. She was in his lab in Suna, he could feel the disturbance in his chakra he had infused into the walls of the room to alert him in case of intruders. Clever boy Gaara, Sasori thought, you knew my chakra wouldn’t react to her presence, she has no Suna blood in her.

Was it just the boy’s natural caution or was it more. No one knew he had infused the walls to his lab with his chakra, he had taken great pains to make sure of it. He had even killed the master builder to prevent anyone from finding out. 

He had expected this day to come, albeit not this soon. Things were moving along faster than he had planned and he wondered how he should handle it. Not all of the pieces were in place yet, he would have to alter his plan to match the circumstances. He should have expected this from her though, she had always had a way of surprising him, just when he thought he had her figured out. Of course, that is what drew him to her, she was a puzzle, she was unpredictable, like himself.

Sasori picked up his sanding cloth again and continued to polish the peiece he had previously been working on. He let the hum of her chakra signature caress his unused senses, no one had set foot in his lab since he had been there three years ago. This new connection with her pleased him, her chakra had matured and he wondered as his fingers made little polishing circles on the wood of his new puppet, how else she had matured in his absence.

In Suna…

Sakura took her time getting to know Sasori’s lab. She carefully looked through every drawer, every cupboard, every shelf, mindful of any traps but found none. She suspected there wouldn’t be any, no matter what Gaara said. She suspected the only trap was the room itself. The gentle hum persisted, it’s calming effect on her was nice, almost reassuring, as if it was telling her it was okay for her to be there.

She stood in the middle of the room looking around to see if there was anything she had missed. She stepped to one of the walls where she thought she had seen a seam of sorts. It was the back wall, far to the left, next to a bookcase. She ran a finger down the partial seam and tilted her head to the side when it glowed. She pushed some of her chakra into the seam and fell back against the table behind her.

What...what was that? Sasori?

Akatsuki base in Rain…

Sasori felt the jolt of chakra run through him and he shivered. The image of a young woman filled his head, pink hair, green eyes, so lovely, she had grown into such a lovely young woman. He smiled, soon...he would see her soon. He placed a hand slowly to his heart where her chakra had shot through him, even at this distance, he felt it. 

Sasori smiled again, well now Nephew, it seems you are not the only one who shares a connection to the girl. He wondered if she was aware of their connection that had begun three years ago, probably not.

In Suna…

Sakura shook her head. The image had flashed in her mind so quickly she wasn’t even sure if it had been real. A familiar head of red, amber eyes so clear and intelligent, a mouth set in arrogance and disdain, a smirk...Sasori of the Red Sand. Had he, was he younger? Her heart hurt, what was it, there was...something, she shook her head trying to rid herself of the feeling.

***Is everything okay Sakura?

***Yes, sorry just jumpy.

***Are you sure? It seemed almost as if you...were having a small heart attack…

***No, sorry something just surprised me is all, got my heart racing.

*What is it Sakura?

***Uh, I don’t know how to explain it honestly, it was an energy or...a feeling.

***A feeling?

***Yes, Gaara, don’t worry I’m sorry to worry you, it was nothing really.

***Okay, well...if you need me, call okay?

***I will.

Sakura sat down heavily on the only stool in the room breathing hard. What had that been? She ran her fingers through her hair pulling out the elastic that bound it together and massaged her head. She was starting to get a headache. She let her healing chakra flow into the tips of her fingers as she massaged her temples relieving herself of the pain.

She looked back to the seam in the wall. Something was there, something he had sealed with his chakra that he hadn’t wanted anyone else to find. She rose from the stool and walked to the wall slowly. Lifting her hand to the seam she hesitated, drawing her fingers into her palm, then taking a deep breath she reached out and touched the seam. 

Nothing happened. She took another deep breath and pushed some of her chakra through her finger into the seam and a seal she hadn’t known was there,broke. The wall behind the bookcase swung inward, revealing a secret room. 

Sakura stood on the precipice and looked down into the dark abyss. She turned back to the door to the lab she had left open. She turned quickly and closed the door. Walking back over to the darkness she stole one last look at the well lit room behind her and stepped into the unknown.

Gaara’s head snapped up, their connection had been broken.

***Sakura?

***Sakura!

***Sakura!!!

**She’s gone boy...even here you could not protect her from him...you’re worthless, worthless boy.**


	28. Chapter 28

Sakura stretched her hands out on either side of her body, running her fingers along the wall as she stepped lower and lower into the darkness. The further down she went, the cooler the air turned. The walls at her fingertips were smooth sandstone and wood, cool to the touch like the air around her. 

The humming of energy continued to surround her as she stepped off of the last step hard. She had been expecting the steps to continue because the walls at her fingers continued. She slowly put her right foot in front of her left, sending her chakra out around her trying to feel her way in the dark. She was alone, she knew, there weren’t any other nin nearby.

She paused. There should be other nin nearby though, she was in a shinobi village for kami’s sake. That’s when she realized, she no longer felt Gaara’s presence.

***Gaara?

Silence

***Gaara are you there?

Silence.

Her heart started to thump in her chest and her breathing became more laboured. A panic attack, she knew, she was having a panic attack. She pushed chakra into her fingers and massaged her temples, forcibly slowed her breathing and tried to relax. If she could only see!

A light flickered in the distance. One then another. A torch? Sakura looked up, forgetting to be anxious and watched one light after another come to life around what she could now see, was a rather large underground room.

Sakura walked the next few feet cautiously to the end of the small hallways at the end of the stairs. She saw the seals on the walls by the first torch, a fire jutsu. Her attention turned from the torches to the room. The room was...massive, not just large, she saw the full impression of its boundaries as the last torch came to life.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked around the room. In the middle of the room, lined up in rows of two were large work tables, with unfinished puppets on them in various stages of creation and design. Along the walls, for half of the massive room were shallow shelves, filled from top to bottom with racks of glass vials and corked bottles of...what she could only assume were poisons.

The other half of the walls were filled with glass vials of herbs, plants and other similar liquids in various stages of preparation. The back two and the largest tables had mortars and pestles, grinding blocks, spirit lamps, and all sorts of other lab equipment some of which she had never seen before and wasn’t sure how to use.

In between the first and second half of the room along the wall were two large bookshelves stuffed to the seams with hand bound volumes, hand written notes and journals. Sakura smiled at the sight, that is what she had been hoping for.

She walked to the book shelves slowly and picked out a small volume of handwritten notes. She flipped the book open and saw a date, three years ago, two months before the Chunin exam. This must be his most recent notebook. She tucked it into her pouch, she would read it later.

Stepping over to the poisons shelves she marveled at his organization, everything was so...perfect. Each poison, for she knew now after reading some of the labels they were all indeed poisons, had its own shelf. The shelves seemed to be organized from near harmless to the most deadly with subcategories inbetween for pain, torture or instant death. She was amazed and part of her a little more than delighted.

Guilt immediately enveloped her. For the second time in an hour she had forgotten about Gaara in her thirst for exploration and knowledge. She grabbed one of the poisons from the middle, marking its place with a hastily scribbled note placed in its stead and ran for the hallways she had entered from.

The torches faded out as she climbed step after step, back to the surface of Sasori’s well lit lab. She ran through the secret door, turned sealed it again with her chakra and turned to open the door to the lab to find a frantic and wild eyed Gaara.

He was staring at her and she him. She stepped out of the lab and shut the door. He stared at her and she looked back frowning.

***Gaara?

***Gaara say something…

“Sakura, the connection...you can’t hear me anymore can you?” He asked out loud.

“I don’t think so.” She said slowly.

***Gaara?

“Did you hear me just now?” She asked him.

“No.” He looked at her.

She furrowed her brows in concentration but she still couldn’t hear him.

Gaara reached down to her wrists, her bracelets...were black. He looked up to her pendant, it too was black. His hand went to her wrist and as he touched the bracelet, it crumbled off of her wrist, the black sand fell to the ground.

Their eyes widened in surprise. She touched her pendant and it crumbled, she touched her other bracelets, it crumbled to the ground like it’s fellow.

“What, what does that mean Gaara?” She looked up to see him frowning.

“I don’t know.” He said and looked up into her face.

“What did you find in the lab, did you touch anything?” he asked her.

She frowned, “No, I didn’t have a chance to, I was just looking around and being careful.” She lied.

Why, why lie, why not tell him...why are you hiding it from him? The questions raced through her head, she had no answers for herself.

Gaara watched her, she was thinking furiously, of what he wondered. He didn’t know, they no longer had a connection. It frustrated him that he couldn’t tell what she was thinking.

“We need to establish our bond, here.” He pulled up a small cloud of sand and infused his chakra into it, then bit the inside of his mouth spitting blood into the sand. He waited for her to do the same but she didn’t move.

“Sakura?” He watched her hesitate, his stomach dropped….no.

“Do you...not want to bond with me?” He asked her slowly.

“I do I just…” She paused.

She looked up and saw the hurt in his eyes. She felt terrible.

“Gaara I.” She didn’t get to finish.

“I won’t force you.” He said almost inaudibly and left in a flurry of sand.

Sakura stood there, alone, the sand he had just infused and created fell to the ground, mixing with the black. She turned and looked back to the lab door and wondered...what had made her sand turn black, and had it intentionally destroyed their connection?

Gaara appeared on the wall of the East Gate, their gate and looked out over the sand.

**She didn’t choose to break our bond, it isn’t her fault, you know who is to blame boy, stop sulking and go talk to our mate.**

_You saw didn’t you? She doesn’t want the bond anymore, she hesitated._

**Hesitated, not refused, you are a fool and you always have been. Maybe you don’t know her as well as you think you do. The moment your bond is broken you act like you don’t know her, what’s wrong boy, to feel close to her, to know how to talk to her do you have to have that blood bond? Pathetic. You don’t deserve her.**

_You saw the way she looked at me. Bond or not I know that look, she didn’t want to have that connection anymore, now that she had a choice, she chose to let it go._

**Fool, like I said, without being in her head, without her emotions flooding yours, you don’t know her at all.**

_And you do?_

**I do. She found something in that lab, I suspect she is hesitant to share with you. She is loyal, she cares for us, both of us, she would not deny our bond, it is something else.**

_But to hesitate like she did…._

**That isn’t what this is about, you forget I have been with you since before you could breathe air, before you opened your eyes! This is about your fear of rejection, your fear of being alone....don’t let her suffer for your own fears, she is our mate, she deserves our respect.**

_Respect? From you? Are you trying to tell me you respect her?_

**She is our mate, of course I respect her, it is you I don’t respect. If I didn’t respect her, I would have destroyed her long ago. For all your power, for all your intelligence, you are weak, and what just happened...proves it. You are still that weak, scared little boy who killed your uncle Yashamaru.**

_You’re wrong! You’re wrong Shukaku!_

**You yell because you know I’m right.**

Sakura walked down the busy market streets of Suna thinking over what had happened since she had walked into Sasori’s lab. She was so deep in thought she hadn’t seen Koji walking toward her and ran right into him. Her hands came up in front of her against his chest and he grabbed her wrists.

“Sorry captain, I thought you saw me.” Koji apologized to her.

“Oh, Koji, no, I’m sorry I was um, lost in thought.” She stammered.

Koji looked at her oddly.

“What?” She asked, he still hadn’t let go of her wrists.

“You were so lost in thought you didn’t see me coming?” He frowned at her.

“That’s dangerous captain.” He said it without humour or teasing and she was glad but also embarrassed.

“Uh, I know, er, did you need something?” She asked pulling her wrists from his grasp.

He shoved his hands in his pockets,” No, I was just looking around. I’ve never been to Suna.”

He smiled at her, not a smirk, not his usual “trying to hit on you is it working” smile, but a normal good humoured smile.

“Oh, well I haven’t been here before either, my first time too.” She smiled at him, starting to relax with their conversation.

“Really? I thought you would have been here many times before you know, with uh, being the Kazekage’s girlfriend and all.” He leaned forward eyeing her as if she was lying.

“It’s true, it’s my first time here.” She looked around.

“I was going to get a snack or something, want to come?” She asked him and he gave her a surprised nod.

“Sure.” He smiled.

“So, like I said, I’ve never been here before so I don’t know of any good places but Temari told me she likes a little stand by the library, want to see if we can find it?” She turned to ask him as she headed off to where she thought the library was.

“Lead on.” He made a gentlemanly gesture with his hand and head.

It surprised her and she stopped in the middle of the path to stare at him.

“Captain, you’re blocking the road and the natives are getting restless.” Koji joked with her.

Sakura laughed nervously and looked around, there were a few grumbles but they stopped immediately when she looked up at them.

“Sorry,” she tried to say loud enough for them to hear her and continued walking.

After quite some time and after stepping on a few toes they finally found the stand that they were looking for. Koji continued to grin at her as she ordered, watching how she blushed when the vendor asked her if she wanted sauce or not on the item she had no idea what she had ordered was, she hesitantly nodded and he smiled again, it was adorable.

Koji hadn’t been to Suna before, it was true but he was originally from the desert, he ordered with confidence and ordered extra in case she didn’t like the squid with fig sauce on it that she had ordered by mistake. He laughed at her when the vendor handed them their food. She had the most wonderful expression of both disgust and confusion on her beautiful face. 

He had never spent any time alone with the young woman before. They had always been on missions with her other teammates. The Uchiha kept him at a distance from her and the blonde watched him like a hawk, even if less aggressively than the Uchiha. On missions she was so strict, harsh and to the point, all business, but now...he got to see the person behind the mask. The woman behind the legend, for she was already at the age of 16 a legend of their time, like her two masters, the Copy Nin of Konoha, and the Legendary Sannin.

They walked a little ways to a small park. She picked a table with an umbrella for shade and they sat down to eat. She opened her box and frowned at the squid. He stifled a laugh but not quickly enough for she looked up at him with such an adorable look of annoyance and sickness he burst out laughing. He couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so freely and so genuinely. It shocked him into silence.

“I don’t think I ordered well.” She said as she poked the squid with her fork.

He pursed his lips to keep from laughing out loud again and shook his head.

“I don’t think so either, that’s why I ordered extra.” He handed her the second box that was under his first.

She flipped the lid open and smiled. “Dango!”

“Koji! Thank you!” She picked up a stick and pulled a green ball off the end and chewed in bliss with her eyes closed.

Koji watched her eat without pause until all three sticks were free of the sweet little treats and smiled at her.

“You’re like a little kid you know that?” He teased her.

“And you’re not as big of an asshole as you pretend to be, you know that?” She smiled at him but with a pointed look.

“Ah well…” He rubbed the back of his head slightly embarrassed.

“It’s nice.” She told him seriously.

“Is this the real you?” She cocked her head at him as if considering her own question.

He stared at her. She continued to watch him. He watched her back. She refused to break eye contact with him.

“You’re not like most girls...I mean women you know that captain?” He broke the silence.

“I’ve been told.” She said and looked past him to a figure coming toward them in flowing white and blue robes.

Koji turned in his seat to see what she was looking at, the Kazekage.

“Are you supposed to wear those yet?” Sakura asked Gaara as he came up to them.

“It doesn’t matter, why did you run from me?” He asked her ignoring Koji.

“I didn’t run from you, you walked away from me without speaking and left me in the hallway alone and confused.” She hissed at him.

“Uh, maybe I should go.” Koji stood to leave.

“Yes, leave.” Gaara said rudely.

“Sit down.” Sakura ordered.

“Uh.” Koji looked from one to the other, not sure which one to obey.

“I’m the Kazekage and this is my village, leave Koji san.” Gaara commanded.

“Sit Koji. I am his Anbu captain and he is a shinobi of the Leaf, as am I .” She stood up and glared at Gaara openly.

“What the hell is going on you two!” The familiar voice of Naruto broke into their very public argument.

Gaara glared at Sakura and Sakura glared at Gaara.

“Sakura, are you alright?” Sasuke asked her from beside Naruto.

“Yes Sasuke, of course I am.” She was starting to calm down and unclenched her fists.

“Sir?” Three Suna Anbu dropped down around Gaara glaring at the four unmasked Konoha Anbu.

“Stand down, my fiance and I were just having a slight disagreement.” Gaara looked smug now.

“FIANCE!” Naruto and Sasuke nearly screamed.

Koji, the Suna Anbu and Sakura stared at Gaara in shock.

“You...you….don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing!” She jumped onto the nearest roof and ran away.

“Gaara, are you and Sakura really engaged?” Naruto asked him once the Suna Anbu had gone.

“I don’t know anymore, I shouldn’t have said that.” He disappeared in a whirl of sand.

Naruto looked at Koji who shrugged and pulled another sweetened ball from his dango stick chewing slowly, then looked at Sasuke who was understandably in shock.

“She didn’t really say yes to him did she?” Sasuke turned to Naruto as if begging him to confirm or deny his fears.

Naruto looked at his best and oldest friend with sympathy.” I don’t know Teme, but she didn’t deny it did she?”

“She didn’t confirm it with a heartfelt kiss and hug either.” Koji pointed out rejoining the conversation.

“Hn.” Sasuke unclenched his fists and started walking away, Naruto following him.

So, Koji pondered, the Cherry Blossom of Konoha isn’t quite sure of the Desert Rat hum? He smiled as he finished his Dango…..interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any confusion, but I had to repost the last two chapters, nothing changed. I deleted them when I was going through my files because I saw that I had 30 chapters instead of 28. I had started two of the chapters differently and had written two alternate chapters that I never posted, so sorry for the confusion again if you are wondering why they were taken out then reposted.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's logical mind is hard at work, bringing realizations to the surface she had tried to force to the back of her mind with sweet denial. Maturity doesn't always come with age but experience, what does that mean for Sakura and Gaara? Are they growing together or growing apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It is not logical for art to be logical. Art goes against the grain of the times as readily as it goes with it and at the very same moment. Instead of seeking the nearest exit, art responds to a new situation by uncovering a labyrinth of problems."
> 
> Harold Rosenberg

Gaara’s sand fell around him in a whirl just like the thoughts in his worried mind and the emotions that weighed on his heart. Shukaku was right , he was a fool. He had publicly announced their engagement out of jealousy. Seeing her with another man, happy and laughing, after their argument had sent a spike of raw hate through him that he hadn’t felt in a long time. They weren’t kids anymore.

The bond that they shared had grown just as they had, he should have realized this. Love is blind he mused annoyed with himself. He had only focused on her hesitation, not stopping to ask the why of it all. He regretted his haste. It was a snack, in public, with a team member, a subordinate no less. Yes, Shukaku was right, he was a fool. He needed to set this right. He needed to talk to her.

Sakura walked down the empty halls of the Kage manse to Sasori’s lab. She stopped at the sight of the black and rose colored sand. She should have explained herself better, she knew that now. She still wasn’t sure why she had chosen to lie to him instead of telling him what she had found. It confused her. She had never kept anything from Gaara before. She pushed the door to the lab open and entered, shutting the door behind her.

She walked past the brightly lit modern lab with it’s sterile tools and appearance to the sealed hidden room in the back corner. Pressing her chakra into, what she now knew was a seal, the door opened and closed behind her as she made her way down the dark stairs to Sasori’s private workroom.

Sakura took the room in once more marveling at its size and contents. How long, she wondered had this been here? When had he made this room and did anyone else know about it? She doubted a soul on Earth besides herself and it’s maker knew of this room. It was clearly both a workroom and a sanctuary.

The gentle hum surrounded her, just like before, caressing her, inviting her. She closed her eyes and let it run over her body. The tension left her shoulders, her face relaxed and she smiled, it was nice, it was peaceful and it was exactly what she needed right now.

Sakura ran her hands over the closest table, the wood worn smooth with use, hardened and strong under her fingers. The half completed puppet before her was an interesting mix between a spider and a fly. She smiled, it seemed so fitting to Sasori’s personality as she knew it. Moving onto another table farther back she saw another puppet, one she deemed immediately more fitting to his personality, a scorpion. 

It was smaller than the other puppets, compact but still dangerous looking for all that. The closer she looked at it the more dangerous she realized it truly was. Careful of the poison she was sure he had already dipped the blades in, she ran a finger along it’s curved tail. Each joint, each hinge perfectly hand crafted. She was impressed anew with the puppetmaster’s skill. Not only a puppet master but a poison master as well, Sasori intrigued her she would admit, but frightened her as well.

She bent over the table to look more closely at the eyes of the scorpion, they glittered gold, no... amber, she thought, like it’s maker’s. Cold and unyielding, intelligent and deadly. Her stomach flip flopped and she stood straight looking down. It was an eerie feeling, being here, in his place. Her eyes moved to the design blueprints on the table beside the almost finished masterpiece. Her fingers traced the lines, the scribbled notes, the dimensions.

Looking back down at the table she realized, she had everything she needed to complete the scorpion, it just hadn’t been fully constructed and put together. She bit her lip. She could finish it. He had left, fled to the Akatsuki, it was hers now right? Gaara had given her this room, she was his fiance, it was hers to do with as she wished right? She looked back down at the scorpion and smiled.

Since that day, on the bench in the park in Konoha, she had practiced her chakra string manipulation. Since her conversation with the puppet master, where he had offered to teach her puppetry, she had learned, on her own, how to use her chakra strings to control inanimate objects. First it was simple, like her bento, then her weapons, then Ino’s cat, when Ino wasn’t looking, just to see, to experiment.

She had since moved on to using her knowledge gained from the rare book here and there on puppetry, to manipulate larger objects. She had always wanted a puppet but didn’t have the knowledge to make one for herself on her own. She had tried a few times, little figures, no more than a foot high in the form of a faceless person, but they had never moved quite right. Standing in the workroom of a master, she realized, now, this was her chance, to have a real puppet and she wasn’t going to let it pass her by. No one knew of this place. No one but her and Sasori.

Sakura flung her arms out in front of her, linked her fingers, cracked her knuckles and smiled, “Time to get to work.” She said to herself.

Gaara walked down the East Gate wall sending his chakra out searching for Sakura. He couldn’t seem to find her anywhere. He had been searching for her for the last thirty minutes, she didn’t seem to be in the village at all. He worried for a moment that she had left, gone back to Konoha but that was impossible, she would never leave her team. He knew her team was still here, he could feel all three of their chakra signatures. Maybe he should ask them.

He made his way to the Vip housing where he knew Naruto and the Uchiha were. He found them playing cards on the balcony drinking juice and eating dates.

“Have you seen Sakura? I wish to make amends with her.” Gaara spoke without greeting the two Leaf nin.

“No.” The Uchiha didn’t even look up from his cards to greet him.

“Haven’t seen her since the market Gaara, sorry.” Naruto was a little more polite but guarded.

Gaara sighed.

“I didn’t mean to say that, I shouldn’t have, I was...upset.” He said,

“It was a surprise is all, so um, congratulations?” Naruto made a small motion with his hand that Gaara took to mean congratulations.

“Thank you, that is, if she still wants to marry me.” Gaara looked around as if expecting Sakura to appear and say , yes, she still wanted to marry him, but she didn’t of course.

“She really said yes or are you just that hopeful...or desperate?” The Uchiha did look up then and was glaring at Gaara.

“Teme! Shut it.” Naruto growled at his friend.

“She said yes, but that was before our...misunderstanding.” Gaara looked out over his village which could be seen from the balcony, looking for the bright pink of his flower, but there was none to be found.

“Hn.” Sasuke sighed and laid down his cards, looking thoughtfully at the sand nin.

“We haven’t seen her.” Sasuke said and picked his cards back up.

“It’s your turn Baka.” He said to Naruto.

“Right.” Naruto threw down a card without looking.

“If we see her, we’ll let you know...and if you see her let us know too okay? Don’t worry, if anyone can handle herself it’s Sakura, she probably just needs space.” Naruto told the red head.

“She changed after joining Anbu, but you know that don’t you? Through your connection?” Naruto added.

“Yes.” Gaara said hesitantly.

“She tries to shield me from much of it, forgetting who or what I am sometimes.” Gaara smiled.

“She has never thought of me as a monster, like most, she forgets I understand the madness, more than most, like you.” Gaara said.

Sasuke watched the redhead from under the fallen fringe of his bangs, head down, looking at his cards periodically. That was the most open and honest thing he had ever heard the man say before and he realized...Sakura really was amazing, she had touched them all. He was starting to understand how strong she really was and the effect she had on everyone one she met. It humbled him, if not only momentarily.

“None of us are who we would have been, if we hadn’t met Sakura.” Sasuke said in a moment of clarity, of weakness.

Blue and teal eyes met onyx in perfect understanding, and for that one brief moment, they were all friends, connected by one bright pink light of hope. The moment passed, someone coughed, and it was over, the connection was broken and Sasuke turned back to his cards, Naruto took a drink from his cup and Gaara disappeared in a flurry of sand and emotion.

Sakura fit the last piece into place according to the design, tied the wire, cut it and sealed it. She checked the design one more time before she was satisfied she had done it correctly and stood back looking wonderfully at the finished piece. It was beautiful in every way. She hummed her approval and bit her lip as she formed chakra strings and attached them to the indicated places on the puppet from the diagrams she had studied in Sasori’s notes.

She hesitantly flexed one finger then three feeling the movements in her chakra, adjusting to the mass, and the make of the puppet. It was exciting, she held her breath as she pulled her strings into the position shown on the notes Sasori had left, and the scorpion jumped to life, it rolled from it’s back to its spindly legs, tail swishing gracefully back and forth behind it, curled dangerously a drop of newly applied poison dripped from the end of its tail. 

She was in love.

Giggles filled the room as she made the puppet dance and moved across the table testing it’s abilities. It had hidden spikes, senbon, wires, chains, and so much packed into it’s small frame she was again impressed and amazed at Sasori’s skill and ingeniousness. She retracted her chakra strings and the scorpion fell into a defensive stance on the table. She ran her hand, open palmed, over the back of the puppet in fondness and wondered, for a brief moment, where Sasori was, and if he missed all of the unfinished projects he had been forced to leave behind, because it was clear to her, if he loved anything, it was his work, here in his workroom, that was now hers.

In the Akatsuki base, in Rain…

He had felt her the moment she had stepped foot inside his lab again. He knew she had found his secret room, at first he was impressed, then annoyed, lastly impressed again.

Sasori closed his eyes and smiled, so, she had found his scorpion. He was pleased, there was no one else he would trust with his most precious creations, certainly not that moron Kankuro.

He had kept track of the girl over the years, it hadn’t been hard, she had gained a name for herself, as the best healer in the world surpassing her master in a mere three years. Her strength and healing prowess were the pride of Fire, the Flower of Konoha they called her, the Cherry blossom of Konoha, and the Angel of the Leaf. None of them came close to the truth though.

None of those names suited her in his opinion. They overlooked the ferocity, the drive and the sheer magnitude of the danger and conflict that warred inside of her, the unpredictability, the intelligence, the hidden hate and loathing he had seen underneath the smile, the innocence. She could be so much more than she already was, and he was determined to help her realize her fullest potential. The demon saw the One Tail, he knew, just like he knew the boy did not.

Her Anbu career was much harder to follow but more suiting her personality in his opinion. She was ruthless, cold and precise. She had never failed a mission, be it solo or with her team. A bloody mess, they called it, when she left the scene and he couldn’t be more proud. Her power, her lust, her courage all shown through in the aftermath of her wraith.

He had seen it once, and it was forever engraved in his mind. The fire, the blood, the mutilated bodies, it was unlike any art he had ever seen before or since. She was a wondrous creation, self made, self taught for the most part, beautiful and lethal, he only regreted that he had not been the one to create her, his poisonous flower, a priceless piece of artwork.

In Suna…

Sakura didn’t know how long she had been in Sasori’s work room, but she knew she had been gone long enough to raise suspicions. She looked over the other puppets on the other tables quickly but none caught her eye like the scorpion had. She sealed the scorpion into a puppet scroll she had found on one of the shelves beside the tool cabinet. It was then she noticed other puppet scrolls containing other puppets. She would have to come back and take a look at those.

After placing her new puppet scroll into her pack she sighed, she should leave before Gaara got too worried. They needed to talk. She wasn’t upset anymore now that she had had time to think about it. He really hadn’t done anything wrong aside from not letting her explain herself, she had hesitated, she should have known it would make him upset but...she didn’t regret lying to him. 

It bothered her, it was a new feeling but she knew, she couldn’t tell him about this. She knew he wouldn’t want her to come back down here if he knew about it and she wasn’t ready to have it taken away from her yet. Besides, she felt like she belonged here, like it was...hers, like it was his...Sasori’s...thiers. It both turned her stomach and excited her at the same time.

She wasn’t sure what it ment, she wasn’t sure if it was right or wrong, but she was certain...Gaara would not understand.

Sakura wanted to stay longer, in truth she could have spent the rest of her time here if not the rest of her life but there were things she had to do. She needed to talk to Gaara and her Hokage would be there in two days for the inauguration. She patted the puppet scroll in her pouch and felt the outline of the book she had taken earlier and made her way back up the stairs, the torches extinguishing themselves as she climbed back up to the surface and the real world. She pushed open the door to the main lab and resealed it behind her. 

He was waiting for her when she opened the door to the lab and she had instant dejavu. They both smiled at the thought, he had it too. It was instantaneously comforting to both of them, they knew, without their previous connection what the other was thinking and feeling.

“Maybe it’s good.” He spoke first.

“That the connection was broken, maybe we needed it once but now, that we are, more mature, more experienced, maybe love and trust is more important.” He said hesitantly.

She nodded, her tears close to the surface. Her face flammed red, what was with her lately she fumed internally, she was acting like an emotional mess all of a sudden.

He smiled and cupped her face in his hands.

“I love you Sakura, I’m sorry.” He leaned in and kissed her lightly, testing her reaction.

“I love you, I’m sorry too Gaara, forgive me.” She kissed him back, pulling him closer.

“Nothing to forgive he mumbled into her mouth, slipping his tongue between her lips.

His hands moved slowly to circle her waist, moving up her back pressing her body closer to his, he deepened the kiss, tilting his head to the side, fitting his mouth snuggly over hers. Her hands found his hair, tangled into it and pulled, slightly, then gently, asking, then demanding.

Moving her up against the wall he pulled back, pressed his forehead against hers breathing heavily. Her chest rose and fell moving against him as she regained her own lost breath from their kiss.

“We should stop.” He said, even though he didn’t want to.

She nodded her agreement but made no move to push him away, or to let him go.

“Maybe one more kiss.” he leaned into her, one hand came away from her waist to rest against the wall by her head, the other pulling her back up against his body by the belt of her pants. Her fingers pulled at his hair again and he groaned.

His hand left her belt and moved down her leg pulling it up and around his waist, she moved and he pulled her other leg up to circle his waist moving her farther up against the wall, pressing his body flush with hers pinning her to the wall.

“Gaara, please.” She moaned into his mouth.

His hands fisted her hair as his forearms braced his body against the wall crushing her with his own hard body, her arms fell around his neck. She tilted her chin up and her head to the side as his lips moved over her throat, his teeth grazing her jaw, tongue lashing out to taste her skin.

“Sakura I can’t hold back, I want...I want to…” He bit down on her neck and she cried out against him, her body pushing off from the wall, he gripped her tight so they wouldn’t fall, he groaned.

Her mouth found his, her tongue shot out of her mouth into his, hot over his lips, sweet and wet, so wet. She moved against him, her hips pressed against his ready desire.

“Please.” She begged, panting into his mouth wantonly, “Please.”

A flash of yellow, a chuckle…

Gaara stilled his hand at the hem of her shirt, shaking his head…

Sakura didn’t seem to notice his pause as she moved her body against him.

**I said broken, begging and panting, she isn't broken boy, I want her to break, she needs to see it is only us that can satisfy her, that there can be no one else.**

“Sakura.” Gaara kissed her and pulled away a little.

“I’m sorry.” She breathed on a sigh.

“No it was me, my fault I shouldn’t have uh, it’s my fault.” He let her legs slide from around his waist, swallowing at the feel of their shared friction.

Sakura straightened her clothes and looked up at him from her slightly shorter stature and giggled.

“It was, nice though right?” She asked him.

“Very.” he smiled at her.

“We’re both a little , um new to this so …”

“Yeah.” he agreed. He understood.

“Did you want to do the sand now, re establish our bond?” She held out her hand and he took it.

“No, it’s okay, we don’t have to, it is nice, I admit I am a little at a loss without it but, you’re here and that is enough. Maybe before you go?” He asked her tentatively.

“Yea, it will um, take some time to arrange things right? I will have to go back to Konoha before we are married.” She pursed her lips then laughed swinging their hands between them.

“I wonder what Shisou is going to say.” she giggled.

“I hope she doesn’t hit me, you can tell her by yourself.” He laughed but she knew he was completely serious.

They laughed at the thought of how Tsunade would react to their news as they walked down the hall away from Sasori’s lab.

“I wonder why I couldn’t sense you, earlier when I was looking for you, when you were in the lab, and what made our sand turn black and fall useless, I wonder what broke our connection?” He asked her as they continued their walk to his rooms.

“I’ve been wondering about that as well. Could it have been the lab itself, a jutsu he left behind, like a trap to disable communication, to mask chakra?” She speculated.

“It is something he would do but also I wonder if he just did it for himself.” Gaara was thoughtful.

“For himself?” She asked.

“He didn’t like to be interrupted while he worked. He might have designed the room with chakra blockers, or silencers, so no one would know where he was if he shut the door. The sand you wore, had your chakra in it but mine as well, and I did say before, he would not have wanted me in his lab.” He smiled down at her as he opened the door to his rooms.

She sat down on the couch and poured them some juice from the ready made pitcher the servants had left them in their absence.

Taking several swallows while thinking she continued, “That makes sense, I felt a humm you might recall me telling you, in the lab, it felt...alive almost, like a living presence or maybe, his chakra, but to have lasted so long, after he had left, it must be linked to a jutsu right?” She asked him.

“It is certainly possible, he was certainly clever enough to accomplish such a thing.” He drank his juice thinking.

“The mason who built the room, the master mason, he died suddenly not long after the room was completed. His death was a mystery, many speculated Sasori had killed him but for what reason? No one knew and no one could prove it. I remember over hearing my father talking about it with my Uncle Yashamaru.” Gaara said.

“He knew, the Master Mason knew something that Sasori didn’t want anyone else to know about the room, that must be it.” She was sure of it, it all made sense.

The most logical answer was usually the right one, she firmly believed that, proof or not.

“I believe so, but like I said , no proof, so it was eventually dropped and forgotten.” He said,

A seal or a jutsu, maybe both she thought, or chakra, infused into the wall? She thought it had felt similar to the feeling she had when she and Gaara had first established their bond. She thought of that feeling of peace, of home coming she had felt when she had reached out with her own chakra in the hidden room, like she...belonged there. Sakura didn’t share these feelings with Gaara, each lost in their own thoughts. He didn’t seem to notice.

What if she were right...then, she paused in her mind, she would have to have some of Sasori’s chakra in her...impossible. How else though, her logical mind asked her...how else could you enter his room, his hidden workroom, made for him and no other if the jutsu you think is there, the seal you broke so easily using your chakra, how else, if his chakra was not in you already, bonded with yours? Her logic led her to the answer she had known since she had first set foot inside his lab, the answer she had tried to deny but could no longer...

“Shit.” She gasped realizing…”Oh shit…”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the end

“What? What is it Sakura?” Gaara asked leaning toward her, his hand on her leg, concern in his eye.

Sakura thought quickly, organizing her thoughts in her head one by one and ticking them off by means of importance and vulnerability. Her only answer was clear.

“My head, it hurts, I think, thinking of all this, the worrying, our disagreement earlier, I’m just stressed.” The lies were becoming easier to formulate in her head, more easily slipping from her lips.

“Perhaps you should lay down, maybe eat something more substantial than the dango you had earlier?” He rubbed her leg.

She couldn’t meet his eyes. She really was getting a headache, so she lifted her hands to her temples and pressed chakra infused fingers to her head rubbing gently to relieve the pain.

Gaara looked on in sympathy. He too had been suffering from more headaches but his were because of the stress of his new office.

Knock Knock.

Gaara patted her leg and rose to get his door.

“Kazekage Sama, the council would like to speak with you. Your siblings are already in the council room and are waiting for you.” The messenger bowed.

Gaara closed the door and sighed.

“I guess the news of our engagement has reached the council, this could take awhile.” He was reluctant to leave her, but he knew the council would be restless and he wanted to get this over as soon as possible.

“Go, I’ll be fine, I might go check in on Sasuke and Naruto. I’ll see you for dinner, hopefully you’ll be out by then.” She smiled at him.

“Hopefully. Take some rest if you can, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He kissed her and disappeared in his usual whirl of sand.

Sakura sighed, and rubbed her face looking to the window, it was already starting to get dark. She knew how long winded council members could be, working directly under Lady Tsunade and knew Gaara wouldn’t be back for dinner. 

Getting up from the couch she went to the bedroom to change. One of the maids, in their absence must have unpacked her clothes into the drawers of Gaara’s dresser and closet. It was strange to see her belongings next to his, as if...they were married. She smiled, a little lifting of her lips then frowned...she did want to marry him, didn’t she?

Pulling out a pair of her black Jounin pants, a black kimono style wrap shirt that fell to her knees with long flowing sleeves and a light green sash, she dressed for the cooler nights of the desert. Pulling her hair from the elastic she brushed it out straight, letting it fall down her back in silky waves, it was getting too long for her taste, having grown considerably the last three years, it fell below her waist.

Turning to look at herself in the mirror she smiled, she was okay looking she thought, not beautiful, no matter how many times Gaara told her, but decent enough. It had been hard growing up alongside Ino, the blonde with legs that never ended, blue eyes like the deepest sea or the brightest summer sky, and a body to, well...kill.

No, Sakura had never cared, and she didn’t really care now, her looks never being her priority, but she did want to...look nice for Gaara. Her hand hesitated over a tube of lip gloss that had been a gift from Ino, that she had never worn, and a stick of light green eye liner, that she had never opened. She bit her lip then grabbed both, heading to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later found her knocking on her boy’s VIP room door. She couldn’t feel their chakra signatures but that wasn’t unusual, they often masked their chakra while out of Konoha. She tended to do the same, but had opted not to in light of her and Gaara’s misunderstanding earlier.

She was surprised however when neither Sasuke nor Naruto opened the door, but Koji. Koji stood in the doorway , his mouth slightly open and stared at her. Her eyes darted around him to see if her boys were there but they weren't so her eyes fell back to his face. He had the most astonished look on his face and his cheeks had started to tint pink, he closed his mouth abruptly as if having just noticed it had been open.

“I see Naruto and Sasuke aren’t here, I’ll go.” Sakura turned to leave but he stopped her with a hand on her elbow, hooking her and pulling her back.

She looked down at his hand and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Sorry, but I was just about to head out to dinner, I hate to eat alone, care to join me?” He asked her.

She cocked her head to the side and considered him. “Sure, why not…”

He grabbed a light sweatshirt and locked their door smiling pleasantly at her.

“You look nice captain, I don’t think I have ever seen you in regular clothes.” He said without insinuation.

Since that previous night his whole demeanour toward her had changed and she was glad of it, still puzzled by it but glad.

“I am still wearing my Jounin pants and my pouch.” She told him as they walked toward the market.

“I would think so, in a foriegn village, I only meant that, uh, I’ve never seen you wear makeup.” He flushed then and hurried to apologize.

“I didn’t mean anything by that, it looks nice, really nice, you don’t need it, only it brings out your natural beauty and...oh my gosh I’m such a moron, I’m sorry, I’ll shut up now.” His face was red and he was babbling.

Sakura didn’t say anything at first. It was such a change from the arrogant, mouthy, insubordinate angry man she had been used to for the last four months, she wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“This is the first time I have worn makeup, on my own. My friend Ino usually does my make up at her insistence whenever we would go out in Konoha. The only other times I have worn makeup were for...missions.” She told him, not sure why she felt the need to explain herself, but he had been open, so she would be too. She thought it only fair if he was putting forth an effort to be friendly.

“Ah, seduction missions?” He eyed her carefully, she didn’t seem to be the type to take such missions.

“No, I’ve never gone on one...and I never will. I have however needed to look a certain part on certain missions, and that requires me to wear makeup.” She laughed lightly.

“The first time, I didn’t know how to put on lipstick, my Sensei had to do it for me.” She giggled.

Koji watched her. She giggled and he stared, it was such an innocent girly sound coming from her, his blood thirsty, Anbu cold killer captain. It felt surreal to him.

“The Hokage Sama.” He said and nodded.

“No.” She laughed loudly then covered her mouth when heads started to turn their way.

“Kakashi Sensei.” she grinned at his open mouthed expression.

“The great Copy nin taught you how to put on lipstick!” He burst out laughing in delight.

“Indeed he did.” She laughed with him.

It wasn’t until they had sat down to eat that she noticed the looks. Everyone around them was looking at her with either excited interested expressions or almost angry hateful ones. She turned her head to a woman with a particularly evil look in her eye, met her eyes directly and released her killing intent. The woman shied away and left, her tracks covered by the crowd of the market.

Sakura drew her chakra back around her and suppressed it to nothing, turning back to her food and tried very hard to ignore their attention.

“Don’t let it bother you.” Koji said kindly.

“Your..um, conversation made quite a stir in the market earlier today. The news that you’re the Kazekage’s fiance is all anyone in Suna can talk about right now.” He told her what she had feared to be true...was.

“I should have known.” She grumbled chasing a stray mushroom across her plate with her chopsticks.

“It was a surprise, to everyone and the manner in which it was um, let out, distressed his citizens I think.” Koji said thoughtfully.

“I agree.” Was the only reply he received.

He could tell it bothered her, the looks, the conversation that swirled around them.

“Are you done eating?” He asked glancing at her near empty plate.

“Yeah.” She said slightly slumped in her chair.

“Great, there’s something I want to show you.” He got up, paid their bill and walked back to her, his hands in his pockets.

“I could have paid for my own Koji, but thank you.” She said getting up from her seat.

“I asked you to dinner, friends or not, I pay.” He beckoned her to follow him with a tilt of his head.

They walked along in relative silence, each in their own head. It was surprisingly comfortable to her, and he seemed to be enjoying it as well. She hadn’t really had any friends other than Ino, Sasuke and Naruto. Her Sensei’s really didn’t count in her opinion and she honestly never had time to get close to anyone other than Gaara. Koji was kinda nice she thought, now that he wasn’t trying to impress her.

Koji led her to the north wall, off to the side out of sight of the North Gate.

“There, over there not too far away is where my village used to be.” He told her looking out over the sand.

She looked out over the desert to where he had pointed and looked back at him.

“How old were you Koji, when the medical team found you.?” She asked him.

“I was ten. Old enough to know what had happened, old enough to have nightmares and old enough to know how very alone I was.” He told her without looking at her.

Sakura thought about what he had said. No wonder she hadn’t recognized or known him, he had graduated the academy two years before her, the year she had met Gaara and had started her non stop training regiment, blocking out anyone and everything else from her life.

Koji’s voice drew her back from her thoughts.

“I wonder sometimes, if there is anything left. It almost seems like another life you know?” He turned to her then and tried to smile.

“You don’t have to pretend to be happy on my account.” she told him.

“Thanks.”

“We don’t really know each other very well, it’s my fault, I know I can be...distant when on missions, I’m sorry.” She didn’t know why she was apologizing, sympathy? Guilt? She had no idea.

“It was very intimidating for me to join your team.” He admitted.

“You are a living legend, skilled, beautiful, deadly. Naruto is the Nine Tailed Fox, and Sasuke is the Last of the Uchiha of Konoha. A formidable team, trained by the Copy nin and two of the legendary sannin.” He smiled down at her from his considerably taller vantage.

“So to cover my unease, I was a jerk. I should apologize to you.” Koji said seriously, sincerely.

“I know, that’s why after the first time, to show you what would happen if you kept pushing my patience, I let it go.” She smiled at him winking playfully.

“Yeah, after the first time you kicked my ass, humiliated me, broke me and threw me away, I got the message. You are one scary woman when you get pissed.” He shook his head as if he still couldn’t believe it.

“Skilled beyond the wildest rumours, but...still, you’re not what I thought you would be.” He shoved his hands in his pockets again.

“I’m not?” She prompted him to go on.

But he didn’t, he only shook his head.

“Not at all.” He said, almost sadly.

She didn’t understand.

“Koji? Do you want to go see, do you want to see if there is anything left of your old village? It might help, bring you closure.” She said quietly.

When he hesitated she added, “I'll go with you, if you want?”

“You would do that?” He gave her the oddest, most confused look full of conflict and...remorse?

“Of course I would.” She rested her hand on his arm.

“You really aren’t the person I thought you were Sakura.” he said with that same sad look on his face.

“I would...like that but, we should tell someone we are going, Naruto and Sasuke will freak out if you’re gone and the Kazekage will, man I don’t even want to think what he’ll do if you suddenly go missing again.” he laughed.

“I have it covered.” She brought her fingers to her lips and whistled.

Soon a beautiful white hawk with blue tail feathers circled over head. Sakura lifted her arm to the sky and the hawk landed gracefully on her arm and rubbed it’s head on her cheek.

Sakura made a few hand signs with her free hand and a scroll popped into existence. She grabbed it mid-air before it could fall and gave it to the hawk.

“Please give this to Gaara, my beautiful friend.” Sakura thrust her arm back to the sky and the hawk took off across the Suna sky, heading straight for the council building.

“Lower your chakra to null, let’s go.” She pulled her goggles from her pack, tied her hair up and motioned for him to lead.

He flashed her a brilliant smile and pulled his own goggles from his pack and they were off, racing across the sand into the night from the Northernmost wall of Suna.

It was a little farther than she had thought but not too far for them to make it back to Suna by morning if they didn’t spend too much time there. She worried what Gaara would say but there hadn’t been any time to think of it really, she had made her decision and she didn't regret it.

Koji picked up the pace the closer they got. She knew it couldn’t be too much farther when she saw the ruins ahead of them. They slowed to a walking pace as they came to the outskirts. Koji’s face was blank as they stood side by side looking into the village proper from the sand.

Do you want me to stay here?” She asked him, her hand on his arm in support.

“No, please come with me.” He reached down and took her hand and she let him.

It was empty and cold. She could tell no one had been here in a very long time. There were no signs of life, not that she had expected there to be any from what he had told her but she had checked never the less, as a precautionary measure in the very least.

The hand covering hers tightened and she looked up. Koji’s face looked pained, lines of sorrow ran from his forehead to his eyes in rigid lines, of almost...hate. That’s when she realized.

“Koji, you know who attacked your village don’t you?” Her voice was small but loud in the deathly silence of the village long past.

“Yes.” He didn’t look at her but his fingers tightened yet again over her hand. 

Sakura ignored the pain of his grasp in favor of supporting him.

“Was it...was it Gaara?” She asked him quietly.

“Yes.” He still had yet to look at her.

Her heart beat loudly in her chest. She couldn’t imagine how painful it had been for him to be in Suna. She understood now, his reaction to finding out about her and Gaara’s relationship.

“He’s a monster Sakura, you don’t belong with him, you are...too kind, too gentle, he will destroy you.” Koji turned to her then, his look fierce and pleading.

What could she say, how did one defend someone to someone who had everything taken from them, everyone and everything they had loved in one night.

Sakura opened her mouth to respond but he continued.

“This,” He waved a hand to the ruined and burnt building in front of them, “Was my home.”

“My mother, she was kind and gentle and so very beautiful, like you. She had a garden of potted plants that she loved, cherished. I would help her tend them. She taught me how to make medicine out of them, how to help people with them, how to heal people who had gotten hurt.” He choked on his words.

“Oh Koji. I’m, I don’t know what to say Koji.” She pet his arm over and over tryin to convey how sorry she was. She had no idea he had been holding this inside this whole time, it must have been torture for him to be in Suna, to be around Gaara.

“My father, he was a merchant, like your parents were, before they were killed by Sasori of the Red Sand, that monster’s uncle. I know.” His eyes were misty as they continued to look at his ruined home that he had shared with his parents.

“Koji, Sasori didn’t kill my parents.” She began.

“He did, I saw him do it, his puppet, one and the same, killed your mother, stabbed her right through the heart with a poisoned blade, and when your father, the tall man with the dark pinkish red hair, tried to help her, he was cut down, by the same blade, by that demonic puppet master, the uncle to that other monster you let touch you!” He was angry now.

“Why! Why would someone like you, so, so kind, a healer let someone like that, an insane bloodthirsty monster killer touch you!” He screamed at her in his sorrow.

“Koji.” She said calmly, with a steady voice. “You said I was not who you thought I was. What did you mean by that?”

He turned from her and wiped his eyes on his sleeve and took several deep breaths before turning back to look at her. Pulling her gently to follow him he sat down on an old stone bench in what looked to be an old garden behind the ruins of his home, his mother’s garden.

“The rumors about you, I heard them all before I joined Anbu, and when you joined they grew, your missions in Anbu are now case studies, many of the choices you made on the missions are now policy, were made into protocol. You’re a genius, a strategist and just, almost unbelievable, too good to be true.” He smiled weakly at her.

He ran his thumb over her knuckle where their hands were still joined.

“I had heard other stories though, of your healing prowess, of your kindness and empathy, of your...selflessness.” He continued.

“People say when you were in the academy, before you were even a Genin you knew Water Release and Earth Release that only Chunin knew and you had chakra control and precision that even our fellow Jounin don’t have and you were ten years old!” He laughed.

“So I didn’t know what to think of you. I didn’t know which one was true, but then I saw you. I saw you that day that Orochimaru and Sasori attacked the Leaf, you were, amazing, you flew through the air and stabbed him, you stabbed Sasori with only a kunai in your hand and he retreated. I thought you must have been insane, I thought you were dead for sure but then you, glowed green and, the lines on your body , you came back from the dead.” He looked at her with wonder in his eyes, unguarded, unkempt.

“You must either be an Angel or a demon. I knew then I had to get to know you. You were 12 years old, had attacked one of the most dangerously skilled nin in the known world and had lived.”

“When I joined your team, it was like a dream to me. I was so excited, I would finally get to know you, to see the real you. But all I saw was a killer, a murderer. You flew through the ranks of the enemy with grace and speed but with deadly intent, no one ever survived, you killed mercilessly, without remorse. I thought you were a monster.” He said quietly.

“Oh.” Sakura said, barely getting that out of her mouth, pulling her hand away from him, out of his grasp.

“No, wait, I realized, yesterday, that you aren’t that at all, that you are, nothing like I thought, nothing like they said. You’re a wonderful, beautiful person Sakura. I am ashamed I ever thought less of you.” He clasped her one hand in both of his.

“I’m sorry.” He said sincerely.

“I understand, I...don’t let a lot of people in I guess, rumours are bound to happen. Sasuke and Naruto are my oldest friends, and Ino and Gaara I suppose.” She tried to smile at him.

They were a lot closer now than she was comfortable with., and it made her a little uneasy.

“I saw you heal that little boy, in the Suna park shortly after we got here when you didn’t think anyone was looking. You smiled at him and pet him on the head and let him hug and kiss you. A monster wouldn’t let a little boy do that much less heal him.”

“And then well, there have been many things since then...I was wrong about you.” He looked at her then, his amber eyes flashed brightly in the moonlight.

Sakura had never really looked at Koji before, other than in annoyance but here with him, alone in the desert surrounded by the moon and the stars, he was rather handsome. She smiled.

Gaara...his name sounded in her head like a siren. She gently pulled her hand from Koji’s and sat back a little.

What the hell is wrong with you Sakura? She shook her head at herself, turning back to Koji.

“I’m sorry for what happened to your village Koji but.”

“Dont.”

“Don’t defend him Sakura, please. I’m not a fool, I only act like one for my own convenience.”

She swallowed, of course he wouldn’t want to hear anything she had to say in Gaara’s defense.

“Are you really going to marry him?” He asked quietly.

“I don’t know, I love him.” She said honestly.

“How can you love someone who did this?” He waved his hand around indicating the ruin that used to be his village.

Sakura swallowed hard again, she could sense his anger growing again beneath the surface and while she wasn’t scared for her own life, she knew this would end poorly.

“He’s changed, he isn’t like that anymore, I changed him.” She said confidently.

“For all your intelligence, you are naive, you fool yourself Sakura, he hasn’t changed. One day, something will happen and he will lose control again and he will kill you and everything you love...like he did to me. Monsters like him don’t change Sakura, they hide it away and bide their time to get what they want, and once they have it, once they secure it, that’s when they destroy it.”

“You’re wrong Koji.” She wasn’t sure if she was saying it for him or for herself, he wasn’t saying anything she hadn’t thought of before. 

Shukaku’s words came back to her, broken, begging and panting...

She trusted Gaara though, she knew he had changed, she knew he loved her, that he was a good person, but she also knew he didn’t have full control over Shukaku no matter how well things had been going lately.

“He isn’t a monster, he has come so far from what he used to be, he never wanted to hurt anyone, he hated it, he hates that monster inside of him. Shukaku is the monster Koji, not Gaara.” She was standing now, her voice raised, defending the man she loved.

Koji looked up at her from his sitting position. So it had come to this.

“I’m sorry Sakura.” He rose and stepped toward her slowly, arms out.

She let him come, he wrapped his arms around her. “I’m sorry.”

She nodded into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. “I’m sorry too Koji.”

He pet her hair for a moment, then as he pulled away from their embrace he slipped the syringe from his sleeve and stuck it in her neck, pushing down the plunger before she could connect her fist to his face.

He leapt back and away from her, watched her stagger and fall to the ground.

“What? Why?” She got out before her eyes shut.

“I’m going to save you. I’ll make sure he never hurts you Sakura, I’ll protect you, I promise.” He bent down picking her up with one arm and slung her tiny form over his shoulder.

Bending over he pulled the bench aside with his free arm and kicked the sand from the hidden hatch in the ground. He lifted the hatch and walked down the stairs into the bunker.

“No one could figure out how I survived the attack, no one knew my mother hid me here to protect me. I will do the same for you, and one day, you’ll thank me.” 

Koji laid her comfortably on a small bed in the corner of a decently sized room, and pulled the covers up over her tucking her into bed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We must develop and maintain the capacity to forgive. He who is devoid of the power to forgive is devoid of the power to love. There is some goo d int he worst of us and some evil in the best of us. When we discover this, we are less prone to hate our enemies.
> 
> Martin Luther King Jr.

Gaara stood on the wall of the East Gate looking out into the dark depths of his desert. He had gotten her massage near on three hours ago. He felt she should be back by now but no one had heard from her. What was more, Koji was missing too. Her note had only said she would be back before the morning and not to worry, that she needed to verify something in the desert. He knew she was strong and that she was smart but he still worried. Why hadn’t she told him where she was going, or what she felt she needed to verify? Did she not have time to tell him, did she see something suspicious and need to follow its trail without delay. Gaara looked out at his desert, so many questions without answers.

He sent his sand out in a flurry, his chakra reaching out for her. He should have taken her up on her offer to reestablish their bond, then he would know exactly where she was, what she was doing and who she was with.

He felt them before he saw them, turning he looked at the blonde and the dark haired Uchiha expectantly.

“There is no sign of either of them, they were last seen together, in the market, eating dinner then they left.” Naruto told him.

“Three of your citizens saw them heading in the direction of the North Gate.” Sasuke added and hesitated.

“What else?” Gaara asked him.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look.

“Uh, well, it seems some of your citizens weren’t too accepting of your choice of a wife and Sakura had to release her killing intent in the market while her and Koji were eating dinner together. Your surprise engagement is all anyone can seem to talk about, most don’t even know she’s missing.” Naruto said.

“Let’s keep it that way.” Gaara turned to look out into the sand one more time before turning to the two Leaf nin.

If one of his citizens had taken her or harmed her, they would regret it, gaara thought darkly.

“We need to find her. She was last seen with Koji, what do you know of him, do you trust him?” Gaara asked.

“No.” Sasuke said immediately.

“He’s okay, just a little arrogant.” Said Naruto.

“Why don’t you trust him Uchiha?” Gaara asked.

“He is hiding something, his behaviour in the last two days is suspicious.” Sasuke said.

Gaara thought for a moment, yes, it had been, he and Sakura had talked about it.

“I think that is a personal issue, you both know that he was found in a village of the sand to the north when he was a boy do you not?” Gaara asked them and they nodded.

“He was the only survivor of one of...my last attacks, when I lost control of...my demon.” Gaara said quietly.

“I think he knows, it was me and...resents me, of course it is warranted and I will do what I can, if there is anything I can do, to try to show him I have changed, but, hate runs deep.” Gaara paused.

“Sakura knows, and if she is with him, now that he knows how important she is to me, he might have…”

“If he hurts her , it will be your fault.” Sasuke bit out, his anger and frustration over Sakura’s disappearance over taking him.

“Hey hey we don’t even know if they are together, Sakura’s note didn’t mention Koji at all.” Naruto ever kind, ever diplomatic tried to keep the peace. He was worried about Sakura too but if they all blamed one another, nothing would get done.

“We need to work together not against each other, we need to find Sakura Sasuke.” Naruto told him.

“Hn.” The Uchiha grunted, his fists still clenched , his eyes still hard as they looked at Gaara.

“I want her back safe, just like you Uchiha, you are not the only one who cares for her, like Naruto said.” Gaara looked at the Uchiha carefully.

“Then let’s stop standing around here, we need to get out there and find her.” Sasuke said stuffing his hands in his pockets growling.

“I have sent two partrols to scan the perimeter and extend the perimeter with each passing. They are due to report in the next hour. We will go from there.” Gaara told them.

“So for now we, wait?” Naruto asked.

“For now.” Gaara said looking up at the stars.

Koji sat on the end of the bed thinking. He hadn’t planned this, he planned everything. Surprises threw him off and he didn’t like them but he would adapt, like always. He looked at Sakura, she would be out for at least another twenty minutes with the sedative he gave her. It was a very mild one of his own making from local cacti.

When he had found out the true nature of her relationship with the Kazekage, he had to admit, it had shocked him. His master had told him they were friends, good friends. He hadn’t expected them to...love one another, to have such a close connection that they obviously had. 

They seemed to speak to one another without words, to know one another’s thoughts without effort. If he were honest, he was jealous, of that love, that closeness, even if he knew it wouldn’t last, the man was a monster. He looked around the familiar room. It had been a long time since he had been back here, been home.

Flashback…

“Koji chan! Come here Koji chan!” his mother called him, her soft light red hair blowing in the desert wind.

“Ma! Ka san!” he ran to his mother, desert flowers in his little hand.

“Did I get the right ones Ka san?” he thrust his little firstful of blosoms out toward his laughing mother.

“Yes my little one, they are the right ones, now let me show you how to mix them with the oil, then I will let you apply the ointment to Hamyou Sama with me.” his mother smiled down at him, she had such a beautiful smile.

“Yes Ka san!” He chirped up to her.

End Flashback…

Koji ran his fingers through his hair and stood up. It was a long time ago, but he thought he could still smell her scent, his mother had always smelled of flowers and herbs.

He walked to the other corner of the room where a small natural pit opened up the floor of the room. The pit that his father had built the room around, a natural spring. It was small by the typical standard but large for the desert. It was a secret spring, a healing spring. His father had settled here and made this village around this spring, because in the desert, water was life.

He cupped his hands together and bent down over the stone steps his father and built into the spring and drank deeply. He pulled a bowl from the nearby shelf filling it with water and took a small cloth from the dresser. Sakura stirred briefly as he came up next to the bed.

Setting the bowl of water down on the nightstand he pulled the chakra cuffs from his pouch. He had never intended to use them on her like this but he needed her to listen to him, to understand why he was doing this, that he was doing it to protect her, not to hurt her.

He knew if he didn’t restrain her, she would attack, and he also knew, he was no match for her. He smiled and shook his head. He hadn’t been lying, she really wasn’t who he had thought she was.

Flashback…

“Koji san, master wants us to make our move at the Chunin exams. The village will be distracted, it is the best and most opportune time. I will take care of the boy and Hatake, you take care of the girl and her friend from Suna.” The white haired teen said quietly from the shadow of the buildings they stood between.

“What of the acting Kazekage, his Uncle?” Koji had asked.

“That is the most beautiful advantage we have, Lord Orochimaru reached out to him with a promise he couldn’t refuse, he has agreed to assist us in the attack, you will not need to worry about him, just stay out of his way.” Kabuto said with a sly smile on his face.

“Understood.” Koji nodded to the other teen and turned to leave.

“One more thing.” Kabuto said halting his steps, “Do not kill the girl, she is what was promised to the puppetmaster, Lord Orochimaru promised her life for his cooperation.” Before Koji could ask why, the teen was gone.

Something wasn’t quite right, it didn’t add up, what would someone like Sasori of the Red Sand want with a new Genin of the Leaf, a weak one at that as far as he could tell, she was barely thirteen years old, small and pink haired. He shook his head, what did he care? He only wanted revenge, and he would get it, on that little sand rat that destroyed his village, took his beloved mother and father from him, everything he cared about in his life.

Flashback end…

Sakura kept her eyes closed and assessed her situation. She was underground she thought, the stillness of the air told her so. There was a presence close by, Koji perhaps. Her wrists, for a moment she was relieved to have her sand but, no, it wasn’t her bracelets, they were cuffs, chakra cuffs. Damn it, she cursed in her head, of course he would use chakra cuffs on her.

She continued to think with her eyes closed she needed all the time she could take to asses without notice, once he knew she was awake he would be watching her much more carefully. She heard water, then a drawer, she thought she was on a bed or a pallet of some sort. The noise from the water and the sound of the drawer, she thought they must be in a fair sized room...but where?

Sakura didn’t know how long she had been out, had he taken her somewhere, all there were, were ruins in his village, she knew they couldn’t be in his ruined village but then where, the only other place would be Suna. She scoffed at the notion, he knew better than to take her there, to Gaara.

No, they weren’t in Suna.

She strained her ears, they were alone. She wiggled her fingers slightly, she wasn’t tied up...his mistake. The weight of her pouch was missing, so she had been disarmed, she figured as much.

“I know you’re awake, do me the courtesy to not insult my intelligence Sakura , please.” Koji said.

Sakura opened her eyes and watched him without saying anything. His bangs fell over his eyes a bit giving him that boyish look she had at one point thought attractive but now hated. 

“I know what you were doing, I would expect nothing less from my Anbu captain.” He picked up the bowl of water and the small cloth dipping the cloth into the bowl and wringing it. 

He handed her the cloth. She simply stared at it.

“It isn’t poisoned and you know I didn’t poison you. Poison isn’t my style anyway.” He tried to smile at her, he didn’t want her to hate him.

Sakura remained quiet and just watched him.

“Look, don’t take the rag okay I just, let me explain, please.” He asked her.

Sakura nodded and took the rag from him. She opened it up and rubbed her face and neck, her hands and arms, then handed it back to him. He smiled as he took it from her, rinsed it out in the bowl and hung it on a rack by the spring, tossing the used water into the corner of the stone floor.

“So talk.” She said calmly.

Koji had to admire her, she wasn’t afraid, she wasn’t tense, she was calm and watchful, a true shinobi, an admirable woman.

“I know you trust Gaara.” He started off slowly and she shifted her weight on the bed.

“I know you think he has changed but, he hasn’t. You don’t see it because you care about him. Love is blind Sakura, you say you love him but, can you say you really know him?”

She was listening to him, he could tell, but he didn’t understand the expression on her face. 

“You have no idea what you are talking about. You don’t know me, you don’t know Gaara and you most certainly don’t understand our connection.” She said her head cocked to the side.

“Do you?” She asked him.

She knew Sasuke and Naruto knew, but she was almost positive that Koji didn’t, no matter how observant she knew him to be.

“I know, you know one another well, you seem to communicate without speaking, it is, unusual to be sure but, it doesn’t mean you really know him. You haven’t seen his monster, so you haven't seen all of him. Can you really say you know someone when they have only shown you one side of themselves?” He asked her.

She opened her mouth to say, “Yes!”, but she didn’t.

Koji watched her think, he had hit a nerve, he could tell.

No, Sakura had never seen Gaara lose control of Shukaku, she had never seen the horrors he had been known for before she had come into his life, or after that one mission, his father’s last attempt to kill him. She had felt them though, felt what he felt.

She knew of his torment, his pain and suffering. She knew how desperately he held onto the control he did have over the beast. She knew he loathed the beast like anyone else, more so, because he had to live with the guilt, the guilt of knowing he had taken lives ruthlessly, decimated villages, like Koji’s, killed loved ones, like Koji’s. She knew that part of Gaara that no one else knew, but no, she didn’t not know that monster side of him.

Shukaku had always seemed seperate to her, not really a part of Gaara, so she didn’t consider them to be one entity, before. Now though, she wondered, had she been wrong to think of them as separate, were they not in one body?

Was she any different though, she asked herself. She had killed ruthlessly, she had taken out villages on her own, leaving blood and broken bones in her wake. Surely some of the people she had killed had families, had loved ones, wives, children, like Koji.

“We are shinobi, killing is our profession, perhaps you are in the wrong line of work if you can not accept loss.” She said to him, her eyes hard.

So, he said to himself, she has come to her decision. He would need to work harder.

“Are you not also a healer?” He threw it out at her, she flinched. He smiled.

“I am, that’s different. I am a killer and a healer, I can be both.” She said. She knew what he was trying to do.

“Gaara can be a lover and a monster.” He said exactly what she thought he would.

“He is not my lover.” She said then bit the inside of her cheek at her stupidity.

“He isn’t?” He smiled.

She blushed and looked away from him. 

“Are you waiting for the wedding night?” He teased her.

She blushed deeper.

“You are.” He whispered, he hadn’t been expecting that.

“What are you keeping me here for, you must know that Naruto and Sasuke will come looking for me, that Gaara will notice if I don’t come back, that the Hokage and my other sensei will be here in two days, you have no hope of keeping me.” She glared at him.

“I’m not kidnapping you, I just...I hadn’t planned this, I’m not going to hurt you.” He said,

Sakura snorted. “As if you could hurt me, chakra or not, I can still kill you with my own strength and skill.”

“I do not underestimate you, which is why I placed those chakra restraints on you, do not underestimate me either.” Koji said pleasantly.

“So why, why do something so impulsive, as you said, you hadn’t planned on this.” She waved her hand around the room and to herself.

“I was supposed to give you to Sasori.” He said quietly.

“What?”

“At the inauguration, Orochimaru and Sasori of the Red Sand, along with some of their loyal followers in Suna left over from the previous Kage, were going to take Suna, the Nine Tails and the One Tail.” Koji said.

“That is ridiculous, the Kage’s from all five nations will be there, they don’t have the power to take Gaara, and Naruto much less Tsunade shishou, Kakashi and the other three kages!” She stood up from the bed swaying only slightly.

“Sasori has the support of Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, an organization both he and Orochimaru are a part of, they want the tailed beasts, it won’t only be Sasori and Orochimaru who take Suna and put down the Kages.” Koji told her seriously.

“Why?”, she asked him confused,”Why tell me the plan?” She looked up at him.

“I thought,” He paused, “that I was doing the right thing, I would be helping to rid the world of two dangerous monsters, help end the corruption by assisting in the deaths of the kages, I was trying to help bring peace to the world, it is what the Akatsuki want, they want peace.” He looked at the wall, away from her.

“Peace through blood?” She laughed.

“Yes,” he turned back to her,” peace through blood, like when you kill an entire village to rid it of a criminal infestation.” His voice hardened, why didn’t she understand?

“I kill the guilty, the criminals, not the innocent, not children.” She countered.

“But Gaara did, does, not too long ago, the village he destroyed, right before the Chunin exams, there were women, children, elderly, innocents there, that he slaughtered ruthlessly!” He stood then.

“How can you love someone like that?” He demanded.

“It wasn’t him!” She stood clenched her fists at her side.

“It was Shukaku!” She yelled.

“One and the same woman!” He grabbed her by the arms pulling her to him.

“He will kill you eventually, he only loves himself, he only cares for himself, fights for himself!” He yelled in her face.

“Why do you care! You don’t know me!” She yelled back at him.

“I know enough, I know enough to know you don’t, that he, he doesn’t deserve you!” His grip was hard, she knew there would be bruises on her arms in an hour but she didn’t pull away, instead she stepped closer to him to tell in his face.

“You have no idea what you're talking about!”

“He took her! He took her from me and you, you’re you’re just, you’re” His voice started to fade even if his grip on her did not.

“I’m what!” She yelled, her volume increasing as his decreased.

“You’re just like her, soft and sweet, kind, gentle!” He crushed his lips against hers.

Sakura stood still, stunned.

Koji pulled back and away, he let go of her arms and stepped away from her.

“I’m sorry, I just. I’ve never met anyone like you before, you’re a healer like my mother, you’re a killer, like me, you’re strong like...she never was.” He sighed.

“I don’t want your light to go out, you shine, like the stars.” He sat down on the edge of the bed.

Sakura remained standing, her hand to her mouth. Her head turned to look at the man sitting on the bed beside her. She had only ever kissed Gaara.

“You’re trying to protect me?” She asked him gently.

“I said as much...several times.” He looked up at her, a small smile on his face.

“Yeah well, forgive me for not believing you right away, you did stick a needle in my neck you know.” She tried to smile at him, if not a little bit.

“Sorry about that.” He said,

She nodded and sat on the bed.

Gaara looked at the patrol before him stone faced and unyielding.

“I’m sorry Kazekage Sama, there is no sign of Haruno san, anywhere.” The guard reported to him.

Sasuke closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, Naruto fidgeted with the ends of his zipper on his jacket.

“I need to notify the Leaf.” Gaara turned to walk to his office, to write a missive he had never thought he would have to write.

“And then?” Sasuke followed him closely on his heels.

“And then we will go ourselves and bring her back home.”He said to the nodding Uchiha.

“And kill anyone who harmed her.” Sasuke added, and Gaara nodded.

Naruto stood at the main gates to Suna and looked out over the desert thinking...he closed his eyes and summoned twenty shadow clones. They poofed into existence all with a worried look on their faces.

“Find here.” Naruto commanded and they fled, out into the desert.

Naruto turned to follow Sasuke and Gaara to write his own letter to the Leaf.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to warn people, but I don't like giving things away because it ruins it... however my moral compass directs me to do the.....honorable thing, damn it, and warn you.
> 
> RAPE WARNING, skip ahead if you don't wish to read it, although you won't understand somethings later...

Akatsuki Base in Rain...

Sasori walked down the narrow hallway of the Akatsuki base followed closely by his partner Deidara.

“Why are we going to Suna Sasori danna?” Deidara asked again for the third time that night.

“To get the Nine tails and the One Tail.” Sasori said for the third time that night.

“I don’t understand why we aren’t sticking to the original plan, weren't we going to wait for Orochimaru?” Deidara was already getting on Sasori’s nerves with his constant questions and annoying stupidity.

“As Leader Sama just told us, Orochumaru’s injuries he sustained from the attack on the Leaf three years ago are considerably worse and he will not be joining us for this mission.” Sasori pushed the door open to his room and shut it in Deidara’s face.

“Hmph.” The blonde bomber huffed and stomped away down the hall to his own room.

Sasori waited until he was sure the annoying blonde was gone , walked over to the corner of his room and unsealed his trunk. Sasori opened the seemingly harmless trunk filled with old rags and odd bits of clothing. He removed the clothing from the trunk and set it on the end of his bed, stepped into the trunk and made the necessary hand signs. He disappeared in a puff of smoke, the lid of the trunk closing behind him.

Moments later he appeared in the corner of his old workroom, in Suna. He smoothed his cloak as he stepped out of the painted formula seal on the stone floor of his workroom. A small twitch of his mouth, then a smile graced his perfect lips as his eyes fell on the worktable that once held his most prized puppet.

Walking to the work table he picked up one of the scattered pieces of paper on top and looked it over. She had made some slight adjustments, his smile grew, she was amazing.

Sasori walked to his poisons shelf pulling a few bottles and tucking them into his pouch. His gaze fell on the missing bottle and a small hand written note. He picked it up, small neat handwriting in the middle of the scrap of paper read: analyze...so, she didn’t know what kind of poison it was. He looked to the left and then the right. It had been some time since he had been in his workroom. He frowned. No, he thought, not that one.

Pulling several scrolls from his reading shelf and tucking them into his pouch he hesitated, then walked back to the poison shelf. He made several complex hand signs, the shelf swung out, just as he had thought, she hadn’t found his anitidotes. He plucked three vials from the shelf, closed the case, sealed it and tucked the vials into his pouch alongside their poisons and one for the missing one on the shelf.

Sasori looked at the stair, should he risk it? He doubted anyone would touch his lab, he knew no one had been in his lab but Sakura, but the door, if it was open, anyone could look in. There was something he wanted though, and it was in his lab. He quickly walked over to the stairs and up, listened at the hidden door then unsealed it with his chakra, the door swung slowly open, the door to the lab was closed.

He walked to the cabinet quickly and opened two drawers to unlock the third hidden one inside of the wood paneling and pulled a picture from it. 

Sasori paused as he heard loud voices in the hallway outside his lab door.

“They didn’t find her or Koji, no one knows where Sakura is!” The voice of the Nine Tails wailed.

Sasori narrowed his eyes, she was missing? And with the little mole Orochimaru had put into place?

“We’ll find her Dobe, come on Gaara is waiting for us.” He recognized the voice of the Uchiha.

Their footsteps faded as they walked down the hall and away from his lab.

Tucking the picture of the pink haired girl into his other pouch he shut the cabinet and walked back to the hidden door, sealed it behind him, down the stairs and to the corner. With one last look of longing at his beloved workroom, he made the hand signs and popped back into the chest, in the Akatsuki base in Rain.

In Suna…

Gaara picked up Sakura’s braces and arm guards from their resting place in his room. They would help him find her. He tied them to his forearms and shins. He tucked her lock of hair inside his tunic, by his heart.

“I will find you Princess, my Princess and bring you home.” He slung his gord over his back and left his room.

Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for him by the North Gate.

“Ready?” Naruto grinned at Gaara.

“Let’s go.” Gaara jumped over the wall, his sand at his feet moving his fast, out across the desert.

Naruto and Sasuke leapt over the wall and ran up beside him keeping pace.

“It would be nice to find her before Tsunade Sama gets here, I don’t want to have to be the one to tell her we still haven’t found her apprentice.” Naruto said as they ran through the sand.

“We’ll find her.” Sasuke growled kicking up sand as they sped in the direction Sakura was last seen.

Sakura had spent the last hour watching Koji, their conversation had dimmed down to silence after their last exchange and they both seemed to need a bit of silence.

She would be the first to admit, the kiss, though sudden had been nice. She had never kissed anyone but Gaara, she had nothing to compare it to. Gaara had been her first kiss and she was his. She blushed at how inexperienced she was compared to most kunoichi her age. Ino had lost her virginity at 14, it wasn’t uncommon for shinobi to be more sexually active than civilians. She was an oddity to still be a virgin at 16.

Perhaps she had accepted Gaara’s proposal too soon she thought. She had never dated, he had always been there. They had just assumed they would marry when they got older. No one had ever peaked her interest, well, that wasn’t true she told herself. Her head ducked automaticly, Sasori, she had...felt an attraction to him, but she thought that it was only because he had resembled her Gaara. 

The man was brilliant, intelligent, talented and refined, he was attractive for many reasons but...if what Koji said was true, if he had been the one to kill her parents, no, she couldn’t even consider him a prospect. Her cheeks burned again, what was she thinking, she knew she loved Gaara.

A sigh escaped her lips. Is this what Ino had meant, when she said love was confusing? Sakura had only ever seen one future for herself, one goal, one outcome...to become strong. Love was, just a given ever since Gaara had come into her life. She hadn’t had the displeasure of indecision, or the confusion of the sorrows of love like Ino complained about. Gaara had always been there but now, he wasn’t. Koji was.

Sakura found her eyes wandering over his face, his clothes, the way they lay on his body. His eyes were so much like Sasori’s, his hair was thick, slightly wavy and a dark brownish red. All the men in her life looked similar she mused. Gaara and Sasori were related of course but Koji wasn’t related to them, was he?

Koji sat still thinking. He felt Sakura’s eyes on him and wanted to give her time to come to a conclusion about whatever she had been thinking so deeply on. Her eyes had glazed over and she had subconsciously ran them over his body repeatedly for the last ten minutes. He didn’t mind the attention from her, it warmed him, but he knew she wasn’t solely focused on him, he could see it in the deepening stain on her cheeks, the subtle movement of her lips, the tilting of her head. She was logically and methodically coming to a conclusion of sorts.

He took this time to do the same. She had seemed to relax somewhat in his presence since he had told her of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru’s plans. He didn’t have to tell her about it and she knew that. She knew the costs of such information and he knew that was the only reason she hadn’t tried to escape.

Koji had meant it when he said she wasn’t a prisoner, he had meant it when he told her he just wanted to protect her and she seemed to understand that if not fully agreeing with the whys and hows of the situation. He knew she was intelligent and logical, he would rely on that aspect of her personality to get them both through his awkward situation.

“Koji,” Sakura scooted across the bed closer to him.

“Why did you join Orochimaru, I mean, how, how did you get in contact with him when he is part of the Akatsuki?” She asked him looking up into his amber eyes in earnest.

Flowers and herbs, he thought then shook his head. She smelled like flowers and herbs.

“Kabuto, he trained under my adopted father in the medical corp. He sought me out after training one day after he heard my story and we got to talking, he introduced me to Orochimaru.” Koji said, moving his hand in his lap to brush at his sleeve.

“He was found too, you know, in a village that had been destroyed, by the Leaf. He hates them, your village you know.” He added.

Sakura frowned, she didn't know that. She knew he had been found in a village the Leaf had infiltrated but, she had thought he was like Koji a lone survivor of the attack the Leaf had been trying to prevent. What was the truth?

“I thought the Leaf was there to prevent the attack.” She said pushing her hair back from her face then scoffing as it fell back into her eyes immediately after she had pushed it back.

She pulled the mass of hair from around her back and over one shoulder, it fell down in a sheet over her hands in her lap and tickled Koji’s arm.

He looked down at her hair and smiled, “No Sakura, he was the lone survivor of the attack, by the Leaf. He saw the whole thing, like me.”

“The Leaf you know, does not exist. The Uchiha Sakura, they were murdered by Uchiha Itachi, it is true but on the Lord Third and the council of elders orders.” He said quietly.

Sakura’s eyes went wide, “Impossible, Lord Third would never…” Her hands rose to cover her mouth in shock.

“He did, he and the council ordered the massacre of the Uchiha of Konoha, Uchiha Itachi is no traitor.” Koji said grimly.

Tears she didn’t know were in her fell down her face, Sasuke, oh Sasuke, she had to tell him, he had to know, that his brother wasn’t the cold blooded killer he thought him to be, that he had only been following orders but she stopped in her thinking. How could he follow and order like that?

“We are shinobi Sakura.” Koji said to her, using her own words against her.

“This is too much, don’t tell me anymore.” She gasped back another sob.

Sakura got up from the bed and walked across the room, her shoulders hunched her lips trembling. Poor Sasuke, poor Itachi...she didn’t know the man but, to be given an order like that...how horrible. Would Lord Third really allow something like that to happen? The Lord Third she knew was gentle and kind, calm and reliable, that was, it was just so…

Koji had come up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder, she turned to look up at him. He pulled her to him and hugged her, his arms wrapping around her waist.

“The Konoha you thought existed was a lie Sakura, you must realize that, you are a brilliant woman, you know what I say is true, that’s why you cry, you cry for the loss of your innocence, your belief in something you loved with all your heart.” His words hit her hard and she began to sob in earnest.

“The Sand is no different, worse actually. Gaara killed his father with the help of his Uncle Sasori who killed your parents. Suna welcomes a Kazekage that killed their children and painted their city walls with innocent blood. The Kazekage before Gaara’s father was just as ruthless without the excuse of being a Jininchiriki, do you really want to marry someone with a family like that?”

“Think Sakura.” Koji pursuaded.

“What will happen to your children, will they one day kill their father in hopes of gaining more power, more control? Will they kill you, you are a strong woman, for fame, for glory? Or will someone kill them, they will have a target on their heads from the moment of their first breaths because of who and what their father is, you know this, that is why you doubt, I can see it in your eyes.” He kissed the top of her head and inhaled her scent, flowers and herbs.

He was right, what he was saying was all true and she knew it, she had thought of it all herself. To hear someone else speak it, say it, to know it to be true as well, hurt and confused her, but she was a stubborn woman.

“Gaara loves me.” She whispered into his chest.

His arms tightened around her, he grit his teeth.

“He is not the only one who loves you. I see the way the Uchiha looks at you, the Nine Tails, he adores you, the Hokage, she loves you like a daughter, Hatake san, you’re his favorite student and I, I care for you, now that I have had the gift of seeing the real you, I too adore you.” He ran his fingers through her long hair, down her back and rested on her waist, fingers spread gripping her hips.

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes a bit unfocused through her tears.

“You are so beautiful Sakura.” Koji bent his head and kissed her gently, his lips barely touching hers.

“I.” She pressed her hands to his chest, “ I can’t.”

“Gaara, he..” She stuttered.

“Sorry.” He sighed and led her to the bed.

“Rest Sakura.” He pulled the covers up over her.

“I need to get something from my pouch.” She sat back up and pushed the covers off of her body.

Koji picked up her pouch and opened it, “What do you need?”

She looked at him, her eyes hard, “Give me my pouch Koji.”

“I will get you what you want from your pouch.” He said flatly.

She sighed, she didn’t have the energy for this right now,”There is a vial in there a small purple one, I want it.”

“What for?” Koji asked, he had looked through her things when she had been unconscious and had seen the vial, he wasn’t sure but he thought he knew what it was, but what puzzled him more was why on earth she had it on her and why she would be asking for it now of all times.

“It’s a sleep aid, I think, I want to take some.” She said annoyed.

She had tested it twice the day before and found nothing more than the usual mild relaxing properties in it and had deemed it a sleep aid if taken in small doses.

“You think it is a sleep aid?” His eye brows rose above his hairline almost comically and she laughed.

“Yes, I tested it myself.” She said,

Koji thought for a moment, well yes , he knew it had many of the same herbs used for mild sleep aids but…

“Just give it to me okay.” She snapped at him and he threw her the vial.

“But.” he stopped when she uncorked the vial and drank half.

“Sakura wait!” he stopped her from drinking the other half.

“What is it?” She asked the glass vial still touching her beautiful lips.

“Maybe that’s enough, I don’t think you should drink anymore.” He paused, what now?

“Okay.” She set the vial in her lap, two fingers holding it up preventing it from spilling out into her lap.

Her eyes closed and she slumped over. He grabbed the vial before she could spill the rest and corked it.

“Where the hell did she get this?” He asked himself.

“Sasori’s lab.” she mumbled.

“What?” he looked down at her, he had thought she was unconscious with how much she had taken, almost three does if he wasn’t mistaken.

“I said, Sasori’s lab, I got it from Sasori’s lab, Gaara told me about it, let me use it.” She smiled a wistful smile.

Koji watched the girl on his bed smile and twist herself into a more comfortable position.

He sat down on the bed thinking hard. She obviously had no idea that it was not a sleep aid, he knew it was a stimulant in fact. A brilliant combination of a stimulant and a muscle relaxer to induce euphoria and explicit dreams.

The Interogration and Torture department used it often, as it also worked as a truth serum. He had made it many times with his foster father and Kabuto.

He wasn’t sure what to do so he sat on the end of the bed, away from her thinking.

“Koji.” Sakura said quietly.

“Yes?” Koji asked her trying to sound distant. He didn’t want to take advantage of her, of the situation.

“Come comfort me, come lay with me.” She said innocently.

“That’s not a good idea Sakura.” He said a little strangled.

“Please.” She said simply, sitting up to pull his hand to her.

“I.” He pulled back trying to get his hand away from her, she was warm and he didn’t trust himself.

Two little hands found their way to his chest and he looked down into sparkling green eyes, “Please Koji kun.” She begged.

He hesitated for a little longer to his credit then pulled her onto his lap and leaned back into the pillow with her half on half off of him.

She curled up into him her head on his chest and sighed.

Koji closed his eyes at war with himself.

“Did you like kissing me Koji?” Sakura asked.

Koji swallowed, “I did.”

“I’ve never kissed anyone but Gaara before.” She whispered.

“I liked kissing you Koji.” She looked up at him, her mouth close to his, her eyes dropped to his lips and he tilted his head slightly to brush his lips over hers.

“I like kissing you too Sakura.” He kissed her again moving her head up with a finger under her chin.

Her hand gripped the fabric of his shirt against his chest and she gasped into his mouth, he moaned.

“Stop, please, we need to stop, you’re, you’re a virgin, and we, this is, we, I didn’t want to, I mean……” He was sitting up now trying to push her off of him.

“I’m not good at it, I know.” She looked like she was going to cry again.

“No, it's just.” What a fucking mess, he ran his fingers through his hair.

“You are , good at kissing , which is bad.” He said,

She frowned at him.

“Just, rest okay.” he got up off of the bed and pulled the covers up and over her.

Sakura closed her eyes, “I’m sorry Koji.”

“Not your fault, I’m sorry too. I’ll take you back to Gaara in the morning, if that’s what you want.” He said resigned.

Sakura sat up, “You will?”

“Yes.” he sat down beside her and removed her chakra cuffs from her wrists.

She looked down at her wrists and felt her chakra slowly building up again in her reserves, she stared at him in surprise.

“I wasn’t lying to you, I do care about you now that, I learned a little about you. You really are,..special Sakura. I just wanted to protect you but I guess you don’t need protecting, I’m sorry.” He went to move off from the bed but she stopped him.

He turned his head to her and she moved over to him slowly, placing a hand on either side of his face and looked into his amber eyes.

“Thank you Koji.” She kissed him.

She went to pull back but he leaned forward licking her bottom lip, she moved back into him placing her hands on his chest. He pushed her back gently into the pillows and followed her down, his mouth over hers.

“Why?” He asked her.

“Action speak louder than words with me.” She said,

Koji covered her mouth with his once more, his hands running slowly up and down her body. She wiggled beneath him trying to get closer, he moaned into her mouth, she was so hot and sweet and tasted of spring.

“Sakura I, I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to, the drug you took, it’s not just a relaxer it stimulates touch, feeling, you’re not yourself. Maybe we should stop until you know what you really want.” He was trying to be respectful, but all he really wanted to do was rip her clothes off and fuck her into the bed.

“I know what I’m doing Koji.” She said confidently and pulled him back into their kiss.

A little part of him, a very small part, didn’t think she did, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

His fingers found the ends of her sash and pulled it loose, he spread her top apart and pushed the fabric away and off her shoulders ducking his head from their kiss to lick his way down to her tummy. Her fingers tugged and pulled at his hair, her mouth gasping with each touch.

Pushing her wraps up he flicked his tongue over one of her hot little nipples and she mewled for him. 

“Sakura, you’re so beautiful, you’re so sexy, so soft.” His mouth covered her other nipple in an open mouth kiss and his fingers tugged at the tie of her pants.

She kicked her pants off and reached for his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. She moaned out loudly as her bare chest touched his skin, she never knew it could feel like this and wondered why she had waited so long to be intimate with anyone before.

Koji stepped away from the bed to untie his pants and he watched as the woman on his bed as she cupped her breasts and bit her lips, green eyes watching his every move. He kicked his pants and underwear away, his erection standing hot and hard against his abdomen.

Sakura’s eyes went wide, and she bit her lip again to hide her fear but he saw it in her eyes.

“I won’t hurt you, I promise.” He kissed her neck as he moved over top of her, his forearms resting on either side of her head.

“I’ll be gentle. It will hurt a little, but I promise to go slow, I’ll be careful.” He kissed her chin and pulled on her hair a little.

Sakura nodded as his bangs tickled her breasts. He breathed in her scent, light and pure, he kissed her belly button, his hands on her hips, holding her firmly in place. He lay between her muceled legs, the legs of a shinobi, of a strong woman and he stilled at the sight of her sex.

She was so exquisite, so innocent and untouched, he hesitated. She moved against him, he pushed her legs a little farther apart and bent his head. His tongue flicked out quick and wet over her entrance and she bucked up almost displacing him.

Koji smiled at her reaction, truly, no one had ever done that before and he was pleased. A woman like her, wouldn’t go back after this, she would be loyal to him, learn to love him, if he took her, she would be his. He ducked his head again and slipped his tongue inside her body, so hot and wet, she tasted like fresh rain and smelled like the ocean, salty and fresh.

Sakura thrashed against him in pleasure, she had no idea what he was doing to make her feel so good but she never wanted him to stop. Gaara was sweet and kind and gentle but this was, different it was hot and passionate and it felt so good. She closed her eyes and whimpered as his tongue passed over a particularly sensitive spot. Just when she thought she couldn’t take anymore he stopped and ran his hands back up over her body.

She leaned forward to meet his mouth as he crushed his body into hers, pushing her into the bed. A mild and muffled protest met his lips and he smiled into her mouth. Such a pretty mouth he thought as he ran his tongue over hers, sliding in and out letting her taste herself on his lips.

He pushed her legs apart gently with his knee and positioned himself between her legs linning himself up with her sex.

“Are you sure, I won’t be able to stop soon even if you want me too.” He told her honestly.

Sakura nodded, “I’m sure Koji.” 

He kissed her once, rested his weight on his forearm on one side, lifted her leg with the other hand and pulled it over his shoulder. He watched her face as he moved his cock over her entrance and slowly pressed his head into her hole. She gasped and bit her lip, he had never seen anything more beautiful.

That’s when she stilled underneath him and realization fell over her like cold water.

“Gaara.” She said.

Koji frowned at her. She shook her head,” No, I can feel him, he’s” but she didn’t get to finish.

Koji had felt him too, coming closer and closer, him and the rest of their team. He wasn’t worried though, the room hid their chakra, even if they could hear them, there was no getting into the room.

He pressed the head of his cock farther into her wet hole, she pushed against him, not in pleasure but defiance.

“Koji stop, it was a mistake, please, I, Gaara, he’s here, he’s come for me.” She had expected him to get off of her, had expected him to stop but he didn’t.

“He won’t want you now.” and he thrust his cock hard up into her, his hate taking over.

Sakura screamed, the pain, it hurt, she hadn’t been ready for it, she didn’t know what to expect.

“Koji stop! Please Koji stop! You’re hurting me!” She screamed but he didn’t stop.

“No, you wanted this, I asked you and you said you wanted me, he won’t want you now, you’re mine now, I took you, I am the one with his cock inside of you, you’re mine. He took everything from me, now, I’m taking you from him.” He thrust harder and harder into her, pulling her other leg up over his shoulder. He slammed his body painfully into hers.

“Gaara! Gaara help me please! Koji stop! Take it out, take it out Koji! You’re hurting me! Gaara please help me!” She screamed again.

He could feel her chakra flooding to her hands and whipped the cuffs from the dresser onto her wrists with both hands. He fell with his entire weight onto her chest and knocked the wind out of her. Bracing himself back up after the cuffs were secure he looked down at her. Tears fell from her emerald eyes, her face contorted in hurt and anger.

“One day you'll forgive me.” He began to move again inside of her.

“I love you.” he said into her hair as he moved faster and faster.

“Forgive me.” he said as he filled her with his seed, his body trembling over hers.

He rolled off of her body and lay next to her panting heavily. He didn’t look at her still form as he pulled the blankets up and over them. He ignored the distant screaming and yelling calling out her name above them or the dark chakra that swirled and swarmed overhead. They couldn’t get to them he knew. He had time to change her mind.


	33. Chapter 33

Gaara bit the inside of his mouth and wiped the blood onto the bracers that covered his arm, her bracers.

The bracers and the guards left his body and flew off to the Northeast, he sped up to follow them frantic not to lose sight of the sand in the dark.

He saw the ruins of the old village of the North, that he had destroyed when he was five years old. Koji’s old village. His blood began to throb inside his head, the sand had disappeared but he knew, this was where she was, she was somewhere close by.

“Is that a village?” Naruto asked running up beside him as the ruins grew on the horizon.

“Yes, Koji’s old village, that I destroyed.” Gaara didn’t have time to explain.

“Shit.” He heard Sasuke grunt out behind them.

Moments later all three of them stopped on the outskirts of the village.

“Look for the sand, the sand will lead us to her, it will want to reconnect with her.” Gaara told them, his head turning left and right, back and forth as he walked through the ruins of his regret.

Sasuke and Naruto moved away from each other, looking everywhere, trying to find Sakura, or the sand.

“Here, guys over here!” Naruto called to them and pointed at the sand swirling and diving over and over by a small bench.

“Is that the sand Gaara?” Naruto asked.

“It is.” Gaara bent down by the sand, it was trying to bore itself into the ground.

“Is she, buried here?” Sasuke stared at the sand, eyes wide...was she...dead?

That’s when they heard her screaming.

“Koji stop! Please Koji stop! You’re hurting me!”

“Sakura! Sakura! I’m coming Sakura!” Gaara screamed.

He took a step back ignoring the screaming Uchiha and Naruto. He pushed the sand away with his chakra moving it aside and found the hatch, it was a door to an underground room or tunnel. He studied it.

“Gaara! Gaara help me please! Koji stop! Take it out, take it out Koji! You’re hurting me! Gaara please help me!”

They heard her scream again.

“Take it out?” Naruto repeated. “NO! Damn it Koji I’m going to kill you!”

Gaara felt sick, a rage he had never experienced before filled his lungs and burned his nostrils. He stepped back from the hatch and flung sand bullet after sand bullet at the door but it never moved. 

Sasuke blew a fireball at it and nothing happened.

Naruto used his rasengan and nothing happened.

They could hear her screaming and nothing was working.

Then her screaming stopped and they heard nothing.

Darkness crept into Gaara’s mind and his lips drew back into a snarl.

**Our mate, he took what was ours, he took her innocence, the innocence of our mate! You! You let this happen! Our mate has been hurt, has been abused because of your negligence!**

Shukaku exploded from Gaara’s body and grew to monstrous proportions before them.

Naruto stared in wonder and Sasuke started to back away slowly, they had never seen Gaara transform before.

It was terrifying.

Shukaku reared back and pounded on the small door with his front paws, jumping up into the air then coming back down with the full force and the weight of his body, focusing all his power on that one spot.

The ceiling quaked and shook above them. Koji threw the blankets back and dressed quickly, throwing Sakura’s clothes to her.

She took her clothes and dressed quickly, keeping her distance from the man.

“Sakura, please, I know I hurt you but you don’t understand.” He started to say as the pounding continued.

“Don’t I?” She hissed.

“You raped me. I told you to stop and you didn’t. You raped me not because you were too far gone in lust but because you knew it would hurt Gaara, you said you loved me but you have no idea what love is! Gaara loves me! I was a fool, I was a fool to believe anything you said I was weak!” Angry tears ran down her face.

She was ashamed, she had fallen for his words, his logic, and she had betrayed Gaara. She knew it didn’t matter if she had told him to stop in the end, she had let him touch her, kiss her, do things to her that…. the poison wasn’t to blame, she knew it, she was to blame. It sickened her.

“Sakura you know I’m right, everything I said wasn’t a lie, I should have stopped , you’re right, but before that, you know it is the truth!” He yelled at her.

Sand started falling from the door, the frame was bending. Sand dropped from the cracks and pooled at her feet.

“My sand!” She gasped.

“Your sand?” Koji choked out in disbelief as the sand rose to fit over her forearms and her shins, the chakra cuffs fell to the floor.

She bit her thumb and rubbed her blood into the sand. She felt the connection immediately.

“Yes, Koji, my sand, and Gaara’s sand, our connection.” She smiled at the man.

**Sakura! Sakura! We have come for you! Where are you! I’m here!**

Sakura sighed in relief as she heard Shukaku’s voice calling out to her.

***Shukaku! I’m below you, the door is bending but if you keep hitting it like that you will crush me, the room will cave in.

The pounding immediately stopped.

**Can you get out?**

***I think so, Shukaku, thank you my little tanuki, I owe you.

**You’re mine Sakura, ours, no man should touch you, he is dead, dead Sakura!**

***Yes, I know, give me Gaara back Shukaku, please, send him out please.

A deafening roar was heard overhead then silence.

***Sakura! Sakura! Are you there Sakura are you hurt, did he, did he, ...I’m so sorry my flower, Sakura…

***I’m coming out, back away from the door.

Sakura turned to Koji who hadn’t stopped looking at her during her conversation with Shukaku.

“Your sand, you can talk to him in your head through the sand.” Koji said quietly.

“I understand now.” He said,

“I am sorry, I really am Sakura. I wanted to protect you.” he said.

“Yet you ended up raping me, hurting me, using me….you are no different that the Konoha you hate, you are selfish and corrupt Koji, but you are still useful.” She stepped up to him and pressed a chakra infused hand to his neck and knocked him out.

To his credit, he hadn’t even moved, he hadn’t even tried to evade her. She picked him up and climbed the short stairs to the door, infused her fist with chakra and punched the door off its hinges into the night’s sky.

Gaara was there when she emerged, tears in his eyes as he looked at her.

Sakura dropped Koji to the ground and stepped forward toward him. He stood still , ridgid, and he didn’t move.

***Did he hurt you?

***Yes, but I think it will be okay.

***Did he...did he….in you?

***Yes. I’m sorry Gaara.

“You have nothing to be sorry for!” He screamed at her and grabbed her to him, she flinched away from him and he paused.

“Sakura.” He lifted a hand out to her and stopped dropping it back to his side.

“You have nothing to be sorry for Sakura.” he repeated quieter.

“Sakura, did he um, are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Naruto asked looking from Sakura to Gaara nervously.

“I’ll be fine Naruto.” She couldn’t meet his eyes.

Sasuke stood still, red eyes boring into Koji’s body. He took a step forward but not to Sakura, he reached down to pick up Koji but was stopped by Sakura.

He glared up at her, “You’re going to protect him?” he bit out at her his chakra cracking and snapping around him.

“No, he is a traitor to the Leaf, to Suna and to the Akatsuki.” Sakura said.

“I will give him to Tsunade, he has information, and we need it.” She said,

“Akatsuki?” Sasuke dropped his hand and stepped back looking at the man at her feet in loathing.

“He works for the Akatsuki?” Naruto gapped out.

“Yes,” Sakura looked at Gaara.

“At the inauguration, Orochimaru and Sasori of the Red Sand, along with some of their loyal followers in Suna left over from the previous Kage, were going to take Suna, the Nine Tails and the One Tail, with the help of the Akatsuki.” She told them.

“They might be on their way now, if they have spies in Suna, they know I am missing and they will know he is missing as well.” She kicked the man at her feet hard and he groaned.

Sakura pulled a storage scroll from her belt and sealed Koji’s body into it placing it back in her pouch.

“We should get back to Suna, the Hokage is already aware of your absence, she will need to be notified of your return and this new information as well as the other kages.” Gaara looked at Sakura and slowly stepped forward reaching out his hand.

She took it and pulled him to her hugging his close. Gaar buried his hands in her hair and his nose in her neck, then stiffened. She smelled like him, that other male. 

Sakura felt him stiffen and drew back, tears falling from her face.

Gaara shook his head and pulled her to him again. “I’m sorry, it doesn’t matter to me, it doesn’t matter Sakura, you’re mine, mine and it does not matter to me. I love you.”

She broke down and cried. She was humiliated, grateful and ashamed all at once.

Gaara picked her up and folded her against his chest, he looked at the other two Leaf nin.”Let’s go.”

His sand carried them along the desert back to Suna, Gaara pressed her to his chest, her sobs echoing through his heart. They would get the information they needed out of Koji, and then...then he would kill him, but first, he would torture him in the most horribly painful way possible.

Gaara glanced over at the Uchiha and nodded, the Uchiha nodded silently back, yes, they both would torture the man that took without permission, that had hurt the woman they loved.

They touched down in Suna on the balcony of Gaara’s rooms just before sunrise. Gaara nodded to the two Leaf nin, handing them the scroll from Sakura’s pouch that held the traitor.

“She will want to bathe.” He said pointedly.

Sasuke and Naruto left reluctantly as Gaara carried Sakura into his bathroom and drew a hot bath for them.

Sakura took her guards off, pulled the strings off of the sand and infused more of her chakra into it. She pulled a kunai from her pouch and cut her arm, letting the blood drip down over the sand. Without a word she handed the sand to Gaara who bit his cheek and spat more of his blood into it, then infused it with chakra as well as she heale the cut on her arm.

The sand settled over her wrists into the familiar bracelets of desert flowers, only wider, and thorns as the tears started to flow down her cheeks again.

“I want you to infuse the sand into my body, like your Uncle said you could, like he thought you did in the first place.” She lifted her chin to look at Gaara directly.

“It’s permanent, you’ll never be able to break the connection.” Gaara reminded her gently.

“Oh, I understand.” she looked down and the tears fell more readily from her lashes, “You don’t want me anymore.”

“No, that’s not it, I do, I want you more than anything Sakura. Do you want me though, forever?” he knelt down beside her taking her hands in his and brushing her tangled hair from her face.

“I do Gaara.” She squeezed his hands and rubbed her face against his hands.

“After our bath?” he asked her gently.

She nodded.

He got into the bath first and helped her climb in after him. Like before he sat her on his lap and held her, taking the sponge and running it gently over her body washing away the guilt, the shame and the scent of the other male.

Gaara didn’t protest when she pushed his hand away and took the sponge to wash between her legs herself, he understood. She washed twice and used half the bottle of soap but she was finally satisfied and leaned back against him, letting the hot water swirl around them.

Her hand glowed green and she moved it below the water, a sigh of relief and she laid back against him once more.

“Gaara, I kissed him, voluntarily.” She told him.

“You were drugged Sakura.” she had told him bits and pieces on their run back to Suna, but not everything within earshot of her team.

“I don’t think that was the drug.” she said her face buried in his chest in her shame.

“Oh, well...I suppose it is natural, to want to see, if there is a difference.” He said slowly.

Her head popped up and she looked at him, “Have you?”

“No.” he said quickly, “but I have thought of it, I won’t lie, but I’ve never been drugged before with one of my Uncle’s poisons.” He added to be fair.

“I’m not going to use that as an excuse Gaara.” She said,

“I know, then let me. I don’t care. You’re home and your mine and I am yours, you’re home.” He held her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

They sat there in one another’s arm until the water cooled. He wrapped her in a towel and carried her to bed laying down beside her.

She curled up on her side and he curled up behind her pulling her close to his chest as he kissed the back of her neck and whispered sweet things to her in the morning light. She fell asleep moments later but he couldn’t find sleep. He pet her hair and ran his hands over her body, talking to her in that soft voice that only a lover can hear and made her promises he had every intention of keeping.


	34. Chapter 34

_“The Konoha you thought existed was a lie Sakura” he had said. “The Sand is no different, worse actually.” he had told her._

Sakura woke to the sound of Koji’s voice in her head.

***Good morning flower.

Sakura rolled over in Gaara’s embrace and looked up at him.

***Good morning Gaara. Thank you for coming for me.

***I will always come for you, I would have come sooner but, we didn’t know where you were. Are you...well?

***Yes.

Gaara took her chin in his hand and tipped her face up to his.

***Don’t hide from me, let me be here for you.

***I feel so guilty.

***Sakura, we met when we were children, but we aren’t kids anymore. You showed me what love was, do you really think I would leave you now?

***I betrayed you.

***You were honest with yourself, with me. You were drugged.

***Forgive me.

***There is nothing to forgive but you must know, I love you. I forgave you for anything you did or could ever do the moment I decided you were the only one who could be my wife.

***You still want me to marry you, after…

***If you won’t listen to my words, let me show you.

Gaara brought his mouth down over hers, gently brushing his lips, one and then the other over her own.

The late afternoon sunlight shone brightly through his window illuminating her shining pink locks that slithered over his pillows. 

Her breath caught in her throat as his tongue flicked little kisses down her throat.

***You’re mine Sakura, mine and I won’t share you with anyone, not even a memory.

One hand, then the other traced feather light touches over her breasts. Her chest rising and falling, pushing gently against his hands, his fingers. Her nipples rose hard against the palm of his hands as he kissed his way down to her tummy.

Her own hands moved to tangle themselves in his hair, pulling gently on his spiky locks, she didn’t want him to go any further. He slid his hands back up her sides, taking a hard nipple into his mouth, massaging her other breast with one hand, cupping the other, his mouth moving over her wetly encasing both mound and nipple, tongue flickering back and forth, sucking.

Her back arched pressing her flesh deeper into his mouth, he bit down lightly, posessively.

***Mine

**Ours boy.**

***Ours Shukaku.

***I’m yours, both of yours.

She panted shyly, her head turning to the side trying to hide the fierce blush from his eyes.

***Sakura, I think we should, ...I don’t want to wait. I want you now, may I, please…

***Yes.

He moved over her, his hands running along the curves of her breasts, up her neck, his mouth falling over her cheek, his tongue over her lips.

***So sweet Sakura, my flower, you taste so sweet for me.

His teeth found her lips, he pulled and sucked on her bottom lip, teasing her, making her gasp into his mouth. He pressed his erection into her middle, she panted more forcefully into his mouth. He moved his hips into her body suggestively, feeling her heat against his groin, he moaned, she swallowed his sounds with her lips drawing his tongue deeper into hers.

***Now Gaara, please, I want you now.

He took himself in his hand, stroked himself once, twice, moving slowly running the head over her wet.

***You’re so wet Sakura, you love me don’t you? You want only me Sakura, just me…

***Yes Gaara, only you.

He pushed inside of her, slowly at first, then more quickly as his body tensed with the sensation of her enveloping his erection, so hot, she was so hot and wet, he moaned into her shoulder.

***kami, oh kami love, I love you. I love you. I love you.

He drew back and slowly pushed back in, lifting his head from her shoulder to look into her eyes. She bit her lip, tears slipped from her face.

***I love you Gaara, I’m so sorry, forgive me. I love you.

***None of that, this is our time, think only of me when I’m inside of you.

Gaara shifted his weight so he could lean on his forearm over her, he watched her eyes as he drew out and pushed back into her. Her lips parted in a silent plea, of what? He wondered…

***You’re so beautiful, my wife, so beautiful.

***Gaara

She moaned his name through their connection, he felt the heat building up inside of her, her guilt, her pleasure.

***Can you feel it love, can you feel my heart open to you, open for you to kiss to tear, I am yours, all of me.

***I feel it, I feel you Gaara.

He kissed her, pressing into her, slow, so gentle, she pushed her hips up, bucked up against him and he gasped, her mouth swallowing his surprise, she giggled.

A smile spread across his face.

***That’s my girl.

***Yours Gaara, only yours

...and they began to move together, more sure, more confident.

***I can’t hold it any longer

He pressed his forehead to hers, gasping out loud, panting over her mouth.

***Come for me Gaara, let me feel your love explode inside of me, I want this, you, us.

His whole body tensed, his muscles spasmed, his legs twitched and then she felt it, energy pulsed inside of her, his, hers, she wasn’t sure, she clung to him, her head pressed into his pounding chest, his heartbeat hard against her cheek, her hands gripped his arms, nails dug into his flesh.

A drop of perspiration fell from his temple into her hair, and they collapsed together gasping, clinging, panting.

***I love you, I love you so much so much Sakura, so much I love you.

Over and over again in her head the words he said flooded her calm and kept her safe, he loved her, he still wanted her, they would be together, he wasn’t going to leave her, she smiled.

***I love you too Gaara, thank you.

She curled up into him once he rolled off to the side, his chest still rising and falling quickly to regain his breath, her hands trembled from their shared release as she ran fingers through his sweat spiked hair. They were together, and that was all that mattered.

On the Road to Suna…

Sasori moved slowly inside his puppet Hiroko alongside his partner Deidara toward Suna. He wondered if his nephew had found his Sakura yet and what that little pisant Koji had wanted with her. He had spoken with Orochimaru before leaving the base in Rain. The man didn’t seem to trust his mole all that well, and it bothered him.

Where did the man’s loyalties lie, or was he like himself, only loyal to himself? Someone like that was dangerous, like him, if this Koji had the skills and the mind to back it up, he might pose a considerable threat, or make an admirable ally he pondered as they made their way through the desert.

The real question on Sasori’s mind though was, what did he want with Sakura? He would find out soon enough, they would be in Suna before nightfall.

“It’ll be nice to see your family again eh Sasori danna?” Deidara grinned at him from behind his ridiculously long bang and eye scope.

Sasori didn’t answer the man.

“It’s been three years since you’ve been here yeah?” Deidara continued, he was used to being ignored by Sasori.

“Right, you haven’t been back since have you?” Deidara pressed his partner.

Sasori narrowed his eyes from within his puppets confines, there is no way the idiot knew of his transportation formulas. Sasori scolded himself for even entertaining the thought, of course he didn’t.

“I want the Nine Tails, you take the One Tail.” Deidara finally had gotten to the point and Sasori sighed.

“You can’t handle the Nine Tails, stick to the plan Deidara, this isn’t going to be easy, but it will be successful, if you stick to the plan.” Sasori wondered what Sakura would do, she was so unpredictable, would she fight him again, would she use her sand now, or perhaps his puppet? 

He smiled, he hoped she would fight, he wanted to see her in action again, his beautiful deadly flower. He had kept track of her over the years. Yes, he wanted her to fight, he wanted to see that fire in her eyes, that blood lust. His whole body shivered at the thought.

Deidara looked down at his partner and wondered, what had him in such a tense mood. Sasori had been acting odd since the night before, closing himself in his room more than usual, and when he wasn’t in his room a small smile graced his lips, his eyes lost as if in thought. 

If Deidara didn’t know the man better, he would almost call it dreaming, like he was daydreaming about something, or someone, but it was Sasori, the word didn’t even come close to the man’s personality. Deidara scoffed at his own foolishness.

In Suna…

Koji sat in the cell he had been pushed into early that morning, his guilt choking him slowly. He had used her, she was right, he had been selfish and hurt her to hurt him, that thing, that monster.

He grit his teeth, damn it, he had hurt her when he had promised to be gentle, he had promised to go slow to not hurt her.

“Ugh.” He rested his head in his hands and stared at the floor.

She would never forgive him, he knew, but he had to try to make it up to her...somehow.

He had meant everything he had said to her, she was beautiful, unlike anyone he had ever met before, the only person to successfully have broken down his barriers...is that why the monster loved her, the Uchiha, the puppetmaster.

Koji laughed out loud. Of course he would fall in love with a woman so very unobtainable, but then again, he had her, once, willing and moving under him, once...and then, like everything else in his life, he had ruined it, ruined her, for what...his hate? He despised himself.

Sasuke and Naruto were in the dining hall when Gaara and Sakura entered through the side door holding hands.

“Sakura, are you doing okay?” Naruto jumped to his feet and ran over to their friend, eyes wide and emploring.

“Yes Naruto, I’m fine, thanks to Gaara.” She smiled at her friend then at Gaara.

“Oh good, we were, worried about you Sakura.” Naruto followed her to her seat only taking his own once she had sat down.

“I’m sorry, it was foolish of me to leave without offering specifics, i just, didn’t think he would, well, it doesn’t matter. It won’t happen again.” She looked at Gaara in silent communication.

“He is in a holding cell, he refused to speak to me but I can’t press him without permission from Tsunade Sama.” Sasuke spoke.

“Once I get the permission, I will get every last bit of information out of him. Using my Mangekyo.” He said with satisfaction that was thinly veiled from her ears.

Sasuke and Gaara shared a look of agreement over Sakura’s head as she bent to pick up her napkin that had fallen to the floor. She sighed as she righted herself, she might have made a foolish mistake last night but he wasn’t naive to their situation. She would have to tell her shisou everything...everything and she wasn’t looking forward to it.

“I’ll need to see the prisoner myself after we eat, officially as the Kazekage.” Gaara said to the room in general but she knew he meant it mostly for her.

“Your Anbu has him under surveillance, I took every precaution.” Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Gaara had come to an unspoken agreement after last night’s events. Sakura loved Gaara, not him, and he had finally accepted the fact. She had called for Gaara to help her, not him and as much as he hated it, he understood finally. They were connected in a way, he could never be with her.

“Your brother and sister have been notified of the main points of the recent events, I saw no need in giving them details as they will be joining us in the council room once Tsunade Sama gets here.” Sasuke rose from his seat and bowed himself out of the room.

“I’ll need to meet with the council privately after this in addition to seeing the prisoner.” Gaara said.

Naruto nodded, “I’ll get going as well, I need to do a perimeter check with Temari, I promised her yesterday, see you guys.”

Gaara put some broiled fish and a few noodles onto a plate for Sakura and then helped himself to some. They ate in silence for a time, the only noise the clinking of glass or the click of their chopsticks.

***I like how we woke up this morning, we should make that part of our morning routine.

He smiled at her and she blushed.

***Maybe add it into our evening routine before bed hum?

She blushed again slapping him playfully.

***And maybe after lunch?

She laughed out loud.

***I want to go to Sasori’s lab after we finish here, you have lots to do today, I want to research some more of his poisons and look at a few of his puppets.”

Gaara frowned, he ought to have known that was coming.

***Are you sure that’s a good idea? Our connection doesn’t work in there.

He didn’t want to forbid her, he knew she wouldn’t like that, and he had given the lab to her, but what irked him, if he were honest was that she still called it Sasori’s lab. They were alike in that way, she and his uncle, thirsty to know, to find out, they shared the same curious mind, the same scientific logic, and it bothered him. Gaara was intelligent, but he was a strategist, not a scientist, it is one thing they would never share...but that she shared with his uncle.

***Will it bother you?

Gaara knew what she was really asking, did he forbid her to go into the lab now?

***No, I am only concerned, a warranted concern after what happened, but you’ll be in Suna, in the manse, I’m sorry for hesitating, of course I don’t mind.

Sakura smiled and put her hand on his arm.

***Don’t worry Gaara, you will know when I enter and when I exit the lab, station an Anbu outside the door if you like.

He knew the last part was a joke but he thought it was a good idea.

***I will, that is an excellent idea.

***I was joking Gaara, I don’t need a babysitter.

***Still a good idea, humor me love.

She sighed but smiled.

***Okay but I’m not leaving the door open, I don’t want them staring at me.

***Fair enough.

Sakura didn’t want them watching her go down into the hidden room, that, she was determined, was going to remain her secret, her and Sasori’s.


	35. Chapter 35

Gaara left Sakura at the door to her lab with a kiss to write to the Hokage, he would need to catch her enroute as he was sure she was moving at full speed to get to Suna to find her apprentice. He should have sent her word right away but he had more pressing issues to deal with, Sakura herself had needed him more.

He sat at his childhood desk to write his missive not feeling the least bit silly, it was appropriate in his mind, a continuation of their journey together. He was just thankful to kami , it hadn’t ended last night.

After sending his hawk on his way he met with the Uchiha that had been waiting for him outside of his rooms, and as one body, one mind full of anger and rage, they walked to the Torture and Interogation department, three stories below in the Suna underground.

Sakura closed the door to Sasori’s lab and took a few deep breaths. She knew it was wrong of her to keep this secret from Gaara but, she also knew if she told him he would take that extra step and forbid her to use Sasori’s private workroom...and she wouldn’t allow him to take it from her when she had barely even touched it’s surface.

Ignoring the pristine lab, she walked to the back of the room, to the bookcase and infused the seam with her chakra, it opened for her as usual and she made her way slowly down the steps after closing and sealing the door behind her.

She pulled the remaining vial of “sleepaide” from her pouch and placed it back on the shelf removing her note. She looked down at the note in her hand and frowned. Hadn’t the note been folded the other way? She looked back up at the shelf, there were some bottles missing. She frowned again. Had someone else been down here in her absence?

Sakura took a few steps back and surveyed the shelf, the floor by the shelf, the sides. There was a disturbance in the air to the right of the rack as if, she gasped and stepped back up to the rack peering at the edge of the rack on the right hand side closest to the wall. She made a few hand signs and stepped back, nothing happened. She did the signs in a different order, nothing.

Tapping her fingers to her teeth she stood still thinking. Sasori was clever, he wouldn’t use any of the usual hand signs, it was too predictable for him and he was anything but predictable which made him even more predictable to her…

Sakura beamed at her own analysis and made the hand signs backwards with the added hand sign for completion, how appropriate because if she knew Sasori as well as she thought she did, which she wasn’t sure, but she did know herself and it was what she would have done, she stepped back...and the whole shelf swung open.

Humming her own congratulations she looked at the rack, antidotes, just as she had thought.

“Never makes antidotes hum? More like makes them but seals them away for when they are convenient to only him. 

She browsed her new discovery and smiled widely recognizing the pattern. Pulling the shelf closed a bit she looked at the front, yes a spot on the third shelf down, she looked into the hidden shelf, a spot of the third shelf down. So, someone took the poison and its antidote. There was only one person she could think of, who would know...the maker.

Stepping back and closing the shelf she looked around for anymore evidence of his presence. Walking over to the worktable that once held her prized scorpion puppet, she paused. Her fingers slid over the wooden table top, she could feel him, his presence in the room, he had been there. The papers, they were positioned differently than she had left them. She had left them in a nice neat stack to the bottom left of the table, they were now in a nice neat stack to the top right of the table...where they had been when she had originally found them and looked through them the first time...the way Sasori had left them.

Hesitantly she reached out for the stack of papers and felt again, his presence, how odd she mused and flipped through the pages. Stopping at the last page where she had written her hand written notes on the slight adjustments she had made to the puppet, were new notes...in his handwriting.

_I commend you dear, you truly are a woman after my own heart. We work well together. Enjoy my puppet, I created it thinking of you, it is only fitting you should wield it in battle. Did you find my present yet? I left it where I knew you would find it, enjoy dear. I will see you soon, very soon my dear._

The papers crinkled in her hands as her grip tightened and her palms grew moist. He knew. He knew she had been in his lab, in his workroom, but how. The papers scattered to the floor as she whirled around, half expecting him to be behind her, smiling at her surprise, reveling in her shock, her reaction…

Present, he had left her a present….where? She turned and walked the length of the room, then back again. Sakura picked up the fallen papers, tapped them into order and placed them on the bottom right of the table. She turned her back to the table and leaned against it thinking hard. If the poisons shelves held a secret storage rack behind it...perhaps the bookshelves did too?

Holding her breath and trying not to get too worked up in case she was wrong, she walked over to stand in front of the book shelves that stood side by side. She made the same hand signs she had for the poisons rack, nothing. She ought to have known he wouldn’t use the same signs for a different seal. Her weight shifted from foot to foot as she thought. She did the hand signs again only this time switching the first sign with the last. The book shelves swung open from the same seam that joined them like a set of french doors.

Her mouth dropped open in shock as the firelight in the hearth of the hidden room glinted and sparkled off the red of his hair.

“Sasori.” She choked on her own words and took several steps back, her hand over her heart.

“A clone dear but yes, it’s me.” He set the book down he had been reading and rose from the cushy armchair by the fire.

“I see you do not disappoint me, you found my workroom, my puppet, my poisons, I heard the secret shelving move moments ago and now here you are in my hidden room, inside of my hidden room.” He smiled at her, a slight turning up of his lips.

Had he always been to irresistibly handsome? She shook her head and continued to back up until her back hit one of the work tables and she was forced to stop.

“How are you here?” She managed to find her voice.

“The how does not matter, I should think you would be more interested in the why?” His eyes roamed over her body, stripping her from head to toe, the quirk of his mouth never fading but forming into a very clear, very devilishly handsome smirk.

“My my what a beautifully stunning young woman you’ve grown into Sakura.” His voice was like water, warm and pleasant to her ears, washing over her body leaving her wet and vulnerable.

She swallowed.

“Only you would have a hidden room inside of another hidden room hidden behind the facade of a lab.” She said sarcastically.

Sasori chuckled at her as if she had said something terribly amusing to him. Her eyes narrowed.

“Indeed.” His amber eyes hadn’t left her and she felt like she was in a spot light, like he could tell what she was thinking and feeling just by watching her.

“Come.” He stepped toward her reaching his hand out to her and she flinched.

He stopped, retracting his hand and cocked his head at her. She had never been this jumpy before.

“You’re trembling dear. What has happened?” He asked, letting the slightest bit of concern lace his tone for her benefit.

“Nothing.” Her eyes fell to the floor and she withered her bottom lip between her teeth.

Sasori took in her hunched shoulders, her averted eyes from a known enemy, her weak voice…

“Tell me.” It was more of a command from him but it did make her look up at him.

“It’s none of your business.” She snarled at him moving farther away behind the table putting more distance between them.

“There’s that fire I love. Something happened, your body betrays you.” He had had more to say but with his last words tears sprang to her eyes, so he had stopped.

How unusual he thought, how unpredictable and...unpleasant.

“Someone hurt you.” A statement.

“He, it was, a mistake, he, it doesn’t matter.” She stammered refusing to look at him again.

“Who.” It was a command this time.

“Who hurt you Sakura, was it Gaara?” Sasori asked moving toward her slowly stepping out of his sitting room.

“No, Koji he, it was, he wanted to see his old village and then well, he, it’s…” Why was she talking, shut up, shut up, of all the people, why talk to him about this… my gosh..shut up!

She fisted the bottom of her shirt in her hands and twisted it.

“What did Orochimaru’s little weasel do to you Sakura?” Sasori was right in front of her, her chin in his hand, her face tilted up to him.

“He raped me.” Green eyes ignited into burning amber.

For a blink, for a heartbeat, they didn’t move, they didn’t speak...they didn’t breathe.

“Did he.” Sasori rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip making her swallow hard.

She stared up into his eyes as he looked down into hers, studying her, willing her to...do something but what?

“What will you do now Sakura?” He asked her quietly.

“What do you mean, do now, what is there to do?” She asked him.

“Will you cower, has he broken you, will you let him rape you again?” He asked her.

Sakura tried to pull her chin from his grasp but he held her firm.

“Answer me.” a command again.

“No.” She looked away.

“Look at me.” he commanded.

Slowly her eyes met his again.

“Do not look away, do not hide from me.” He commanded.

Her eyes widened, Gaara, he had said the same thing to her that morning.

“Tell me, what will you do, will you fight or will you die?” He asked her, his lips close to hers, his breath of her skin.

“I will fight.” She whispered, her breath mingling with his, her lips passing over his gently as she responded to him.

“Then fight.” He kissed her hard, forcing her arms behind her back pressing her backward into the table, flipping her bending her over and crushing her flat against the hardwood.

“Fight me girl.” He ran his hand down her body, moving to the front of her pants.

Sakura froze.

“Fight me!” He said loudly in her ear, his body bent over hers, he kissed her neck and licked her ear.

“Fight me Sakura, show me how strong you are, show me dear.” He taunted her.

“Enough!” She kicked up with her back leg hitting him in the back of the head, she spun as his grip on her lessened and pulled a kunai from her pouch, twisting again to trap him on the table the blade to the clone’s neck.

“That’s my girl.” Sasori smiled at her.

Sakura panted and lay against him. He didn’t move.

“You, you did that on purpose you...you knew that I’d...you bastard.” She panted.

Sasori moved his hand up to settle on her shoulders.

“I know you.” He said simply and stepped out from under her straightening himself and brushing his clothes back into order.

“Now, if you’re done overreacting, I have something to show you.” He moved back into the sitting room and stood there looking at her expectantly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and followed him, much to her own surprise and chargin. Her curiosity had always been her downfall.

Sasori smirked at her as she came up beside him.

“Good girl.” He ignored the immediate glower that had form on her face with the sounding of his words.

“Sit.” he gestured to the other armchair by the fire, sitting down in the one he had previously occupied.

She sat.

“Tell me, how were you able to get into my lab without being harmed and how did you get into my hidden workroom?” He asked her as if resuming an incomplete lesson.

“My chakra.” She said,

“Close, try again.” He looked at her expressionless.

“Our chakra.” She said,

“Be more specific dear.” he tilted his head at her.

“Your chakra and my own chakra.”

He smiled,”Yes. When did you realize?”

“The same night I had first visited your lab...your antidote that you gave me during the Chunin exams, it had your chakra in it, that’s why you...wanted to administer it yourself. You switched out the poison on Kankuro’s puppet for your own so you could infuse your chakra into the antidote, so you could…” She glared at him.

“Yes, I am now a part of you. We are connected. This room, like the other one recognizes you as mine.” He smirked at her.

“Connected.” She said quietly.

“Not like the sand you wear on your wrists, no, not like you are with my nephew. That connection can be broken, but ours can’t. It’s one way of course, and not strong but it’s there.” He watched her.

“So you knew, that I would come here and what? Find your room?” She asked him incredulously.

“Yes, of course.” he looked at her annoyed.

“But why?” She didn’t see the point in it.

“I want you as my student.” He said simply as if it was obvious.

“For puppetry?” She had remembered his previous offer.

“Puppetry and everything else.”

“Poisons and antidotes?” She asked, getting excited.

He saw her excitement and smiled, a real smile.

“Yes, I would like to teach you about puppetry, poisons and antidotes Sakura.” Sasori said.

“It’s impossible though, Gaara he’d never allow me to.” She started to say.

“Sakura, this is more important than your little fling with my nephew, it has to be more important.” He said calmly, he knew she wouldn’t refuse it was only a matter of how, when and how much.

“It isn’t a fling. I love him, we are engaged.” She glared at him.

“You love him because he is a good man, he is honest, he loves you, adores you, and I don’t blame him but, you love him because you know him, you’re comfortable with him.” He said,

“Tell me, do you adore him?” Sasori asked her.

“This is ridiculous, that is a ridiculous question.” She snapped, her anger rising. 

“Is it? I don’t think so really, it is a valid question. Do you adore him?” He asked her again.

“I love him.” She repeated.

“Love is not the same as adoration my dear, respect is not the same as love.”

“No, I don’t adore him.” She said ashamed. She knew Gaara adored her.

“I will give you until dawn to decide dear, take me as your master, or don’t, it is your decision, but remember, you have to have a passion for something to live, to truly feel...alive. What are you passionate about? When you find the answer, you’ll understand.” He said rising from his seat.

“Dawn dear, remember, it is very important, dawn. I will see you then, in person. Until then, here.” He handed her a book.

She took the book and looked back up to him but he was gone, his clone dispersed in a puff of smoke. Sakura looked down at the book, a journal...his journal from the last three years. She opened the book and began to read…

Sakura was halfway through the journal when she had to stop and put it down. Her hands trembled and shook. 

“Impossible.” She said quietly to the empty room.

“Impossible.” she screamed and threw the book across the room.

She stood up and paced back and forth, her breathing hard and ragged in her chest.

“What’s the truth...which parts are lies...who can I trust!” She slumped back into the chair and stared at the little book across the room.

Smoothing the hair from her face she got up and picked the book back up, sat down in the chair by the fire Sasori had made and continued to read. She had to know the rest. She had until dawn to make her choice, dawn never seemed so close, and it was only three pm in the afternoon.


	36. Chapter 36

The fire in the hearth had long burned out. She sat still barely breathing, Sasori’s journal held tightly in her hands on her lap. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her sobs long forgotten.

“Impossible.” Her lips formed the word for the hundredth time that afternoon, or evening, she wasn’t sure how much time had passed.

According to Sasori everything Koji had told her about the Uchiha massacre was true. The Lord Third hadn’t just gone along with the Council of Elders, it had been his idea, passed off as a reluctant inevitable choice to Uchiha Itachi, the last string in the line to save face...for Konoha.

Koji had been wrong about some things. Her parents hadn’t been killed by Sasori, but by Root, on Danzo's orders. Sakura knew enough about the man to know, Sasori wouldn’t lie, he wouldn’t make excuses, he would have told her he had killed her parents, without remorse. 

The Council of Elders, mainly one man, Danzo Shimura, wanted her...for Root. So he had killed her parents, knowing they would never let her join such a shady organization. Sasori hypothesised the man wanted her depressed, broken, easy to manipulate and had ordered the death of her parents to push her into a more manageable state, he wrote that it had worked before, for many of his worthy candidates.

Lord Third, before he died, had a falling out between Konoha and Orochimaru, he had told Danzo about her close relationship to Gaara and with the royal family of Suna, he was planning on using her to assassinate them. 

Sasori in hopes to gain information from the inside, joined the Akatsuki, to spy on Orochimaru, whom he had never liked only to find out the would be snake had more morals than anyone had given him credit for.

Orochimaru had killed the Third Hokage, to end the bloodshed, in the name of peace. The Leaf was going to break the alliance with Suna, and use Sakura to do it. The Konoha council had voted and it had been unanimous according to Orochimaru, which had spurred his decision. Sasori found out and had done everything he could to stop both, her joining Root, to be used as a weapon for a corrupt village and the assasination of the Royal Suna family, his family.

Sasori hadn’t counted on Koji growing morals out of his hatred and hadn’t counted on his most inopportune attraction to Sakura. Koji was supposed to be their mole and help them infiltrate Suna to take the Nine Tails. Sasori had planned on sabotaging the capture of the One Tail, his nephew and blame it on Deidara. There was nothing he could do, or wanted to do to save the Nine Tails, no remorse.

According to Sasori, the Fifth Hogake was unaware of these deceptions and was a decent person. Sakura was of course relieved. 

Even her Genin Team was orchestrated by design, the last of the Uchiha, close to her if he needed to be eliminated or manipulated, his crush on her at the academy was obvious, Sasori had speculated Konoha would try using her with her unique chakra control and intelligence to seduce him later and rebuild the Uchiha population, a younger, more easily manipulated Uchiha population. The Nine Tails, who loved and respected her, she could be used to control or blackmail him, all by design of the elders, of Danzo, of the Lord Third. There was no mention of Kakashi in the journal but Sakura still felt betrayed, her sensei was no fool, he had to know something, and he hadn’t warned her.

They had known, he had written, about her training, she hadn’t exactly kept it a secret but they knew everything, her Yin seal, everything. Scrolls on jutsu had been placed in the library for her to find, ones specific to her affinities. They wanted her, she was close to becoming the ultimate weapon, and at such a young age, and they wanted her, for Konoha.

One thing, the only thing that they knew that stood in their way...was Gaara and their relationship. They didn't know about their bond, had no idea how close the two had become and as such, they had underestimated it, him and her.

“What do I do?” She asked herself.

Sakura pulled out the other journal she had in her possession, the one she had taken from the book shelves on her first visit to the hidden workshop. She opened it and began to read.The journal had ended three months prior to the Chunin exams that she had participated in with Kankuro and Temari but it went back to nearly two years prior.

It didn’t take her nearly as long to read the second journal, it contained both more information but less writing. It seemed to be comprised mostly of notes, thoughts and opinions scribbled down in haste or anger. It wasn’t neat or methodical, something she had grown to expect from Sasori. It showed her yet another side of his personality, a passionate side.

The journal was a collection of his frustrations and concerns, for Suna and his family. He made points on the inner corruption and how his nephew suffered, how his brother had been killed needlessly, Yashamaru. He wrote of the darkness that had taken over his other brother, the Kazekage and how he feared for his salvation and for that of Gaara’s...he loved them.

Sasori wrote of the Akatsuki and how they had risen to power quickly and seemingly without effort, of Orochimaru and his ambitions, of the Lord Third and the corrupt council of Konoha elders. He feared what was to come and the choices he would have to make.

Sakura bit her lip and read on and on until there was no more to read. Shock, of course was the first thing she felt, she was not ashamed of it, but fear too, fear...she was afraid. How long had this been going on? How long before it had come to Sasori’s attention, how much of it was true? There was a small chance he was...mistaken...but no, Sasori was not the kind of man to make such mistakes. She looked back down at the first journal and then the second. He was not the man she thought he was. She felt ashamed, she felt like she should have known, should have seen underneath the facade, the smirks the persona...and then there was Gaara.

A pawn, to be used, just like her.

Sakura placed both of the journals on the refreshment table between the two arm chairs, the latest one on top.

Looking around for the first time since her entrance she saw a desk in the corner of the room. Opening up a drawer she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote to Tsunade, just in case… When she was done she read the letter, nodded, then rolled and sealed it with her chakra. Sakura tucked the letter into her pouch and left the sitting room sealing the booksehelves behind her.

She walked up the stairs, sealed the door and left the lab.

***Sakura, you’ve been in the lab for a long time, is everything okay flower?

***Yes, I was concentrating, I lost track of time.

***What’s wrong, I can feel your tension Sakura.

***I’m fine Gaara, I just...have a lot on my mind, these last few days and with everything, I’m fine.

***Would you like to have dinner in our room, alone tonight?

***Please.

***I’ll have it sent up, see you there.

***See you there.

Sakura looked out of the nearest window as she walked to their room. It was dusk, she had been in the workroom all day. She stopped, her fingers resting on the stone of the sill. The world looked so different to her now, would Gaara? She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, she would find out soon enough.

Gaara was sitting on one of the couches in their sitting room when she entered. He turned his head and smiled at her, rising off the couch to meet her. 

***Hey, long day Gaara? You look tired.

***It’s better now that you’re here.

She relaxed into his embrace and they walked slowly back to the couch and sunk into it together. He was the same as always, loving, kind, warm...Gaara. Sakura turned in his arm and looked up at him. He smiled down at her.

***What is it flower?

***You’re so handsome Gaara.

She moved the spiky hair from his forehead, the little points fell back into place as soon as her hand moved, and she smiled. His eyes were a dark blue than the usual teal tonight and she thought he had never looked more handsome.

***Kiss me Gaara.

He leaned down and teased her lips with his own, running them one over the other, his tongue flicking in and out of his mouth with each pass. He smiled as she squirmed in his lap, his hands on her hips he lifted her and pulled her to sit a top him, one leg on either side of his own. She bent down and kissed him soundly on the mouth, her tongue flicking out to tease him as he had her. He moved his hips up into her and she moved against him in mock simulation.

***I love you Gaara.

***I love you Sakura, I think I always have.

She smiled into another kiss, and another pressing of their bodies joined at the waist and hip.

Knock Knock

He lifted her from his body reluctantly.

***After dinner?

***Definitely.

They laughed and he called enter, over his shoulder.

Dinner was simple but delicious, spiced lamb and jasmine rice. When they were done they retired to the bedroom, hand in hand.

Gaara lay beside her, his breath labored from their love making. Perspiration shone as a thin sheen across her chest as she shivered beside him.

***You’re getting really good at this.

She laughed out loud.

***Really? I think I need more practice.

He rolled onto his side, his hand pulling the sheet off of her.

***Now?

***Now.

He moved over top of her kissing her into the bed. Sakura giggled and pressed her body back up against his. The dawn would come too soon as it was, she wanted to remember this for however long it took.

***Gaara, do you know how much I love you?

***I know, and I love you too. I adore you flower, my flower, you’re my everything.

***Remember this okay, remember how much I love you, remember...how you make me feel.

Sakura gasped as he entered her again.

***Like I’m going to forget...Sakura, ah, you feel so...so sweet my love.

***Please Gaara...never doubt that I love you, please.

She gasped again as his strokes grew more forceful, deeper and deeper he drew her body up to meet his with a pull of her hips.

***Never, I would never doubt that.

***Good, so good Gaara, always so good to me.

He tensed up and held her impossibly close.

***I can’t hold back, I’m going to Sakura, I love you.

***I love you too.

They both gasped for air, his mouth crashing into hers. She bit his lips, he groaned and then released found them both and left them drained, panting and falling back onto the bed, tangled in sweat, her long hair and tangled sheets.

***Rest love, that was amazing, you’re amazing Gaara.

***I love you.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his side falling asleep soon after. She closed her eyes and wished for things to be different. The world wasn’t the same as it had been less than twenty four hours ago, she wasn’t the same. Gaara, he was her anchor, her stability in this chaos, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Sasori was already gone, already involved, already at risk. She turned in his arms to lay kisses on his cheek, his mouth, his forehead. Gaara would be okay. He had Naruto, and even Sasuke, he had an alliance with the fifth Hokage, she would help him if she could. Sakura had told her everything in her letter, she had told her everything she knew, suspected and thought, nothing would be forgotten. 

She had told her about her and Gaara, and Sasori to an extent, a censored version of the truth, she told her about Koji, and prayed, prayed for their safety. Sakura asked her to help Gaara, to watch over Sasuke and Naruto, to be safe, to lead Konoha the way her grandfather had wanted, the way Madara Uchiha had wanted, to be the leader they all needed…

Sakura trusted Tsunade, she was a good person, a capable fair leader, she knew she could count on her to set things right at home. She hoped Tsunade would know she could trust Sakura as well and would trust in her plan that she had laid out for her in her letter. Time would tell.

One tear, that’s all she allowed, one tear to slid down her cheek to fall between her and Gaara on their pillow.

***I hope you know how much I love you Gaara.

She kissed him again, softly, gently, she didn’t want him to wake, there were still a few things she needed to do, to get ready, for what was to come. She slipped from their bed that smelled of them, of their love and dressed, the soft click of the door behind her the only sound.

Sakura made a shadow clone and stepped out into the late night air. It was that witching hour between night and dawn. Her clone walked beside her as she made her way to the holding cells. There were only two guards there, she frowned, shouldn’t there be more than two? She sent her clone out ahead of her.

“Lady Sakura?” The first guard looked at her in greeting, surprised to see her so late in the night.

“Good evening, I wished to thank you for your attendance tonight, helping to keep the village safe.” Her clone started the hopefully long drawn out thanks of appreciation for their efforts as the real Sakura slipped past them in the shadows down to the holding cell where she knew Koji was.

Koji sat up from his pallet on the cold floor, he could sense her coming and he waited. Pink, he saw her hair first in the dark, then green, the green of her eyes. He held his breath.

“Sakura.” He said quietly in greeting.

“Quiet.” Was all she said and he nodded not sure what to expect.

She touched the lock to his cell, a seal, she smiled, Gaara’s own personal seal. She loved the man, she really did but he was too predictable. She pushed her chakra into the seal and broke it, the door swung open.

Koji sat there, eyes wide watching her break the seal, watched the door swing open, what the hell did the woman think she was doing?

“Do you need a fucking invitation?” She hissed at him and he jumped to his feet.

She grabbed him by the hand and they ran up the stairs, slipped past her clone who was making her last thanks and farewells and up onto the roofs out of sight over the wall of the village into the desert.

They stopped a short distance from the Suna wall. Sakura turned to him.

“Let me take care of those for you.” She motioned to the chakra cuffs on his wrists and he raised his hands the look of surprise hadn’t left his face since she had shown up in his cell.

She broke them without effort and flung them into the sand. She pulled a pack from her waist and tied it around his own.

“I couldn’t get your Anbu gear, Sasuke has it in the room with him and Naruto, I couldn’t risk it but there is money in the pouch for you to buy whatever you need.” She turned to leave him, to go back before Gaara woke but he stopped her.

“Why? Why are you doing this for me when I….” He asked her confused.

“You were right. The Konoha I knew doesn’t exist.” She turned again but he grabbed her pulling her back more forcefully.

“You’re going back? Even though you know what they, I...I’m sorry for using you like that, I...come with me, you can’t go back now, they’ll know Sakura, your clone, they’ll know!” He was pleading with her now.

“There’s something I have to do. Go Koji, I don’t know all the pieces, where they lie, I don’t know if you will be safe from him or not, he knows, I have to go.” She turned again.

“Who?” he called out to her.

“Sasori.” She called over her shoulder as she ran back to Suna, back to Gaara for one more kiss goodbye.

Dawn was coming, Sasori would be there soon and be expecting her answer, she didn’t want to be late, she feared what would happen if she was late in meeting him, she feared what would happen when she met him. She pushed both thoughts to the back of her head, later, right now she only had room for one thing on her mind...Gaara.

She slipped into the room through the window. He was laying in bed where she left him.

***Where were you?

He turned and sat up in their bed watching her rise from her crouching position by the window.

***I freed Koji from his cell.

Gaara jumped up out of their bed and grabbed her by the arms.

***Why the hell would you do that?

***There are things that are happening that you don’t know about Gaara.

***What things?

He took in her dress, she had all of her gear on, her pouches, her pack, he katana,her sand, everything.

***Sakura, are you...leaving?

***I am meeting your Uncle at dawn. He told me, things, he is coming at dawn, I will be going to him. He isn't who you thought he was Gaara.

***What the hell are you, Sakura tell me, what’s going on?

She could tell he was trying to stay calm, trying to remain in control of his emotions.

***You’re a good man Gaara, and I love you very much, there is something I have to do, for you, for Konoha, for us.

***Whatever you feel you must do, let me help you, we can do it together.

Sakura shook her head, this was so hard, he didn’t understand and she didn’t have time to explain it to him.

***You’ll understand soon enough Gaara, I’ll be back before the Hokage gets here. Remember I love you, and when this is all over, if you still want me, I want to get married, I want to have a family with you, but this, I need to do this for that to happen.

***How long will you be gone?

He hated this, he hated not knowing, he hated that she was leaving, he knew he couldn’t stop her if she really was set on going and he could tell that she was.

***I’m going to meet your Uncle, Sasori, trust me Gaara. I know it seems like, I’m betraying the Leaf and you but I’m not, remember, you know me. Tell Naruto and Sasuke I’m sorry, I’ll be back as soon as I can.

She turned to leave and he grabbed her pulling her to him hard.

***I love you, I love you and no, I don’t understand, promise me, promise me you will never break our bond, promise!

***I promise Gaara

...one kiss, one last look and she leapt out of the window and was gone.


	37. Chapter 37

Sakura stood on the East wall, their wall,and looked out over the vast expanse before her. She could feel it in the air...change. They would be coming from Rain. She jumped down from the wall, her feet hit the sand and she ran.

On the way to Suna…

Sasori felt her coming before he saw her.

Deidara, wait here.” Sasori commanded and took off at a run to meet her, abandoning his Hiroko puppet behind with Deidara who had looked after him eyes wide open in surprise.

Sakura came to a stop mere feet away from him, she bowed.

“Sasori Sama.”

“Sakura, you came, am I to assume you have accepted me to be your master?” Sasori could barely contain his smile as it tugged at the corners of his lips.

“I have conditions.”

“Which are?” He drawled as if annoyed but he wasn’t fooling her.

“Do not attack Suna. You have no interest in the Biju, the Akatsuki does. Tell your leader, I ask for 60 days. 60 days to unite the nations, for peace.” She asked.

“You will not succeed.”

“I do not expect to. I have a plan. They will deny me I know, then attack the eight tails, the other tailed beasts, leave Gaara and Naruto alone, let the great five nations see the threat, the possibility, then, give me more time, to unite them, again, in blood under the same banner of peace, conformity, master.” She said calmly.

“So unlike you Sakura, to make sacrifices...tell me my dear, does Gaara know of your little plan?” Sasori asked her, she had called him master...he liked that, very much.

“No. I am a captain of the Anbu, I understand that sometimes sacrifices must be made but they will not be the ones I love.” She said flatly.

“Only the ones others love?” Sasori was grinning now.

“There is no other way. This world is not the same world it was to me before I read your journals.” She said, lifting her chin, almost defiantly at him.

“I will make it gruesome, I will make it bloody. You to yours then dear, I to mine, but know this, it will all be for nothing...you know, if you don’t succeed.” He turned then to go.

“What of your teachings, did you not wish to teach me?” She called to him.

“I will see you soon, in our workroom.” He said as he walked away, then stopped.

“Your Hogake, she will see the wisdom in your plan, will you tell her?” He asked.

“She is the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, she will understand Sasori Sama.” Sakura bowed.

“You’ve grown up my dear...I will see you soon. We will not attack Suna today, tell my nephew.” Sasori left then, a puff of smoke and he was gone.

“We’re going home Deidara, I need to speak with Leader Sama, something has changed.” Sasori got back into his puppet Hiroko.

“What? What’s changed? Where did you go?” Deidara asked.

“Shut up and come.” Sasori said annoyed.

Sakura stood there long after Sasori had left with her eyes closed.

“I hope this works.” She said quietly to the moving sand.

Gaara met her by the window when she returned.

***What have you done?

***Hopefully saved Suna, you and Naruto.

***At what cost, what did you give him?

***Not him Gaara, the Akatsuki, their true objective is peace, they are collecting Biju. I offered them no interference from the Sand or the Leaf if they left you and Naruto alone for now. I bid them pursue the others to rally my word, to rally the nations to join forces as one body, one partnership, for the good of all.

***You would sacrifice the other Jinchuriki?

Gaara was shocked she would even consider such a thing.

***I did, it is a necessary evil Gaara, for peace.

***Do you hear yourself Sakura? You would sacrifice other Jinchuriki like me, like Naruto for what? For your plan?

***For world peace Gaara, yes I would.

She stood looking at him.

***Give me an alternative, show me another way to rally all five nations to one cause Gaara and I will gladly give up my plan and follow you.

He stood there looking at her, his arms crossed over his chest, his gourd on his back and stared at her. He took a deep breath and let it back out slowly.

***You see, don't you? There is no other way, and that is why I let Koji out, we need all the allies we can get right now. Forgiveness starts at home. I forgave him, forgive me Gaara.

His eyes were fathomless and dark as he continued to look at her, unmoving, unyielding.

***What other deal did you make with my Uncle, he will have wanted something else, something personal.

***I have agreed to be his apprentice.

***How will he teach you?

***I don’t really know yet...maybe he could...after this is all over, come home.

Gaara started to protest…

***I want you to read something, he's not the man you thought he was, he is no traitor Gaara.

***I will be right back, let me get it for you.

When she had returned he was where she had left him, by the window in their room. His eyes fell to the journals in her hands.

***My Uncle’s journals? Where did you get them?

***One was in his lab, the other he gave me with a shadow clone.

Gaara’s eyes narrowed at her. His Uncle was sending his intended shadow clones to communicate with her? When, and where?

She took his hand and led him to their sitting room, she set the journals in his lap. If she felt his ire, she ignored it.

***I’ll get us some tea and some breakfast, read Gaara, and you will understand.

She closed the door behind her to their rooms and took a deep breath. Sakura felt the house waking around her as she padded down the stairs to the kitchen to prepare them some tea.

The servants looked at her oddly, as she made up a tea tray and carried it back to their rooms.

Gaara was reading when she entered, she set the tray on the coffee table and poured their tea handing him a cup as she sat back on the couch beside him with her own. She watched his face as he read wondering what he was thinking. She could feel his anger, his curiosity and his astonishment. It felt good not to be alone. 

At first she thought she would have to be the bridge between the two villages, that it was her task to do, her responsibility, but it wasn’t. She was the messenger, the connection between but not the bridge. Her friends, they were all in it together. She hoped that Gaara would understand, but she knew, because she wouldn’t be able to do this alone.

He paused briefly, to glance up at her. She smiled and took his hand. He bent his head and continued to read. She sat with him through the morning, refilling their tea tray twice and then getting them some lunch. Gaara read through the first journal and then the other. It was early in the afternoon by the time he had finished.

He placed the second journal on top of the first, picked up his cup of tea and sipped. Turning to her finally, he shook his head.

***I don’t even know what to say.

***It is a lot to take in isn’t it.

She said grimly. He still held her hand, he looked down at their joined hands and smiled.

***You believe him don’t you?

***You don’t Gaara?

***That’s the worst of it, I do.

***Don’t worry, I have a plan.

***I knew you would.

He smiled a strained smile at her and pulled her to him. She tucked herself into his side and laid her head on his shoulder.

***It won’t be easy but...there is nothing else to do is there Gaara?

***I hate to sacrifice people like that Sakura.

***As Kazekage, you know as well as I do, as well as Tsunade...sometimes, sacrifices must be made. It is the way of the world, the way of shinobi.

***I understand, I understand Sakura, but if there is another way, if during the duration of the next few weeks, or months, however long it takes to reach our goal, if any other way presents itself, promise me, we will take it.

***I promise Gaara. 

He had said “our”, she sighed and he put an arm around her shoulders.

***We need to tell Naruto and Sasuke.

***Together?

***Together.

That evening all four of them sat in the main room of the manse. Naruto and Sasuke having read the journals as well, were stunned. Sasuke particularly.

“Itachi ni, he...he isn’t a traitor then?” Sasuke’s voice was that of a child, like the little lost boy he had been all those years ago when he thought his brother had killed his family.

“No, Sasuke, he isn’t, he was forced to by the council, the price of his loyalty, the price of betraying your clan, was your life Sasuke, he loves you.” Sakura watched her friend.

“Itachi, mom, dad, my gosh...how could they?” Shock was quickly turning to anger and justifiably so.

Sasuke stood, his fists clenched, his teeth barred at no one. “How could they! My clan! My brother! This...this...they will pay for this I swear it.”

Sasuke’s chakra swirled and cracked dangerously around the room.

Sakura rose and placed a slim hand on his shoulder, looked him in the eye.”They will Sasuke, they will pay, every last one of them, with their blood. I will help you, we all will.”

She looked around the room and each nodded to her in turn. This wasn’t about any one of them individually, it was about all of them, the whole village, the world.

The fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, arrived with her escort the next day. In the privacy of the Kazekage’s office, Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Jiryiah, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Shizune and Tsunade sat, read the journals, talked, planned, questioned, revealed and agreed.

Tsunade shocked everyone by saying she had known the truth about the Uchiha Clan massacre for the last year but had no proof to move against the council, the proofs she had acquired had been stolen from her, the journals of the Lord Third. She apologized to Sasuke, saying she had wanted to prove Itachi’s innocence so he could come home with honors but it had slipped through her fingers.

Many of the things she and Jiriyah had suspected already were backed up by Sasori’s journals and she was pleased. She finally had enough to make her move and the allies to help her do it. Itachi was well placed with the Akatsuki with Sasori and any other missing nin they could turn to their cause. The Leader himself wanted peace, she hoped Sasori would be successful in his negotiations.

Tasunade did not like the idea of sacrificing the other tailed beasts anymore than Gaara or Sakura did but she agreed it was a necessary evil, tragedy and fear brought nations together not smiles and promises of goodwill. The only one who did not understand this was Naruto.

“You can’t just throw them to the wolves!” Naruto protested.

“So if I wasn’t your friend Sakura, you would sacrifice me too?” Naruto glared at his friend.

“Naruto.” Sakura began but Tsunade cut her off.

“Naruto, do you understand what is at stake here, not only Konoha and the Sand, the world. This is world peace we are planning. No one will need to suffer again like you and Gaara, like the other Jinchuriki, there won’t be anymore after the current ones pass on, do you see? There will be an allied shinobi world, no more wars between villages, lives Naruto, we are trying to save hundreds of thousands for a few.” Tsunade said to him.

“I understand grandma it just seems cruel.” Naruto sat down.

“If a way to spare them presents itself, we will take it, I promise you.” Tsunade said.

Akatsuki base in Rain…

Deidara watched his partner walk down the hall to Leader Sama’s quarters. Their walk back to Rain had been an enlightening one. Sasori had given Deidara a chance he hadn’t had in a long time, a chance to go home. Deidara walked down the hall to Orochimaru’s room.

“Yes?” The white skinned, dark haired man opened the door.

Deidara stood there for a moment and looked at the man, ”Sasori danna told me something very interesting about you Orochimaru, about your good intentions and he has sent me to you with a proposition.”

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the blonde bomber in front of him then opened his door wider,”Come in. Let’s hear this proposition of Akasuna’s.”

Deidara left Orochimaru’s room an hour later and headed for Itachi’s room. Sasori met Deidara by the kitchen three hours later. Itachi had been much harder to convince than Orochimaru.

“Leader Sama has agreed to give Haruno a chance, but if she fails, we move against the Sand and the Leaf as planned. Did you do as I asked Deidara?” Sasori asked.

“I did, they have agreed….Sasori danna, are you sure? This could all blow up in our faces, we are essentially putting our lives in the hands of one little girl.”

“You don’t know her like I do.” Sasori said smirking.

“I will speak to the others. Itachi will have turned Kisame already I assume.” Sasori walked down the hall to his rooms.

Sakura and Gaara had left the others to their discussion, the main points having been agreed upon, Sakura’s plan after all was a fairly straight forward simple one, if not difficult to accomplish. They sat side by side on the East Gate looking out over the sand when Sakura felt a disturbance. She frowned.

***What is it Sakura, is something wrong?

***I felt something odd, like a fluctuation in my chakra.

Gaara looked at her in concern.

***I’ll be right back, I think I need to check on something.

***I’ll come with you.

Gaara stood up and helped her to her feet. She shook her head at him.

***I need to check something in Sasori’s lab.

She hesitated, she still hadn’t told him about her and Sasori’s connection. Gaara for all his forgiveness was a jealous man and she doubted he would understand. They had enough to worry about, they didn’t need to add this to their problems at the moment.

***I will find you when I’m done.

...and she leap onto the nearest roof. Gaara stood still watching her go. She was hiding something from him, he just didn’t know what.

Sakura entered the hidden workroom and walked to the joined bookcases. She made the hand signs and the book cases swung open.

His clone turned to look at her as she stepped into the small sitting room.

“Hello my dear, I knew you would come to me if I called.” He smirked at her.

“Have you spoken with the Akatsuki leader?” She asked him without greeting him.

“Straight to business I see.” He sighed and gave her an amused eye.

“I have, he agrees to your terms, but warns, if you fail, he will attack both the Leaf and the Sand as previously planned without hesitation.” He said to her smoothly.

“However,” he cut her off when she had opened her mouth to speak, “You need not worry. My partner Deidara sympathises with our cause and is willing to help us, on one condition.” He paused baiting her.

“Which is?” She asked.

“He be allowed to go home after the alliance, to Iwa.” Sasori said.

“I can’t,” She started to reply.

“You can’t, but the Hokage can.” He tented his fingers and gave her a pointed look.

“I will deliver the message, but only one member to join us, what about Uchiha Itachi?” She asked.

Sasori smiled, “He and his partner Kisame have both joined our ranks as well as Orochimaru of course, that makes….oh half of the Akatsuki by my count.” 

Sakura’s mouth hung open just a tad, then she smiled.

“You knew.” She said slowly.

“You knew this would happen...and Koji?” She asked.

“I have not heard from him, nor has Orochimaru, I did inquire...for personal reasons, but no dear, he seems to have disappeared, for now.” Sasori’s eyes trailed over the room in forced boredom, he didn’t fool her.

“And my Nephew dear, does he know of our...little arrangement?” He turned then, amber eyes on her.

“No.” She said stiffly looking away from his intense gaze.

“Interesting, why haven’t you told him?” He asked her rising from the chair he had been sitting in to step into her personal space.

“There are other things more important right now that we need to focus on.” She shifted her weight. He was too close, she took a step back and to the right.

“Gaara is a clever boy Sakura, you won’t be able to keep this from him, us. He probably already suspects something is wrong, from your bond, your connection.” Sasori took another step forward.

Sakura took another step back, and felt the wall behind her, she narrowed her eyes.

“I’ll tell him, when the time is right, it isn’t the right time now.” She defended herself.

He stepped forward again coming up close to her, turning his head to the side, he leaned into her, his hands behind his back and whispered in her ear, “It can be our little secret, this room, our connection. There isn’t any reason for him to ever know...about us.”

His breath was hot against her ear and she swallowed.

“Sasori sama, I...I’m going to tell him, don’t think I want more than this is….” She said boldly.

His hand moved from his side to her waist. “Say it again.” He commanded.

“Say what?” She asked.

“Call me master…” 

“I love Gaara.” She said quietly.

“I am not asking for your love Sakura.” He pressed his body into hers backing her up against the wall.

“Sasori Sama.” She said breathlessly.

“Good girl.” He stepped back from her leaving her confused.

“Tell your Hokage what I have said. We will talk again soon.” and his clone disappeared with a pop.


	38. Chapter 38

Kakashi was waiting for her outside of the door to Sasori’s lab when she opened it.

“I heard what happened between you and Koji Sakura. I also heard you let him go, using a clone to distract the guards. The Kazekage has smoothed it over, but why Sakura? Why let him go?” Kakashi asked.

“I was drugged, it wasn’t his fault I...wanted him and asked him to. I heard Gaara calling for me, they came to rescue me, Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara, when I realized, it was too late. It was his fault, but also...mine.” She looked down then up to meet her former sensei’s eye.

“It wasn’t your fault and don’t ever think that. Gaara told me you were screaming for him to stop...that doesn’t sound like you wanted it to me.” His eye was dark, the lines of his face hard.

“We have other things to worry about Kakashi.” She tried to brush past him but his hand shot out and grabbed her holding her in place.

“Like why you smell like Sasori of the Red Sand? Gaara tells me you spend hours in his lab. He is the reason for all of these changes. What’s going on between the two of your Sakura?” Kakashi asked.

Sakura could feel Gaara’s irritation, it was flooding her sense in waves.

“There is nothing going on Kakashi, and there is no possible way I could smell like Sasori other than I have just spent time in his lab, I don’t understand your insinuation.” She pulled her arm from his grasp and stepped back smoothing her clothes.

Kakashi’s eyes fell to her sand on her wrists, a look of understanding briefly covered his masked face.

“Be safe. I understand what he wrote in his journals Sakura, and just because his words can be validated, it doesn’t make everything the man says true.” Kakashi nodded to himself as if coming to a conclusion about something.

She had grown so much over the last three years, in skill, in maturity, he saw her more as an equal than a student. She was his equal, she was an Anbu captain, just as skilled, just as...self destructive.

“You always were my brightest student Sakura. It’s a shame I never could teach you anything of interest or value to you.” He said watching her, his eye looking past her to the door of the lab.

“He’s your new master isn’t he?” 

“Yes.” She said,

“Dangerous woman. You will be one dangerous woman Sakura, more so than you already are now.” He cocked his head to the side.

“Will you be able to control it Sakura, with him as a master?” Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her.

He had only seen it twice, her blood lust. It had been enough. 

“Gaara knows.” She said anticipating his question.

“Ah.” 

“Well, if there isn’t anything else Kakashi, I left Gaara on the East Gate, I’d like to get back to him.” She moved around her old sensei. She could feel his eye watching her as she walked down the hall but she didn’t look back.

***Is everything okay Sakura?

***Yes, I’m sorry. I’m coming back.

***Did you find out what the fluctuation in your chakra was?

***Yes Gaara, it was...Sasori’s lab.

***His lab but…

***Sasori infused the antidote he gave me at the Chunin exams with his chakra Gaara.

He met her at the door of the manse in a whirl of sand.

Gaara took her hand in his and didn’t let go until they had reached their rooms. 

***You have my Uncle’s chakra inside of you?

***Yes.

***When did you realize?

***I didn’t until I was in the lab last time, I realized why I was the only one allowed into the lab, it wasn’t because I’m not from Suna, it was because his lab recognized his chakra signature in me.

***He knew. He expected you to come to Suna, eventually either to be with me or to visit and he knew I would offer you his lab.

Gaara was angry, at his Uncle, at himself. He ought to have foreseen something like this. The last two days had been enlightening to him, the events, the revelations made him realize how little he really knew about the world around him. Before, he thought he was well aware of all the torment and deceptions, it shouldn’t have surprised him but it did.

Sakura. Had he been so focused on her that he had failed to recognize the signs, the changes, the plots and power struggles or where the players in this game stood. Perhaps, he ran his hand over his face. His Uncle though, he felt he should have at least suspected him of doing something like this, it was so simple , yet so ingenious, and done right under his nose.

***It isn’t your fault Gaara, none of this is.

***Of course it is my fault, whose else would it be? Yours?

He almost laughed at the thought. She looked down at her hands. He reached out to her and pulled her into an embrace, her head rested against his chest as he stroked her hair.

***It isn’t your fault Sakura, either way, we have a plan, everything will work out in the end. I have full confidence in you.

***At least someone does.

She mumbled into his shirt.

***Many people do.

***It isn’t going to be easy, I’m not going to be able to do this on my own.

***You have your team, you have Konoha, you have me...Suna, look what you’ve done so far, it will be enough.

***I hope so.

***Sometimes, hope is all you need.

She looked up at him watching his eyes as he looked back at her. Her hand rose to brush his hair back from his tattoo. Her finger traced the strokes of the Kanji.

***And love?

***Yes, and love.

He bent his head and kissed her. Sakura sighed into his kiss and hoped very much that she was doing the right thing keeping Sasori and her secret, letting Koji free, enlisting the cooperation of the Akatsuki and promising the leader world peace, because if she wasn’t. If she failed, it wasn’t just her that would be paying for her mistake.

The next morning, the remaining three Kages arrived in Suna, to celebrate the inauguration of the youngest and newest Kazekage.

Gaara looked so regal, and so handsome standing up on the platform before all of Suna. Garbed in his white and blue Kazekage robes, red hair against the desert sky of summer blue, green eyes like the sea...she sighed. 

His speech, geared to their new goal, of united peace, forgotten grudges, he openly and publicly forgave Iwa and asked for Iwa’s forgiveness.

Shock took the crowd, the Tsuchikage’s mouth hung open. Then before the masses the old man rose to his waning stature and spoke out, “What trick is this, you impune me boy?”

“No trick Tsuchikage, I give forgiveness to ask for forgiveness, for a brighter future for all of our nations.” Gaara inclined his head respectfully to the older Kage.

Before the old man could respond Tsunade rose from her seat and smiled at Gaara, “The Leaf would also like to give forgiveness, to the land of Lightning, and ask them for forgiveness in turn.” She looked to the Raikage with honeyed eyes and a slight twisting of the lips.

“In remembrance of that time I lost a bet and healed your sick. Let us heal all the wounds of the past today, and make history by leaving history to itself.” Tsunade lifted her chin and smiled at the Raikage.

“An interesting turn of events, I was not expecting this.” The Raikage crossed his arms over his chest and looked back at Tsunade’s unwavering gaze.

“Let us talk more on this, I believe more still needs to be said but...I am not opposed to peace.” The Raikage inclined his head respectfully to the Hokage.

“As will we, Kazekage.” The Tsuchikage inclined his head to the Kazekage.

Gaara smiled at the older man and inclined his head in turn.

***I don’t think that could have gone any better, do you?

***Much better than I thought, we may be able to pull this off yet Sakura. The world is sick of fighting one another and outside forces, they all know if we can put our past behind us, we will all have a stronger, more peaceful future.

***They couldn’t just give in publicly and say let’s all be friends I know, appearances must be maintained, pride must be honored, damn politicians.

***I only want what is best for my people, in the end, this is what will not only be best for them but for the world.

***Well said Kazekage Sama, now that the speeches are over, let’s go get a drink.

Tsunade’s speech had ended and the Kage’s were taking off their hats and refreshing themselves. 

Gaara made his way slowly over to Sakura and took her hand. Sakura handed him a glass of cool lemonade she had at the ready. He took it greatful. It was not a particularly hot day in Suna, but the press of all the bodies made it so.

“I’d call that a damn good start.” Tsunade had joined them.

“I agree shisou, it looks like both the Raikage and the Tsuchikage are not opposed to talks of peace.” Sakura smiled at Gaara.

“I noticed the Mizukage was silent though.” Sakura bit her lip. She was not very familiar with the Mizukage.

“I’m not worried about her, their relationship to the Leaf has been friendly in the last ten or so years, and the same with their relationship with Sand.” Tsunade said.

“Clever to show in force how we are such strong allies Hokage.” Gaara smiled politely at Tsunade.

“Two of the largest lands on the map join forces, it is bound to make the others at least consider peace, how could I not?” She smirked at the red head.

“Indeed, it looks more promising than I had hoped.” Gaara squeezed Sakura’s hand.

“Speaking of which, enjoy yourself for the next few days Sakura, I’ll expect your team back in Konoha shortly after my own return.” Tsunade smiled at her apprentice, then Gaara and walked away to speak to a blonde man across the room that was flagging her down.

Gaara stepped closer to Sakura.

***I was hoping you would be able to stay here longer. I was going to announce our engagement but I think perhaps we ought to wait until more peace talks have taken place.

***I agree, we don’t want the other Kage’s claiming our efforts are purely selfish.

***When this is over, when there is peace, I want to be able to be selfish with you.

Gaara smiled at Sakura.

***Oh?

She teased him.

***Yes, as soon as this is all done and settled, I want you here, with me, in Suna, in my bed, and I don’t plan on leaving for at least a week.

***Only a week?

***Minx

***Only for you.

She grinned at him and he had to look away before someone saw the Kazekage blush.

Sakura and Gaara were busy trying hard not to look at one another when Kakashi’s white head came into view, “You might want to work on looking more like two people talking than two people role playing out an Icha Icha scenario.” He said as he walked on by.

Sakura’s face turned bright red and she coughed. Gaara merely grinned and put his hat back on.

“Kazekage Sama.” Two Iwa nin of a high rank grabbed Gaara’s momentary lapse in conversation as an opportunity to speak with him.

“A pleasure, what may I do for you?” Gaara spoke with all the elegance of the royalty he was and inclined his head to the two nin respectfully.

“If you’ll excuse me.” Sakura had no inclination for politics nor did she think she belonged there.

“Of course Haruno san, perhaps we could speak again later.” Gaara bowed to her formerly with great respect that surprised the Iwa nin, who taking Gaara’s lead, also bowed to her with great respect.

Sakura floated around the tables that had been laid out with Suna delicacies and cooling drinks picking out a snack or two then settling down beside a small palm and bench set out for this purpose.

“May I sit?” Sasuke sat beside her without waiting for her to answer, a glass of iced tea in his hand.

“It seems all is going accordingly.” He said awkwardly.

Sasuke had never been one for small talk and she found it odd he was trying to make some with her now.

“So it seems.” She agreed and bit into a sweet bun filled with sugared pistachios.

“I haven’t been able to find Koji, and I have been looking, fervently.” Sasuke said in a lower voice.

“You won’t find him if he doesn’t want to be found. Stop wasting your time Sasuke.” She said calmly, she had expected this from him.

“Why did you let him go Sakura? An honest answer, none of this I forgave him shit.” He was looking at her directly now.

“I wanted him, I let him touch me. I did tell him to stop in the end but...I did want him up to that point. I don’t blame the drug, like Gaara does...like he needs to.” She said honestly.

Sasuke sat there next to her. To all eyes that looked at them they seemed to be having a delightful if not serious conversation, two friends, two teammates...talking.

“I see.” Sasuke said at last.

“Do you?” She turned to him, surprise clear in her eyes, her posture.

“Yes, you let me kiss you once, do you remember?” He said quietly.

“I do, a long time ago.” She said,

“That’s as far as you would allow it to go.” He said without heat, without sadness and it made her look at him curiously.

Sasuke sighed.

“You love Gaara, I think you always have and there just isn’t room in your heart for anyone else. Not Koji, not me.” He smiled ruefully and turned to her.

“I just want you to be happy Sakura.” He didn’t smirk, he didn’t follow his statement with a snide comment, he meant it.

“Thank you Sasuke.” She smiled at him.

“I don’t think Koji was a bad guy, just broken and you...have a way about you, that...fixes people. We all gravitate to you, do you notice? Me, Naruto, Kakashi, Gaara...Koji, the broken ones.” His smile was a bit pained at that comment but he smiled nonetheless.

“We just want you to be happy in the end though.” Sasuke stood and rose to leave but he paused to stand before her, “Except Sasori.” He said seriously piercing her with his coal eyes.

“Sasori?” She sounded stupid even to her own ears as she questioned him. She knew what he meant.

“Sasori doesn’t care for your happiness Sakura, only his own. What he wrote in his journals might be true but...again, it doesn’t mean he is a true person, a good person with good intentions. This might just make him able to get what he wants, this might just be convenient for him.” Sasuke warned her.

“Convenient...world peace?” Sakura laughed out loud and a few heads turned to them in silent inquiry.

“He is only loyal to himself Sakura. Not you, not Suna, not his family, just himself.” Sasuke walked away leaving her with that last thought.

***The Uchiha is right Sakura.

Sakura looked around and spotted Gaara beside one of the food laden tables speaking with a tall blonde woman who was a little too close for Sakura’s liking.

***I never said he was wrong. It is a lot to think about.

***I only want you to think about my mouth on your lips, on your neck, all over your body, in our room, after all of these people are gone and it is just you and I.

His eyes grew darker as he looked at her from across the room, his blonde companion oblivious to their private conversation.

***What will you be thinking about...Kazekage Sama?

She purred the vowels to him in her head and shivered at the feelings he was sending her through their connection.

***You Sakura, it has always only been you.

He nodded to the blonde in the middle of her sentence and left her standing alone with her jaw dropping open as he walked pointedly to Sakura under the palm.

***You’re going to cause an international scandal Kazekage Sama.

***Come.

Gaara grabbed her by the hand and they disappeared in a whirl of sand.

Kakashi lowered his book that he was reading and said loudly to Tsunade, “It looks like the Kazekage is working on a private peace deal with your esteemed apprentice Hokage Sama.”

Tsunade barked out laughing much to many people’s amusement.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An agreement is made in blood.

Tsunade and her escort left the next morning. The Tsuchikage and Raikage left soon after her and the Mizukage left that afternoon. Each left with promises for further talks of peace taken and given. Sakura was, for the moment satisfied with her efforts and that of her Hokage and Gaara’s. She had expected more resistance, more arguments and definately more blood.

Sakura was not a politician. Gaara was hopeful but he knew things were not going as smoothly as they appeared to be going on the surface. He didn’t share his concerns with her however, because she seemed far too happy and proud of herself, he would wait until the right time. For all the promises that were made, it wasn’t impossible he admitted but it wasn’t going to be nearly as smooth as she hoped.

***Do you think my plan will work Gaara?

***Time will tell, I honestly don’t know but I can tell you it went better than I thought it would.

He wasn’t lying about that.

Sakura bit her lip as they walked back to the Kage manse for lunch. Naruto and Sasuke had stayed with her. They would leave together as previously planned to head back to Konoha in two more days. Gaara had cleared his schedule for the last day but after lunch he had quite a bit of work to do.

Sasuke and Naruto were in the dining hall when Gaara and her arrived.

“Gaara, what is this green stuff?” Naruto asked around a mouthful of said green stuff.

“Tabouleh.” Gaara smiled at his yellow haired friend.

“I like it, can you tell Sakura how to make it? I want her to make it for us when we get back to the Leaf.” Naruto shoved more of the Tabouleh into his mouth and chewed vigorously.

“Am I your mom? Make it yourself.” Sakura growled at him playfully.

“But Sakura, I know I’ll mess it up besides, you’re going to have to learn how to make it for him eventually, I mean you’re engaged.” Naruto pointed out wisely.

“He has a cook.” She countered.

“It’s for the best Naruto.” Sasuke interrupted.

“Remember the time she burnt the rice and she claimed it was because a squirrel was looking at her too hard?” Sasuke snickered and returned Sakura’s glare.

“That squirrel had a paper bomb on it’s back and then we got ambushed, you would have burnt the rice too.” She defended herself, but laughed when they all started laughing.

A comfortable silence fell over the table as they ate, small words here and there about the weather, the inauguration, the talks.

Sakura had noticed the ice had melted a bit between Sasuke and Gaara. Gaara had been privy to her and Sasuke’s conversations so of course he knew that the Uchiha had stepped back in his pursuit of her, that they were both, just friends now. She was sure that had a lot to do with the change, and she was grateful.

Having this unique connection with Gaara was convenient for many reasons. They didn’t have the little misunderstandings most couples had, she didn’t have to explain herself to him or him to her. Most of the time she felt like they were one person. The only time she didn’t feel the connection was of course, in Sasori’s workroom. She knew she needed to tell him something, but she still wasn’t sure how to do it. She knew he suspected something, Sasori was right, Gaara wasn’t a fool, he was probably just waiting for her to come to him with whatever was on her mind. He always thought of her first, he was perfect.

Gaara left to do some paperwork he had been putting off in anticipation of his inauguration and left their lunch before Sasuke and Naruto. He kissed Sakura with a promise to meet her in their room before dinner.

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke ate the rest of their lunch talking about their trip home and maybe meeting up and going shopping before dinner. Sakura said she would take a pass, she didn’t have anything she wanted to buy, she had already bought Ino a Suna silk wrap with matching earrings and Hinata a beaded necklace. She had planned to spend the rest of her afternoon in Sasori’s workshop going through his puppet scrolls while she still had the opportunity.

Sasuke watched her with a guarded look as she left the dining hall but refused to say anything when questioned by Naruto.

Sakura hummed a song Gaara had taught her in her head as she made her way to Sasori’s lab but stopped when she felt Gaara laugh at her in her head telling her she was making it hard for him to concentrate on the scroll in front of him.

Once in the lab Sakura looked around. She hadn’t spent any time in the lab since the discovery of Sasori’s hidden room. Sakura took the time to move around the room picking things up and setting them down. Along one wall rested a wooden box with wide metal bands across the top. It looked hand made and exquisite. She wondered why she had never noticed it before.

Two wide bands of sand lay on the velvet of the top removable shelf inside the trunk. She looked at them, there seemed to be words written on the insides of the bands, an inscription or a seal maybe? She reached out to touch one of the bands but hesitated remembering her own sand from Gaara around her wrist and wondered why Sasori, a non sand user would have such a thing in his possession. She decided to leave well enough alone and closed the top of the chest.

Opening the seal to the workroom Sakura felt a disturbance in the room and knew Sasori's clone would be waiting for her. He met her at the bottom of the stairs, the torches lit, the room shimmered making the red hair on his head shine and sparkle.

“Give me your hand.” He said without greeting.

“Why?” She asked, her hand remained at her side.

“Am I not your master? Did I not do everything you asked of me for you to become my apprentice?” He countered her apparent disobedience.

She held her hand out to him, eyes flashing, and he smirked.

He slowly pulled a kunai from his pouch giving her enough time to evaluate and understand his intentions, her hand remained steady. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles but gripped it tight when she tried to pull it back. He flipped her hand over, palm up and began to carve into it with his kunai, blood welled up from the marks and spilled over the side of her palm to the floor. 

“Don’t move.” A quiet command, her hand remained still, her eyes wide as she watched...a seal.

When he finished he failed horribly to contain his smirk as he pulled her other hand to him, palm up and began to carve into that one as well, a summons.

After he had marked her he did the same to his own palms, using chakra strings to carve the seals.

“Hold them up.” He said when he had finished and she obeyed, her stomach churning, the need to resist strong but she didn’t, she would keep her word. He was her master.

Sasori placed his hands over hers and bound them together with his chakra strings. His eyes caught hers and he began to chant, it was an old language of the sun gods, a long forgotten archaic tongue. When he had stopped chanting his chakra strings glowed bright red and sunk into their joined hands like fire burning into her skin. His grip was strong, crushing in dominance and her eyes rolled back into her head. 

He pulled her to his body, hands still linked, her arms around his middle, his hands locked onto hers behind his back, joined by the burning chakra strings cauterizing then fading from their skin. Once the burning had passed he released her, catching her in his arms he carried her to the sitting room and made her comfortable in one of the chairs.

Taking a bottle of smelling salts from one of his shelves he ran it under her nose. Sakura jerked into consciousness and snapped at him.

“What did you do to me?” She demanded.

“Us dear, what did I do for us…” He motioned her to follow him to the corner of the sitting room.

A seal was revealed to her when the rug in the corner was set aside, the same seal on her left hand. He moved her to the other back corner of the room and removed the rug, another seal, a summoning seal on the floor like the one on her right hand.

“You, branded me.” She looked at him in shock.

“No, not a brand, a seal, surely you must know the difference.” He watched her.

Did she understand the significance of the ceremony? He thought not, she wasn’t nearly mad enough.

“So I can summon you here?” She asked hesitantly.

“Yes, and I can summon you anywhere I have the seal.”

“And I can come here anytime I want to this room , like you can?” She was starting to understand.

“Yes, like I can.” He said watching her closely.

“Your chakra...I can feel it inside of me, you…”

“I put twenty five percent of my stored chakra into your chakra network, we are compatible. I took twenty five percent of yours, for my own. A fair trade. It was needed to make the seal work.” He said simply.

This was anything but simple and he hoped very much that he was with her when she realized exactly what he had done, he was sure her reaction would be well worth her anger.

“Stored.”

“Yes.” He said carefully.

“Now, you leave in two days, we haven't much time. You can come here whenever you wish now of course, I only ask you do so with caution. I need not tell you but I will anyway. Do not tell anyone of this connection, not even Gaara. You have accepted me as your master with this gesture. I in turn for your loyalty and respect, will teach you everything I know. I will set no limitations on my expectations of you, and I expect you to give me everything you have in you, in return for my own devotion to you as my student. Are we in agreement?” He spoke to her with respect and authority.

“We are.” She smiled at him hesitantly. This was a lot to take in. Everything had happened so fast.

“I know you have read my herbal and my book on basic poisons and antidotes, there is another I would like you to read before I start your poisons training.” He walked over to his bookshelves and pulled out two large volumes and set them on one of the nearby workbenches.

“The first one a written account on the various herbs and where to find them, their horticultural care and when to cut and how to store them. The second is a brief list of recipes for the listed herbs, how to prepare and apply the poisons for the best effect, dosages and recorded effects.” He picked the two books up and handed them to her.

“Did you write these?” She asked looking impressed.

“I did.” He answered her casually.

“Has anyone else ever read them besides you?” 

“No.” he replied less casually, more annoyed.

“Then why write them?” She wondered aloud.

“Haven’t you had other students?” She looked up at him.

“No, you are my only pupil...ever.” He smirked at her.

“But…”

“No one was qualified to be my apprentice until you Sakura. Which is why I am willing to go to ridiculous lengths to teach you.” He said seriously.

It was then, Sakura began to fully understand what he was offering her.

“Oh.” She looked down at the books, a thrill passed through her surprising her.

“What…” She began to ask but he stopped her by walking to the other side of the room, she followed.

“Am I right to assume there is only the Uchiha in the Leaf who is capable of casting a more powerful Genjutsu than you?” He asked her.

“Yes.” She said without arrogance.

“Good, I want you to practice with these, if I recall you have already worked with chakra strings in your younger days and no doubt have refined the practice to intermediate level by now. Cast a Genjutsu over the area before you train. No one is to know of your new talents.” He handed her two puppet scrolls and their manuals.

“You work at the Konoha hospital as well am I correct?” He asked her.

“Yes.” 

“We will work around your schedule. I do not want anyone to get suspicious, be careful.” He told her adding one last scroll to her almost overflowing pile in her arms.

“What is that Sasori Sama?”

“A storage scroll. It is...my gift to you for...today.” He said hesitantly, almost shyly.

“For today?” She didn’t understand.

“Today is special Sakura, we are making history.” He smiled at her then, a real uninhibited smile.

It transformed his face and made him look younger, more pure and almost...innocent if not for the arrogant hood of his eyes, she stared.

“Do not open the storage scroll around company.” He said breaking their contact.

“Sasori Sama?”

He looked at her inquisitively.

“Thank you.” Sakura bowed her head in genuine appreciation.

“You’re welcome my dear.” Sasori couldn’t quite meet her eyes.

“I must go. I will see you soon. Call on me if you need anything. I have an obligation to you now, as much as you have one to me...our partnership is...mutual.” He cocked his head as he looked at her, considering her reaction.

Sakura merely nodded.

“Be safe.” He walked to the seal and she walked with him. He made the hand signs and disappeared.

That’s when she realized that wasn’t a clone...she set the scrolls and books down on one of the work tables and looked at her palms. She couldn’t find any trace of the seal or the summons seal, no tell tales signs of their blood, no chakra burns...


	40. Chapter 40

Pulling the storage scroll from the pile of things Sasori had given her she pressed her chakra into it revealing two more books, a small brass key with intricate markings on the tab, and a wrapped box that looked suspiciously like a gift with a small tag on it.

Sakura turned the first book over in her hand, it was a journal, she opened it. It was blank except for an inscription in the front that read :Every master should keep a record for the future generations. Choose your apprentice wisely, like I have chosen you and pass on our accumulated knowledge. The journey begins here, in this book.

If Sakura hadn’t experienced the last two hours first hand she would never have believed them. There was more to Sasori than she had originally believed there to be. He had never struck her as the sentimental type, one to think of any future than his own. 

The second book was a records book, for poisons and antidotes, much like the one she had read many years ago, only blank...for her own accomplishments. These were meaningful gifts, the sentiment was not lost on her and she wasn’t sure how she felt about this new side of Sasori. One might say it is because of their new relationship, she was his apprentice now and these were the tools of a poisons master, but it seemed to mean more than that, it stressed a deeper connection than that which could be seen on the surface.

Her eyes fell to the small box wrapped like a gift, she picked it up and shook it gently, it rattled. Picking the tag off of the top she opened the folded paper and read: In recognition, for you.

The message though simple was clear and profound from someone like Sasori. Sakura opened the box, her eyes fell upon a ruby, encased in obsidian, surrounded by silver on a delicate gold and silver band...a ring. Sakura stared at the ring for a moment before picking it up off of its velvet rest inside the box. There was an inscription carved into the inner band, she took it between her fingers and tilted it from side to side to read the tiny characters: Blood will have blood

Sakura fit the ring over her knuckle and turned it over on her middle finger of her right hand, a perfect fit. ‘Blood will have blood.’ She turned the words over in her head. The message was clear, as was his claim on her by giving her the ring that he clearly had wanted her to wear. She was a killer, like him.

Her time in Suna had been short, a vacation. The ring reminded her, as it was meant to, who she was. She was a Leaf kunoichi, a medic, an Anbu captain, a killer, a tool. Words of the past tormented her, his words. ‘Will you let him rape you again’, choices. She had made a choice to fight back, she had chosen him as her master, she had chosen to wear his ring, chosen to keep all this from Gaara. 

Sasori had told her not to tell Gaara about the seals. She would tell him everything else. She owed him that much if not more. Secrets were different from lies, she told herself. The ring would not escape his notice, she would not lie to him about it, it was time, he would understand.

Deciding it was best to seal the rest of the things Sasori had gifted her into the storage scroll she tied it to her waist and walked to the puppet shelves. Her original intent to browse his left over collection resuming. She took two scrolls of interest from the shelf and opened them. The first was a spider puppet of amazing proportions. It’s manual fell out onto the table along with the puppet and she thumbed through it with great interest marking off the pages that cataloged it’s hidden weapons for later.

The second...was a praying mantis, beautiful in design, the lethality of the creation was clearly displayed unlike most of his other puppets whose talents and poisoned blades remained mostly hidden. It’s manual had also been stored with the puppet. She resealed both of the puppets back into their scrolls keeping the manuals out to read later. She would need to get a scroll harness she thought but scratched that idea. No one was supposed to know she was a puppeteer.

Sakura looked through a few more of Sasori’s puppet scrolls but decided the spider and the praying mantis were her favorites aside from her scorpion and left the shelves in favor of looking at the unfinished puppets on his work tables. Everything seemed to be just as she had found it when she had first ventured into his workroom and she found no reason to linger when she had two books of Sasori’s to read so she left, sealing the room behind her.

***Sakura, are you well?

Gaara’s voice came to her in her head immediately after she had stepped out of Sasori’s lab. His voice laced with concern.

***Of course Gaara, why do you ask?

***Your chakra, it’s changed. It seems heavier to me.

Sakura paused in her steps and thought back to what Sasori had done with his chakra, and how he had taken some of hers. She hadn’t felt a change.

***It doesn’t feel different to me, what do you mean it feels heavier?

***It is dense, more...powerful in a way. Changed.

Well it had changed, it now contained Sasori’s chakra as well as her own.

***I feel fine Gaara, I don’t feel any change in my chakra, are you sure it is my chakra you feel the change in?

***I am sure.

She felt his annoyance and became annoyed as well.

***I have been in Sasori’s lab, but I am heading back to our room now. I will be in your library if you need me.

***I will join you shortly then, I have a few more things to take care of before dinner, I will see you in the next hour, maybe two.

***Sakura...I love you.

***I love you too Gaara, you don’t need to worry so much, I’m fine.

***I always worry about you Sakura.

She laughed.

***I love you Gaara, stop worrying so much Kazekage.

***See you soon flower.

Sakura continued to smile as she walked to their room and settled into the chair at his desk in his library. Gaara was a good man, and he loved her very much. She was lucky to have him.

Gaara found her laying on their bed when he entered their room later that evening before dinner. A book lay across her chest, she had fallen asleep while reading. The bed moved under his weight as he sat down beside her taking the book, marking her place and setting it on the nightstand beside their bed. Gaara leaned over and brushed his lips across her cheek smiling as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

***I’m going to miss you when you leave.

He kissed her lips and ran his hand through her long loose locks that fell over her shoulder and tickled his arm.

***Hopefully it won’t be for long.

***We aren’t children anymore, I don’t want to wait much longer. I want to marry you and soon.

***I want to marry you too. We will, soon. I have something to tell you Gaara.

***What is it love?

He lay down beside her rolling onto his side and drawing her back up against him spooning her, his face buried in her hair.

***I have accepted Sasori, your Uncle as my poisons master. He will be training me in poisons and their antidotes.

She held her breath waiting for his reaction. Gaara sighed a long drawn out sigh into her hair and hugged her a little closer. She could feel the quick rapid pulse of his chakra but he quickly pushed it down.

***I’m not surprised. I’m not happy about it but I knew since the Chunin exams, when he offered it to you, you...were so excited. I knew that you would want this, eventually, and now that his situation has changed, I had no doubt it would only be a matter of time before he would offer it to you again.

***You aren’t mad?

***No, I don’t like it, but I’m not mad. Just be careful, he is not one to invest in someone else and want nothing in return.

***Thank you Gaara, it is really important to me, do you know how many people I can save with the knowledge I will learn from him?

He sighed, she was already ignoring his warning.

***Save and condemn.

She turned in his arms to look into his teal eyes.

***Condemn?

***Poisons Sakura, he is a poison master. He will teach you the antidotes I am sure, and you will in time learn how to make them without his help but, the main reason he is teaching you, is to make you a more efficient killing machine.

***You’re wrong Gaara, he isn't. He told me. He said he wanted to teach me because he had finally found someone worthy to teach. Did you know that I am his only student, he has never wanted to teach anyone else, not even Kankuro.

Gaara looked at the gleam in her eyes, the need, the desire. His Uncle was clever, he knew she would want the knowledge he could give her, the training she wouldn’t be able to find in Konoha, not even from the great Slug Princess herself could out mix Sasori of the Red Sand.

***You are a prodigy Sakura, I am not saying otherwise, but you are not the first prodigy to come to his attention. Why chose you above all others Sakura? What other reasons could he have?

Sakura bit her lip. She wasn’t stupid, she knew that Sasori held more than a small interest in her, an interest more than her kunoichi skills, more than her intelligence and potential. He wanted her, as a woman. Now that her and Gaara had become intimate, she could feel it, more than she would have before, the tension, the desire, it emanated from him whenever she was around him, controlled but present. 

***Be careful around him Sakura. His affections for you are no secret, they never have been. I trust you. I would not allow this otherwise.

***Allow?

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her lover.

***Yes, allow. I am the Kazekage, they are Suna poisons he will be teaching you. This extends beyond the scope of our relationship, surely you must understand that.

Ah.

***We are engaged.

***To be married, not married yet.

***You doubt me.

***I don’t, I do however doubt him.

Sakura frowned in his arms.

***What do you mean? Do you still think him a traitor?

***You misunderstand Sakura, I doubt his ability to control himself around you. I can barely control myself around you, Shukaku can’t control himself around you.

***Thank you for trusting me Gaara.

There was a small pain in her heart. Her hands rose to cup his face and he leaned into her touch.

***I love you Gaara.

***I love you too Sakura. I hope you understand how much, I hope you know how important you are to me, if I ever lost you I would...I don’t know, I would go mad I think.

He reached up and took her hand in his, he paused. His fingers ran around the ring she wore. Sasori’s ring. Gaara lifted her hand to still between the space of their faces. Their eyes met then focused on the ring as one.

***What is this? Where did you get it?

***Sasori gave it to me when I accepted him as my master. Gaara, I need to tell you a few things...

She tugged the ring from her finger and let him look more closely at it. Gaara tilted the ring up and read the inscription. ‘Blood will have blood’. Gaara recognized the ring...He let her take it back from him sliding it back onto her finger. He watched her adjust the ring more comfortably before speaking once again.

***That was his mother’s ring.

Gaara fought his instincts to lash out at her, he had to remain calm, they needed to talk about this, she needed to understand what this ring meant to Sasori, this was not a simple gift. Surely she must know that...to accept such a gift was...

Sakura’s eyes shot up to meet Gaara’s.

***What?

She didn’t know it was important to Sasori Gaara told himself, taking a deep breath trying to calm Shukaku who saw this gesture as a threat, rightfully so...

***My Uncle gave you his mother’s ring.

Shukaku was screaming at him in his head and it was making it hard for him to think.

***But why would he…

He was sick of her ignorance...

Gaara shot up from the bed, from their embrace, from her side and stood beside the bed anger rolling off of him in waves. He snapped…

How could she do this to him? He had been patient, he had been understanding, he had tried so hard to just be there for her in every way he could and this, she goes and does this? A pain was starting in the back of his head, it throbbed and rolled.

***You accepted his mother’s ring? You wear it on your hand and then let me come to you, in my bed?

She shot off of the bed alarmed by his sudden burst of anger and stood facing him, their bed between them.

***Gaara…he didn’t tell me, he gave it to me in a box, with a note that said it was for me, it said nothing else I swear! He didn’t tell me, I thought it was just a symbol of our new relationship, of accepting him as my master Gaara , please. I didn’t know it was his mother’s ring, I wouldn’t have accepted it, you know that Gaara.

***Do I? Do I really know that you wouldn’t knowingly accept such a gift from another man?

His sneer was clear on his face as he looked at her with an anger she had never felt from him before and certainly one that had never been directed at her.

***Yes Gaara. You know me, better than anyone.

Tears that had been on the verge of falling fell to the floor spilling over in her distress.

***I thought I did. If someone were to have asked me if I knew you last year, a month ago, I would have told them yes, better than anyone but now, not now, no, I don’t think I know you as much as I would have thought, as much as I thought I did.

He was angry, he was hurt, she knew this. He was speaking out of anger, out of that hurt, she knew that.

***Gaara, I love you.

***Love me. Do you? Do you love me Sakura, like I love you?

Shock. He had never spoken to her like this before she didn’t know how to respond, so she didn’t. Sakura waited and watched, unsure what he meant. She could feel the pain, the anger and the hurt swirling around inside of her head, his head, through their connection. He was trying hard to maintain control. She could hear the tanuki, mumbling something to him but couldn’t quite make out the words.

***I thought once, that I didn’t know what love was until you Sakura. You showed me what love was, you loved me once, I know, I felt it. Real love.

***I love you now, what do you mean I loved you once, I still love you Gaara.

Something broke inside his head and pain shot down his spine.

***Lies! You are hiding things from me I know it, you have been lying to me, do you think I don’t know? And then when, when we found you and you were...damn it Sakura, I was so worried for you, about you and then I find out...you willingly went with him, kissed him, let him…

He choked.

***...let him touch you! I told myself it was the poison, that you didn’t want to, that you loved me, only me, that it wasn’t your fault, but it was, I was fooling myself. You wanted him, you let him….FUCK SAKURA! It was mine, my right to have you, to take your virginity, since we were kids, mine! YOU LET HIM FUCK YOU! You let him take what was mine!

His hands were in his hair now pulling and gripping, ripping as he fell to his knees beside the bed.

***All my life, I have loved only one person, you, only you and you...you do this to me, you let him, you let him! ….and now my Uncle? Why? Why? This is not love, this is not love Sakura! I love you, I. love. you. Only me, just me, damn it Sakura! ME!

One fist still gripping his hair, he rose to his feet and started to crawl across the bed to her, reaching for her, sand filtered out of his gourd and flew in tendrils around the room, surrounding them, her.

***Gaara please, stop, please Gaara, you’re...scaring me.

“Are you afraid Sakura? Are you afraid of your Gaara?” His voice was low and taunting.

He lunged for her dragging her across the bed by her arm and kneeling over her pinning her down.

“Mine.” He gasped out loud.

“Mine!” He held his hand over her chest where his sand began to accumulate, tearing at her clothes, her bindings.

“Mine!” he infused the sand with his chakra and pressed it painfully into her chest, branding her. Blood swelled up from the incision and covered his hand.

Sakura squirmed under him in pain, what was he doing, she had never seen him like this before and she understood...this is why, this is why they called him, Monster.

“Mine!” He repeated and bent to bite her lips dragging his tongue down her neck to her chest lapping up her blood and his chakra.

Ripping the last of her shirt off he loomed over her, bloody hand frantically pulling on the tie of his pants as he panted over her body. Her head spun as he gripped her legs, pulling and tugging her pants down.

“You’re mine Sakura….” He growled into her neck as he lifted her legs up and around himself pushing into her forcefully.

A strangled gasp left her mouth as he bit down hard on her neck drawing blood.

“Mine.” Bloodied lips covered her own , she struggled under him in disgust.

“Gaara please….” She started to beg, she didn’t want him like this, not like this.

“SHUT UP!” he gripped her hair and grunted into her mouth, his hips pressing down hard, his sex bruising her.

Sakura closed her eyes, this was not her Gaara, this was not Shukaku….

_-You’ll never be able to leave us now, you are bound to us, to me...for eternity._

***Shukaku...you, you, how could you!

_We love you, you belong to us, you’re our mate, no one else's._

His breathing hitched, his pace quickened, she felt the bile rise in her throat as he groaned and grunted into her hair with each thrust, each time a pain from within her center making her wince, he was hurting her...and he was enjoying it. He found his release, two more grunts, two more spikes of pain and he collapsed on top of her.

Sakura lay there, tears falling from her eyes and pooling uncomfortably in her ears. She blinked twice rapidly. Her breath coming out in choking gasps. That had not been her Gaara. Slowly he lifted his head, his eyes focusing on her face, her tears that she was unable to will back, he flinched.

What have I done...he looked down at the blood on her chest, his hands, his mark. He had marked her forever as his mate an unbreakable bond, without her permission. He had done it out of anger, hurt and jealousy. Slowly, he crawled off of her.

“Sakura…” He reached out to her in apology.

A whimper escaped her lips.

‘Will you let him rape you again’, Sasori’s words came back to her once more, only..this time it wasn’t Koji she thought of. 

A sob.

It was Gaara. Her Gaara.

She ran.


	41. Chapter 41

Sakura leapt over the west wall of Suna running as fast as she could through the desert. Tears that she thought she had left behind so many years ago streamed down her face. She hadn’t cried like this for years, why now, why only in Suna…

It was her fault, she knew that now, a little part of her had always known. She had been weak, foolish...she had taken Gaara for granted. His forgiveness. She was a terrible person. The one person that had always been there for her , loved her when no one else seemed to care that much about her and she had been so selfish.

Her Gaara, she had spent years trying to help him control Shukaku and now, because of her, he had lost control. Her hand went to her chest as she ran blindly through the desert. It hurt, like the pain in her heart, it hurt, like she had hurt him. His words, he was right, she had wanted Koji, she had kissed him willingly, had let him touch her and she knew, no matter what she told herself, however much she reasoned with the events, if Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke hadn’t shown up, she would have let him take her virginity.

Gaara was right, it belonged to him, it was his to take, hers to give, and she gave it to Koji...someone she barely knew. He had been different, exciting, he had wanted her so badly and it had made her feel special. Gaara was safe, familiar, always there...she had been a fool, a selfish fool and had ruined something that could never be fixed. This wall between them, it was her fault.

Sakura slowed to a walk and looked around. Sand. Everywhere. She slumped to the ground and put her head in her hands.

The pain in her chest was growing. She pushed healing chakra to her hand and placed it over her chest where he had branded her, but the relief she had expected never came, if anything it seemed to burn more. She infused more chakra to her hand and pressed it over the mark willing it to heal but her chakra was pushed back into her hand. She couldn’t heal it. 

***Sakura

***...

***Sakura, come back. Where are you running, there is nothing out there, come home. Please, we should talk.

***Talk.

***Yes, we should talk about what happened, what I did, our future.

***You still want a future with me?

***...we are connected now, forever.

That was not a heartfelt I love you, it was not an answer to her question, and her heart began to hurt even more than it had before she had ran from him. 

***Come home Sakura.

He hadn’t said it because he wanted her there, she told herself, he had said it because they were connected. In a fit of rage, he had bound them together and now, he realized his mistake, he no longer wanted her, she knew...and she didn’t blame him.

***Home…

***There are things, you need to know, and things I must ask you, come home please.

He hadn’t said he still loved her, there were no words of comfort, no tenderness in his voice…She felt nothing when she reached out to him through their connection, nothing, no love, no worry, no anger and somehow it seemed worse. She would rather he still be angry at her, because that would mean he still cared.

***Why can’t I feel your emotions, shouldn’t it be stronger now that...you branded me?

***I am blocking the connection.

***Oh, I didn’t know you could do that.

***I can show you how if you want...I was trying to save you the burden of my distress and guilt over what I did to you.

***Guilt. You have nothing to feel guilty over Gaara. I understand.

***I branded you without your permission.

***I told you I wanted you to imbue me with your sand, before...remember. You had my permission.

***That is not how I wanted...our joining to go. The ceremony isn’t complete though, come home...so we can talk, so I can explain.

***Okay .

Sakura stood still looking out over the desert, she looked down to her hands. Her hands. The seal. She made the hand signs and focused her chakra into the seal and closed her eyes.

Cold surrounded her, she opened her eyes. She wasn’t in the hot desert anymore, she was in the sitting room, of Sasori’s hidden workroom. It worked.

***Gaara?

She called out to him wondering if their new connection allowed him past Sasori’s barriers.

***Gaara can you hear me?

There was only a soft chuckling in her ear, gone before she could even focus on it.

***Gaara?

She tried one last time but he didn’t answer. He had said the ceremony wasn’t complete, maybe that was why. She sighed and left the sitting room.

Her hand shook as she reached for the door of Sasori’s lab. ‘Get a grip’ Her hand steadied and she opened the door.

***How are you here so quickly?

***I teleported

Silence.

***I’m in our room.

He had said ‘our’ room. She hoped it was a good sign.

***I’m coming.

He was on the couch when she entered, in the sitting room by the window. She closed the door behind it and leaned back against it watching him. His face was impassive as ever, unreadable.

***Sakura come sit.

She moved to sit at the other end of the couch. The tension was coiling in her stomach making her feel sick, but she swallowed hard willing herself to remain focused and calm, like he was.

***The brand I gave you, is like the sand you wear on your wrists, only permanent. It can’t be broken or blocked except by the two who share the bond.

She thought of Sasori’s lab but didn’t say anything.

***Right now, it is a one way bond. I can talk to you, or, feel you, but you can’t feel or talk to me without your sand.

He leaned over and touched the sand on her wrist, his finger lingering only one or two seconds longer than they normally would. Sakura watched his eyes, they were bland, unmoving, she couldn’t read him.

***We can complete the bond, if you want to, or, we can keep it like this, one way, and you can keep your sand.

He hesitated.

***I’m sure you understand that if you take your sand off, the bond between you and I will be broken and only the one way bond will remain.

***In other words, you will be able to talk to me, but if I respond, you won’t hear me.

***Yes, and if you take off your sand, you will be able to know where I am but I won’t know where you are...in other words, right now, you have all the control.

She looked at him and met his gaze at that comment, her head cocked to the side considering his words.

***I shouldn’t have...done what I did. I told you that I forgave you, that there was nothing to forgive and then, I threw it back in your face.

She looked at him to continue, she knew it wasn’t fair, she knew she should say something but, she didn’t.

***I lied, to myself Sakura. I told myself I didn’t blame you, that I didn’t resent you, but I did. You told me the truth. You told me that...you wanted him and…

His fists clenched, the first sign of emotion since she had entered the room.

***I didn’t want to believe you. I wanted to blame the poison. He took something from both of us, he stole what was supposed to be mine Sakura. You’re mine.

His face broke then, and so did his restraint. His emotions hit her hard and she slumped over slightly under their weight. The connection was so much stronger with the brand and it made her gasp out loud.

***If you want to leave me, if you...never want to see me again. I won’t stop you. I’ll close the connection and never bother you again, if that’s what you wish.

He was giving her a choice, he was giving her control. Shukaku whined and cried inside of his head but he ignored the enraged and crying tanuki. He would do this right, he didn’t want to have any more regrets.

***So you, still love me?

Gaara closed his eyes, he could hear the hope in her voice.

***Yes Sakura, I don’t think I could ever stop loving you, no matter what you did or do to me, it is impossible. For better or for worse, those words have never been more true. My love for you is something I can’t explain. I don’t know how.

He had always thought those words were overrated, over used, but he had never understood them until now. Unconditional love, that is what he had for her. She could rip him, tear him, hurt him and make him bleed but he couldn’t...stop loving her.

***I have some things I need to tell you.

Gaara nodded and took a deep breath, he was ready.

***First, I did not know that ring was Sasori’s mothers, I would not have accepted it if I had known. However, perhaps I shouldn’t have accepted it at all, knowing how he feels toward me, and I do.

Gaara nodded and opened his eyes, the truth then, that is what she was offering him before they completed the ceremony, she wanted to be equals.

***I believe you.

***I have accepted him as my master, as you know, but he isn’t just teaching me about poisons and antidotes Gaara. He promised to teach me puppetry, he promised to teach me everything he knew.

A pain shot through her chest and she gasped. Anger clouded her mind and she could feel...something looming over her. Sasori had told her, not to tell anyone that he would be teaching her puppetry, he had warned her, and she had broken her word. 

Her hands started to burn. Gaara was beside her now calling her name, she could see his lips moving, he was using his voice but she couldn’t hear him. Pain shot through her hands up her arms to her neck and she collapsed to the floor withering in pain.

Sakura looked at her palms, they were glowing red, the carvings of the seal and the summons blood red on her palms, she clenched her fists together but the pain increased. Her mouth opened and closed but no sound came out.

Gaara was on the floor now by her side trying to pry her hands apart that she hadn’t realized she had been gripping. His mouth kept moving but she couldn’t hear him. Heat washed over her body making her perspire, she felt like she was dying. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head before her body went limp.

_“Sakura dear, wake up.” Sasori’s voice was smooth and amused as he tapped her face gently._

_Sakura opened her eyes, he was peering down at her, she was on the ground and he was standing beside her bent as the waist, his head cocked to the side...and he was younger than she had ever seen him, he was maybe only a few years older than her, but his eyes were the same, amber gold and glistening, amused as he looked down at her._

_“Where, Gaara, where is Gaara?” She sat up and looked around._

_They were in a meadow, somewhere she didn’t recognize._

_“Where are we?” She looked up at Sasori bewildered._

_“We’re in my head.” Sasori answered her cryptically._

_An illusion?_

_“Your...head?” Sakura stood up and looked around, the meadow seemed endless, as though it went on forever._

_Not an illusion._

_“Exactly.” He told her, watching her look around until her eyes focused back on his._

_“You displease me my dear. I told you not to tell my nephew I would be training you in puppetry and you disobeyed me.” His tone grew more serious as he watched her._

_“I’m sorry Master, I thought I was going to lose him. I wanted to tell him the truth, I hurt him. I don’t want to keep things from him anymore.”_

_“I understand why you did it. I didn’t ask for an explanation girl.” His tone grew more annoyed._

_“You are bonded to me in a way my nephew will never be bonded to you. My seal supersedes his.” Sasori smirked._

_“He branded me.” She touched her chest where Gaara’s brand still burned._

_“A brand of the tanuki is no comparison to the bond of the ancient sun gods my dear. I own you. You belong to me now, not my foolish nephew.” Sasori stepped closer to her._

_“But…” She started to protest but he stopped her with a touch._

_“Don’t you understand, the same chakra that runs through your channels is the same as the chakra that runs through mine. If I own you, you own me. We are bonded by something more than sand, more than love.” His fingers caressed her face as he leaned in closer to her, his lips brushing over hers._

_“You wear my ring, willingly. You let me carve my mark into you, not only once but twice. You lied for me, you believe in me.” His breath was warm on her cheek as he moved his mouth slowly from her lips to her neck, tilting her head to the side with the side of his cheek exposing her neck to his soft lips as he pressed open mouthed kisses under her ear._

_“The boy’s tanuki wants you, branded you, but you weren’t his to claim anymore, not since I claimed you for myself.” He bit down gently on the curve between her neck and her shoulder._

_Sakura trembled under his touch._

_“It was stronger though, our connection after he branded me.” She didn’t understand how the bond was different. She tried to pull back but his arm stopped her from moving._

_“For him, not for you and it will remain that way, whether you follow through with the rest of the branding or not, his connection to you will grow, but yours will remain the same, because you belong to me.” Sasori’s tongue flickered out against the thin skin of her neck, he felt her trembling under his touch and smiled._

_“You tricked me.” She started to pull away from him._

_He didn’t stop her._

_“You wanted to be tricked. You aren’t so foolish to be so oblivious my dear, don’t patronize yourself. I made my intent toward you clear, I wanted you, now I have you. You’re mine. My apprentice, mine.” He stood before her, he didn’t try to touch her again, he let her consider his words._

_“You’re right.” She knew he was right. She wasn’t going to lie anymore, to Gaara, to herself._

_“I love Gaara though and I’m not going to give him up, no matter if you say we are bonded in a way he and I can never be.” She stared back at him, back straight, head high full of defiance._

_“Because even though I knew you felt more than I let on, even though I tried to convince myself what I felt was nothing, you did trick me, even if I was a willing participant, you didn’t tell me everything, so I was deceived.” She stood her ground and her eyes flashed before him._

_Sasori’s mouth curved into a smirk as she finished her speech. His eyes drank in the flash, the spark in her eye. His woman was strong, admirable...he adored her._

_“Deceived, no my dear, you were manipulated. I am a puppet master, after all.” He grinned at her._

_Sakura sucked in a quick breath, no longer denying her attraction to the man her eyes fell to his lips, curved up at the very corners, she swallowed._

_“I want to leave, I want to go back to Gaara.” She couldn’t look at him anymore, and her eyes dropped to the ground._

_“Very well, but this conversation is far from over my dear, and remember I can summon you here anytime I want.” He said cunningly._

_“If that’s true then I can summon you here anytime I want.” She countered and he smiled._

_“Exactly.” He inclined his head to her._

_She was beginning to understand, and she was taking it much better than he thought she would._

_“Your seal, it wasn’t just for teleportation.”_

_“It was not. You felt the pain of your betrayal and you will feel it again, if you continue to betray me. Each time, the pain will increase exponentially. How much pain and torture can you withstand dear, I wonder.” He smirked at her and his eyes glittered as he spoke those words to her, like he, had enjoyed her misery._

_“I am not my nephew, I will not tolerate disobedience or betrayal.” He warned her darkly._

_“I want to go home.” She said quietly._

_“I will see you again. Soon.” He released her but his voice followed her through the darkness._

_“Remember no matter how you feel or what you do with my nephew, your soul belongs to me now.” His laughter low and slow rang through her head._

Sakura was coming out of her haze, her thoughts swirling painfully in her head. If her soul belonged to him then his belonged to her. With that final grounding thought, her eyes snapped open to see teal inches from her face, worried and pleading teal.


	42. Chapter 42

Sakura had always thought of herself as an intelligent person, not easily manipulated, fooled or drawn in. How arrogant she had been, she lay on the floor of their room looking up into the eyes of her lover, friend and the one man that had always been there for her, loved and respected her and she knew...she had never been any of those things, in fact...she was the complete opposite.

She had been manipulated by Sasori, the tantalizing carrot of knowledge dangled in front of her face, his handsome features, his nimble mind...yes, she had been attracted to him, yes, she was weak.

***Gaara, I was a fool. I don’t deserve you.

Concerned teal turned to murky green. Understanding dawned on him as he looked into her eyes. She had accepted Sasori as more than her master, he had deceived her, manipulated her...taken her from him, right under his nose.

Gaara lifted her up from the floor and carried her into their bedroom, he laid her on their bed and sat beside her, trying very hard to control the storm brewing in his head. The tanuki was screaming for blood. Shukaku was furious, with him, with her, but more so with Sasori...and rightfully so.

Her hands covered her face as her sobs wracked her body. The light glinted off of the ring on her hand, Sasori’s ring. Gaara gently took her hand in his, slid the ring from her finger and walked to the window. He whistled once, then twice before his hawk appeared.

“Give this to my Uncle.” The hawk flew away, out into the desert, toward Rain.

Gaara returned to Sakura’s side and took her hands from her face.

***Do not hide from me, this isn’t the end. 

***It is though, there is nothing I can do, I am bound to him by bl….

Pain shot through her chest and she gasped.

***Do not talk, it will only get worse. Like me, my uncle is a jealous man, but unlike me he holds no reservation against torturing you into submission, in fact, I think he would enjoy it greatly with you, you’re so strong willed.

Sakura didn’t say anything, she had never felt more guilty, more worthless.

***This is not all your fault Sakura. I am also to blame. I should have been more aware, more attentive. If I had been more invested this might have been avoided.

***Is there anything we can do though, can it be broken?

***I don’t know, but I will find out. There is always a way, we just have to find it.

*** It was all a ruse, a game to him, to get what he wanted.

Gaara nodded his head, it hadn’t made sense to him why his Uncle would agree to such a thing, he never did anything without getting something in return, he had warned her but not nearly enough and now this was the result of his negligence.

***I will find a way Sakura. 

He paused for a moment thinking, this wouldn’t be easy. His Uncle was clever and infinitely more cynical than he was...unpredictable, he never thought he would stoop so low as to do something like this, to trap her like this. His Uncle underestimated him though, because there was nothing he wouldn’t do to save her.

Gaara had a few ideas, all risky, all almost impossible and most definitely things she would not want to do if there were any other ways...but there might not be any other options, he would have to do some more research before he presented them to her.

It was a dangerous and desperate play for his Uncle. It wasn’t like the man to do something so risky, which is of course why he hadn’t expected him to pull something like this...which is why he had done it, because he knew he would be able to get away with it. Still, it had its risks, and many of them.

The bond Sasori had put on Sakura was a two way sealing. While he had complete control and influence on her, she had the same on him. 

Gaara pondered this for a moment as he ran his fingers gently through Sakura’s hair relaxing her. He leaned close to her taking her in his arms and leaning back against the headboard.

The way the seal worked, a bond would grow between them over time, getting stronger and stronger as time passed, their connection growing until his thoughts were hers and hers were his, a perfect match. Essentially, in the end, they would become one mind, one heart, one soul and two bodies.

What his Uncle had underestimated was his and Sakura’s pre-existing bond. They had been connected since they were children, their bond had grown not through a seal, not through deceit or manipulation but love, kindness and genuine feelings toward one another of protection and respect. That was a bond that might be able to be overshadowed...but never broken, because it was real.

They had hurt one another, made mistakes, betrayed each other. There had been jealousy, lies and anguish, but through it all they had still loved one another, were still there for one another, through the anger and the tears, it was perseverance and it had made their bond that much stronger.

Gaara smiled. He had underestimated his Uncle, but the more he thought it through, the more he ticked off every event, every fact in his head, his Uncle had grossly underestimated him, much more than Gaara had underestimated his Uncle.

Sakura had fallen asleep in his arms. Her breathing was even, her pulse relaxed. He would save her, he would protect her, because no matter what she had done, no matter how many mistakes she had made it didn’t matter. She had given him more than anyone else ever had...a chance, and he wasn’t going to let her go, for anything or anyone.

“Prepare yourself Uncle. I’m coming for you.” Gaara smirked into the empty room over the top of his lover’s head.

**Sakura is ours.**

_Yes Shukaku, Sakura is ours._

**We will crush him like one of his grotesque puppets…**

Shukaku howled inside his head with gleeful blood lust, Gaara’s eyes flashed yellow, he couldn’t agree with his tanuki more.

Sakura shifted in his arms a soft mewl escaped her slightly parted lips and he held her tighter in his arms. No one was going to take her from him, no one.

***Gaara.

She opened her eyes.

***Gaara, I’m so sorry.

***Don’t worry Sakura.

***How can I not?

***This isn’t the end, learn from him, take advantage of the situation, but be aware. Don’t let him take more than he gives.

***You still want me to learn from him, you still want him to be my teacher?

***I never wanted him to be your teacher.

Gaara took a deep breath, he hadn’t meant for it to come out quite as harshly as it had. He smoothed her hair where it had floated up around his face tickling his nose.

***You don’t have a choice is what I’m saying, and I’ll not be the reason he tortures you. His knowledge is beneficial to you, it is the control that bothers me, and his sexual interest in you, his arrogance.

***I wanted to tell you everything, I didn’t want to keep anymore secrets from you.

***I know.

***He said even if we complete the ceremony, it won’t work on my end, is that true?

She was choosing her words carefully, she didn’t want to feel pain like that ever again.

***It might be, but it might not. Shukaku’s will is strong, and there aren’t a lot of records from previous jinchuriki, not everyone had something, or someone to unite them with the tanuki, like I have, over our mutual love for you.

***I would like to bond with you all the way Gaara.

***Take some of your sand then, infuse it with your chakra and press it into my chest, where I did you.

Sakura sat up and turned in his arms. With his arms resting around her waist she drew up some of her sand from her bracelets and infused them with more of her chakra. Looking Gaara in the eye, she smiled and pressed her sand into his chest. He bled, like she had, but he wasn’t in pain, like she had been. She did it slowly, healing him as she went.

When all of her sand had been pressed into his chest, her chest warmed and glowed with his, it felt, calming and peaceful. She closed her eyes and wished for nothing more than for them to be happy, for them to find a way to break Sasori’s hold on her, for them to be together, like they had always wanted.

She felt his lips move over hers, soft and gentle. Her tongue swiped over his when he opened his mouth to her. With her hands on his chest they moved over his skin, she could feel him, on her finger tips and in her heart. She opened her eyes.

***Gaara!

He smiled into her face, his eyes sparkling.

***It seems my Uncle doesn’t know everything.

***It worked!

***Take off your sand, let’s see if it really did work the way it was supposed to or if you still have to wear the sand for it to work properly.

Sakura took off her sand bracelets while Gaara watched her.

***Kiss me again.

She leaned forward and ran her tongue over his lips, his hands moved up her back and into her hair. She moaned a breathy sigh into his mouth and his heart skipped a beat, she felt it.

***Gaara!

Tears of joy slipped down her face.

***Mine Sakura, you’re mine, we will break his hold and you will belong to me, only me.

***Only you.

He flipped her onto her back and kissed her slowly. They made love like they were underwater, gasping and sliding over one another's body. Her tears fell and were lost in between the gasps of their union, forgotten like the rays of sunlight receding from the floor of their bedroom. Spent and satisfied, tender and lovingly they closed their eyes and let the world fall down around them with the night.

***Mine.

Gaara whispered to his lover, his friend, his future while she slept.

**Ours**

_Ours_

Gaara relaxed into the comfort of her arms, the scent of her skin, and of their love. Whatever was to come, now, in this moment, they were at peace.

Morning came too soon as always for Sakura. She groaned her protest at the new day that filtered in through the sheer curtains of their room. Her and her team were leaving Suna today to go back to the Leaf. So much had happened since she had gotten there, so much still needed to happen.

She wasn’t able to tell Gaara about her seal and the summons, she couldn’t tell him that it wouldn’t be long before she saw him again, she smiled at the thought of surprising him, how happy he would be. There were many cons to her arrangement with Sasori, but there were also many pros. Of course the greatest con out weighted any positive one, Gaara, his happiness out weighted all else.

Gaara’s arms tightened around her as he woke. Sakura buried her face in his neck breathing him in. She loved the way he smelled in the morning after they woke, the heat of his skin warming her in the cooler morning air. They smelled of lost heat, sex and yearning, it made her want him all over again and she moved her body up against his, rubbing and teasing.

***Morning flower.

He chuckled at her playfulness and kissed the top of her head.

***Morning my lover.

Sakura smiled up at him blinking the sleep from her eyes.

Gaara bent his head to kiss her but was interrupted by a forceful knock at their door.

***I thought you took today off?

***I did but I’m still Kazekage, it must be important.

Gaara ‘s feet hit the floor as he stood up from their bed wrapping a loose yard of cloth around his waist as he went to open the door to their rooms.

Leaning against the door frame was his brother Kankuro, who broke into a wide grin at the sight of his disheveled brother.

“Morning bro, sleep well?” Kankuro teased him.

“It would have been better if we hadn’t just been interrupted from our good morning to one another.” Gaara glared at his brother.

“Sorry bro, but there are a few things you need to know and we need your advice on how to move forward.” Kankuro apologized.

“Very well, let me get dressed. I’ll meet you in my office when I’m done.” Gaara started to close the door but Kankuro stopped him.

“You might want to bring Sakura, the Leaf’s most recent team to Rain was involved.” Kankuro said quietly.

“Rain.” Gaara contemplated.

“We will see you shortly.” Gaara closed the door.

***What’s wrong?

Sakura stood in the doorway from their sitting room to their bedroom in her underwear. Gaara groaned, he wanted to take her back to bed with him and not leave it until she had to leave but he knew whatever the issue was it had to be important enough for his brother to disturb him.

***Kankuro said there is an issue concerning a Konoha team that was recently in Rain, he said for you to come, I told him we would meet him in my office as soon as we were dressed. Gaara ran his hand down the side of her body settling on her waist drawing her close.

He kissed her on the nose.

***Come, let’s get dressed. Hopefully it isn’t that bad and we can come back here quickly and get undressed again.

Sakura bit her lip and smiled at him. 

***That would be...nice.

Ten minutes later they Gaara was seated at his desk in the Kazekage’s office, Sakura standing behind him to his left.

Kankuro and Temari were before them and behind them stood a Sand team of 3 and Team 10 from Konoha, Neji, Hinata and Lee, all of which were friends of Sakura’s.

“What happened?” Gaara asked Temari who seemed to be bursting at the seams to tell him.

“Our team was patrolling the East desert boundaries and found Konoha’s Team 10 under attack. They assisted them under the terms of our alliance with the Leaf. The enemy fled once they realized they were out manned and out numbered, but left this behind.” Temari held up a black robe, with red clouds.

“Akatsuki. So soon, I thought we had more time.” Sakura said surprised.

Gaara turned his head to look at her, their eyes met, and he turned back to face the shinobi before him.

“Are there any injuries?” He asked them.

“No Kazekage sir.” Neji spoke for Team 10.

“No, Kazekage Sama.” The sand team’s captain spoke for them.

“You are dismissed. Temari please show the Konoha nin to their temporary quarters if they wish to stay and refresh themselves, if not they are free to go.” Gaara stood.

“Dismissed.” Gaara inclined his head to the two teams and his siblings.

“Sakura.” Neji remained where he stood.

“I was not expecting your team to be here still, you are leaving today are you not?” He asked her as the others left the office.

“Later today, yes.” Sakura said.

“Then we will accompany you.” Neji bowed to her then the Kazekage and left following the rest of his team.

***Are you hungry? We didn’t have time for breakfast.

***Very, but maybe we should get back to bed while we still can...eat later.

Sakura grinned at him and winked. Gaara smirked and took her hand, they left his office in a swirl of sand, falling into their bed laughing in one another’s arms.


	43. Chapter 43

Naruto watched his best friend as they stopped for the night to make camp. They were halfway home from Suna to Konoha. Sakura had been quiet for most of the journey, taking a break for ten minutes a few hours after they had left to relieve themselves.

Team 10 was with them of course and they moved at a much slower rate than their normal Anbu team would have moved for the other teams’ benefit. The company was a welcome one, if inconvenient for Naruto who wished to speak with Sakura alone.

He had exchanged several looks of interest with his other best friend who also knew Sakura well. Something was bothering her and they didn’t think it was world peace.

As far as Team 10 was concerned everything was fine on the surface. Neji was probably the only one who might find a difference in Sakura’s behavior, he was an observant one, the Hyuuga. 

Naruto caught the briefest flashes of a smile on Sakura’s lips as she bent to stir the stew pot which was to be their dinner. Naruto was happy for his friend, she seemed to have gotten over what had happened with Koji, and had freed him much to the confusion and anger of both him and Sasuke. Gaara, being who he was smoothed over any repercussions, saying he had asked her to do it in his name and gave no reason for the deception, only that, ‘It was required’. Being the Kazekage had its advantages.

Even though the days of mass slaughter and bloodshed seemed to be behind the stoic Kazekage, they weren’t so far in the distant past as to be forgotten yet, particularly by his village , who were subject to most of his blood lust and rampaging.

Naruto thanked kami for the Leaf and their gentle ways. Sure his childhood had been a disappointment, wrought with loneliness and hatred from those around him, cold eyes, whispers and outright hostility, but...then he had joined Team 7, and he had found his home. Gaara hadn't had that until he had met Sakura. Warranted it was before he had found Team 7, but he had Iruka Sensei, the old man and the guy at Ichiraku Ramen. It had been enough.

Gaara had only had his Uncle, the one who betrayed him, the one he had killed in self defense. Only after Sakura had entered his life had Gaara’s brother and sister ceased to jump when he entered a room, quit cowering in his presence and actually joked with him now, teased him and argued like normal siblings...like he did with Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto frowned in his private musing, Sasori was an unusual man. Naruto, like his other teammates, didn’t like his obvious interest in their Sakura. Naruto knew they were not the only ones who noticed, Gaara noticed, his siblings had noticed and even some of the Leaf nin had noticed in their time visiting for the Chunin exams. The man hadn’t kept his interest a secret, and that bothered Naruto more than his evident affections.

It had been mentioned more than once that Sakura may have been turned into a spy for Suna, her relationship with the young Kazekage to be hadn’t gone unnoticed, they weren’t exactly subtle. The rumors and the snide comments were quickly squashed by Kakashi Sensei, much to Naruto’s surprise. The man hadn’t taken an avid interest in the only female team mate of theirs other than occasionally mentioning her skill and his surprise at the level of jutsu she had mastered. Naruto speculated it was because he had nothing to teach her, not that he didn’t care.

Sasuke and him knew Sakura wasn’t a traitor but they also knew given the recent events more talk would spring up, old suspicions would arise, and he wondered how Sakura would handle it all.

She was the Hokage’s apprentice now though, that would help. She had proven herself as a good and loyal Anbu captain, had saved countless lives...but Naruto was not a fool. He understood how easily all those accomplishments could be forgotten in the blink of an eye and replaced with suspicion and doubt.

War was coming...internally or for the world. Peace talks and alliances were all well and good and Naruto commended Sakura for the immense and unthinkable courage she had to take on such an endeavor but...it just wasn’t in human nature to bend to peace so easily, to give up self appointed freedoms with such selflessness that she wanted, that she dreamed of.

Sakura was unique. She gave her all without thinking, she committed full heartedly to whatever she set her mind on...good or bad...when she wanted something, Sakura got it, be it the death of a target or an accomplishment. Naruto only worried that this time...she had bitten off more than she could chew.

There were simply too many factors involved, too many players in the picture for her to piece it together alone. Is that why she set Koji free, he wondered. He would be the first to admit they would need all the help they would get. They. Yes, he was all in, he would stand behind her and try his damnedest to make her dream a reality. The Teme too. They had talked, while Sakura and Gaara had been playing house, they had had a discussion of their own.

Flashback…

“My brother, Itachi ni he...he had been ordered to kill our clan. How could he do it, how could he kill our parents, Naruto, how?” Sasuke asked his best friend, the desperation, the need for an answer clear in his wavering voice.

“I don’t know Sasuke, I really don’t want to speculate, it is something you will have to ask your brother, but I do know one thing.” Naruto hesitated, this could either be the best thing he could say to his friend at the moment, or the worst.

“What?” Sasuke glared at the blonde he had known since they had been made Genin, the blonde who had put up with his array of shit since they were kids, his best friend.

“You have family alive, family that you didn’t think you had before, after this is all over, if Sakura succeeds, maybe even before that, the way the old lady is talking, you’ll be able to live again, in the compound, and … you won’t be the only Uchiha anymore, you won’t be the Last Uchiha of Konoha anymore Sasuke. You’ll have twice the opportunity to revive your clan...you and your brother can revive the clan and have the family that was taken from you both...because if it is true...he has been just as lonely if not more than you have all these years Sasuke, he probably has been left sick and broken with the guilt. It was an order, he is a loyal Leaf shinobi by Sakura and Sasori’s account, he was just doing what he was told...and he will have had to live with that, all this time...alone, knowing you, his brother, the one he bargained to have spared from death, hated him.”

Sasuke blinked rapidly taking in the words Naruto had said.

“When did you get so fucking smart Dobe?” Sasuke gruffed at him to hide his emotions.

“I’ve always been this smart Teme, you just have been too baka to notice.” Naruto grinned at his friend, progress was progress and Sasuke had listened, instead of raging, it was a start.

End Flashback…

Naruto continued to watch Sakura as Ten Ten sat down beside her engaging her in conversation. There was a darkness to her eyes that hadn’t been there before, he wondered what had caused it. Their farewell to the Sand siblings had gone well. She and Gaara seemed happy and refreshed. Their engagement still stood, he had asked at breakfast that morning. They had smiled and announced it to “Just family”. Temari had squealed and forced Sakura into a bone crushing hug, Kankuro had wrapped his arm around his brother, who had calmed his sand, into a head lock and had proceeded to ruffle his already spiky locks in congratulations. It had been a mini celebration. That was not what had been bothering her.

Naruto noticed the Hyuuga watching Sakura as well and caught his eye. Ever bland and emotionless Neji merely inclined his head toward Sakura. Ah, so the Hyuuga had noticed the change in her chakra as well. Naruto nodded turning his head to Sasuke, who had noticed the slight by play. Sasuke nodded. So he wasn’t alone...was that the darkness, the new dark...something erie something off he had felt from her, perhaps. Lee seemed not to notice and if Ten Ten had, she didn’t contribute.

He continued to watch as Ten Ten and Sakura chatted.

“Will you move to Suna eventually? After you get married? Where will the wedding be? Suna or Konoha?” Ten Ten was asking Sakura in the normal manner which women conversed.

“I hadn’t thought of it, we’ll probably have the wedding in Suna, he is the Kazekage, so it will be an affair that involves inviting a lot of people I don’t know, political people I suppose and then, for the same reason I imagine I will move to Suna, the Kazekage can’t leave his village.” Sakura and Ten Ten laughed together.

Naruto was pleased at her laughter. It had seemed the closer and closer the got to Konoha the more she had slipped back into Anbu mode , the carefree smiling Sakura left behind in Suna with her lover.

At breakfast they had all agreed to keep the engagement a secret for now. Sakura told them she would tell the Hokage of course, being like a mother to her, a friend as well as the leader of their village, but over all, it would remain a secret until they could find the right time to announce it publicly. Perhaps after more peace talks were concluded and lines were established. In the short days after the Kazekage’s inauguration the missives had been coming in and going out in a steady flow between the five great hidden villages and there were sure to be more.

“Dinner’s ready.” Sakura announced breaking him from further thoughts.

He jumped to his feet with his bowl out, ready before everyone else for dinner. He was hungry, as usual.

Sakura smiled and laughed a little as she took his bowl from him, he was always the first out of their team to have his bowl ready.

Her chat with Ten Ten seemed to have lightened her mood, she no longer had the dower internal look about her. He knew, as did Sasuke, about her bond with Gaara and how they could communicate telepathically. If he was honest with himself, he was jealous. Not because he wanted Sakura for himself, no, he had long gotten over his crush on his team mate but because of their bond. Their closeness, their loyalty to one another. He wanted that.

Gaara had confided in Naruto that he and Shukaku were grounded now, that they had formed a bond through their combined love for Sakura and Naruto wondered and hoped, he could find that one day.

After dinner the girls laid down to sleep, Neji and Lee had second watch, and Sasuke and Naruto took the first.

Morning came without issue and they were back on their way home to Konoha. The group made it to the gate by early evening later that day and headed to the tower to report.

“Sakura, please stay, the rest of you are dismissed.” Tsunade said after their reports were given.

Naruto and Sasuke hesitated but left after the stern eye of their Hokage fell upon them.

“Your chakra has changed, what happened?” Tsunade ever blunt skipped the small talk and got straight to the point.

“I bonded with Gaara Shisou, we are engaged.” Sakura stood tall, her hands behind her back.

“Engaged, you’re engaged to the Kazekage?” Tsunade asked her apprentice, her face almost expressionless.

“Yes.”

“He branded you, with the tanuki ceremonial bond?” Tsunade asked her, showing no emotion whatsoever.

“Yes.” Sakura moved her weight from one foot to the other, she hadn’t known her Shisou was aware that the ceremony existed.

Tsunade’s eyes widened slightly. “May I see it?”. She was excited.

Sakura hesitated.

***Show her.

Gaara’s voice was amused.

***Are you sure?

***Of course.

He was pleased that she had told her Shisou they were engaged and bonded she realized.

“Okay.” Sakura unzipped her shirt and tugged down her chest wraps a little bit, enough to reveal the kanji left behind by Gaara’s sand.

It had healed a little and had scabbed over nicely, there would be a scar of course but she was growing accustomed to seeing it there.

“How interesting, I’ve heard of the bonding ceremony before of course but I’ve never seen it.” Tsunade commented as she rose from her chair behind her desk to stand in front of Sakura looking down at the kanji.

“I wonder if the kanji changes with the tailed beast?” Tsunade hummed to herself but Sakura had heard her.

“You mean, the other tailed beasts can bond , like this, like Gaara and Shukaku and I have?” Sakura thought she ought to have considered this theory before and felt foolish that she hadn’t.

“Of course.” Tsunade looked at her apprentice with amusement.

“Most don’t know how to though. We used to have a scroll that outlined the ceremony but it was stolen over three decades ago. Gaara knew how to do it though, amazing.” Tsunade’s eyes fell to her seal again and Sakura blushed.

“So, Naruto could, if he found someone, he could bond with them, like Gaara and I are?” Sakura asked.

“Yes, but Gaara would need to tell Naruto how to do it, since we no longer have our scroll. Did Gaara perform the ceremony from a scroll?” Tsunade asked.

“Um, no, he just did it.” Sakura’s voice dropped a decibel.

Tsunade’s eyes narrowed at her apprentice.

“He did it with your permission, didn’t he?” It was a question but she was the Hokage, it was also a command for Sakura to tell her, and to tell her the truth.

“Gaara had my permission Shisou, I assure you, it was just, a slightly painful experience.” Sakura winced slightly at the memory, but not from the pain, from the emotions that had fueled it.

“Are you happy Sakura, does he make you happy?” The emotion in her Shisou’s voice was touching and almost brought tears to her eyes.

“Yes Shisou, he does, very much. I love him and have for a very long time, since we were ten year old academy students.” Sakura confessed.

“I had wondered.” Tsunade smiled a genuine smile. “So, when’s the wedding? I’m officiating.” It was a command and Sakura laughed, as did Gaara.

“After the peace talks, let’s see how my plan goes first then we will get married.” Sakura smiled pleased that her friend and mentor approved of her mate, her choice in husband.

Tsunade tapped her desk with her finger as she leaned back against it facing her student.

“Yes, that’s probably wise, knowing that old goat of a Tsuchikage he would no doubt say we had planned it all from the start.” Tsunade gave her apprentice a gimlet eye.

“No, Shisou we didn’t plan world peace when we were ten year old.” Sakura grinned at the older woman.

“I wouldn’t put it past you to have done so.” Tsunade grumbled but smiled. She was happy for her adopted daughter.

“Speaking of which, I am sure your intended has told you but I have been getting peace agreements and missives from the other three Hidden Villages for the last two days almost non stop. So many in fact I’m not sure where one ends and the next begins. Go home, get some rest but be here bright and early tomorrow morning to read your ass off. This is after all, your master plan.” Tsunade winked at the pink haired girl who smiled at her, dismissing her.

Sakura closed the door to the Hokage’s office with a small smile and walked down the stairs to the main road of Konoha.

***She took our engagement well.

***I knew she would, you’re the Kazekage after all.

***My title wouldn’t save me from her wraith and you know it, if she deemed me unworthy for you.

Sakura giggled.

***You like it, you like that she would smash me into sand if she found me unworthy.

Gaara wasn’t mad, he was glad Sakura had such people to watch over her when he couldn’t.

***It’s nice to have friends.

Sakura giggled some more.

***I miss you already my flower.

***Not for long

Sakura smiled.

***I can almost feel you, where you are in your village. You’re almost home aren’t you?

***Yes, and you are in your office, right?

***I am in my office with stacks and stacks of papers instead of in my bed with you in my arms, pity me flower.

***Not for long, but I will pity you, for now.

Sakura had no intentions of sleeping alone ever again if she had anything to say about it. She would use the seal and summon to her own advantage. She will see Gaara tonight.

***What is it ? I can feel your excitement.

***What are you doing tonight Gaara? Any big plans without me there?

She teased.

***Yes, I have big plans of reading lots of unrealistic demands from the other three Hidden Villages, the same ones you will be reading all day tomorrow no doubt.

He laughed.

***I think your night will be full of surprises.

***Did you leave me a surprise?

Sakura laughed out loud, he would be so surprised and she could hardly wait herself.

***No, it will be coming later, when you least expect it.

***You’re plotting something, I can tell, tell me, I hate surprises you know that.

He was getting a bit nervous, she had sent him a pet once, a small furry little creature she had found in the land of Rice while on an Anbu assasination mission. She had claimed it was an innocent little cute thing but he had left it in his room only to come back at the end of the day to find his room in shambles, his bed torn to bits, his desk was missing a leg and several of his prized books shredded and slobbered on...the cute furry little thing is now in the zoo at Konoha...a rare creature that was thought to have been extinct, according to the research Konoha had done on it when Gaara insisted she take it.

***Don’t worry it isn’t another pet.

She could feel his apprehension, and forced herself not to laugh.

***You’ll love it.

She assured him.

***I can’t wait.

He said flatly, clearly fearing the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a few changes in the next few chapters. Some will be gradual, but others will be quick. Realistically in life, not all changes happen over months days or even weeks, some are instantaneous. I will try to keep the changes as realistic as possible as not to alienate my readers but please keep in mind, the previous dynamics and personalities. Sometimes the hidden depths of the mind, surface in a most...unusual and disturbing way.


	44. Chapter 44

Everything was the same, when she walked through her front door, the smell of the dried flowers her mother kept by the front door to the gentle clicking of the mantle piece clock. Sakura kicked off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water before showering. 

The water was blissfully hot as it ran down her neck and shoulders, her head up against the cool side of the single shower stall in the guest bathroom, her figure hunched over in relaxation. When the water began to cool she stepped out of the shower into her towel, drying her body then wrapping the towel around her middle.

She sensed him before she had touched the door knob to her bedroom and sighed, she ought to have known, perhaps she had hoped he wouldn’t follow her here.

Sakura took a deep breath, held her towel in place with one hand, and opened her bedroom door with the other.

He was sitting on her bed, her old diary in his hands...reading.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She stomped over to her bed and yanked her diary out of his hands with a glare.

“Reading, very interesting, the way you think.” Sasori smirked at her, his eyes following a water drop from her temple, down her cheek, down her neck, over her upper chest to be absorbed by the towel she wore.

“If you think the diary of a 9 year old girl is interesting you're not the evil mastermind I thought you were.” She rolled her eyes at him.

“You think I’m evil?” His face was expressionless, unreadable.

Sakura hesitated, “No, but don’t go through my things, apprentice or not, there are boundaries.”

An expression, amusement.

“That’s where you’re wrong little girl, there are no boundaries now, between you and I.” He slid from her bed to stand inches from her.

Her skin had begun to cool from her shower and she could feel the heat emanating from his body by his close proximity. She took an involuntary step back, and like always with him, she immediately regretted it.

Sasori smirked at her discomfort and took another step forward.

***Sakura? Is everything alright?

***Yes Gaara, I’m fine, sorry.

Sakura’s eyes flickered to Sasori’s...Gaara couldn’t hear him?

Sasori smiled faintly as his hand rose, the pads of his fingers traced the outline of her jaw.

“He can’t hear me, or you when we talk, I sealed your connection to him in the presence of my chakra, he can still feel what your feelings are of course but, our conversations...are private. I gave you will, freedom that he was unable to give you. You can choose, or will it, if he can communicate with you or not, my gift to you.” He moved closer to her.

“The jutsu is much like the one I used on my hidden room, only instead of a stationary object, you are now the object.” His fingers traced the top of her damp towel, just above the top swell of her breasts.

“You belong to me now, as much as you ever belonged to my nephew, but unlike him, I suppose I don’t mind sharing you.” Sasori’s nimble fingers tugged gently at the edge of her towel.

“No. You are my master. Not my lover.” Sakura met his gaze without blinking.

Sasori watched her silently. “I know you want me, why lie to yourself.” It wasn’t arrogance, it was the truth and they both knew it.

“I learn from my mistakes Sasori Sama.” 

Sasori sighed, “Give it time. I’ve waited this long…” His eyes moved to her body again, a look of longing and barely concealed frustration on his features…”I suppose I can wait a little longer.”

Quickly, he ripped the towel from her body and covered her mouth with his, lifting her legs up around his waist and leaned hard into her bruising her mouth. As quickly as he had grabbed her, he retreated…

“Don’t keep me waiting too long dear.” He stepped back, picked up her towel and draped it across her chest. 

“Get dressed, and meet me down stairs.” He left her room without a second glance.

Sakura stood stunned, ‘what the hell was that?’. The man confused her, frustrated her and challenged her. She loved Gaara, but Sasori was in a class of his own.

Sakura walked down the stairs of her home to find Sasori sitting on her couch, a number of herbs and vials on her coffee table.

“I have prepared three different poisons for you. I want you to analyze them and make their antidotes. You have everything you need on this table to complete my request. I will be back this evening, to see your results.” He stood then and turned toward the stairs.

“As you have guessed by now, there is a seal in the corner of your bedroom, there is also a seal in the chest in the corner of my room in Rain.” He inclined his head and walked to her stairs presumably to leave.

“Don’t disappoint me.” He left her.

Sakura turned to her coffee table and picked up the first vial in the stand. She sniffed it cautiously and immediately regretted it. Her nose burned and she tasted bleach.

‘Of course, I already read his first book.” She should have known, it would have been an insult not only to her but to himself...if he had started her off at a beginner’s level of training. She realized, then, that’s what his attraction was...he treated her as an equal.

Gaara respected her, adored her but wanted to protect her. Koji had admired her, but also had wanted to protect her. Sasori...he knew she didn’t need his protection, he only wanted to make her stronger and knew she had the potential.

Sakura picked up the second vial with a little bit more care and uncorked it.

Three hours later and one poison down she took a break. The first poison had been hard. It contained an anticoagulant, a pain killer to mask it’s damaging effects and a hallucinogen to distort and keep the afflicted from formulating a cure...Sasori was a genius, she had always known that but the sheer...malice of the poison, it wasn’t just death he was serving, it was the absence of hope, it was despair...it was amazing.

Sakura tapped her nail against the second vial. It seemed to be a straight forward poison, but she knew Sasori, nothing about him was straightforward. She was missing something, something obvious she bet...it would be just like him. That’s when she realized, she knew him better than she had thought and...they were a lot alike, it’s something she would do.

She took a dropper and drew some of the poison from the vial and with only a moment's hesitation, dropped a little onto her skin. It burned and hissed, she released her chakra to the burn area and it immediately dissipated, a clear rose colored tint formed on the surface of the poison...the antidote. Brilliant, he was truly brilliant, he had made a poison, who's only chance of an antidote lay in the poisoned person’s body, their chakra. To be able to withstand such a poison, the poisoned had to be incredibly strong, and not only have chakra but know how to infuse it with a minimal amount of control.

Dangerous...he was so very dangerous and it made her insides coil.

***How are the lessons going Sakura?

***I just figured out the second poison, your Uncle, he is...more dangerous than I had given him credit for.

Gaara paused. He could hear the admiration mixed with the horror in her voice. He could feel the excitement flooding through her blood. He frowned.

***Yes, dangerous, that is one word to describe my Uncle.

***It’s a challenge, his poisons, more so than any I have come across before, it’s, he is a true marvel Gaara, like you, he is a genius.

***Like me.

***Gaara, do not worry. I love you.

***How can I not worry, when I love you so much.

***and I love you.

***Just, be careful Sakura.

***I am being careful, really don’t worry.

***Okay, I’ll...talk to you later.

***I’ll see you later Gaara.

Sakura smiled, after tonight he would understand and he wouldn’t worry as much.

***I see you whenever I close my eyes.

***...that was really corny Gaara.

Sakura laughed.

***But true.

Gaara smiled.

***Talk to you later Gaara, I love you.

***Love you too.

Sakura picked up the third poison, ‘This will probably be the hardest one’, she thought. If it were me, given the other two, I would make it so I would have to poison someone, to figure it out….he wouldn’t.

He would. She knew it. Sasori didn’t have the restraint on humanity that she did, he wouldn’t think twice about poisoning someone...in his pursuit of knowledge. 

If she was honest with herself, she had thought of it many times, before he had taken her on as an apprentice, the darker parts of her mind had agreed with a lot of the notes in his book she had read when she was twelve, only her conscience prevented her from taking that step...into the world of human experimentation.

But now...she tapped her nail against the glass of the cool blue liquid…

Sakura moved through the forest quickly, jumping from tree to tree, searching. There had been reports of a band of bandits moving around the perimeter of Konoha’s forest in the week she had been gone and that’s just what she needed. She dropped down beside the river on the border of the valley of the end and looked around.

She had purposefully dressed like a civilian for her cause. There were fresh horse tracks around the lower end of the valley and she had followed them here. She couldn’t sense anyone nearby but that didn’t mean there wasn’t anyone. A flicker of white caught her eye across the water. Her feet hit the water with a slight splash as she ran across to the other side dropping low to the ground in a crouch.

There they were, she could feel them, their chakra signatures almost nonexistent. Civilians had chakra, most of them either didn’t want to, or didn’t know how to use it, so their chakra if they had it never rose above a child’s capacity, therefore gave off a very faint indeterminable amount of signature.

Sakura watched the men as they moved around their makeshift camp. Some were around a fire drinking sake and eating out of a large communal pot, others were sharpening weapons or snoozing on bed rolls. Perfect. She made the hand signs and cast a light genjutsu over the camp. Her body shimmered momentarily as she made her way to the cooking pot and upended half of the vial into the pot. Moving back to her previous position, she waited.

One by one they dropped like flies. The few that hadn’t been eating...she pulled her scorpion from her pack and attached her chakra strings to it. It was an art, she understood now. She knew why puppetry appealed to a man like Sasori, it took finesse and precision, it was a dance of death, and she controlled all the players. 

It was power...

Her puppet danced around the feet of her victims. It's tail darting to and fro, the poisoned darts shot out in a finale as the last man fell to his knees, then slumped over...dead. A smile graced her lips, it was...exciting, invigorating...addicting. They hadn’t even seen it coming.

Sakura stepped out of the trees and picked up one of the men she had poisoned with Sasori’s vial and sealed him into a scroll. Tucking the scroll back in her pouch she looked around the clearing. She had suppressed her chakra as much as she could but knew her signature would remain for at least another hour. She left, hopefully no one would notice and she wouldn’t be blamed, but her mind had already started to formulate a cover story just in case it was needed, she was after all, a planner.

Before she had left, she had gathered the remaining poisons and antidotes, her supplies and sealed them carefully into a separate scroll, her hand went to her pouch , she felt the reassuring bulge and smiled. She was proud of herself. She made the signs and disappeared.

It had worked, she was impressed again at Sasori’s skill, she had no idea he was so well versed in seals, it definitely wasn’t in his Bingo book listing. Part of her had wondered if the seal and summons would even work from Konoha, but she was pleased as she set the scroll containing the poisoned man on the worktable that used to hold her scorpion puppet.

He was still alive, and breathing though shallowly. His eyes were dilated, his tongue had swollen. A side effect, or adverse reaction? She realized she ought to have brought two test subjects with her, she sighed, too late now, she couldn’t risk going back. The man moaned in his unconscious state and she poked him with a surge of chakra, his heart was failing.

His blood was thickening, hum...Sasori had told her she had everything she needed to make the antidotes on the table. She pulled out her other storage scroll and got to work.

An hour later, the man was barely alive...comatose at best, she thought she had it. He wouldn’t be able to swallow, she walked over to Sasori’s supply shelves and found a supply of syringes, 30g 1cc long tip, pulling the syringe from it’s wrapper, she pulled the antidote into the tube and then stuck it into the man, she knew she didn’t have long before she lost him. The plunger contracted, his body twitched. She waited. Five minutes, then ten, she began to get a little nervous. fifteen minutes later, he opened his eyes and began to scream.

Sakura shot chakra strings out to bind his body to the table and covered his mouth, she didn’t think anyone would hear him but she didn’t wish to risk it either. The man’s eyes rolled back and forth in his head finally settling on her green ones, they widened with surprise then anger. He thrashed and bucked, she had to infuse her hands with chakra to hold him still. 

It had worked. She had done it. A smile broke across her face.

The man continued to fight her, she knew the moment she took him, that if she found an antidote or not, he was already dead. 

Her chakra pulsed and invaded his body, she found his heart, and squeezed her chakra around it, stopping it...he lay limp under her hands and she sealed his corpse back into her storage scroll, cleaned up the table packed her things and teleported back to her room in Konoha.

Genma and Kakashi were already sitting at the bar at Ichiraku Ramen when Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto entered the ramen shop. Kakashi raised his hand in greeting as Genma continued to tell Kakashi about the small group of bandits a scouting patrol had found an hour ago. Kakashi listened with interest as Genma said that most of the men had been poisoned but some had strange lacerations and wounds thought to have been inflicted by a puppet around their legs and ankles. Kakashi who had only been half listening at that point looked up from his book, giving Genma his full attention.

“Puppet?” Naruto asked conversationally, his gaze flickering to Sakura briefly before returning to Genma.

“That’s what they said but that doesn’t make sense, they wouldn’t know the markings of a puppet master if they saw it, besides, what would a puppet master be doing messing with common thieves.” Genma scoffed at the notion.

“Hum.” Was all Kakashi said, his eyes not looking purposely in Sakura’s direction.

Sasuke who had also been listening scowled into his cup as they ordered their ramen. The only one who didn’t seem deep in thought was Genma.

With their ramen came light conversation and the subject of the possible puppet master was dropped. Sakura said goodnight to her Team at the ramen shop choosing to walk home alone. She walked at a regular pace down the street that her house sat thinking over her latest accomplishments. That had been the first time she had used a puppet in battle, much less one as special as her scorpion. The feeling of euphoria and pleasure hadn’t left her and she smiled to herself as she approached the door to her house.

That’s when she felt it, or someone...close but not near. She sent her chakra out in strings around her searching but found nothing. It wasn’t Sasori, she knew his signature, it was almost her own now...it was familiar but, not quite...her sand began to swirl around her wrists where she had kept it. Her connection to Gaara didn’t require her to wear their sand anymore but she liked having it there, she had worn it almost all of her life and it was an additional weapon in her arsenal no one would expect.

For the sand to move on it’s own though, meant it recognized a threat, one she wasn’t able to locate.

***You’re tense flower.

***My sand, it is moving on it’s own swirling about my wrists, I can’t find a threat though.

Sakura opened the door to her house and stepped inside immediately sending two clones out to search for any intruders.

***Be careful, the peace talks are just that right now, talk. It could go either way at this point.

***I understand, I think it is familiar though, I felt the slightest hint of a chakra signature when I got home

***Did someone follow you back from the river?

***Not possible.

She had gone from the river to the lab, to her room. No one could have followed her, except Sasori, and she knew it wasn’t him.

***Are my Uncle’s poisons so complex you needed to take a break?

He teased her.

***Yes and no, I went to the river for a small break but also to help with the antidote.

It wasn’t a lie…

***You did it, I can feel your excitement, your adrenaline that comes with a new accomplishment. Congratulations flower, I knew you could do it.

His words were sincere and she felt the slightest bit of guilt, but squashed it quickly. Sasori had been right when he had told her this was more important, her learning whatever he could teach her, it was more important than...not her relationship with Gaara but...she couldn’t place it, but she knew, she wasn’t going to stop now, she couldn’t. The stronger she was, the more people she could save.

***I have to go, Kankuro is here, talk to you later.

***Yes, I’ll talk to you soon Gaara.

Sakura sat down on her couch and pulled the poisons and their antidotes from her pouch and set them in the wooden stand like Sasori had set them up for her. When she had everything mostly back to the way he had she leaned back, resting her head against the back dip of the couch. She should feel bad and she didn’t. She ought to feel guilty killing those people and it bothered her that she didn’t.

**You liked it didn’t you, you see don’t you, what you are, what we are**

***Shukaku.

**That’s right baby, it’s me, your favorite tanuki.**

She could see him sitting up, his front paws in front of his back legs, sitting relaxed on his haunches, tail swishing back and forth, eyes glittering

***You mean the killing don’t you, it’s not the first time I’ve killed, you know that, you were there...for the others.

**This was different, it wasn’t a mission, it was your own free choice, you’re a murderer now, like me baby, you didn’t have to kill them, you didn’t have to enjoy the blood, but you did like always, only now, this time...you can’t blame the Leaf, you did this, you wanted to kill, you chose to kill them, and you enjoyed it**

Sakura couldn’t deny it. Part of her was appalled and another part of her, a small part she tried desperately to keep hidden...did like it.

***I did enjoy it

**That’s my girl**


	45. Chapter 45

Her clones hadn’t found anything of course, she hadn’t thought they would, she knew she was being a little paranoid, but she couldn’t get rid of the gnawing feeling that she was being watched.

She lifted her head from the back of her couch and went up to her room to grab one of the books Sasori had given her to read. He said he would be back that evening to see how she had done and she didn’t want to leave to see Gaara before then. Besides, Gaara was busy and it wasn’t that late yet.

Before Sakura had been with him in Suna he would often stay at his office late into the night working, he had only cut his office hours short while she had been there to spend time with her. She smiled thinking of how surprised he would be to see her.

There was a familiar disturbance in the air. Sakura turned her head to the stair to see Sasori watching her as he made his way into her living room.

“Most people knock you know.” She said sarcastically.

He ignored her, bending slightly to pick up the first vial and antidote she had made. He pulled a small bottle from his cloak and slipped a thin thread into the antidote, and shook it. Satisfied he picked up the second vial repeating the process, he smiled slightly as he replaced the vial to it’s holder. He glanced at her as he picked up the third vial , half gone he noticed with a smirk, and its small amount of antidote, again repeating the process of checking her work.

Sasori set the vials in their holders and turned to her, a smirk on his face.

“I heard a small group of bandits were killed in the woods outside of Konoha, on the borders earlier this afternoon.” He said as he sat down uninvited beside her on her couch.

She didn’t say anything so he continued.

“My source tells me that the Leaf suspect a puppet master killed the bandits but they can’t figure out why a puppet master would bother killing low life weaklings.” Sasori continued to watch her, her tongue shot out of the side of her mouth quickly to lick her bottom lip.

“Say what it is you want to say already.” She was getting annoyed.

“My my we are feisty tonight aren’t we? Pent up frustration, do you miss your tanuki lover already?” He turned on her couch, his knee drawn up to rest his ankle over his other knee, his arm thrown over the back of the couch facing her, relaxed, as if he owned the place.

“You already know it was me, why do you insist on playing with me?” She knew she was a little short tempered, but she couldn’t help it. Her thoughts wouldn’t leave her, she was conflicted, she was trying very hard to care about something, she knew she really didn’t care about, but should.

“You liked it didn’t you, it appeals to you, puppetry.” He smirked at her, he could see the strain she was putting herself through, he didn’t understand why she was fighting it, so foolish, so pointless.

“I shouldn’t.” She glanced at him quickly then away.

“Why?”

“It’s wrong, I’m...a healer not, not...like you.” She told him.

“I thought you were going to quit lying to yourself.” He said calmly.

He was leading the conversation and she knew it.

“Inner conflict, isn’t lying to myself.” She retorted heatedly.

“It is when you are blatantly denying the truth to yourself.” He said simply.

She didn’t respond.

He scooted across the couch, closer to her.

“Stop denying who you really are.” He said softly.

“And who do you think I am, you seem to have this all figured out, enlighten me.” 

“You’re an Anbu captain, a killer.” He didn’t feel the need to elaborate, she knew who she was she was in denial, he would just be wasting his time. She needed to stop with this bleeding heart bullshit and just embrace the reality of her situation.

“Look,” His tone had changed, “Life isn’t black and white, good and evil, there isn’t a good guy and a bad guy. The moment you realize this, the more enjoyable life will be for you and you can work on the things that really matter. The things you really want.” He took a lock of her hair and twisted it slowly around his finger.

‘What I really want’, easier said than done.

“I want Itachi to be able to come back home to Konoha.” She said carefully. “and I want the nations to stop using the tailed beasts as weapons. I want to learn everything you have to teach me, I want to save people.”

“That sounds close to world peace, but it isn’t you know.” He said,

“Freeing the tailed beasts from their hosts kills the host. Itachi Uchiha wanted peace, and he killed his entire clan so that Konoha would remain peaceful. Your dream is a contradiction, like his. He might be able to return to Konoha, Tsunade is not like the other Hokages, she, I think, is willing to admit fault to have one of the world’s most powerful shinobi back in the Leaf.” Sasori continued to twine her lock of hair around his finger gently tugging now and then drawing her attention to his touch, like he wanted.

“I already told you, I would teach you everything I know, and it will help you save people, some people but it will help you kill others, like those worthless thieves you killed earlier today.” He let go of her hair and it fell back to the side of her face along her cheek.

“Like me, you can’t have everything, you must pick what it is you want, set goals and in the end...decide what will be...enough.” His eyes settled on her lips.

“What will be enough.” She repeated.

Sasori’s eyes darted up to hers, she watched him watch her.

“If I am only ever your student, if I never let you come to my bed, will that be enough for you?” She asked him boldly.

Sasori didn’t move, but his eyes darkened.

“No.” He admitted, but smirked.

“But I know it won’t be enough for you either. It is only a matter of time dear. We both know it.” 

“You’re wrong.” She said with more force than she had meant to.

“You’re lying to yourself again.” He cocked his head at her.

“It doesn’t matter. Our next lesson will be another practical one. I hope you do as well as you did this evening.” He rose from her couch and inclined his head to her.

Sakura knew that was as close to a “good job” as she would get from the poison master and smiled. She heard the gentle click of her bedroom door and he was gone, his chakra evaporating with his departure. She let out a deep breath she had been holding and relaxed into the cushions of her couch.

***Gaara?

***Yes flower?

***I want to see you.

***I want to see you too. Kankuro is annoying me with endless pointless gossip, I need an intelligent conversation lest I grow dull and listless like him.

Sakura smiled, she always smiled when she heard the sand siblings interacting in a normal way, they had come so far. It gave her hope.

***Are you in need of a distraction?

***Yes please.

She could hear the laughter in his voice.

***Go to the farthest window in the corridor of Sasori’s lab.

She ran up her stairs two at a time, grabbed her pack and waited for him.

***Are you alone?

***Yes, Sakura,what is this about, is this about your surprise?

***Yes, wait a moment.

She made the hand signs, and stepped out of the sitting room into Sasori’s workshop. She opened the doors then sealed them, heading for the stairs at a dead run she leapt up the stairs and unsealed, then sealed the hidden door. Her teeth caught her bottom lip in her mouth as she opened the door to the lab, stepped out into the corridor and shut it behind her.

Gaara was standing six feet away by the window, his mouth hung open, he snapped it shut.

***Sakura, how…

Gaara looked at the door to Sasori’s lab, his lips thinned but he turned back to look at her and smiled.

***I guess one good thing came from this arrangement.

She ran into his arms and they disappeared to their room in a whirl of sand falling onto their bed.

***Every night that I can, I will be here with you.

***Promise

***I promise Gaara.

He woke before her, her muffled snores filling his ears. Pink hair tickled his nose as he bent his head to look at her. They had spent the better part of two hours moving over their bed together. They had spoken briefly, lightly, neither one wishing to activate the silencing seal Sasori had placed on her. She had come to him, to be with him...that was enough. Gaara had his suspicions but he kept them to himself, he trusted her, he loved her, and that was enough for him, for now.

She would have to leave soon he knew, but she would come back. Her breathing had changed, she was slowly waking up. Gaara kissed the top of her head and ran his hand down her bare back and over her hip, kami he loved her.

***Good morning, beautiful.

***Gaara.

Sakura yawned and stretched up against him smiling like a satisfied cat.

***You were so...eager last night and...um energetic.

He chuckled in her ear.

***I was surprised to see you, I wanted to show my appreciation.

***I wish I could surprise you more often.

Sakura smiled up at him and kissed his nose.

***Maybe we can try again tonight?

***Absolutely but right now, I should get going.

She threw her legs over the side of the raised bed and started pulling her clothes back on. Gaara watched her peacefully, pleased he wouldn’t have to go months on end without seeing her again.

***I’ll take you to the lab. I don’t want to risk anyone seeing you here, it would raise a lot of questions we can’t answer.

Sakura agreed. It was still a risk she was willing to take though. After they had dressed, she stepped into his arms, his sand whirled around them and she stepped out of his embrace into Sasori’s lab. After she had gone, he sealed off the end of the hallway from the rest of the manse just before the door to his Uncle’s lab, no one would see her coming or going, she would just have to wait for him to take her to and from their room.

He was already back in their room when he felt her again.

***I sealed off the hallway, I’ll have to take you to and from our room.

***Perfect Gaara, thank you. I love you. I need to shower and get to the tower, Tsunade is expecting me. I have a whole day of reading peace missives and inter village correspondences.

Sakura cringed at the thought. Gaara laughed.

***Enjoy, it seems like that’s all I’ve been doing since you left to go back to Konoha with your team.

***I’ll check in with you a little later, how about lunch?

***Perfect Gaara, talk to you then.

***Have a good day flower.

***You too.

Sakura smiled to herself as she stripped her clothes again and turned on her shower. An hour and a half later she was frowning over what seemed like a sea of scrolls, letters and notes.

“Shisou, you just threw them on my desk, you didn’t put them in any sort of order at all.

Sakura gave her Hokage a scathing look of annoyance.

“That’s what you’re for.” Tsunade smiled at her apprentice and set another scroll on her desk as she walked out of the room.

With a sigh, Sakura sat down to read through the pile of what were most likely useless correspondences.

Five hours later...her opinion hadn’t changed.

The land of Lightning wanted an heirloom from two decades ago returned to them that they claimed the Third Hokage took when he visited their last peace talks.

The land of Earth wanted Konoha’s assistance in taking over Rain so they could be connected to both The land of Fire and The land of Wind. Sakura rolled her eyes.

The most outrageous of all the requests was from The land of Water. The Mizukage wanted to build a bridge from The land of Water to both The land of Lightning and The land of Fire...impossible!

Sakura rubbed her temples with her fingers. Every letter was ‘Official’, every missive had to be taken seriously but it all seemed like...complaining to her. It was ridiculous. Not one letter or scroll she had read so far had a legitimate complaint.

Sakura pushed her chair back from her desk and stretched.

***Gaara? Ready for lunch?

***Sorry, just a moment Sakura.

***Let me know.

***...-grunt-

She grabbed her pack and walked out of her office locking the door behind her. Taking the stairs from the Hokage tower two at a time she descended into the streets of Konoha in search of food. She had already picked up an order of rice balls and fried squid when Gaara had joined her.

***Sorry about that Sakura, my meeting ran late.

***Understandable, how is everything?

She asked, happy that one thing about their connection, you could talk with your mouth full and it wasn’t disgusting.

***Horrible. The elder’s claim The Land of Water has an old tome of ours from over fifty years ago and demands it back before any talk of peace can be had.

***It’s the same here, all the letters I’ve read so far are just ridiculous demands.

***It is actually better than I had expected.

***You expected this?

***They are shinobi that became politicians, yes I expected this.

Gaara's deep laughter filled her head and she couldn’t help but laugh along with him.

***We have to give them something to band together behind.

***Like the death of a jinchuriki?

She heard the tone of his voice.

***I am only repeating your own words Sakura, I still don’t agree with it, but I still don’t have another solution.

***it wasn’t my suggestion to go after the Jinchuriki, they were going to do it anyway, I had only asked the Akatsuki not go after you or Naruto, and to give me time.

***I know Sakura, I’m sorry. Perhaps these correspondences are getting to me more than I let on.

***It’s frustrating for all of us.

Sakura sighed into her tea and popped a bite of fried squid into her mouth chewing thoughtfully.

***They haven’t made their move yet, that we know of. Have you heard anything?

***No, I have two teams of Anbu out scouting, they are due back next week. I’ll let you know.

***Same, Tsunade has two teams of our Anbu out, she sent them before my team returned.

Silence fell between them, each lost in their own thought.

***Gaara, do you think my plan will work?

***All we can do is try. This isn’t the first time all the great nations met to discuss peace though, the First Kazekage and the First Hokage tried to do what we are trying to do now. Peace lasted for a time but, then the wars with other lands came and talk of peace fell through the cracks and were replaced with blood.

***I don’t want that to happen again.

***Neither do I Sakura.

Sakura bit her lip. If it came to it, if it came to another war...would The land of Wind and The land of Fire still be allies?

It was as if he could read her mind, but maybe it was just that he knew her so well...

***I would never make you choose Sakura, you know that right?

***You know damn well I would have to Gaara.


	46. Chapter 46

Sakura hadn’t heard from Sasori in over two weeks, but she wasn’t so naive to think she would never hear from him again. She had continued to work toward world peace during the day and sleep with Gaara in their bed at night. The world could be falling into chaos at any moment and she was blissfully content, it didn’t even seem wrong to her.

“You have a mission, snap out of it.” Tsunade dropped her mission scroll on her head snapping her effectively out of her daydream.

Sakura picked the scroll up and opened it, assassination.

“Two targets, unknown buyer, you should be back in no less than two weeks.” Tsunade poured herself a cup of sake, she swirled the contents then leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed.

“Sure thing Shisou.” Sakura got up to pack when Tsunade stopped her with a word.

“Sakura.” Her Hokage cracked a honey colored eye at her, “I know what you’ve been up to and it is only because you’re like a daughter to me I haven’t dragged your cute butt into T&I. Don’t make me regret it.”

Sakura pursed her lips then nodded at the older woman in complete understanding. “Of course not Shisou, I will be more careful next time.”

“Tell Sasori he isn’t to leave your house when he comes to visit you.” Tsunade added.

“How did you…” Sakura stuttered…

“I’m older than I look remember but I’m not senile. Your intensity...has heightened since your return from Suna, and Gaara, as closed lip as he is...he doesn’t hide his concern or feelings for you as well as he might think.” Tsunade smirked at her apprentices open mouth expression.

“You may have surpassed me child, but there are still things I can teach you.” Tsunade downed her cup and poured herself another.

“Go now, get the job done like you always do and come back, I have another mission on hold for your return, one I think you’ll like.” Tsunade smiled mischievously at her but refused to tell her anything upon inquiry.

Sakura left the Hokage tower with a million questions in her head but Gaara voiced the one most prominently on her mind.

***How the hell did she know Sasori could summon himself into your house and how did she know he took you on as an apprentice.

Sakura wasn’t aware that Gaara knew Sasori had been visiting her but, she shouldn’t have put it past him, he knew his Uncle and he knew she could move freely from her home to his manse.

***Besides you and the obvious, only Kakashi knows and it is because he guessed it, that man is far too clever for his own good. 

Sakura thought for a moment. Tsunade hadn’t said she knew Sasori was her master or that he was able to enter and exit her home using a teleportation seal, only that she knew he was there. Maybe she didn’t know as much as they thought, Sakura didn’t want to underestimate her either though...and Kakashi didn’t know about her seal.

***Maybe Kakashi told her.

***Not likely, Kakashi ...I don’t know how to explain it, but I know he wouldn’t.

***Sakura, Kakashi is a loyal Konoha Anbu, he would report that to the Hokage.

***A loyal Konoha Anbu he might be, but he would never betray a friend.

Gaara didn’t argue with her but she could feel his doubt.

***Trust me Gaara, Kakashi didn’t tell her.

***Then she found out some other way and you need to find out how

***I know, it puts us all in danger but, she didn’t seem to mind.

***Sasori is the world’s best Poisons master and puppet master, of course she doesn’t mind his teaching you everything he knows. It will only make the Leaf stronger.

***You mean Suna, we will be married. I will be a Suna nin after we get married.

***We haven’t talked about it. I wouldn’t ask you to give up citizenship with Konoha, Sakura, you know that.

***The wife of the Kazekage can’t be a citizen of another Hidden Village, you would have a civil war break out.

Sakura laughed in his head and he smiled at the thought.

***I suppose you’re right.

***I am, always, remember that for when we’re married.

It was Gaara’s turn to laugh.

***I will remember that flower, I have to go, see you tonight?

***No, sorry I leave tonight, for the mission.

***Ah ok, so soon, well, I will miss you. Be safe. 

***I will. I’ll try to stop by on the way home from the assasination.

***I look forward to it, we’ll keep in touch.

***Of course, as always.

Sakura jumped to her bedroom window and slid the glass open to reveal a small package on her bed. Looking around her room she went to the package. It was light and unmarked, she turned it over, a note: Wear this when you go through rain, it will protect you from needless altercations.

It was in a familiar script of characters, small, precise and neat. Sasori.

Sakura tore open the paper to reveal a black cloak with red clouds on it. She frowned at the cloak. “I’m not wearing this.”

***Wearing what?

Shit.

***Your Uncle gave me an Akatsuki cloak

***...

***I’m not going to wear it.

***He has to have a reason, he always has a reason. Ask him.

***I have no idea how to get into contact with him.

***Don’t you have a connection with him, like we do?

***No, of course not I would have told you.

***Oh, I thought it was one of the things you couldn't tell me, I assumed.

***Well I don’t.

Gaara was immensely relieved and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it.

***I’ll send my hawk.

***Let me know how it goes, I have to get back to another meeting, good luck Sakura.

***You too, love you.

Sakura walked to her window and whistled. Grabbing a pen from her desk she tore off a sheet of paper the cloak had come in and wrote : Why the hell would I wear this and how do you know I’m going to Rain?

Her hawk flew into her room a moment later and dug its talons into the back of her desk chair much to her annoyance. She folded the paper up and slid it into a glass vial which she tied to her hawks’ neck and sent him out her window. Sakura looked back at the cloak on her bed and lifted it to her nose, she sniffed. It smelled like wood, fresh wood and...something else...cinnamon, wood and cinnamon...it was his cloak, he had given her his own cloak, why?

Her bag was packed and by her front door when the clone appeared.

“Your next mission is in Rain is it not?” He asked her without greeting her as was his rude custom, she was so used to it by now it hardly bothered her.

“How do you know?” She asked him.

“I know everything that goes on around you, you’re mine remember, it is my right to know. Why won’t you wear the damn cloak.” He was annoyed, and it showed.

Sakura took in the clones disheveled appearance, something was wrong. Sasori was always so...calm, almost bored usually and well manicured, he was practically a slob by his own standards as he stood before her.

“What’s wrong, you seem facet?” She asked him.

“I’m fine, wear the cloak when you go through Rain.” His clone disappeared with a pop.

...and as usual she was left with more questions than answers after speaking with him.

Her hand rested on the smooth cool fabric of the silk cloak, her indecision made her hand twitch. With a small huff she grabbed the damned cloak and hopped down her stairs to shove it into her pack. Sasori never did or said anything without good reason, whether good for him or someone else, he always had a reason. She would bring it but she still wasn’t sure if she would wear it in Rain.

Only three hours into her travels, it started to rain. Sakura didn’t feel like traveling wet, so she stopped at a side road stand for tea and dango. The rain kept coming down in sheets as she watched through the tiny makeshift window in the thin boards of the stand. 

She had been given two weeks to complete her mission. Rain, at the speed she could travel was only a day and a half, maybe one day away. Were the targets that skilled that she would have to do a bit of recon before hand? She hoped the rain would stop so she could be on her way, in case she needed the extra time.

The last two weeks were a small headache induced blur. With Tsunade’s assistance she had quelled more of the outlandish demands of the other nations but a few remained, petty meaningless things. Gaara helped of course, some small gestures. The other nations knew of the leaf’s alliance with the Sand of course but many had seen Gaara and Sakura at his inauguration and the five nations had already begun to flood with rumors and accusations.

At home, Tsunade was working on the council to vote one Uchiha Itachi back into their active ranks, but they were split at the moment. Itachi’s skill and genius were not under question, but his continued loyalty, in short, he was feared. 

His skill no doubt would be an asset the Leaf had suffered without for these past long years but...he had been gone a long time, at the age of thirteen, an impressionable age. Many elders, the ones who had given him the order to kill his clan for the good of Konoha, were worried that he would want revenge, and rightfully so. Sakura both could and couldn’t blame them. She had never met Itachi, and if he was anything like Sasuke...maybe they should be worried.

The rain was starting to let up as she finished the last of her tea. She paid her bill and rose to resume her travels when two men entered the small stand. There were only two tables, she was just leaving one of them and the other was occupied. 

Awareness grabbed her attention as one of the men locked eyes with her when they passed. Uchiha, speak of the devil and he comes. Her steps never faltered, their eyes passed over one another quickly aware but uncaring. They had no business with one another, yet. One foot out the door of the stand, his voice came to her just below a whisper, “Sasori told me to tell you, to wear the cloak when you enter Rain and do not take it off until you leave.” 

Only the dip of her head told him she had heard.

“So that’s her huh.” Itachi’s partner said quietly after they had ordered their tea and the girl had gone.

“Hn.”

“Do you think she can do it, a little mite of a thing like her?” Kisame asked.

“Sasori isn’t a fool and neither is my brother.” Was the only response Kisame got from the calm Uchiha.

“Still, it’s a risk not to tell her the whole plan, what if she does something and messes everything up because he kept her in the dark?” Kisame pressed on.

“You assume we know his whole plan.” Itachi picked up his stick of dango, taking one of the small sweet balls into his mouth and chewing contentedly.

“You think we don’t?” Kisame frowned.

“Of course we don’t. It doesn’t matter. I know everything I need to know.” Itachi looked off into the distance where he could still feel the kunoichi’s suppressed chakra fading.

Kisame continued to talk but Itachi’s mind was elsewhere. He was thinking of Konoha, wondering how much had changed in his absence. He had, for a brief moment hoped to walk those familiar streets once again with his brother but...hope was a dangerous thing and he didn’t put too much stock into ‘what if’.

The gentle hum of the forest calmed her racing thoughts. To give Itachi a message for her, must mean the cloak was important. She doubted very much they were sent for that purpose, more like Sasori knew they would cross paths or that they were going to be in the same vicinity so that if their paths crossed, it wasn’t suspicious. Only a few more hours and she would be in Rain. She would stop on the border and put the cloak on.

His presence had been growing stronger and stronger the closer she got to Rain and she knew it was only a matter of time before he decided to reveal himself to her, so she waited for him to make his move. It didn’t stop her curiosity and slight annoyance though. So when he finally revealed himself to her on the border of Rain where she had stopped to pull the Akatsuki cloak from her bag, she was more than a little irritated.

“Sakura.” His voice was harsh, like it hadn’t been used for quite some time, and she wondered where he had been and what he had been doing. Her curiosity only grew when she turned to face him.

“Koji.” Her gaze was hard, piercing and he smiled at it.

“I hear you are the Puppet Master’s apprentice now.” He said it as if it were common knowledge...and it wasn’t.

“Is that so?” She tilted her head to the side surveying him. His clothes were worn and ragged, his hair dirty and unkempt, he looked terrible.

“Yes.” He was looking her over too, but with a small hint of a smile that irked her, she knew all too well what he was thinking.

“What do you want Koji?” She pulled the Akatsuki cloak from her bag and threw it on over her shoulders in a swirl of silk.

Koji watched the silk fall around her body and frowned.

“So that’s true as well, Sakura Haruno, Anbu captain of the Leaf, apprentice to the Hokage, has joined the Akatsuki?” His words were bitter.

“No, is that another thing that is being said about me?” She wondered who was saying such things, and why.

“There are many things being said about you, you are the talk of the underground. I came to see, for myself, what was true and what was a lie.” Eyes as sharp as she remembered bore into hers, his clothes might be worn and ragged but his mind was as sharp as ever.

His eyes focused on the cloak again, “So is it true? Have you joined the Akatsuki Sakura?” He asked her again, not sure if he should believe her or not.

“No.” She continued to watch him, his eyes seemed to soften with her continued denial.

“I am glad to hear.” He sighed audibly accepting her answer.

“Why is that?” She asked him.

“There are...things have changed since I left, members seem to be turning against one another, Leader Sama is having a hard time retaining control over the organization, they say...a little pink haired Konoha kunoichi is to blame for all of their unrest.” Koji smiled at her, an old smile, a charming one she remembered well.

‘He had left the Akatsuki?’ Sakura’s lips twitched, “That one Koji, might not be entirely untrue.”

Koji laughed, a heartfelt deep laugh that brought her own smile to her face.

“I knew I never should have underestimated you.” His smile faded and was replaced with a grimace.

“I’m sorry Sakura. I...it wasn’t, I didn’t plan on hurting you, I...was weak. I won’t ask for your forgiveness. I don’t deserve it. I’m sorry, and thank you for getting me out of Suna.” His eye fell to his feet in remorse but flicked back up to hers when she snorted.

“I told you why I released you from Suna Koji and, I think I understand, it doesn’t make it okay and we aren’t friends, but...I understand.” She raised an eyebrow to him, as if to say ‘drop it’.

Koji smiled again, and nodded his head. “Not friends, but not enemies?”

“I have to go, if there is nothing else?” She asked him buttoning the cloak up around her neck and adjusting her pack beneath it’s layers, ignoring his question.

“Just one more thing. I earn my keep in information now. I owe you. The assasination mission you are on, the unknown buyer, is Sasori. The targets are the Fire Daimyo and his brother traveling under disguise to a diplomatic meeting. Sasori is using you to start a war.” Koji bowed his head and left.

“What?” Sakura said to the empty air.


	47. Chapter 47

‘Sasori requested the assasination?’, she knew she had heard him correctly, and now she understood why he had wanted her to wear his cloak. He had been the one to start the rumour that she had joined the Akatsuki, he had hired her for the assasination, he was trying to make her a traitor.

She was pissed. 

The question was why, what was his motive, why would he want her to be labeled a traitor of the land of Fire? Her analytical mind was whirling in her head. If she killed the Fire Damoy she would undoubtedly be a traitor to the land of Fire, what would Tsunade do, or rather, what would Tsunade be forced to do?

The Hokage would have to claim her as a missing nin, or risk Konoha’s stability and reputation.

Twenty years ago, the land of Bear’s hidden village assassinated their Damoy and the surrounding nations rose up and wiped them off the map, only recently their numbers were regaining a fraction of what they had once been. 

Konoha was not a small village but the threat was not impossible. At the very least it would cause nothing short of chaos, and that Sakura realized, was what Sasori wanted.

With everyone looking at Konoha, the shock of the Hokage’s apprentice, who was in a dubious relationship with the Kazekage, who was part of the infamous rebel force known as the Akatsuki, would be a fine distraction for the world for Sasori to...to do what, she still didn’t know his objective.

Sakura stood and pulled the Akatsuki cloak from her shoulders and put it back in her pack. She sat on a nearby rock thinking what she should do next. She certainly wasn’t going to complete her mission now that she knew Sasori was the one who hired her for the mission in order to sabotage her reputation.

...a little voice in her head said, ‘what if Koji was lying?’...but she didn’t think he was. She needed another opinion, someone she trusted.

***Gaara?

***Just a moment Sakura, sorry.

Sakura pleated the fabric of her medic skirt while she waited for Gaara to finish whatever he was doing. Tsunade rarely took unknown buyer requests for missions. Why this one, and why send Sakura specifically? She had also told her that she had another mission waiting for her when she returned, one that she was keeping specifically for her. 

Sakura was skilled and reliable but so was Kakashi, who was also an assassin, so was Sasuke, who had done his fair share of assassin missions...so were many other Konoha nin at the Hokage’s disposal.

The more Sakura thought about it, the more uneasy she became. Tsunade wouldn’t...betray her would she? Tsunade would have to be in league with Sasori if that were true...what had the Hokage told her before she left? 

_“I know what you’ve been up to and it is only because you’re like a daughter to me I haven’t dragged your cute butt into T &I. Don’t make me regret it.”_

How did Tsunade know that Sasori visited her in her home? Sakura knew what she had told Gaara earlier was true, Kakashi would never betray a friend, but would Tsunade? 

Tsunade had a whole village to protect, was there more to this than Sakura could see? Nothing added up, not even the most logical explanation, which was...Tsunade and Sasori were working together to force Sakura into becoming a missing nin. Even If that were true, again, why?

***Sorry Sakura, is everything okay?

***I’m sorry to bother you Gaara but something has happened, I need to talk to someone I trust, can I come see you? Are you busy?

***I have another meeting in two hours with the land of Waves representative but I’m all yours until then, meet me at our usual place.

***Be right there.

Sakura closed her eyes and focused her chakra into her palms, made the hand signs and disappeared.

***I missed you.

***I missed you too, aren’t you on your mission? What happened?

***Let’s go to our room.

She stepped into his arms as his sand swirled around them.

***Before you get upset listen to everything I have to say.

Gaara gave her a blank look that meant he was listening but knew he wouldn’t like what he heard.

***I just spoke with Koji

Sakura paused because Gaara made a deep gurgling noise in the back of his throat and had clenched his fists.

***Gaara please, it is important.

***I’m listening.

Gaara sat down on their couch in their sitting room and tried to will down the rage he felt and to silence his tanuki so he could pay attention to Sakura.

***I am on my mission right now, to Rain, for a dual assasination. I told you about Sasori’s cloak, but

***What?

She asked him because his eye twitched, if she hadn’t been looking at him as she talked she wouldn’t have noticed it. Tension had been high these last few weeks so it was hard to tell his normal frustrations over the peace talks and regular Kazekage duties from what she was telling him now, but he was tense, she knew, but she also needed him to focus.

***You said he had sent you an Akatsuki cloak, not his own Akatsuki cloak.

***Does it really matter Gaara?

Sakura was losing her patience, but after everything she had put him through she felt she owed him her understanding, and tried to stay calm.

***Yes, it does Sakura. I told you before, everything my Uncle does is for a reason. There is a reason he gave you his own cloak and not ‘A’ cloak of the Akatsuki.

She didn’t know if it was jealousy or if he had a different point he was trying to make so she kept quiet, hoping he would continue. He didn’t. Sakura sighed.

***Okay so I packed the cloak with me in my pack and headed for Rain, I stopped at a stand for tea and a snack and ran into Itachi Uchiha and another nin I don’t know. I was on my way out and they were on their way in, Itachi told me that Sasori asked him to tell me to make sure I wear the cloak once I get into Rain country and not to take it off until I left.

Gaara’s eyes narrowed at that information but he remained silent so she continued.

“I stopped at the border of Rain and took the cloak out. I had felt Koji following me for a few hours prior but figured he would let me know what he wanted when he felt like it and didn’t confront him. When I stopped to put the cloak on, he stopped with me and that’s when we talked.

Sakura took a stabilizing breath…

***He told me that Sasori had requested the assasination, but that the targets were the Fire Damoy and his brother...in disguise traveling to a diplomatic meeting of some sort. He told me because I broke him out of your prison and set him free. That’s how he has been surviving, he trades and sells information.

Gaara’s eyes widened a little, his finger tapping his leg lightly as he listened to her.

***Gaara, he also asked me if the rumors were true, that I had joined the Akatsuki, he told me the leader of the Akatsuki was having some issues with maintaining control over his organization, that many of the members had started questioning him, turning against him.

***He knew I had taken Sasori on as my master. How would he know that Gaara?

Silence filled the space between them. Sakura had been pacing throughout her speech but fell down beside Gaara on their couch.

***Sakura, I know you have probably already come to this conclusion but, Sasori was probably the one who spread those rumours about you. He is a natural gossip. You wouldn’t think it but it does fit his personality. He likes knowing everything about everyone, it is easier to manipulate people if you know their dirty little secrets, and he is a Puppet Master.

***You’re right, I already came to that conclusion, and I know you came to the other one too.

She looked like she wanted to cry, to rage, to break something or someone...Gaara nodded.

***Tsunade knows and they are working together, but why?

***Before I left Konoha for this mission, Tsunade told me she knew what I was up to, and that if I wasn’t her apprentice she would have dragged me into T&I long ago. At the time I didn’t know what she meant but now…

Gaara’s fingers twitched.

***Sakura, the rumours that Sasori probably started, your Hokage thinks you have joined the Akatsuki...and you haven’t.

Sakura gasped.

***How could Tsunade Sama think something like that of me? Impossible.

***The alternative is she is betraying you, if she believes the rumours, she is protecting you. Which is more likely?

Sakura understood his reasoning and it made her feel a bit better.

***She doesn’t know, she doesn’t know the targets are the Fire Damoy and his brother.

***Sasori hired you specifically, he gave you the cloak, he spread the rumors to discredit you, he put Tsunade in a tight corner knowing she would protect you. Puppet Master.

Gaara pulled her by the hands into his lap and stroked her hair. Sakura sighed into his embrace.

***Tsunade didn’t betray you, but it looked like she did, briefly.

***Do you think that was part of his plan? To make me think she had betrayed me?

***Maybe, maybe not. He knows how sharp you are. I think he knows you would have figured it out.

***So then, what’s the point? 

Sakura was confused. He had to know she wouldn’t go through with the assasination once she had figured it out, so then….

***You stopped for a snack on your way to Rain, close enough for the border to talk. You might not have been wearing the cloak at the stand but you were seen there...and so were known members of the Akatsuki, and they spoke to you.

It all fell into place.

***Sasori sent them, he sent Itachi and his partner there on purpose to give me a staged message, so we would be seen together close to the border of Rain…

Sakura laughed a humourless laugh. She had to give him credit, he was indeed a Puppet Master, but she had agreed to be his student, not his puppet.

Gaara smiled. These were turbulent times there was no doubt but she had come to him, she trusted him and he smiled. Part of him had felt they had started to grow apart in the last two years. She had started serving her village as an Anbu, and he had become Kazekage, though only recently in name, his duty had started years ago. They weren’t the little hopeful shy children they once were, but sitting here, logicly taking a problem apart together, sharing one thought, one mind, it reminded him all over again how close they still were...how close they had always been.

***Thank you Gaara, it helps to have you, to think things through with me , to lay it out in the open and tear it apart to get to the truth. I couldn’t do it on my own.

Sakura kissed him gently and nuzzled his neck, sighing then resting her head on his chest as he held her on his lap.

***You’ll always have me Sakura.

He wrapped his arms around her hugging her.

***You need to tell Tsunade, everything we talked about, she needs to know.

***I can’t, you know things that I don’t have to voice out loud or think. I can’t tell her without activating the silencing seal Sasori carved into me.

***Then I will write to her. With your permission, I will tell her everything.

***Everything? Are you sure that...that is a good idea Gaara?

***I think she has proven her loyalty and trustworthiness to you, you aren’t in T&I after all.

Gaara tilted his head to look at her and smiled a little. Sakura nodded.

***True, it’s just. I’ve kept it from her for so long.

***She will understand. You’re telling her now, and that’s what matters.

Gaara traced the sand at Sakura’s wrists, their original sand long gone but these remained. He was pleased to see she still wore it, even if she didn’t have to, to maintain their connection. He assumed it was because it served as another weapon, but he hoped it was also due to their sentimental value.

***Would you like more sand? Your reserves were depleted and never restored.

***I was thinking about that, yes I would, please.

Gaara’s hand rose in front of them drawing sand from his gourd to move and dance before them. Sakura surrounded the sand with her chakra strings infusing them with the sand. Gaara bit the inside of his mouth as Sakura bit her thumb, the drops of blood mingled for a moment then the sand glowed at their combination of blood and chakra as Gaara compressed it in his hands, his chakra infusing with their efforts. He flicked his fingers to the book shelf and with his sand he pulled a small gourd, the size of a medic pouch from it’s shelves and filled it with their sand. He corked it and it landed in her lap with a plunk.

Sakura pulled a red ribbon from her pouch and tied the small gourd to her waist and smiled at him.

***Now we match.

Gaara kissed her, his hand curved around her waist brushing the top of her gourd, now they matched.

***I have to go, I have that meeting with Waves. I will write to Tsunade after, will you stay?

***Since I don’t plan on assassinating the Fire damoy, yeah, I think I’ll stay.

Gaara smirked at her.

***I’ll have some food and refreshments sent up to my sitting room. Why don’t you wait in the bedroom so they don’t see you.

***Thanks Gaara.

***I’ll see you soon.

He gave her one last quick kiss and left the room. Sakura yawned and stretched. Maybe she would take a bath while she waited for her food to get there. Sakura grabbed her bag and went into the bedroom and closed the door, locking it for good measure.

She was chin deep in their bathtub when she heard their voices.

‘The Kazekage wanted it sent up, don’t ask me why. Maybe he is hungry and will want to eat when his meeting is over.” One female voice said, her pitch high and easily heard from the bathroom where Sakura was listening.

“Or maybe he has a date with a woman he doesn’t want anyone to know about.” Female number two suggested with a giggle.

Sakura could hear the clink of dishes as they set the food out that Gaara had requested.

“I doubt it, he is in love with the Konoha Kunoichi, that oh what was her name? Haruno, that’s right, Haruno Sakura.” The first voice said.

“Yeah a Konoha shinobi. He can do better than that, he should be with a Suna shinobi not a foreigner.” The disgust was clearly heard in her voice and Sakura rolled her eyes.

“You speak too freely. Haruno san is a decent person. I saw her heal a little boy in the park, a Suna boy. He had fallen and broken his arm, she didn’t hesitate to help him. I think she is a good person and a good healer.” Voice one defended Sakura and Sakura smiled.

Female number two scoffed, “He can still do better, besides, I hear she sleeps around who knows what kind of diseases she has.” The girl laughed spitefuly as if she had just told a witty joke.

“You should be careful, the Kazekage loves her and it wasn’t long ago a comment less than that would get you killed.” The first female lowered her voice as she reprimanded the second.

“Whatever, he’s a monster still, no matter how hard he tries to hide it. I will say he is better now though, and not bad to look at.” The second female said flippantly.

***Sakura, ignore them. I will see you soon.

***The second one is too bold for her own good Gaara.

***Being assigned to laundry for the next year ought to help with that.

Sakura stifled her laugh, but the girls were gone, there was no one to hear.

***I’ll get out of the bath if you’re coming so we can eat together.

***Perhaps you can take another one with me, later this evening, or do you have to leave as soon as my letter to the Hokage is written.

***Maybe I could spend the night.

Sakura sang playfully. She felt his presence in their rooms and she slipped into her towel before he opened the bathroom door.

***Spend the night.

***As you wish, Kazekage Sama

Gaara smirked and pulled the towel from her moist naked body.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will pick up a bit now. More factors will come into play that were not known to Sakura, hence, the reader, because up to this point the main focus has been Sakura and Gaara's relationship, the ups and downs, the learning, the failure, but now, the rest of the shinobi world enters. Now is the precipice, now is when we see who is made of what...
> 
> No doubt most of you know by now this is not canon...from here, it will be even less, but I hope enjoyable.

Gaara stood by the window of their bedroom and watched his hawk fly over the desert, East toward Konoha. He had written down everything he could think of, adding at the bottom, that Sakura was spending the night with him but would be back in the morning.

Sakura lay on their couch eating grapes watching him. His hair had grown in the last month, she liked it a little longer in the front she had to admit to herself, but it reminded her of Sasori.

***You need a trim, your hair is getting long.

***You don’t like it?

***I do, but it gets in your eyes doesn’t it?

***Sometimes. But I like it, I think I’ll keep it this length.

***As you wish, you always look good to me.

Sakura leaned over and snagged a piece of cheese from their almost empty dishes. Gaara came to sit beside her on their couch, taking her legs and setting them on top of his own.

***I’ve been thinking about the unrest Koji told you about in the Akatsuki. I wonder if it is all part of my Uncle’s plan.

***It’s hard to say. He is an opportunist in the sense he could use a pre existing separation to his advantage and direct the flow of betrayal to best suit his needs and his own agenda. He told me two weeks ago that Deidara was on his side as well as Itachi, Kisame and Orochimaru. That’s five members, how many are there do you know?

***I don’t. My Anbu knows less than yours.

***I think Sasori said it is almost half, enough to cause unrest.

Sakura felt the disturbance and stiffened. Gaara felt her stiffen, her legs were on his, his head turned to her.

***What’s wrong?

***I have to go to Sasori’s lab

She drew her legs up and swung them over his, her bare feet hitting the floor with a soft thud. She had changed into comfy clothes after their love making and only wore a cami top and shorts. Sakura walked quickly to the bedroom and threw on a clean pair of Gaara’s loose tie pants. He met her at their bedroom door., a concerned and angry look on his face.

***Don’t go.

***I have to, he knows I know he's here, he will be expecting me.

***The way you’re dressed, he’ll know you aren’t on your mission.

***Gaara, you and I both know he already knows that we figured it out, that’s why he’s here.

***I’ll wait outside the lab door for you.

Sakura nodded and stepped into his embrace, her long loose hair swirled around them along with his sand. They set down in front of the door, she kissed him briefly then turned to open the door of the lab but he stopped her.

***Be careful, he knows you have figured most of it out I’m sure but we haven't figured it all out, we still don’t know his objective, be careful. I can’t hear or feel you in there, be safe.

Gaara was clearly worried she could tell, his grip on her hand was near bruising and the pain and anger that etched lines around his mouth were clearly visible, it had been a very long time since she had seen him this agitated.

***I promise, I will be careful Gaara, I love you, I’ll be as quick as possible.

Gaara looked at her and frowned.

***You should have put on one of my shirts too.

***Gaara I’ll be right back, don’t worry.

She pressed a kiss to his hands and then his cheek and opened the door to the lab.

He was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, his foot tapping on the stone floor with impatience. He had known she was with Gaara then. Her steps slowed as she approached the landing, their eyes met. 

Something was...different with him, she could tell.

Amber narrowed to near slits. He stepped forward into her personal space and grabbed her by the arm pulling her behind him. He walked quickly to the sitting room where he opened the doors with a push of his chakra and marched her to the corner where their seal was.

“Sasori what…

He clapped a hand over her mouth, and wrapped his other arm around her waist stepped into the center of the seal and they disappeared.

They reappeared in a small room, bookshelves and shelves of glass bottles lined the walls. Sakura stumbled but he gripped her hard against his chest.

“What the hell Sasori!” She shot out of his embrace and across the room looking around.

“Where are we?” She shivered, there was no fire in the room and it was cold. She had on thin pants and a cami top, nothing that would ward off the chill of the room.

“Stupid girl.” Sasori said coldly.

“Why didn’t you do as I told you to.” His eyes were hard and his tone frigid. Anger radiated from his person thick and snapping like his chakra.

Sakura realized, she had never seen him angry before, it was...intimidating. Sakura narrowed her own eyes and stood with her back straight. Sasori saw and scoffed openly.

“Now is not the time for bravery, you have already disobeyed me once Sakura, do not do it again. You. Will. Regret. It ” He stepped up to her and grabbed her by the hair throwing her onto the small bed.

She hadn’t been expecting such a crude move from him, none of his aristocratic features could be seen, only anger.

“You have no idea what trouble you have caused.” He bent over her growling in her ear.

***Sakura where are you, you’ve left the lab?

***Gaara! Sasori, he took me I don’t know where I am!

***Sakura…

Sasori made several complicated hand signs and her chest burned, it felt like she couldn’t breathe, then as quickly as the pain had come it was gone and she was left gasping.

Their connection was broken. Gaara…..she couldn’t feel him, she was alone.

“Fool. How could you think I wouldn’t have control over every aspect of your life, that I wouldn’t have the same connection but better than my pathetic nephew? I could have broken your connection with him from the beginning but I didn’t. I allowed you to continue your relationship, because I knew it would make you happy.” Sasori was sneering at her, his usual calm face turned harsh and grotesque with malice and revulsion at her nativity.

“I can hear everything you say and do girl, I know every word every touch my nephew has said and done to your body. I am inside of you, we are connected in a way no one has ever been connected before.”

He paused to look at her with disdain, he was so disappointed in her.

“I told you, I was willing to share you with him, but you keep disobeying me...no more, now, you belong to me and only me. I have done everything I could to make you happy, to make you want to be with me, but no more. I’ve had enough.”

Sasori crawled onto the small bed and pinned her down by the arms, the weight of his body holding her bottom half in place.

“It didn’t have to be this way, I gave you every opportunity to lead the life you wanted, all I asked was for you to obey me but you couldn’t do it. Now I have to fix the mess you caused. The imbecile of a Damoi and his brother are nearly to their destination.”

He took a deep breath. “I’m leaving to do your work, you can not leave, it is impossible. I will be back and we will continue this conversation.” Sasori gripped her by her chin hard and forced his mouth over hers bruising her lips.

He got off the bed, grabbing an Akatsuki cloak from a peg on the wall and stepped into a different seal in a different corner of his small room. “I’ve broken your connection to my nephew. He can’t save you now.” ...and he was gone.

Sasori fumed as he ran through the trees and over the rocks that littered Rain. Damn the woman, he grit his teeth. She was unpredictable he knew, they had that in common but he hadn’t expected her to follow such a straightforward line of logic, he had expected her to be hurt and emotional after the original thought of her Shisou betraying her, he hadn’t counted on her logic continuing on with his Nephew. He had underestimated her, them.

He was angry, at her, his Nephew, but mostly at himself. He had cut his masterpiece short of completion, and now he was left to execute the follow through. It was below him. He wanted to kill, to make someone bleed, to vent a feeling he hadn't had for a very long time, not since his parents had died and his grandmother had been too weak to tell him the truth right away. She had made him wait for months before telling him, leaving him hoping, waiting...like Sakura.

It was a bitter flavor, one he had hoped would never touch his tongue again.

Sasori knew he couldn’t force her to care about him, he had to win her over. He wanted her willing, not broken. Which is why he had been patient with her, gentle with her, but his Nephew still held her heart, all of it...Sasori wasn’t used to failure, in anything.

His feet were silent on the roof of the overpriced inn. His hand was steady as he sent his chakra strings out, blades at the end, at the ready. The window was already open, the fools. Two flicks of his fingers, child’s play, hardly worth his effort, which is why he had sent the girl. 

Dropping to the road in plain sight beside the inn he made his way back to the rocky forests of Rain, his obvious cloak whipping in the wind, away from the stench of death his nose no longer took notice of.

She had almost come to him once before, she would again. 

Emotions were a burden, his little outburst tonight had cost him considerably. It was a setback in their relationship, but the longer she was away from his Nephew the better his chances. That meager kill hadn’t been enough, he was dissatisfied, but perhaps it wasn’t the blood he hungered for but the woman in his bed waiting for him. His pace quickened.

Gaara stood rigidly still in front of the door to Sasori’s lab. His control was about to break, he bit back the killing intent to focus on the situation. His hand shot out and he opened the door, it was bare, nothing out of place, sterile and void. His eyes searched once, twice, then a frantic third time...she wasn’t there. 

He had taken her, Sasori had taken her right out from under his nose. Again, it was happening again, just like Koji.

Gaara’s sand rose and fell, swirled and spiked but there was nothing there, there was no one to attack.

Shukaku roared within his head screaming profanities and accusations, but he ignored the tanuki. Gaara could barely concentrate enough to pull his sand around him to teleport back to their room.

He needed to concentrate, he needed to find her.

‘Where would he take her?’ That is what Gaara needed to know, where would Sasori take her...somewhere he wouldn’t be able to go. The Akatsuki base in Rain… 

Obsidian eyes widened at the faint change of chakra in the air. He recognized that chakra signature. She was here at the base? Something had gone wrong, she wasn’t supposed to be here. Itachi doubted anyone else had even noticed, but he had. He set the book that he had been reading down on his night stand and thought for a moment. Clearly she was in Sasori’s room, and clearly he had brought her here, but why, what had happened…

“Ah.” Realization came to him and he smiled. She had refused to complete the mission. She was clever, but he had known that. 

Like his brother, he had been following her for years, along with the nine tailed host. At first he had just wanted to maintain the connection with his little brother, be a part of his life, even if it had only been one sided, even if it had been from a distance.

He had been disappointed the girl had made Anbu captain over his brother but he admitted to himself, she had deserved the title, she was skilled. Perhaps it had been for the best in the long run Itachi had told himself at the time, Sasuke was far too hot headed.

She was a different breed than his brother, he had seen the carnage she left behind on a few of her solo missions, it was both admirable and sickening. It reminded him of the Copy nin, cold, calculated devastation and death. 

Itachi had also seen her softer side though, his summons had seen her heal complete strangers, she put others before herself, including his little brother. He had been pleased that if he wasn’t there for Sasuke, she was. 

That’s why he hadn’t hesitated in joining her cause. He had asked the appropriate suspicious questions, Deidara was an idiot but not so much that his immediate compliance wouldn’t put him on alert. In short, Itachi believed in her.

Meeting her at the tea house had been a risk in his opinion, it was sloppy and unplanned. He knew that Sasori had made the request on a whim, and whims were dangerous. The man was slowly coming unhinged. Itachi had been watching him since he had joined the organization with a wary eye. Itachi of course had known about his connection to his little brother’s teammate and felt it his duty to watch over her, for his brother’s sake. Later, as he watched her, for her own sake.

There was unrest in the Akatsuki, most of it stemming from Leader Sama’s decision to comply with the pink haired woman’s request that they leave the one tail and the nine tails alone for now, to give her time to unite the great shinobi nations under one banner of peace.

An admirable notion, it was one Itachi longed for as well, but it was an impossible notion. Leader Sama knew it, Sasori knew it and Itachi knew it. Leader Sama was an intelligent man, even though he knew she would not succeed he allowed her this chance, he too had been watching the girl, the apprentice of the Hokage. 

Her healing abilities were world renowned and he wanted them. Itachi knew that Leader Sama had been thinking for years of approaching her, offering her a position in their organization but he hadn’t. She was well placed, content and had many powerful ties to both the Leaf and Suna, she hadn’t needed the Akatsuki like many of the other members did, why they had joined.

When the opportunity presented itself through Sasori, Leader Sama had taken it. Itachi knew Leader Sama wasn’t a bad person, that he truly did want world peace but they both knew, peace like that, of such magnitude, would only come from blood of equal volumes.

Sakura was brave though and he admired her courage, Itachi would be there to help her but first, he need to know why she was here in the Akatsuki base, who else knew she was here, if anyone did, and if she was here of her own free will or if, like he thought Sasori had acted on impulse and kidnapped her.

Itachi knew about the rumors the man had spread, knew he had been preparing for months now for something, but he hadn’t figured out what yet. He needed to talk to Sakura, at the very least, make sure she was okay. 

First, he would send word to his contact in Konoha. It was a little early to put their plan into motion but it could work. Itachi summoned a crow and whispered in its ear. Itachi watched the bird fly out his window, toward Konoha. 

When the crow had faded from his sight he slipped his feet into his shoes and walked to his door, he would check on her first to make sure she was okay and then wait for a reply from his contact. The more he thought about it, the more comfortable he was with the situation. What was the difference of a few weeks anyway, she would have received the mission upon her return, this would work.

Itachi walked down the narrow halls of the Akatsuki base, he could sense the other members and where they were. Most of them were in their rooms, two were in the kitchen, and a few were out on missions. The two rooms down Sasori’s corridor were empty, except for one faint signature, Sakura.

Itachi noted that her signature remained as faint as ever as he drew closer to Sasori’s room, the man must have a blocker or a concealing jutsu in place. Itachi had expected that, it would be foolish not to. That did however prove two things. Sasori was hiding her presence from Leader Sama and that no one else knew she was here.

No sound came from behind Sasori’s door but he hadn’t expected there to be, he was sure the man had also placed silencing jutsu and other protective jutsu on his room to conceal her. Her chakra though faint, was stable, she didn’t seem injured, satisfied, Itachi turned and walked back to his own room to wait for a reply from the Leaf.

Strong fingers drummed a repetitive tattoo on his leg as he felt the change in the air around him. Sasori had finally made his move. With her help, the cancer of the Leaf would be cut away, the wounds that lay open from the past could be cleaned and cauterized, with her, the healing could begin. His dream as a child was coming to fruition, all the pieces were finally falling into place. There were just a few...loose ends that would need to be taken care of when the time came, but not yet.

This was his second chance, to make things right, to redeem himself. “Better late than never old friend.” A promise, made a century ago that he meant to keep.


	49. Chapter 49

Gaara bit down on the end of his pen tasting the bitter ink as it flooded his mouth. He spat the mess to the floor and continued to think. How to word this, he knew he needed to tell the Hokage something, the truth...easier said than done. His tight scrawl sped across the thick paper, sentence an explanation falling from his mind to form the words his heart couldn’t bear to admit. 

_She is gone, he has taken her. You know who. I think he has her captive in Rain, at the Akatsuki base. If you chose to join me, send word by morning. I am assembling my forces and will move against the Akatsuki at dawn. There is no peace without her. I’m sorry._

__

_The Kazekage_

Gaara bit back the more sentimental statements of anger he wanted to add, sealed the letter and called his hawk to him. He left their room, with one last look of remorse at the bed they had been in together, hours before.

Jiraiyah slammed the cup down on the table top, his cheeks burning crimson, his throat tight and full of fire. 

He had never been able to drink with Tsunade without humiliating himself, and tonight was no exception. Tsunade glanced at the white haired man out of the corner of her eye, her red lips pursed in amusement. 

“Drunk already Jiraiya?” She taunted him playfully.

“Not yet, getting there.” He sighed into the next cup she had just placed in front of him.

“Evil woman.” He groaned and upended the lot into his slackened mouth, a bit pooling and falling from the corners of his lips.

“Pathetic.” Tsunade hit her hand uproariously on the table cackling loudly for all the hear.

“Hokage Sama, Jiraiya Sama.” A masked Anbu appeared before them crouching on the bar.

“Urgent messages.” A scroll each was dropped into their laps.

“The Official seal of Suna?” Tsunade peered at the missive willing her eyes to focus. She sighed and pushed chakra into her fingers, massaging her temples.

“What a waste.” She hummed , more sober and cracked the seal to read whatever Gaara had sent her.

“Shit, hum…” Tsunade was thoughtful, “This might actually work out to all of our benefit…”

“Eh?” Jiraiyah, lacking her convenient ability to burn the alcohol from his system with his chakra, was still very drunk beside her.

Tsunade shook her head and laughed, pushing chakra to her fingers she massaged his temples and burned the alcohol from his blood for him.

“Thanks Tsuna, let’s see what was so important that it ruined my perfectly good buzz.” Jiraiyah cracked open his own missive and read it slowly, once then twice. He hummed to himself and turned to the Hokage.

“Sakura?” He asked the blonde.

She nodded.

“Akatsuki?” She asked the white haired man, and he nodded.

“Our informant told me she had arrived maybe an hour ago in good health, he checked.” Jiraiyah informed the blonde who he knew would be worried for her apprentice.

“It seems she was in Suna when he took her, you recall the missive I received earlier from the Kazekage?” She asked.

“I do.” He nodded.

“Hum.” Tsunade pursed her lips in thought. “It’s time. The lovesick fool is ready to force a war, he needs to be told.”

“He will be pissed you kept him in the dark.” Jiraiyah warned her.

“I don’t care, he’ll deal with it, it was what needed to be done. A love sick fool he may be, but he isn’t without the understanding of how these things work, he is the Kazekage.” Tsunade pointed out to her life long friend and sometimes lover.

“Tell him then, he will notify the other.” Jiraiyah said rising from his stool at the bar. “I’ll write to our contact in the Akatsuki, tell him it’s a go. He knows what to do.”

Tsunade nodded her head slowly, “Tell him, after this is all done, recompense will be made, and he will be able to return home, his little brother has been waiting for him long enough.” Tsunade smiled, it was all coming together, finally.

“I will.” Jiraiyah smiled at her. It had been many years in the making but it was finally going to pay off.

Not many knew why the pair had left Konoha all those years ago. Some blamed the war, the death of loved ones, the usual trauma that accompanied a shinobi life, but it hadn’t been that, none of it. Those had only been the fuel, the fuel to keep them moving, to keep them focused, on the goal, the true goal...redemption, Konoha needed to be redeemed, blood needed to be spilt.

Sakura was sitting on the bed when he returned. He stood in the corner watching her carefully. He needed to do this right, the situation was salvageable, if he was careful with her.

“Sakura.” He said her name calmly but he noticed the tremor that ran over her body, he frowned.

He knew he hadn’t really hurt her, when he had pulled her hair and kissed her earlier. He had seen her brush off far worse. No, he thought, that wasn’t it, it was something else.

“You’re going to...make me into a puppet aren’t you?” Her voice shook to her everlasting shame.

She was scared he realized, of him... 

She had taken the time he had been gone to look through his belongings. Sakura knew he hadn’t meant to bring her here, he hadn’t planned it because too much vital information had been left out, not in the open, but easy enough for her to find...when she looked for it. He had sealed many of his designs with his chakra, but they shared the same chakra now, it wouldn’t keep her out, all others, but not her.

Scroll after scroll was revealed to her eyes. Hundreds, no thousands of men, women and children that he had killed and made into grotesque works of art, into human puppets. She knew what he wanted her for now, he had trained her not for her benefit, not for the reasons he had said but to make her his ultimate weapon, his puppet.

Shock covered his face and she bit her lip, had she been mistaken?

“No dear, I would never...do that to you. Not without your permission.” He said slowly, quietly.

“Without my permission?” She shook in her place. So he had thought of it.

“What do you see when you see my designs?” His hand waved gracefully at the unfurled scrolls scattered across his bed that she had obviously been going through.

“A monster, a disgusting monster who has no respect for humanity.” She couldn’t hide her disgust, her loathing no matter how scared she was.

“This is a different kind of evil, I have never known….” She choked on her own spit, “evil like this existed.”

Sasori observed how she was trying to hide her fear, how it seemed impossible for her to both fear him and be disgusted with him at the same time. He marveled at her continued ability to confuse him, to prompt his curiosity.

“You only see a small part of what I’ve created. Yes, they used to be living breathing people, shinobi, but now, they are works of art, eternal art, because of me, they will live forever.” He walked to the bed slowly and sat at the end, far enough from her that his presence wasn’t nearly as imposing as it could have been.

“...and they call Gaara a monster.” She mumbled.

“All of us have a monster inside, even you.” He reached out, closing the distance between them, his fingers encasing her chin forcing her to look up at him, to meet his eyes. “Don’t you dear?”

Sakura’s eyes narrowed at him but she looked away. He smirked. “You know I’m right.” He got up off of the bed and removed his cloak hanging it back on the peg on the wall and turned to face her again.

“Are you hungry?”

“No.” She hugged her legs to her chest.

“You’re cold.” He frowned, he should have thought of that. 

Sasori pulled the doors open to his small fireplace at the end of the room and pulled a few logs from his stack beside it. Sakura watched him light the fire coaxing it brighter and brighter with scraps of wood and saw dust from a different bin beside the grate. She moved toward the fire like a moth to a flame running her hands over her arms, she had been colder than she thought. The heat felt wonderful on her chilled skin.

“I’ll get us some food. The door will be sealed from the outside.” He opened his door quickly and shut it behind him.

Sakura slid off of his bed and sat in front of the fire thinking. A small pinch of her skin had her looking down, that’s when she remembered her bracelets...she hadn’t taken them off. They hadn’t turned to black sand and crumbled...why? Sasori’s chakra. She smiled. His chakra protected her sand from becoming obsolete, but she still couldn’t speak to Gaara…

Sasori walked to the kitchen in the base ignoring the looks of Deidara and Itachi who were at opposite ends of the room. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out the rice balls he had made earlier for his dinner. He turned to look at the other two nin in the kitchen to see if they were watching but they weren’t. Deidara was sketching something in his art pad and Itachi was facing him, but had a book open in front of his face.

Sasori reached into the refrigerator and grabbed a small tin of dango he had purchased earlier that day, he knew she liked dango, more than he did.

With a large bottle of water under his arm he made his way back to his room. 

Itachi watched him leave the kitchen, only mildly interested. He had received word back from jiraiya before he had come to the kitchen for a snack. The Hokage was informing the Kazekage of their plan, apparently the man had already started to assemble his army to storm the base. Itachi’s mouth twitched. 

Sakura’s mission scroll from the Hokage had been sent with Itachi’s instructions, he would give it to her when the opportunity presented itself, which would be within the next few days. If Sasori didn’t tell Leader Sama about their guest, Itachi would. He only needed to wait for Orochimaru to return from his mission to fill him in.

Sasori opened the door to his room to find her on the floor in front of the fire. He set the food down on his desk, taking two rice balls for himself.

“Help yourself dear.” He said but she didn’t move.

“I’m not hungry. I ate with Gaara before you abducted me.” Her voice was flat.

Sakura was trying to concentrate, she thought, for a brief moment she had heard Gaara speaking to her, calling out her name, but it had gone as soon as Sasori had opened his door.

“I want to go to bed. I assume we’re sharing.” She wasn’t asking, there was only one bed in the room.

He moved over a little on the bed so she could crawl under the covers. She turned her back to him and stared at the wall.

“This doesn’t have to be unpleasant my dear. I was upset earlier I admit but...what I said was true. I could have broken your connection to the boy but I didn’t. I did want you to be happy, even if I had to share you with another.” He said quietly.

“You don’t seem to understand, I don’t want you. I love Gaara. Yes, I admit, I am attracted to you, but I do not love you, and I never will.” She said without heat, without looking at him.

Sasori didn’t say anything else and the room fell into silence, the only sound the crackling of the fire and the breaking of his heart. He had told her once that he didn’t need her love, and he didn’t...but he wouldn’t mind very much if she did, eventually learn to love him.

Gaara was in their bed when the slug popped into existence on his night stand. 

“Kazekage Sama, Tsunade Sama wishes to apologize for the late hour but has news on Sakura.” Lady Katsuyu said in her light voice.

“Yes?” Gaara sat up giving the slug his full attention.

“Sakura is with Sasori at the Akatsuki base in Rain, you needn’t worry, the Akatsuki are not what they seem to be, there are Leaf allies deep within the organization.”

“Leaf allies? “ Gaara took a moment for this to sink in.

“Uchiha Itachi, was never a traitor and Orochimaru wasn’t banished from the Leaf for inhumane experiments was he?” Gaara asked the slug.

“Sakura told Lady Tsunade you were more clever than any Nara she had ever met.” Lady Katsuyu complimented him.

Gaara grunted. “So, my Uncle...does he know?”

“It was unclear why your Uncle chose to join the Akatsuki, unlike other members he was not approached, he approached them.” Lady Katsuyu informed him.

“Lady Tsunade believes, he joined in order to get closer to Sakura. She believes he is aware of the organization's true affiliation.” Lady Katsuyu said.

“Which is Konoha.” Gaara put the pieces together in his mind.

Sakura had shared the story of Danzo with him that her mentor had let slip one drunken night. She had told Sakura about the three Rain orphans her team had met during the war and how Jiraiya had chosen to stay and train them, Orochimaru had wanted to kill them, Tsunade had been indifferent. How years later the group had expanded in size and had caught the eye of Hanzo, who had requested the assistance of Danzo to eliminate the small organization, who had seen them as a threat.

Tsunade in her sake muddled mind had let slip to Sakura how proud she was of those three kids, how they had banded together and form an organization that stayed true to Jiraiya’s teachings, true to what Konoha had originally been founded on, before Madara defect leaving Hashirama to the wolves. How they had called themselves, The Akatsuki.

Sakura thought it was just some drunken joke and hadn’t given it a second thought. Neither had he until now.

“Thank you Lady Katsuyu, for the information, please tell the Hokage I will not be attacking the Akatsuki base as I had previously planned. I would like to request a copy of Sakura’s mission scroll, it is a personal request, not a political one, and let her know I will do whatever I can to help.” Gaara inclined his head respectfully to the slug as it disappeared with a small pop.

Gaara ran his hand through his hair. The Akatsuki was under the influence of the Leaf. He was sure that Sakura hadn’t gotten the entire story out of her drunken mentor that night or peaced the whole story together herself but he thought he understood. The Akatsuki were not officially part of the Leaf which they had recently learned was corrupt beyond any of their previous beliefs, so the Leaf would not be held accountable for their actions. They could do what the Leaf couldn’t without causing a full fledged war to break out.

He had been tracking the movements of the Akatsuki for a while now and knew they only attacked political figures or criminal organizations. They were bounty hunters and mercenaries for hire but they seemed to only take jobs that stemmed from the legitimate need to end corruption. He knew that the land of Lightning had hired them many times to assassinate some of their own powerful and corrupt officials, so had the land of Stone.

That didn’t explain his Uncle’s involvement though. Was the Hokage correct, he joined knowing they were affiliated with the Leaf in order to get closer to Sakura? Then why abduct her…

‘Because, he has his own agenda, like always’. He thought. The attack on the leaf during the Chunin exams...who ordered that? Now that he knew the Lord Third was partially responsible for the destruction of the Uchiha clan, it had revenge and justice written all over it. Someone had ordered that attack on the Leaf and the assassination of the Lord Third, but who...and had Sasori already known about it? It seemed likely, his Uncle didn’t do anything on a whim.

Satisfied with his thoughts, Gaara pulled a shirt over his head and cinched up his pants, he needed to talk to his sister and tell her to disassemble the troops, they wouldn’t be waging war against the Akatsuki. 

Gaara looked at their unmade bed and sighed longing for the connection he was sure his Uncle had broken somehow. He shook his head and made his way to the door trying to calm the frantic tanuki in his head, the beast didn’t seem to understand that the situation wasn’t nearly as bad as they had originally thought it was.

**She is still with him, you underestimate him boy!**

_We will get her back Shukaku, and soon._

**You never should have let her go into that lab in the first place, knowing he was there! You have failed our mate again!**

_I know._

Gaara couldn’t argue with the tanuki, he had failed to keep her safe. If he had been stronger and refused to let her go, they would be in bed together now instead of apart and worrying about one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to loose my zest for this story but I know I would tick a few people off if I cut it short, so I won't do that, or abandon it...updates may be less frequent until I get my blood flowing again:P


	50. Chapter 50

Sasori lay in bed next to her, his mind wandering into the past. He knew she wasn’t asleep.

“Do you recall the attack on the Leaf during the Chunin exams Sakura?” He asked.

“You mean when either you or Kabuto killed my parents? I do.” She still hadn’t decided who to believe. Koji said Sasori had killed her parents, Sasori blamed Kabuto. Either were a likely candidate in her mind.

“I already told you girl, it was that rat Kabuto but that is of little importance.” He sighed annoyed with her already, he had a point that needed to be made and she had already with one sentence tried to derail his thoughts.

“Little importance to you, to me it is very important.” She didn’t turn around, her back was still to him, her eyes on the fire.

Sasori ignored her in favor of continuing his point.

“The Leaf hired The Akatsuki Sakura. You know the part the Lord Third played in the destruction and massacre of the Uchiha clan, that was the least of his crimes and only one of the reasons for his assassination.” Sasori let his comment sink in. 

He had taken her time of silence to think about how he would approach their situation. He knew she didn’t know the Akatsuki were affiliated with the Leaf, but now that she knew Uchiha Itachi wasn’t the criminal she had once thought him to be, a revelation backed up by her mentor herself, he thought she would be more receptive to his reasoning. She was, after all , logical.

“Not everything is as it seems my dear. You remember what I told you about good and evil?” He said slowly.

Sakura sat up in the bed and looked at him.

“Spit it out, say what you mean to say and stop tiptoeing around me, it isn’t like you Sasori and it is annoying.” She had done some thinking of her own in their silence and had come to her own conclusions.

She was both angered and annoyed she had been kept in the dark, if what she thought was true and if what she thought he was about to tell her was true, some people had a lot of explaining to do to her when she saw them again, mainly, the Hokage.

Sasori’s mouth twitched. “You truly are remarkable dear, you’ve figured it out haven't you?”

“Enough with the word games, I don’t derive as much entertainment from them as you do Sasori.” She narrowed her eyes at him, he hesitated.

“Very well.” He smirked at her.

“I’m not your enemy, and neither are the Akatsuki. They are a special division of the Leaf, that is hired out to the other nations for sensitive missions, political missions. They are the cleaners of the corrupt in a society too weak to clean out the filth from their ranks openly my dear.”

“In other words, we are on the same side.” She ended his thought for him.

“Essentially, yes.” He smiled.

“Why abduct me then, why not just tell me before, why let me think...you betrayed everyone?” She wouldn’t openly admit her confusion to him, but it bothered her and she wanted answers. If he seemed disposed to give them, she would take advantage of it.

“Why had Uchiha Itachi been away from home so long, or Orochimaru for that matter?” He countered not touching base on her real question, purposefully.

“That doesn’t explain your own personal involvement, nor why you abducted me.” She glared at him.

“I know for a fact you didn’t plan this, I know enough about you after all these years to know this was a mistake.” She paused. “So unlike you Sasori, to act on a whim, no doubt it threw everyone off, in whatever grand plan this is that no one deemed me worthy enough to enlighten.”

Sasori bit the inside of his mouth to prevent the words he had been about to say from spilling from his mouth.

“You presume too much girl.” Was all he said.

Sakura wasn’t convinced and pressed on. “Tell me.”

Sasori smoothed his clothes down over his chest and sighed, he turned, took her chin in his hand gently, “You know why, you’re not a fool, let’s stop pretending.”

Sakura swallowed.

“You love me.”

The words hung heavy in the air between them.

“I’m a selfish man Sakura.” His hand still on her chin, his touch light, his thumb stroked her bottom lip where his eyes fastened on the gesture.

“But I was willing to compromise for your own happiness, my nephew...is not a bad man and...I wanted you to be happy but...I wanted you more, so I.” He sighed and let go of her chin, cupping his hands over one another in his lap. “ Took you.”

Sakura watched him, the emotions flickered over his features, like nothing she had ever seen from him before.

“I believe you.”

Sasori looked at her, nodding once then looked away.

Sakura cocked her head to the side, “You always seemed so...emotionless, unless you were plotting, manipulating or scheming, but right now, you just seem...human.”

“Why did you join the Akatsuki Sasori Sama?” She asked, the respectful gesture was not lost on him and he looked up surprised.

“Don’t you know now, after everything I’ve told you? You Sakura, I joined to protect you.” He said it like it should have been obvious, and she thought, maybe it was.

Silence hung between them again.

Sakura frowned in her thoughts, “The Akatsuki...Tsunade Sama once told me, about three orphans from Rain, who…..Master Jiraiya, he...and then...Danzo and Hanzo of the Salamander, oh my gosh!” Her eyes flickered up to Sasori who was smiling rather ruefully at her.

“I honestly am amazed it took you this long to figure it out.” His haughty tone had returned but she ignored it for the more pressing issue.

“So then….” She trailed off into thought.

“Yes.” Sasori said.

“I don’t understand, who’s side, who’s side are you on then?” She was confused again.

“Yours. I’ve always been on your side even if you didn’t think so, even when you didn’t know it.” He watched her.

“But, the way you acted, the way you…” She didn’t understand.

“I pushed you to make the choices you otherwise wouldn’t have made or would have let others make for you.” He said simply.

“Well shit.” Sakura ran her hands through her hair.

Sasori chuckled next to her.

“I know that, you love my nephew. I had hoped…” He stopped talking when she put her hand over his.

“If I had met you first, maybe, probably, but Gaara and I, we...we belong together, surely you must see that.” She ducked her head to catch his eye. “But you’re still my master, Sasori Sama, and that is something Gaara will never be.” 

The words filtered into his brain slowly. “I...yes.” Was all he could say at the moment. He understood the gift she was giving him. It wasn’t forgiveness, it wasn’t love...it was respect.

“We’ll talk to Leader Sama in the morning, sleep dear.” Sasori laid down beside her, she turned onto her back and closed her eyes.

“I want you to connect me with Gaara again, he will be worried.” She said without looking at him.

“No.” He said flatly.

“It wasn’t a request.” She sat back up, their unsaid truce forgotten.

“You asked me once, if being your master would be enough, that if you never came to my bed willingly, would it be enough and I told you no, that it wouldn’t, do you remember?” He asked her quietly, just above a whisper.

“I do.” She turned to face him.

“Give me this, give me the time you are here with me, to only me ... and maybe...maybe it will be enough.” He looked at her then, eyes darken to a golden brown, sad eyes, lonely eyes.

“Okay.” She turned toward him placing her hand in his, they both knew he was lying to her, to himself, “but only while I’m here.”

He sighed and nodded, turning toward her wrapping her in his arms, “A promise.”

She exhaled into his chest as his arms tightened around her shoulders. “A promise.” she said and closed her eyes.

Sasori lay there for quite some time after Sakura had fallen asleep in his arms. They both knew it was a lie, he would never be happy with this short amount of time and sharing her had been a short term compromise, but there weren’t any other options for him. He knew his flower, she would walk away from him and never look back if he pushed her too hard, they were a lot alike, more than he cared to admit. 

He moved his chin over the top of her head inhaling her scent. She was in his arms for now, of her own free will and it felt better than any kiss he had taken from her, any forced contact he had impressed upon her before...he knew, it would never be enough, it only made him want more. 

They both knew this was a dangerous game they were playing, that there could only be one outcome. He smiled into her hair...there could only ever be one outcome for him, no matter what he promised her and if she thought otherwise, she was lying to herself.

Morning came too soon for Sakura who hadn’t gotten much sleep. She turned into the warm body next to her moaning her displeasure at the light filtering in through the small window only to stiffen suddenly, it was not her Gaara that was beside her but his Uncle she realized belatedly.

“Good morning dear.” Sasori’s breath was warm over her exposed ear.

The fire had long burned out and the coals lay cold and dusty in the fireplace. She moved away from his embrace slightly, a rush of cold air flooded in between them in the absence of their shared heat and she gasped. Sasori pulled her back into his chest with a small “Tsk.” of annoyance.

“It’s early yet. I think we should speak with Leader Sama but later, an hour or two before we enlighten him to your presence.” Sasori bent his head and kissed her ear, his lips sliding down slowly to the base of her neck then up again.

“Sasori Sama.” Sakura hissed quietly.

“You promised.” Was all he said as his teeth nipped at her ear lobe gently then more forcefully as she huffed at him.

“This Is not what I promised you.” She argued, but didn’t pull back from him again.

“What did you promise then...dear?” He slid his warm tongue over the base of her neck sucking gently, his tongue flickering out over her pulse as he sighed into her skin.

“I…” She began but lost her voice which ended in a gasp as his hands made their way down her back to settle on the dip of her hips, his fingers snaking their way across her abdomen suggestively.

“Sasori Sama…” She began.

He sucked hard on her neck, he loved it when she called him master, it made him want to own her, possess her.

“Sasori Sama...this is not…” She started to pull away from him and he let her.

“I’m sorry.” He said letting her go.

‘He apologized?’, she looked at him confused.

“I told you, I would not force you, when you come to me, I want it to be of your own free will.” He got up off of the bed and pulled fresh clothes from his dresser tossing them to her.

“There are towels and soap in the bathroom, feel free to take a shower, but the hot water doesn’t last long here so if you wish to take a shower, make it brief.” He smiled faintly at her and walked out of the room, not bothering to seal it behind him.

Sakura stood there for a moment. No man had ever confused her as much as Sasori. One moment he was hot and possessive, forceful and needy, the next he was harsh, brutal and cold. She could honestly say she had never met anyone like him before. 

She looked down at the clothes he had tossed her, a simple short sleeved shinobi shirt and shinobi pants, black with a green sash...to match her eyes...and they were her size, had he...planned on her coming here to him eventually? She furrowed her brow with that thought and made her way to the shower attached to his room. 

‘Why else would he have clothes your size’, the logical part of her brain agreed with her. When, when had he...she thought him abducting her had been impromptu, no, she was sure it had been a rash impulsive move, but the clothes suggested otherwise, unless….’He knew you would be here at some point, for something else’.

Sakura turned the taps on adjusting the heat to her liking. She stripped quickly remembering Sasori’s warning about the limited hot water and stepped into the shower.

Sasori made his way slowly to the kitchen. This is not how he had originally planned for things to go but, it wasn’t the worst case scenario he mused. He sighed, not his first choice of course but it gave him plenty of time to perfect his ‘core’ and hers before the time came that it would be needed. He would need to find an alternative for her of course, now that she had clearly chosen her way. It wasn’t ideal, he preferred to use the original but, it would have to do, he respected her too much to force her. ‘Respect’, yes, and loved.

Itachi was once again in the kitchen when he got there. Sasori narrowed his eyes at the younger man only to receive a bland look in return.

“Good morning Sasori San.” Itachi inclined his dark head to the red.

“And you.” Sasori replied, opening the refrigerator pulling eggs and bacon from it.

Itachi watched Sasori pull a frying pan from the shelves, crack four eggs and slip in four pieces of bacon into the pan.

“Hungry aren’t we?” Itachi asked, face as bland and as emotionless as ever.

Sasori turned to look at the man and replied with a simple, “Yes.”

“Will you be telling Leader Sama or shall I?” Itachi asked calmly rising from his seat to pull the bread from the pantry.

Sasori didn’t even pause in his egg flipping much to the Uchiha’s amusement, before answering. “I had planned to take her to him after breakfast.”

“Hn.” Itachi watched Sasori flip the bacon as he pulled two pieces of toast from the bag and placed them in the toaster.

“You have notified the Leaf I assume?” Sasori continued their dance.

“Of course.” Itachi watched the toast brown in the toaster, casually pulling the butter from the refrigerator then the cinnamon and sugar from the shelf.

“She knows...the truth?” Itachi asked without pausing as he took the toast from the toaster and placed the two pieces on a plate side by side.

“Of course.” Sasori used the same words Itachi had used to amuse himself.

Itachi didn’t respond as he buttered, sugared and shook cinnamon over the toast then slid it across the counter to Sasori. “She likes her toast sweet.” and walked out of the kitchen.

“I know that.” Sasori muttered, taking the plate of toast and adding it to the tray he had been preparing.

Sakura was dressed and brushing her wet locks when he entered the room with their breakfast. Her eyes lighted on the surgery buttered and cinnamon toast much to Sasori’s annoyance.

“After breakfast we will speak to Leader Sama, but I believe he might already be aware of your presence.” He added.

“Oh?” She took a piece of the toast Itachi had made her and bit into it, closing her eyes in bliss.

Sasori nodded, refusing to elaborate.

They ate in relative silence, each thinking their own thoughts. When breakfast was finished Sasori cleaned up a bit in the bathroom, changing his clothes and washing his face. Sakura waited for him a bit nervous but calmer than she would have been with the knowledge of their talk the previous night.

She was still surprised that The Akatsuki were affiliated with the Leaf, though, she ought not to be she supposed, it made sense, She was more than a little pissed off no one had told her, it would have saved a lot of worry and a lot of misconceptions but, again, she couldn’t really blame anyone. She would have done the same if she had been in her Shisou’s position.

A scratching noise drew her attention to the door. The door cracked open and a scroll was lightly tossed into the room to land beside her on the bed. Sakura looked back at the now closed door. She picked up the scroll, the crest of the Hokage, she ripped the scroll open and read it quickly.

Sakura was on the bed when he exited the bathroom, chewing on her lip. He stopped mid stride and looked at her...something had changed.

“What has happened?” He asked.

It took a moment for her attention to focus on him, but when it did he was slightly taken aback by her intense gaze.

“Did you know? Did you know and not tell me? Are you keeping things from me, like everyone else?” She shook the scroll at him.

“I’m not a mind reader girl, tell me what’s bothering you.” He rolled his eyes at her outburst, which ironically seemed to calm her a bit.

“You didn’t know.” She stated, having come to some private conclusion on her own.

“Again dear, I’m not a mind reader.” He said tossing his dirty clothes into his hamper by the door.

She tossed the loosely wrapped scroll to him. He caught it before most of it could be undone and scanned it.

“Oh, well I thought they would have waited a bit more.” He paused seeing her take a deep breath, “I didn’t know, I guessed.” He said to her, calming her again.

“So your lies about me being part of The Akatsuki were, what a coincidence?” She pushed.

“These things have a way of working themselves out dear.” He didn’t deny the claim.

Sakura held her hand out and he placed the scroll into her palm sighing.

“It appears your time here was inevitable, and now,” he nodded to the scroll, “Extended.” He couldn’t hide his small smile. 

He was pleased, she could tell. He would get to spend more time with her. Sakura fingered the scroll in her hand.

_It has come to my attention that you are in the Akatsuki base in rain with Sasori of the red sand. Stay there and let him train you. The Akatsuki have been and always were friends and allies of the Leaf Sakura. No doubt you are pissed off at being kept in the dark. If it means anything to you now...I’m sorry. It was imperative that secrecy was maintained, many lives depended on it, you understand._

_I have informed Gaara of your whereabouts as well as your safety. He has been sent a copy of your new mission scroll and is in accordance per our alliance. I need not tell you this but it was a close call. He had gathered his troops and was on the brink of waging war with the Akatsuki when Uchiha Itachi notified Jiraiyah of your presence in Rain. That man of yours is as hot headed as you ever were, your children are sure to be hell on wheels, good thing they will be in Suna._

_The leader of the Akatsuki will be meeting with you soon, I have forwarded him a copy of your mission and you will be given everything you require for your training. You are one of the Leaf’s most valuable shinobi, Sasori’s instruction can only improve upon perfection. You know there is no greater compliment that I can give you than that._

_I’m sure you have questions. I can answer a few I assume you have been asking yourself. Sasori is a double agent for both Suna and the Leaf gaining himself citizenship in both. I have not asked him why he approached me these many years ago, before my return to the village, but I know now, it was and is because of you._

_I’m not telling you to trust him, in fact, I don’t, but he has been working hard to sway many of the organization's members to our side. Not everyone in the Akatsuki knows of the organization’s affiliation to our village, many are there because they had no where else to go after leaving their village and wanted the freedom that the organization could give them._

_I’ll not ask for your forgiveness but for your understanding. These events were put into play long before your time and are long overdue. You were my best student. I’m proud of you. Let this be your final mission for Konoha, do us proud, leave us knowing it is the village the founder’s had originally wanted it to be._

_Tsunade Senju  
The Fifth Hokage  
The Village Hidden in the Leaves  
_

“So, it’s true.” She looked up into his amber eyes.

“Would I lie to you?” He returned her gaze, humor tinting his expression.

She smirked, “Yes, you would.”

“Hum.” Was all he said as he opened the door for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...just call me Stella...


	51. Chapter 51

Pein watched the older man read through the scroll for a second time.

“My friend’s great grand daughter is as clever as he ever was.” Madara smiled at the younger man.

“Do as the Hokage requests, give her every advantage to learn as much as she can from the Sand nin. I will continue to hunt the tailed beasts, myself.” Madara handed the scroll back to his student in clear dismissal.

Pein left the room quietly, Sasori would no doubt be bringing the girl to him soon and he wanted to be ready.

Itachi could feel her chakra moving along the corridor with Sasori’s. His head lifted from his book as they walked past the open door of the recreational room he was sitting in. Her hair was as pink as ever and it made his mouth twitch. They walked on unaffected by his gaze. Itachi tucked his book into his back pocket and made his way to Kisame’s room down the hall.

Sasori paused outside of the double doors that led to the leader’s private quarters. Sakura put her hand on his forearm, “Is there something wrong Sasori Sama?”

Sasori turned to the girl and smiled faintly, “No, everything is fine but, I do not think Pein is the true Leader of the Akatsuki, be vigilant.” He turned from her then and knocked twice.

“I always am Sasori Sama.” She smiled next to him.

“Enter.” Pein’s deep voice came to them through the door and they stepped inside.

‘He’s tall’, was the first thing that entered her mind as they entered and her eyes met his. ‘Did it hurt?’, was her second thought as her eyes took in all of the metal bars adorning his features, was the second.

“Leader Sama.” Sasori inclined his head, only slightly.

“Sasori.” Pein’s deep voice greeted the redhead. “I see you brought us a visitor.”

“I did.” Sasori placed a hand at the small of Sakura’s back. “As I am sure you are aware, this is Haruno Sakura, an Anbu captain of the Leaf and the apprentice of the fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju.”

“I am aware.” Pein agreed looking Sakura over curiously.

“I've heard a lot about you Haruno San, from Tsunade.” His deep voice was low, almost quiet, but heard quite clearly across the expanse that separated them.

“I have heard very little about you Pein San and what little I have heard was recent.” Sakura inclined her head with more respect than Sasori had given to the man.

“Ah, Tsunade Sama had informed me she would be...enlightening you of our...history.” Pein surveyed not Sakura but Sasori.

The man didn’t even twitch, he knew their connection, or suspected it. Pein had to refrain from twitching himself, he had been right in not underestimating Sasori of the Red Sand.

“She has.” Sakura barely hid her annoyance which brought a small twitch of amusement to Pein’s lips as she regained his full attention.

“Sasori will train you as he had previously planned, I have received a copy of your updated mission as I’m sure Tsunade Sama told you I would.” He continued at Sakura’s nod. “You will remain here as a member of the Akatsuki until further notice from the Leaf. I am to award you all privileges of a full fledged member at the Hokage’s request and will be monitoring your progress personally.”

Pein reached into his cloak and pulled out a scroll. “A request has been made to the Hokage to further your already impressive training in genjutsu. It was approved this morning.” He tossed the scroll to Sakura, which she caught easily opening it up to read as Pein continued to speak.

“In addition to your poisons and antidote training with Sasori, you will train in advanced genjutsu with Uchiha Itachi starting tomorrow.”

Sasori straightened at her side, his eyes narrowed to slits, ‘that damned Uchiha’.

“Is there a problem Sasori?” Pein had noticed the change in the man.

“I am her only current master, the Uchiha can…” But Sasori was cut off.

“These are the orders of the Hokage, her Hokage, neither you nor I have a say in the matter. The Uchiha’s request has been granted, and I will honor that request.” Pein’s eyes hardened at the redhead.

Sasori clenched his jaw but inclined his head.

“You will not be sent out on any missions while you are in training and will attend to the medical needs of the organization. I am aware you have been privy to the true allegiances of my organization but not all of the members are, please keep that to yourselves.” Pein said to both Sasori and Sakura.

“Of course.” Sasori said, as Sakura nodded.

“A room has been prepared for you Haruno San. Konan, please show Haruno San to her room.” Pein waved his hand to a beautiful blueish-purple haired woman that had been standing in the shadows while they had talked.

“No.” Sasori interrupted, “Sakura will be staying with me, in my room.” 

Pein looked to Sakura, “Will you?”

Sakura hesitated, she had promised him, and it wasn’t forever, she would leave this place soon enough. “Yes, if it is alright with you Leader Sama.” Sakura said respectfully.

Konan and Pein shared a look, “As you wish, if you should change your mind, there is a room available to you.” Pein said, his eyes on Sasori, a warning...

“Thank you Leader Sama.” Sakura bowed.

“Sasori, I expect her training to start today, work out a training schedule with the Uchiha, keep me informed as to her progress, you are both dismissed.” Pein inclined his head to Sakura, then Sasori.

Konan watched Sasori place his hand possessively on the small of Sakura’s back as the two left the room.

“Are you sure that is wise Nagato?” Konan asked her friend once Sasori and Sakura had left the room.

“The choice was hers to make, I gave her the opportunity to deny his claim on her.” Nagato said wearily.

“Tsunade Sama said she was engaged to the Kazekage.” Konan persisted.

“It is none of our business Konan, there are more important things to deal with that Haruno’s love life.” He said sternly, but smiled when Konan’s eyes turned to meet his so she would know he was teasing her.

Konan smiled. “Yes but, no good ever came from two men fighting over one woman.”

Nagato smiled at his friend, “Don’t I know it.”

Konan hid her smile, “It will be nice to have another woman around the base, particularly one as strong as her.”

“Tsunade Sama trained her well, she has surpassed her even now as well as her teammates.” Nagato agreed.

“It’s a wonder the Hokage is willing to let her go.” Konan said thoughtfully.

“From what I hear, she wouldn’t be able to stop her. She takes after Tsunade Sama in more than her healing abilities and monstrous strength.” Nagato smiled remembering more than one story Jiraiyah had told them about the blonde beauty and her outrageously dangerous temper.

Konan covered her mouth in a giggle, “Like Shisou like student hum?”

“More like mother, like daughter.” Nagato’s eyes sparkled with mirth as they laughed together.

Sasori was quiet as they made their way back to their room. The Uchiha had managed to weasel his way into his apprentice’s life...why? He didn’t like this one bit. The man had been a constant thorn in his side since he had joined several years back. Was it her connection to the younger Uchiha that had drawn the oldest attention to his apprentice or was it something more...either way, it rubbed Sasori the wrong way.

“What’s wrong now Sasori Sama?” Sakura could see he was disgruntled about something.

She had chosen to honor her promise to stay with him in his room, it couldn’t be that, it had to be Itachi’s request. It had surprised her as well, she knew Sasori didn’t like to share already, she stifled a snicker, it was very Uchiha-like. Uchiha didn’t like to share either. 

She was however pleased with the arrangement, Itachi was a legend. She had learned all she could from Sasuke and the genjutsu scrolls in the Konoha library, to learn from a true master and the only other Uchiha left from their clan, was a great honor, and she wasn’t going to pass it up just to placate Sasori.

Sasori continued to ignore her as they walked back to their room.

“Why didn’t you tell me she was here?” Kisame grunted at his partner.

“I’m telling you now.” Itachi said looking out the window, seemingly bored.

“Well where is the little vixen, I want to meet her.” Kisame stood from the chair he had been sitting on and started walking toward the door.

“She is heading back to Sasori’s room with him, now it isn’t a good time.” Itachi warned the shark man.

“Why is she going there, why isn’t she getting settled into her own room?” Kisame stopped at his door turning back to look at the Uchiha clearly not understanding the complex dynamics surrounding their newest member.

“She will be staying in his room with him, no doubt.” Itachi said smoothly.

“But why would...oh.” A wide grin spread out across his toothy face. “You mean they’re doing it?”

Itachi scoffed at his partners crudeness, “I doubt that, she is engaged to the Kazekage. She no doubt made some sort of deal with the man before meeting Pein and is trapped by her word.” Itachi pushed off from the side of the wall where he had been leaning, looking out Kisame’s window.

“No matter. I will be training her in advanced genjutsu, Sasori will not have her all to himself.” Itachi smirked.

Kisame watched his partner with interest. The man never showed emotion, be it interest or anger. It was clear to Kisame, the newest member of their organization interested the dark haired Uchiha, but romantically or not, he wasn’t sure.

“She is engaged to the Kazekage you say?” Kisame inquired.

“Hn.”

“So then…” Kisame grinned at Itachi.

“I am not interested in her like that Kisame, she is my little brother's teammate, I have been keeping track of him as you know...as well as his team.” Itachi defended himself,

“Ah.” Kisame made the connection. Once under the protection of an Uchiha, always under the protection of an Uchiha, whether you liked it or not.

“Remove your seal.” Sakura said once they were back in the privacy of their room.

“No.” Sasori didn’t even bother looking at her as he rootled through his bottles on his shelves.

“Things have changed. You are still my master, I will obey you, you need not force me into obedience any longer Sasori Sama.” She insisted.

“I’m not asking you to remove the transportation seals or the summons seal, only the silencing seal..please.” She tried again but he was ignoring her.

Sakura watched him take several small bottles down from his shelf and wrap them carefully with cloth tucking them one by one into his pouch.

“Take off your sand and I will consider it.” He turned to her then, locking their eyes together.

“I can’t communicate with Gaara, with or without my sand on Sasori Sama, you made sure of that.” There was bitterness in her voice that she didn’t even bother to hide.

“Call it a gesture of good faith then, dear.” He watched her.

“This isn’t about the sand is it Sasori Sama.” Her eyes rolling over him taking quick note of his tense posture and clenched jaw.

Sasori remained silent as she scrutinized him.

“Fine.” She took one bracelet off then the second, putting them on top of his desk.

“But they are still mine and this is only while I’m here.” She wanted to make that clear to him.

“While you are here, like many other things, will never be spoken of again...once you leave.” His eyes flickered to the sand bracelets on his desk, “It will be our little secret.”

Sakura narrowed her eyes, he had said those words to her before.

“Yes Sasori Sama.” Sakura said sarcastically at him.

He ignored her as he continued to look through his stock. After what seemed like forever he turned to her.

“I need to go to the workroom for a few herbs, where is your pouch with your puppets? I will get it for you while I’m there.” He asked her expectantly.

“You can’t, Gaara sealed the hallway to your lab door off with his sand so I wouldn’t be seen coming or going.” She told him.

He raised his brows in surprise. “Hum.”

Sasori made several complicated hand signs, bit his thumb and pressed his hands to her chest. She felt the seal break and deteriorate, her breathing became less strained and the weight she hadn’t known she had been carrying on her chest was gone. She looked at him in surprise and he smirked.

“There, the silencing seal has been removed.” He stepped back from her.

Sakura pressed her hands to her chest, glowing green, as she healed the void left by the seal. She looked up to Sasori from the bed, “Thank you Sasori Sama.”

Sasori inclined his head stepping past her to the corner of the room over his transportation seal. “Do not go to the workroom without my permission and you have my word, I will never put you under a silencing seal again.” 

She nodded and he disappeared, and she was left yet again with more questions than answers. One thing was clear though, he had removed the silencing seal on her only after she had told him Gaara had sealed off the door to his lab, and without her sand, she couldn’t tell Gaara she was there.

Sasori stepped out of the seal in the corner of his sitting room in Suna. He walked quickly to the bookshelves and opened the door, climbing the stairs at a steady pace he entered his lab. Taking a quick breath he opened the door to the lab, the girl had been telling the truth, Gaara had the whole hallway from the door of his lab backward, sealed off. He was pleased, this was the most honest they had ever been with one another, and he was pleased with their progress.

Sasori walked to a rarely used corner of his workroom and moved the heavy trunk aside to reveal another transportation seal, one that lead into his old chambers in the manse. He made the hand signs and disappeared. He wanted her to train with her scorpion, it was important to him.

Madara stood over the limp form of the Three tails and unfurled his storage scroll, sealing the beast within. Satisfied, he sealed the scroll slipping it into his cloak and headed for Kumo in search of Yugito Nii and Matatabi, the two tails.


	52. Chapter 52

Sasori stepped out of the seal in his old chambers pleased to find everything still in place and clean. It seemed the Kazekage had expected him to return after his journals had been shared and confirmed by outside sources. With his chakra masked he walked slowly along the corridor of his old rooms pulling his smallest puppet from his scroll wrap. Pressing a small bit of chakra into the scroll a beatle appeared. Sasori looked around himself once more from the shadows and attached his chakra strings to the small beetle sending it down the hall and to the left toward Gaara’s chambers.

Gaara’s head snapped up drawing the attention of his brother and sister that were both in his office going over the newest peace treaty demands, revised and resent earlier that day.

“What is it Gaara?” Temari asked before Kankuro could.

Gaara’s only response was to stand and disappear in a whirl of sand.

“What was that about?” Kankuro asked his sister who looked as confused as he was.

“Who knows.” Temari shrugged and went back to reading the scroll in her lap, “If it’s important, he’ll tell us.”

Gaara entered his chambers in a whirl of sand just as the small beetle disappeared under the window sill to his sitting room. Gaara raised his hand sending sand after the small beetle throwing the window open and shattering it against the outside wall in his haste to stop the beetle, but he was too late, the beetle was gone. Gaara looked around the room, Sakura’s pouch and bag were missing...Shukaku growled in his head while Gaara growled out loud. 

“Sasori.”

Sasori smirked as the beetle made its way to the outer walls of the West wall of Suna. Sasori stored her bag and pouch in his storage scroll, made the hand signs and disappeared.

Sakura’s eyes widened as he tossed her bag and pouch to her. She picked up one and then the other casting him suspicious glances in between.

“You’re welcome dear.” Sasori smirked at her expression.

“Thank you Sasori Sama.” She smiled as she opened her bag to make sure everything was still there. She pulled her weapons storage scroll from it’s confines and smiled attaching it below her pouch.

Sasori pulled several more small vials from the confines of his cloak and added them to the ones he had previously placed in his pouch.

“Are you ready? We will be foraging today. Rain has several plants of interest you need to familiarize yourself with. I will be showing you how to prepare and administer the most common poisons of this region as well as their antidotes today.”

“I’m ready Sasori Sama.” Sakura stood and smoothed down the front of her shirt tightening her sash and looking at him expectantly. She cocked her head to the side when she saw his intense gaze.

“Is everything okay Sasori Sama?” She asked him.

“Yes, come.” He said shortly, briskly.

His emotions betrayed him. He was a masochist, he knew...keeping her this close only to have to let her go again, and he would have to let her go...he was a fool, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to care anymore than a secondary thought at the moment. Pushing his thoughts to the side he led her out of the base through the hidden door on the side after removing several secrecy seals and up into the rock base of the nearby mountain.

Sasori showed her several plants they both needed and didn’t need, taking samples of both, showing how to properly store them. Some were stored in oil, others just placed into glass vials, but some needed to be dried. They saved the ones that required to be dried until the end of their day when they made a fire by the edge of the forest.

Sakura made a wire netting placing the herbs over top, spreading them apart the way Sasori had instructed, and hung them between two large trees to dry over the fire. Sasori left her to watch over the drying for a few moments but came back shortly with several fish and small fungi for dinner. He placed the cleaned and gutted fish into a small pot, added the mushrooms and some dried wild garlic, placing it over their fire after the herbs had been dried and stored.

Sasori stirred their pot silently while Sakura watched the branches in the nearby trees blow in the wind. 

“Thank you for teaching me these things Sasori Sama. Tsunade Shisou taught me alot about herbs and medicines but she didn’t know alot about poisons, as good of a medic that she is, so I want you to know, I really appreciate you taking me on as an apprentice.” Sakura had learned a lot today and she had no doubt this was just the beginning of what he could teach her.

Sometimes, like Gaara, she forgot what incredible shinobi they were and why they were so feared across the five great nations.

“It is my pleasure dear.” Sasori smiled at her, pleased she was enjoying herself. He had enjoyed teaching her more than he cared to admit, and again, cursed himself for his weakness.

“We will eat then return to the base for a small nap. There is one more ingredient we need for the poison and it can only be harvested at night when the oils are on the leaves. The oil is the active ingredient that we need and the plant only excretes it after the moon is high to protect itself from hungry insects.” Sasori explained.

“Interesting, I had heard some plants are best picked at night or before the sun rises and burns the active oils away.” She hummed her interest to him and smiled.

“Exactly.” Sasori agreed, checking the herbs they had gathered earlier and marking them off of the list he had written before they had left the base that morning.

“Tomorrow morning we will make the poison and its antidote, then I will speak with the Uchiha about your training schedule.” He pulled the pot from the fire with his chakra strings and two bowls from his pack.

Sakura nodded as he handed her a steaming bowl of stew. She smelled it and smiled her appreciation, receiving a mild look of indifference for her efforts. They ate in companionable silence for a time listening to the sounds of the forest rather than make meaningless conversation. It was one of the the things she liked most about Sasori, and Gaara if she was honest, neither men wasted their words. Not being particularly fond of conversation herself, she appreciated it more than most.

She knew there were some people, like Naruto for example, that couldn’t stand the sound of their own thoughts and sought to fill their ears and anyone else around them with mindless chatter. Ino was like that too, Sakura recalled her other childhood friend. Sakura sighed as she contemplated how far she had come from that little girl Ami, the school bully used to pick on, to the woman she was now. Sometimes she didn’t even recognize herself when she looked in the mirror.

Kakashi told her it was an occupational hazard, and he would know. She wondered briefly what her old sensei would say about the situation she was in now, surely he must know about it. A snort escaped her as she thought wildly for a moment, ‘This is how Icha Icha novels are written’.

Sasori looked up from his empty bowl where he had been deep in thought at the sound of Sakura’s soft snort and wondered what she was thinking about. He hadn’t told her but he had blocked their connection. Not for her sake but for his own. He didn’t want the embarrassment of her privy to his thoughts and feelings right now, and it would be difficult to filter them, as close as they were at present.

“Let’s go.” He said setting his bowl down and picking up dirt to throw over their fire.

Sakura nodded calling forth a stream of water to wash their bowls and their pot before she stored it back into the storage scroll.

“Hokage Sama.” The masked Anbu jumped through the window of the Hokage Tower landing in a kneel before Tsunade.

“Report.” Tsunade lifted her head from the scroll she had been reading to give the Anbu her full attention. This was the report she had been waiting for.

“Scouts report the two and three tailed beasts have been captured by an unknown shinobi.” The masked Anbu bowed low.

“Have they...thank you, dismissed.” Tsunade tented her fingers in front of her, her elbows resting on her desk. “So you’ve finally decided to move…”

A small smile spread across her deceptively youthful contenance. “Excellent.”

Sasori stacked the scrolls with all of the ingredients they had collected on his desk in a neat pile. Sakura yawned, covering her mouth as she crawled into their bed. Sasori watched before pulling the thick drape over the window and removing his pack. Sakura’s pack lay on the floor beside the bed, he picked it up with a small “Tsk.”, and set it on the nightstand beside his.

“We’ll sleep for a few hours then return to the forest.” Sasori pulled the covers back and got into bed beside her pulling her up against his chest and closing his eyes. Sakura sighed closing her eyes, forcing all thoughts of her Gaara out of her mind because thinking of him would only make it worse. “I miss you Gaara’, was the last thing she thought of when sleep finally found her.

Sasori felt the Uchiha before they returned to the base. The damned man seemed to be following his every move, or was it Sakura’s?

“Sasori San, Sakura Chan.” Itachi greeted them as they entered the side door of the base with a nod of his head.

“Good morning Uchiha San.” Sakura said watching the Uchiha carefully.

Strange how time works. She had seen Itachi not long ago but hadn’t gotten a good look at him. The Akatsuki hat and clock had covered most of his features and body, but now, in the full light of the base she could see, he looked very much like Sasuke and very much like he had when they had been children. The same dark obsidian eyes bore into hers, the same emotionless face, the same calm indifferent demeanor from long ago came flooding back to her memory. She smiled.

To Itachi Sakura looked much like the woman he had kept tabs on over the years at a distance. Like her he hadn’t had time to take in her features in their brief meeting at the tea house, but did so now, Sasori notwithstanding. She was smaller than he remembered, her eyes were brighter but her deceptively sweet smile was the same. His lips twitched, then curved ever so slightly.

Sasori narrowed his eyes as he watched the Uchiha greet his student. He didn’t like what he saw. Taking Sakura by the arm he pulled her in the direction of their room.

“Come.” He told her.

“We need to start the poison.” He didn’t have to look back, to know the Uchiha was watching them.

Sasori showed Sakura how to prepare the herbs for the poison now that they had all of the ingredients that they needed. He told her how to monitor the heat for the plant they had just collected and how to look for signs of overheating. Once the poison was complete he set her to make the antidote on her own, confident in her skills.

“Keep at it, I will return shortly to check on your progress. It should take you no more than two hours.” Sasori stepped into the seal in the chest and disappeared.

Sakura turned to look at the door to the bedroom automatically, it wasn’t sealed, it wasn’t locked, so she really wasn’t his prisoner anymore. She breathed deeply letting the breath out slowly through her nose. 

A soft knocking on the door had her turning to see Uchiha Itachi opening the door and stepping inside of the small room.

“Uchiha San, what can I do for you?” Sakura asked politely.

“Sakura, please call me Itachi, there is no need for formalities. I feel as though we are already friends, you are my little brother’s teammate after all.” He inclined his head respectfully to her making her eyes widen in surprise.

“Ah, yes. I am but, I don’t wish to be rude but up until recently I thought you a heartless traitor, much like the rest of the Leaf.” She tried to smile apologetically at him.

He nodded, his eyes never leaving her movements as she continued to weigh, mix and boil herbs.

“A tragedy all the same.” His voice was sad, and it made her turn to give him her full attention.

“Sasuke understands.” She said softly.

“Does he?” Itachi asked.

“Yes, and he will forgive you in time, if he hasn’t already.” She added turning back to the boiling herbs on the counter before her.

“Hn.”

“I hear you are engaged to the Kazekage, the Ichibi, Gaara of the Desert.” Itachi said.

“Yes. I am.” Sakura continued to work as they talked, a comfortable companionship flowed over them both.

For Sakura it was much like speaking with Sasuke, for Itachi, it was speaking to someone who didn’t fear or mistrust him.

“Yet you were abducted by his Uncle?” Itachi added casually.

Sakura’s hands stilled over her work, “It’s complicated.”

“I find most things aren't nearly as complicated as they seem, but emotional.” Itachi watched her, he had seen her hands pause over the burner.

Sakura slowly picked up the bowl she had been using to heat the herb, off of her burner and set it aside.

Turning once again to face the oldest Uchiha, “What are you really asking Itachi?” She crossed her arms in front of her and leaned back against the counter.

“I’m asking what interest does Sasori of the Red Sand have with the Godaime’s apprentice, my brother’s teammate, an Anbu captain of the Leaf, and the Kazekage’s fiance.” Itachi looked at her as he spoke, eyes focused on the pulse in the side of her neck, her breathing.

“He wants me, as his student, since he met me when I was 12, at the Chunin exams.” She said.

“My sources tell me it was before that.” Itachi cocked his head to the side.

“I met him at the Chunin exams, so before that, it was impossible.” Sakrua said flatly.

“He made himself aware of you at the Chunin exams, I think his interest in you began with your relationship with his Nephew did.” 

“How did you…………..?” Sakura uncrossed her arms and leaned forward in surprise.

“My little brother used to follow you home, his interests were my interests.” Was all Itachi said before he rose from his uninvited seat on the bed.

He stepped toward the door, paused and looked back at her. “Is Sasori teaching you puppetry?”

“Yes.” She said now that her seal was broken.

“Be careful Sakura, that you don’t end up a puppet yourself. Sasori is not the kind of man to let something go that he thinks is his.” Itachi closed the door behind him leaving Sakura to ponder his words.

Itachi hadn’t told her anything she hadn’t thought of or suspected before, that didn’t mean it still wasn’t very unsettling to hear. Did Itachi know something she didn’t?

Sasori pulled the hidden storage scroll from the shelf of his workroom that he had been working on for the last two years. He unfurled it on a vacant work table and pressed his chakra into it revealing his most valuable masterpiece in the making. Pink strands of real hair floated down to rest onto the table as he pulled the storage scroll out from under his Sakura puppet. He ran his hands lovingly over the smooth grained wood of her torso, imagining it was the real woman. He sighed. 

Taking his tools from his shelf he got to work, he only had an hour or two until he needed to check the real Sakura’s progress with her antidote, he didn’t have time to waste.

Son Goku sat in his tree and watched the man approach. It was a tree of immense proportions and other worldly features. Long thick vines wrapped themselves up the trunk and along it’s branches, threateningly, lovingly.

“What brings a human here, and a shinobi at that to my forest?” Son Goku’s deep voice echoed through the mist thickened air surrounding them.

“I have come to free you, to free all of the tailed beasts into a peaceful dimension where you will not longer be hunted, enslaved by men.” Madara inclined his head respectfully to the beast.

Son Goku laughed out right, deeply, humourlessly. “Have you.”

“And why would you do that?” Son Goku asked.

“Because you, along with the other tailed beasts are going to help me bring peace to his world through a universal alliance. If there are no tailed beasts to tip the scale, the villages will be less inclined to go to war.” Madara claimed.

“War is the nature of men, I do not see the logic in your goal, your assumption.” Son Goku shook his head.

“As it is no, but the threat of the Ten tailed beasts world annihilation, will unite all nations under one banner of war, bringing them together for one cause, for humanity.” Madara smirked crossing his arms over his chest staring down the four tails.

“What is your name human?”

“I am Madara Uchiha, friend of the man who first enslaved you during the first shinobi war and sold you as a commodity to Iwa, along with the five tails.”

“Hashirama….” Son Goku hissed.

“Yes, I have come to right the wrong done to you.” Madara said patiently.

“Uchiha, I have heard of you, your blood line carries the power to control tailed beasts does it not?” Son Goku eyed the spiky haired man cautiously.

“It does, my mangekyou gives me such a power, I do not want to control you, I need your help. I’m asking you to help me and in return I will help you.” Madara said confidently.

When the four tails didn’t reply Madara continued, “If you stay here, you will be hunted for your chakra, for your power, as you have been since the dawn of our time, since the time of Otsutsuki. I want peace, for both of our kind.”

Son Goku lifted a huge glowing finger and pressed it to Madara’s heart. Madra didn’t move, only took a small breath and waited patiently. Son Goku closed his eyes and hummed.

“I see.” Was all Son Goku said shrinking into his smaller form. “I will hold you to your word Madara Uchiha.”

Madara bowed, “I should hope so, thank you Son Goku.” and Madara sealed him with the other tailed beasts he had collected.


	53. Chapter 53

Sakura was sitting on the bed reading when Sasori returned to their room. She set the book down when he stepped out of the chest in the corner.”You were gone for a time, what were you doing?” She asked him curious.

“Working on a puppet.” He said vaguely moving to the counter where the antidote to the poison was clearly labeled. 

He pulled two small strings from his cloak and uncorked both poison and antidote alike, dipping the string into one then the other and vice versa. He smiled.

“Excellent work, as I expected.” He motioned her to join him at the counter.

“This poison attacks the nervous system causing both pain and mental instability, the antidote while curing the poison and calming the nervous system will not cure the mental instability. Some poisons have no true antidote.” He instructed. She nodded.

“Now part of your stay here consists of you training in genjutsu with the Uchiha. I will go now to work out a training schedule to suit the both of us. The rest of the day, your time is your own. I only ask you not to go to my workroom, remain in the base.” Sasori left their room presumably to find Itachi.

Koji dropped into the room, hidden in the shadowed recesses of the wall and waited for the man to acknowledge his presence.

“You’ve been busy I see, my little mole.” Orochimaru hissed, his back to the man in the shadows.

“So have you, if half of what I hear is true.” Koji narrowed his eyes to the table in front of the Legendary Sannin.

“Madara has started moving to take the tailed beasts, we need to move quickly. I assume you have what you promised?” Orochimaru turned to face Koji.

“I have.” Koji flash stepped in front of the Sannin, drawing the Totsuka blade impaling Orochimaru in the chest.

“You worm, how dare you, How. Dare. You!” Orochimaru’s voice faded as his soul was sealed within the blade.

“For Konoha. For you Sakura.” He pulled the ring from the snake's white hand. Koji slipped from the room as silently as he had come slipping the ring into his pouch as he leapt from the window.

Four months passed, Sakura found her rhythm within the base among its members. More acquaintances than friends, they grew used to her presence. She had a few run-ins with Hidan, a few arguments about art with Deidara while Sasori smirked but she grew closer to a few. Konan had proved to be a very intelligent and kind person, if a bit subdued. She reminded Sakura of a slightly more confident Hinata. Deidara, after their initial argument became a welcome distraction in her life at the base and of course Itachi Uchiha, quite, reserved and talented Itachi.

She knew what their relationship must look like to the others but to them it was more of a brother sister relationship, he watched over her, trained her, guided her...after a few heated conversations Sasori relaxed and accepted that is all they were, friends.

Sasori continued to confuse and challenge Sakura in his own way. Hot one moment, cold the next. Affectionate to the point of tears, then blunt and as impassive as he ever had been. She didn’t know what to think, she had never met a more temperamental person in her life. Slowly she had began to realize his forced calm, his assumed control was really a mask to cover the lack of it all, underneath. He wasn’t the man she had thought him to be, he was so much more.

Thoughts of Gaara constantly invaded her mind and plagued her dreams when she slept. She missed him, she wondered if he was going as insane without her as she was without him.

Training grounded her. Itachi was a hard instructor. He never let her slack, relax or make excuses while they trained. He pushed and pushed until the point of breaking, then picked her up and did it all over again. She was improving under his strict insistence, leaps and bounds, and she had already been very good. At the end of their four months of training, she could break his four layered genjutsu with one hand, she had impressed even him and astonished herself when she had first done it.

Sakura was sitting in her favorite tree in the forest by the base when Deidara came looking for her.

“Kura Chan. Leader Sama has called a meeting. He wants us to meet in fifteen minutes.” The blonde bomber called up to her.

She dropped down from her tree, tucking her book into her pouch and smiled at her friend. Like Itachi, Deidara had become something of a brother to her, closer in age to her than any other member they tended to gravitate toward one another naturally falling into an esy friendship.

“Do you think you’ll be leaving us soon Kura Chan? Madara is said to have all the tailed beasts with the exception of the one and nine tails.” Deidara smiled lazily at her as they walked back to the base together.

“Probably.” She tried not to sound too happy. There were a few members she would miss seeing everyday but more that she wouldn’t.

There had been some changes in ranks over the last few months as the true objective of the organization had come to light. Kakuzu had left, claiming there was no money to be made in peacetime. It became known that Madara Uchiha was the true leader of the Akatsuki, that Tobi was really Obito Uchiha, his second in command with Pein who was Nagato, one of the orphans Jiraiyah had trained with Konan, thier friend Yahiko the blueprint for the army of Peins’. 

Hidan had surprised everyone by staying, claiming Jashin told him he needed to protect the pink haired “Little rogue”, as he called her, and of course Orochimaru had been found dead. When Nagato sent Sasori and Deidara to find him after he had failed to return they found his decaying corpse, but his ring had been missing.

Konoha spies had found that some rumors really are true, and though he had not been banished from the village for human experimentation...didn’t mean he hadn’t done some experimenting unbeknownst to them.

Everyone was waiting for them as Sakura and Deidara entered the room. Itachi nodded to her as she sat between him and Sasori, Deidara frowning slightly took the empty seat to Itachi’s right.

Nagato sat at the head of the table with Obito who stood once everyone was seated.

“Madara Sama has collected all of the tailed beasts with the exception of the One tail and the Nine tails.” Obito began and a few heads turned toward Sakura.

“Sakura Haruno will be returning to her village when Madara Sama returns within the week. Madara Sama will be addressing the five Kages at the Five Kage Summit with The Fifth Hokage, that is scheduled for next month. We do not want a war but, if they are unreceptive, we will start the fourth Shinobi war.” Obito let his words sink in before he continued.

“Our contacts tell us the peace talks started by Haruno Sakura have progressed to some new alliances among the Five Great Nations. There are alliances between Earth, Water and Fire as well as the existing alliance between Fire and Wind. Later today, we expect to hear of the successful signing for an alliance between Lightning, Wind and Fire. We believe it is enough to sway any doubts that may remain between these Five nations, for peace.” Obito ended.

Nagato watched the faces of the Akatsuki members, he knew they were ready, whatever came, this is what they had been preparing for.

Sasori frowned. Sakura would be leaving within the week when Madara returned. His time with her was over, for now. He had worked almost tirelessly over the last four months training her, and working on his final masterpiece. She was a true genius with puppetry. Her skills were impressive even to him. She had the grace and finesse that was naturally needed for such an art and he loved watching her practice, it brought him a simple kind of peace and joy that he hadn’t known he had been missing from his life.

Gaara stood by their window looking out over his desert. The scroll sent by personal summons of the Fifth Hokage gripped tightly in his hand. Soon, his flower would be coming home to him soon. Shukaku howled with glee inside his head and he couldn’t help a small smile from spreading across his face at the happy tanuki. The last four months had been horrible for them both. Shukaku had gone from raging anger to inconsolable depression at the loss of their flower. Knowing where she was and that she was safe was the only thing that had kept them sane.

They had never gone so long without some form of communication with her before and hoped never to have to do it again. Gaara swore,and Shukaku agreed, that when she came back, she would never leave him again, for anything.

Like everyone in their world they had heard of Madara Uchiha and how he had been collecting the tailed beasts. He had been reassured by the Hokage that she was privy to his plan, that the agreement with the Akatsuki still stood, but he did wonder, when the time came, because surely the man would want the complete set, how the beasts would be extracted without both him and Naruto dying.

Sasori was sitting on their bed when she opened the door to their room that night. She knew he had been avoiding her since their meeting that morning.

“It’s not forever.” She tried.

“No.” He acknowledged her effort.

“You are free now to come home, to Suna.” She reminded him.

“Home.” He looked up at her.

“Home,” He rose to his feet. “With you and Gaara?” He stood before her.

“Well.” She licked her lips.” Yes but…”

He put one hand each beside her head bracing his body weight against the door caging her in.

“You think I’ll go home with you, to watch you live happily ever after with my Nephew?” He asked her sarcastically.

“No, sorry.” She mumbled.

“I’ll miss you.” She met his eyes.

“Not forever.” He repeated her words back to her.

“So, you’ll visit?” She asked unable to keep the hope from her voice.

“It might not work, this plan of yours, we might be starting the fourth great war.” He pointed out the possibility, she was well aware.

“It will work.” She said confidently, she had been in correspondence between Tsunade and Madara, she knew more than anyone, it would work. No matter what.

Sasori considered her statement. “Before, when you were younger you would say such things to me, with such confidence and yet, I doubted you, but now, I almost believe you.” He laughed at himself, at her…he really did believe her.

He dropped his arms to his aides and she slipped past him into the bathroom.

When she came out in her sleepwear he was already in bed, his back to her. They had come to a certain understanding over their time together. The bed was small, they acknowledged their feelings for one another to an extent, they had touched...kissed and come very close a few times but she had always stopped him, Gaara in the forefront of her mind, and he had listened. He had never pushed her, never asked her for more than she was willing to give. It tormented him, she could see it in his eyes when he thought it was too dark for her to see. Sometimes she would wake to his whispers in her hair, promises he made her he would never be able to keep.

“Sasori.” She spoke quietly as she crawled into their bed beside him.

“It’s late, you’re tired. Go to sleep, Sakura.” Sasori said softly.

“I meant it. I really will miss you. Visit me, even if it is only in your workroom, please.” She touched his shoulder, he sighed.

“Do you even know what you’re asking of me?” He turned to her then in mild annoyance.

“I don’t want to lose you.” She said looking up at him through her wet lashes, she was crying.

He hesitated. “You could never lose me. I’ll wait forever if I have to be with you.”

“Is that what you have been doing in your workroom? Why you hide your latest project every time I enter the room?” She asked.

“It's not like that.” 

“Then what is it?” She asked him.

“I’m just planning for the future.” He said falling back onto his back, putting his arms up above his head then folding his hands behind his head.

Sakura snuggled up to his chest, her arm stretched over him, her head on his shoulder, one leg draped over his as was their usual fashion.

“You know I love you, stop acting like you don’t know. I’ve told you, in many ways.” Sasori stared at their ceiling.

“I know.” She exhaled, her warm breath sending goosebumps over his skin.

Sakura traced the outline of an old scar across his chest and noticed a few of his previous scars were missing.

“Sasori, where are some of your scars, did you do something to remove them?” She was confused, why would he remove scars, they were trophies, something to be proud of in their line of work, it meant, you had survived.

“I’ve been playing with different jutsu and forms of modification.” He admitted to her.

“Modification?” She asked him.

“To keep one’s soul intact, if it should ever leave the body.” He clarified.

“Is that possible?” Her eyes grew wide.

“I don't know yet, I haven’t perfected it.” He said.

“You’re testing it on yourself...aren’t you.” She shot up into a sitting position in their bed, “Sasori, please tell me you aren’t, you aren’t experimenting with something so dangerous on yourself?”

“You would prefer I use someone else?” He asked her amused.

“Of course I would! There are plenty of criminals, ones that no one would miss, to use yourself is just...stupid Sasori.” She was mad.

“I wonder...what my little nephew would say if he heard how crass you were to life now, how some people are expendable to you, so much more easily than they used to be.” He watched her eyes narrow.

“Gaara knows me, he might not like that aspect of my personality but he knows I always have a reason.” She defended herself as well as Gaara.

Sasori smirked,”And your reason now? Why are you so upset dear?” He taunted her. He needed to hear it...before she left.

“You know why.” She said flatly.

“Do I?” He watched her cheeks flame and her eye twitch.

“I know you do.” She refused to say it, she knew what he wanted and she had promised herself, she would never say it, never betray Gaara that way.

“What if...I need to hear it.” His eyes softened and he reached for her pulling her back to him.

He pressed his lips to hers, running his tongue along the seam of her softness, “Please.” He whispered into their kiss.

She opened her mouth to speak and he slipped his tongue in, sliding his wet over her warmth, tilting his head to kiss her more deeply, pressing his body into her while drawing her over him, “Please Sakura.” He repeated.

“I love you.” She broke and fell into him.

“I know.” He pulled her shirt up and over her head rolling her onto her back taking control.

“Sasori, we can’t…” She gasped as his mouth closed over her breast, his tongue moving forcefully over her nipple swiping it into his mouth where he sucked on it hard enough to draw pain.

“We can.” He pressed his body into hers, his hand snaking around to her front, untying her pants.

“But Gaara…” She hissed.

“Isn’t here.” He pulled her pants down kicking them to the floor with his feet. “I want you, at least once, as you are now, please Sakura.”

He cupped her face in one hand kissing her as his other ran down her naked side, his fingers pressing into her skin.

Sakura gripped the cool sheets with her fingers twining the fabric between them, grasping for control.

“Sasori.” She wimpered into his mouth, only breaking their kiss to pull his shirt off over his head, their lips crashing back together.

She moaned as thier skin met, her nails skimming the sensetive skin of his back all the way up, then scratching a blood mess all the way down as his fingers entered her sex.

“Please.” He was almost beggin now.

Her hands went to his pants, untying them like he had dome for her, he kicked them to the floor. He pressed his teeth to her neck as she gripped his hair, his thumb fumbling over her clit, his cock sliding over her wet. With each movement, each squirm of her ass, each push with his body, they came closer and closer until his head hesitated just outside of her entrance.

“Sasori, wait.” She gasped. 

“You want to, just once, please.” he rested his forehead against hers looking into her eyes.

Sakura looked back, she closed her eyes and nodded once. That was all Sasori needed, he smiled, kissed her then held her eyes as he slowly pushed into her.

“Oh Kami.” He breathed.

He held his breath as he pulled out to his tip , then exhaled as he pushed all the way back into her. Her nails dug into his back as she arched up against him.

“Sasori.” His name was a whisper on her lips.

“Open your eyes love.” He told her as he watched her face, pushing in and out of her slowly.

“I want to see your eyes when I make love to you, I want you to know it’s me inside of you, no one else.”

“I want you to remember” He gasped out as she tightened around his shaft.

His head dropped to her chest, he breathed hard then brought his head up to meet her eyes again.

“I have loved you forever and not been able to touch you, do you know what that’s like?” He pushed into her.

“I’ve watched you grow up into the dangerous woman you are now.” He pulled out of her and held his position.

Taking her face into his hands again he kissed her hard and pushed back into her, “...and I have never loved anyone like I love you.”

Tears came to her eyes.

“Don’t cry. This isn’t the end. I will be here, when my nephew is gone, when the world is ending, I’ll still be here for you.” Sasori kissed her pulling one leg up and pressing it out to the side, she gasped and moved against him.

“Sasori, I’m sorry.” She touched his face with one finger gently tracing the lines of his lips.

“Nothing. To. Be. Sorry for. Love.” He moved within her panting slightly.

Sakura drew her legs up and around him, locking her ankles behind his back.

“I'm sorry. I made. You wait. “ She panted.

“So close…” She held her breath.

“I would. Wait forever. For you. I told you.” He grunted his last few thrusts into her.

Her eyes widened in horror when she realized he had released inside of her. He hovered over her, kissing her neck.

“I love you.” He nudged her chin with his nose.

Green stared into amber. She could feel him growing soft within her as she caressed his back.

“I love you.” She sighed, pressing her face into his neck as guilt washed over her.

Sasori pulled the covers over them as he rolled off the side, pulling her up and over his chest.

“I’ve never wanted anyone else. You’re the only one Sakura.” He held her in his arms and poured his heart out to her.

“You mean…” She tried to look up at him but he kept her firmly in place, her mouth to his neck.

“Yes, you’re the only one.” He didn’t clarify. He didn’t need to.


	54. Chapter 54

There was none of the awkwardness she had been expecting the next morning as they woke up in one another's arms. It was as if they had always been lovers, and maybe on some level, they always had been. They lay there awake for some time, enjoying their shared warmth and touch. They had made love two more times that night. Sasori was just as insatiable in bed as he was in curiosity, but Sakura didn’t mind.

Her guilt however had returned with the light of the new day.

“Are you hungry? I could get us something from the kitchen.” Sasori’s fingers ran through her hair as he held her against him.

“I’m okay for now, maybe in a little bit.” She snuggled closer into him for his warmth, the nights had been growing colder as summer waned into fall.

He understood, she was feeling guilty. He wasn’t. For him, it was inevitable.

There was a knock at their door, Sakura groaned.

“I’ll get it.” Sasori smiled at her, pulling the covers up to her chin and kissing her on the cheek.

Sasori picked his pants up off the floor, tying them on before answering the door.

“Uh, Madara’s back yeah. He wants us to meet him in the room.” Deidara tried to peek around Sasori into their room, he could almost make out a bit of pink at the edge of the bed.

Some of the Akatsuki thought Sasori and Sakura were already lovers when he had brought her to the base, others thought if they weren’t then, they were after he had brought her, only Itachi thought they weren’t either of those.

“We’ll be there shortly.” Sasori shut the door in the blonde’s face.

“Madara’s back, so soon?” Sakura asked as she leaned over the side of the bed for her shirt.

Sasori thought she sounded a little disappointed, he was, he thought they would have a few more days together at least.

“So it seems, let’s get dressed.” He pulled his shirt on over his head and waited for her by their door.

Itachi was the only member missing when Sasori and Sakura reached the room where they held their meetings. Deidara waved Sakura into the seat next to him and Sasori sat on her other side.

Itachi and Madara entered the room together, by Itachi’s face you would never know he was upset but Sakura had some experience with Uchiha’s, she knew something was bothering Itachi, greatly. Itachi took a seat across the table from Sakura. She caught his eye, he shook his head, barely moving but she caught the gesture, as did Sasori. She blinked at him, but the Uchiha merely turned to face the spiky haired man now seated at the head of the table.

“Good morning.” Madara inclined his head to the table.

There were several murmures of ‘Goodmorning’, ‘Hello’ and ‘Welcome back’. Sakura didn’t bother, merely inclined her head gracefully and respectfully to the oldest uchiha.

Madara’s eyes fell on Sakura and he smiled at her.

“As most of you know, I have contained all the tailed beasts with the agreed upon exception of the one tail and the nine tails, which I will be extracting at next months Five Kage Summit with the assistance of the Fifth Hokage and our Sakura here.” Madara waved his hand in Sakura’s direction and Sakura looked back at him curiously.

This had been the first she had heard of this.

“How am I to help you Madara Sama?” Sakura asked cautiously.

“You and the Fifth, your mentor share a unique accomplishment.” Madara pressed his index finger to his forehead. ” Your seal.”

“Ah.” Sakura understood.

Her and her Shisou would use their seals to ensure the safety of Naruto and Gaara during the extraction.

Sasori stiffened in his seat beside her. “Won’t that put Sakura in some danger though, it is a great strain upon her body and her chakra passages, she could die.” 

“It is a risk yes, but one I am sure Sakura, a kunoichi of the Leaf, is willing to make for the life of not only her friend but her intended?” He asked Sakura.

“I am, of course Madara Sama.” She said immediately ignoring the looks both Sasori and Itachi were giving her.

“Very well, which brings me to my next point. I have been collecting the tailed beasts for the leverage I will need to sway any remaining resistance there might be against world peace, or at least peace in our little part of the world. The tailed beasts have all agreed to lend me their power in exchange for their freedom afterward. I will use Nagato’s rinnegan to send them to a peaceful dimension of their own that I have found where they will never be used in human wars again.” Madara said and rose to his feet effectively ending the meeting.

“Wait, please.” Sakura stopped everyone from leaving. “Shukaku agreed to this?

Madara looked at the woman, considering his answer. “I have yet to speak with either Shukaku or Kurama in this matter, however the Kazekage and the Uzumaki boy are aware of my plan and I believe, have both spoken to their tailed beasts.” He replied.

“Oh.” Sakura bit her bottom lip deep in thought, she wasn’t sure, but she doubted very much Shukaku would agree to be sent to some unknown dimension. She didn’t know Kurama very well. He and Naruto had come to an agreement of sorts long ago and worked well with one another but she wasn’t so sure the nine tails would want to be flung into another dimension either.

“You’re troubled by this Sakura.” It was a statement Madara was making and she knew it, She nodded.

“Leave us.” Madara told the other members.

Itachi caught her hand as he exited the room squeezing hard then walking out the door. ‘What did he mean by that?’, she asked herself as Sasori caught her eye and cocked his head to the side ‘What are you going to do?’ his expression said. She rolled his eyes to say ‘Hell if I know’. His mouth twitched and he left her with the other members as they gave Madara and Sakura the room.

“What is your concern Sakura, tell me.” Madara said kindly.

“Shukaku, I know him, he is...Tsunade Sama surely told you of Gaara and my previous connection. I was also connected to Shukaku, he….we’re like one person the three of us.” She hesitated.

“Are you?” Madara asked her tenting his fingers in front of him on the large table.

Sakura looked him in the eye puzzled by his remark. His eyes seemed to bore into her, ‘Ah, he knows about Sasori and I’. 

“We are, Sasori is here, Gaara is there and our connection is temporarily broken. I’ll not ask for your understanding but I’ll not stand for your condescension.” She said boldly.

Madara grinned at her. “Like Mentor like student. You have Tsunade’s brash mouth and attitude. It’s none of my business dear, I only mention it in reference to your own question. Is Shukaku that important to you?”

“He is.” She smiled faintly remembering the loud tanuki, his tail swishing back and forth in her mind.

“I can not play favorites Sakura, surely you must know that.” Madara said calmly.

Sakura continued to bite her lip thinking furiously.

“It is my price for helping. It is my price for using my seal.” She stood straight and confident.

“You would refuse your intended, risk his life for the beast?” Madara leaned back in his chair considering her words.

“It is not a risk. If I refuse, you can not put his life in danger by pulling Shukaku out of him in front of all the nations, too many witnesses. Tsunade would never allow it.” Sakura bluffed.

Madara didn’t speak for a moment, they exchanged look for look.

“The other nations will not like that, it won’t be fair. Wind will be the only possessor of a tailed beast from then on, it will be chaos.” Madara said.

Sakura was ready, she had anticipated him saying that. “Not if they don’t know they weren’t extracted from their hosts.”

Madara narrowed his eyes at the small woman before him. He had heard many different things about Haruno Sakura over the years. He wasn’t disappointed.

“Shisou’s and my seal will activate, the lines of the release will cover our bodies, I will cast a genjutsu, hardly anyone in the Leaf know of my genjutsu skills, much less the rest of the five Nations. I will make sure, no one knows, the Leaf and the Sand still have their tailed beasts. Kurama and Naruto have become attached, I am not sure they will wish to be seperated. Shukaku, Gaara and I...are family, he will not wish to leave us. I am his mate.” She said firmly.

“The Leaf and the Sand are allies now but what of in the future?” Madara asked not without reason.

“Gaara and I will marry. Temari, Gaara’s sister and Shikamaru Nara, I suspect will also be marrying soon. Two main lines of royal Suna blood mixed with the Leaf, will not be ignored by the future generations that will stem from our unions.” She smiled, she had him and she knew it.

Madara continued to watch her, considering her words and thinking of the possibilities. Konoha had been his main focal point from the beginning, after he had heard the rumors of the corruption, the greed of the Shimura clan, the blindness of the overstuffed, self absorbed elders, he had returned to make things right. Hashirama and him had had a dream since they were kids, the dream had lasted for as long as anything new could be expected to last, when Hashirama died...Madara returned, undercover of the shadows and lay his plan to purify the Leaf of the cancer that had infected it, that was killing t slowly from within.

‘The will of fire’, Hashirama had called it, and he saw it in this girl, this woman before him. Madara smiled.

“I’ve always wanted to rule the world, but peace through deception is the shinobi way. I will agree to your plan, however...a guardian must be put into place, for each tailed beast, to ensure corruption will not rear its ugly head in our villages again. I do not want history to repeat itself.” He stood smiling at her.

“I did not make the sacrifices I’ve made to live this long to see the village going to hell again in the next couple generations Sakura.” His hand fell heavy on her head as he passed by her.

Sakura turned to him as he walked out of the room. “Sacrifices?”

He stopped turning back to her, “You have no idea child.” His eyes were sad, and he left her then.

Sakura stood alone in the room going over the last thirty minutes in her head. She felt more than heard Itachi behind her. “Uchiha, so that’s where Sasuke got his annoying eavesdropping tendencies from.”

Itachi smirked, “Yes, a bloodline trait no doubt.”

Sakura laughed.

“Are you sure?” Itachi asked her, his eyes serious.

“I am.” She tried to smile back. 

If they were caught, it would start a war no one wanted.

“Very well.” Itachi bowed to her, leaving the room.

Three weeks. She had three weeks before the five kage summit next month. She would stay for a few more days to train in genjutsu with Itachi, perfect her plan, then return to Gaara. She stood before her and Sasori’s bedroom door, her feet had carried her here without her knowing. Sasori. They both knew this day would come, she hadn’t realized how much she would miss him though. The realization that she would be leaving him, possibly forever...pained her more than she cared to admit, even to herself. She had grown accustomed to his silent presence in their time together. He was so much like Gaara, but also, not like Gaara, it confused her.

Sasori had sensed her chakra signature making it’s way slowly toward him. He opened their door to find her standing in the hallway staring at their door, a pathetic look on her face. He sighed.

“Sakura, this is not the end, it is only the beginning of the end.” He took her by the hands and led her into their room, and onto their bed where he held her until lunch.

“The beginning of the end?” She asked him, her voice muffled by the sleeve of his shirt.

They had returned to their bed after lunch, Sakura lay half on , half off of Sasori, one leg hanging over the side of the bed.

“A guardian for the tailed beasts Sakura, has to live a very very long time, if not forever.” He said carefully.

“That’s impossible.” She laughed.

“No, it isn’t.” He said quietly.

Sakura looked up at him, “You mean…”

“Yes.” He answered her looking down at her meeting her eyes.

“Who.” She furrowed her brow turning her head back into his arm.

Sasori didn’t answer her. He still had to perfect his ‘core’.

Madara signed his missive to the Kazekage and the Hokage in blood, a blood contract promising to leave the nine tails and the one tail beasts within the confines of their hosts if the promise of a guardian for each were promised to him in kind. Madara watched his hawk carry his message away over the rocky forest and couldn’t help but wonder if the girl knew what she had signed on for, if she even had a clue, or if she had been lying to herself, this idea a desperate attempt for control.

Sasori spent the rest of the afternoon in his lab while Sakura trained with Itachi. By dinner time she thought she had the genjutsu she would use for the summit mastered. One more day, she thought, ‘I will stay one more day to make sure I have it perfect’, there couldn’t be any mistakes and the eyes of the nations would be on her and her Shisou.

That night in their room, Sasori rubbed his cheek against hers and kissed her temple. “I will see you again my dear, but I think it is best if...we say goodbye for now. It isn’t our time yet. Go, be with my nephew and have a wonderful life, bear Suna strong children and teach them everything you know. Teach them everything you taught yourself, Tsunade taught you and everything I’ve taught you. I will see you again in the end.” He made love to her for the last time, slowly. He had hoped it would last a little longer, but he came into her, her hot gasps on his shoulder, her teeth digging into his living flesh, they slept together, exhausted, he’d never felt more in love with her than he had at that moment.

He reactivated the connection she shared with his Nephew before kissing her one last time goodbye. He gave her back her sand, held her close and watched her make his hand signs, then disappear.

‘Maybe Deidara is right’, he thought to himself as he returned to their room, now empty of her warmth. ‘Maybe true art is fleeting, it flares bright and beautiful for a moment, then the moment passes and it fades away.

‘No’. He thought, true art is eternal, everlasting, forever. He would see her again, at the end.

Sakura stepped out of the seal in the sitting room of Sasori’s lab. She ran to the doors and pushed them open, up the steps resealing the hidden passage after herself and through the lab door into the closed hall.

***Gaara!

***Sakura!

He was before her in a whirl of sand, his arms wrapped tightly around her, his face pressed into her neck, tears falling from both of their faces.

***I’m home Gaara.

***You’re never leaving again, ever.

She nodded into his embrace, their mouths crashing over one anothers and they disappeared in his whirl of sand falling into their bed, as though they would never be able to touch one another enough, kiss one another enough, desperately holding onto one another.


	55. Chapter 55

Tsunade Senju read the scroll from Madara once, twice then a third time before turning to gaze out the window of the Hokage Tower. Her apprentice was more devious than she had originally thought. She wondered if her time with Sasori had anything to do with it. Was Naruto in tune with his tailed as much as Sakura thought, she needed to find out. Tsunade sent an Anbu to request Naruto presence in the tower immediately.

Gaara and Sakura were still laying in bed when his brother knocked on the door to his suite. Gaara sent a sand clone to find out what he wanted. The clone came back with a scroll, the Konoha emblem and the private seal of Tsunade Senju on the front. Gaara took the scroll from his clone, sat up in bed, kissed Sakura, then cracked the seal and started reading.

***Sakura.

Gaara said after he had read the scroll.

***Do you really think your plan for the tailed beasts will work?

He asked her.

***I know how risky it is Gaara, but you know damn well Shukaku won’t part from us yet, not as we are now, he sees me as his mate, and ….I am. 

She tilted her head to the side thinking.

***Besides, I’ve been training with Uchiha Itachi, I know I can do this. If Naruto agrees, that is.

She bit her lip, neither of them had been sure the blonde would agree with their plan.

***Tsunade writes that it is settled. Naruto has one condition though, that neither him nor I be the guardian. He feels that it isn’t fair to bind us forever to the tailed beasts, since it wasn’t our choice to host them in the first place. 

Gaara handed her the scroll so she could read it for herself.

Sakura nodded, she could understand that. She was relieved he had agreed to her and Madara’s terms. She had taken Gaara’s compliance for granted, she knew he was just as aware of the bond the three of them shared as she was.

Sakura knew Gaara was worried the other Kages and their Anbu would see through her genjutsu, but she was confident in her abilities and knew it would work. Itachi had even told her she was as good as his best friend and cousin Shisui, who was now passed. 

Sakura recalled her parting words with the Uchiha heir.

_“I know you will succeed Sakura.” Itachi said._

_“Thank you for helping me master my genjutsu. I plan to use Itachi, I wouldn’t be as confident if you hadn’t helped me so much.” Sakura had told him honestly._

_“While it is good to have faith in one's abilities, it is also good to have a back up plan.” Itachi said._

_“Yes, I know, they teach us that in Anbu still.” She thought he was teasing her and maybe he had been a bit but he continued._

_“I am glad they do, but I have a back up plan, in case you fail.” He said simply._

_“You do? Tell me.” She was more than a little surprised._

_“I will not be attending the summit openly, but I will be there if you need me. Shisui, my cousin, he left me one of his eyes, the other was stolen from him, by Danzo.” Itachi told her, she knew the story, now._

_Sakura nodded sadly, allowing her anger to show in sympathy for Itachi and his lost cousin._

_“Shisui was special, his abilities were unsurpassed, not even by me. His mangekyo...is the only one like it in the written history of our clan. It will help us, if it is needed.” He refused to say more even when she asked him what that meant specifically._

_He only smiled his little Itachi smile and looked at her. She knew she wouldn’t get any more information out of the man. Uchiha were so frustrating sometimes._

***Don’t worry Gaara, we have a back up plan as well.

Gaara still looked a bit wary but he trusted her, he had learned over the years not to doubt her, this wouldn’t be any different.

***Who will be the guardians Sakura? Do you have two people already picked out? Or does Madara?

***I don’t, but that is not an immediate concern. We need to pull it off first.

She laughed a little nervously.

***You can do it Sakura.

***If I fail, it means war.

***You won’t fail. If you do, then we will go to war, together.

***Together.

Across nation correspondence only seemed to increase as the five kage summit drew near. Sakura spent most of her time with Gaara reading and answering a massive amount of these correspondences, most of which she found promising. As Gaara had predicted, almost all of the outrageous requests and demands had dwindled away to nothing, the real issues eventually coming to light. Gaara had explained to an annoyed Sakura that it was a common procedure, start out big to get small. Sakura hated politics.

***I can’t wait for all of this to be over so I can go back to the simple life of curing disease, making antidotes to new and dangerous poisons and basically saving lives.

They were alone in their room enjoying a relaxing private dinner three days before the summit that would be held in Konoha. Their envoy had already left Suna the previous morning ahead of them. With Sakura’s endurance and speed and Gaara’s sand they could move quickly without the help of Sasori's seal and summons.

This would be there last night in Suna before all their efforts came to fruition. They left for Konoha in the morning.

***When we marry, will you wish for a larger suite? I can knock down a few walls and connect my suite to the guest suite across the hall.

***It would be nice, for when we have children. Children need space, room to play and learn. We could make the bedroom into a nursery in the guest suite, and the sitting room a playroom. Perhaps the office could remain an office, for me?

She asked him as she poured him more juice.

Gaara nodded while he thought.

***You will need a home office, I recall how demanding the Konoha hospital was on you, and the Suna one is not nearly as advanced as Konoha’s. You will have your work cut out for you.

***After today, our lives are going to change, for better or worse.

Sakura laughed, she was still a bit nervous.

***Yes, war or starting a family.

Gaara took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

***I would prefer to get started on a family with you, but as long as we’re together, I don’t mind war so much.

Sakura laughed again, like he had hoped she would, this time with delight at his antics. She really did love him.

A frown creased her forehead and she placed a hand to her abdomen.

***Are you alright?

Gaara asked her.

***Yes, it’s nothing. Just an upset stomach.

Sakura frowned, she felt queasy. She looked down at her plate where her lone onion looked back up at her from the remaining grease on her plate. She bolted for the bathroom.

Gaara shot up out of his chair and ran after her.

Sakura threw up into the toilet, groaning in disgust.

***I’ll get you some water.

Gaara left her on the floor of their bathroom to get her some water. When he returned she was sitting on the closed toilet seat groaning into her hands. He pressed the cool glass to her lips and her hands wrapped around it, she grunted her thanks to him with eyes closed and took a sip of the cool liquid.

***Better?

Gaara asked her when she opened her eyes and looked at him, a small grimace on her face.

***A little, sorry. Must be my nerves. I think I’m a little more nervous than i thought.

***I’ll be there. Tsunade will be there, your team, your village will be there supporting you, you don’t need to worry.

***Thanks Gaara.

Sakura and Shukaku had had their own conversation the previous day. The tanuki had confirmed what she had already known, he would not part from her. He had also made his own request, he wanted her as his guardian, not Gaara. Sakura hadn’t told Gaara yet. She also wasn’t sure how it would be possible but Madara seemed to have that part of their plan figured out even if he hadn’t chosen to share it with her at the time.

‘What would it be like’, she thought, to live forever. She shuddered at the thought.

***Are you cold?

Gaara asked her helping her to her feet, they made their way back to their sitting room where the servants had already cleared their plates and had replaced them with flavored ice and sugared pistachios.

Sakura sucked on her ice with great pleasure, it helped settle her stomach.

Sasori rolled the joints of the fingers over and over in his palm enjoying the smoothness of the wood. They were perfect and just like hers, he only needed to string them together and it would be like holding her hand again. He missed her. It had only been three weeks and he missed her, he didn’t know how he was going to do this, he had never been a very patient man, but then again, he had never had anything he thought worth waiting for.

He picked up the head of his masterpiece, running a finger down the side of it’s cheek, perfect, like hers. He had made the puppet in her exact image with only a few modifications...after they had made love. He wanted it perfect, like she was. It was the best way he knew how to compliment her, she would live forever, in his eyes. Her beauty would never fade, never age , never decay. They would be together forever, as complete works of art, his eternal masterpieces.

Madara pushed the door open to the Puppet Master’s room. His eyes immediately drawn to the puppet on the bed, it was nearly complete, the detail was exquisite. The man truly had a talent for such things. Madara found it both beautiful and disturbing.

“Akasune.” Madara greeted the man who had yet to look up and meet his eyes since he had entered his private chambers.

“Uchiha.” Sasori acknowledged Madara’s presence, annoyed that the man had interrupted him when he was with his doll.

“I want you to be the guardian of the nine tailed beast when the time comes.” Madara got right to the point.

Sasori set the head of his doll down carefully arranging the pink hair so it didn’t tangle.

“When the time comes.” Sasori said, his eyes on his puppet.

“When the Uzumaki dies and the spirit of the nine tails is released.” Madara clarified.

“That is not a wise decision. Surely you must know that.” Sasori did meet the man’s eyes then, his mouth twitching in amusement.

“Sakura will be the guardian for the one tail, Shukaku.” Madara let the impact of his statement sink into the redhead’s ears.

“Sakura.” Sasori said her name like a prayer.

“That is the price you will pay for the power. Keep her safe.” Madara said softly, turning to leave the Puppet Master to his Sakura doll.

“Why.” Sasori stopped Madara with the word.

“Why do you care so much, what is she to you that you would want her protected, so that you bend to her will, grant her favor above all others, you are not known for your generosity or sentiment Uchiha.” Sasori asked him.

“It is a grandfather’s right to dote on their only great granddaughter.” Madara smiled at the shock in Sasori’s normally calm albeit bored features.

“Great grand daughter?”

“I had a late start in making my family, my goals were, elsewhere. I met Sakura’s great grandmother in my travels after I left the Leaf to Hashirama. Tsunade is aunt. I found their relationship most...amusing when I first found out.” Madara smiled to himself, his hand still on the door frame.

“So then,” Sasori was thinking quickly and doing the math. “The Uzumaki, is…”

“Her cousin, by blood.” Madara nodded and left Sasori to ponder this new information.

Sasori sealed his puppet back into it’s storage scroll. Sakura was both an Uzumaki and an Uchiha, no wonder the woman was a diabolical mess of destruction. She had the temperment of the Uzumaki, the chakra control, healing prowess and disposition, pink hair, no doubt dulled by the Uchiha blood. The stubbornness and intelligence of both clans...she had been born to greatness and she hadn’t even known it. Now, she was tied to the royal family of Suna. Well, Sasori thought she was royalty herself, no wonder she had caught his attention.

There was only one question left now, who else knew? Did anyone?

Tsunade tapped her nails against the wood surface of her desk in the Hokage Tower. She ought to have known better than to make a deal with that spiky haired Uchiha bastard. Her eyes fell back to the scroll she had just read and she pursed her lips. He wanted Sakura to be the guardian of the one tail...asshole.

Tsunade looked around her office, out the window walked to the door and looked down the hall. She closed the door to her office and activated the privacy seals. Walking over to the safe in the wall for the Hokage’s private archives that kept the journals of all the previous Hokages and their families she opened the vault. It took her no little time to find the journal she wanted, she had been reading it just last month. She turned the volume over in her hands, on the front, burned into the leather case was a name...Emi Uzumaki, her great aunt, sister to Mito Uzumaki, the Lord First’s wife.

Tsunade turned to the page she had marked previously.

_I am pregnant by Madara Uchiha. Mada assures me it is a blessing and that he will keep me safe. I can keep myself safe. I am an Uzumaki. I told him yesterday when he came to visit me, he was thrilled. I don’t believe I have ever seen the man so happy. My arranged marriage that I had never planned on committing to will be canceled now. Madara promised me he would take care of it for me, but now there is no need for the Lord Second won’t want me now. We have seen that._

Tsunade held the book in her hands for a few more minutes. If peace was made, if Sakura’s insane plan came through, she would show her the journal, tell her about who she really was and where she came from. If not, that would be the least of her worries. 

The honey eyed Hokage smiled, Sakura’s words about the alliance spanning over generations had never been more true, if only the girl had known the true impact of her words at the time. Well, she would soon. Tsunade placed the journal back into the vault and sealed it, released the privacy seals she had placed on her office and sat back at her desk to read yet another complaint from some aristocrat from another land. She sighed, maybe war wouldn’t be so bad.


	56. Chapter 56

Itachi could feel the tension in the air as he woke the morning of the five kage summit. The entire base seemed to be wired with barely contained electrical energy. Tempers were short, thoughts were oppressing and the laughter, if there was any, was nervous.

Madara was in his office when Itachi knocked on the door.

“I’m ready.” Itachi inclined his head gracefully to the Uchiha clan head.

“Let us be gone then.” Madara made the hand signs with Itachi and they disappeared from the room. One in a murder of crows, the other into nothing.

***Gaara come on we’re running late.

Sakura teased him as they ran through the Konoha forest.

***We are not going to be late, we’re early woman!

Sakura laughed.

***Shisou says if you’re not ten minutes early, you’re late.

Gaara grumbled under his breath.

***I heard that!

Sakura was in an unexpectedly good mood for the day considering the pressure she was under.

***Of course you did, we’re bonded.

Sakura could tell Gaara was worried for her, them, the whole plan and she didn’t blame him, but she had thrown up more times than she cared to recall and didn’t want to do it anymore, so she was pretending she was okay, not nervous, not sweating, and not going to throw up again.

Naruto and Sasuke met them by the gate, Kakashi was nowhere to be seen but Sakura wasn’t worried.

“Hey guys!” Sakura hugged her boys, happy to see them.

“Sakura.” Sasuke smiled at her.

“Sakura chan!” Naruto hugged her hard making her squeak and Gaara’s sand come in between them gently pushing the blonde back and away from her.

“Gaara!” Naruto turned his hugging arms onto the Kazekage, hugging him harder than he had just hugged Sakura.

Gaara smiled weakly at the less than formal greeting, still not entirely used to the bouncing blonde.

“Kazekage Sama.” The Uchiha greeted him with respect.

“Uchiha San.” Gaara inclined his head. To Sasuke.

“We need to meet up with Tsunade Sama but we will catch up with you guys later okay?” Sakura turned to leave but Naruto grabbed her arm.

“Are you sure about this Sakura? Tsunade Baa chan told you the price?” Naruto asked her uncharacteristically serious.

“She did, I understand, do you?’ She asked him.

Naruto nodded and let go of her arm.

“Thank You Sakura.” Naruto flashed his signature smile at her.

“What are friends for.” She smiled back at him.

“Family Sakura.” 

“Yeah, knucklehead, family.” Sakura grabbed him and hugged him hard.

“Okay, we need to go, seriously, see you later!” Sakura took Gaara by the hand and they jumped to the roof of the nearest building.

Gaara and Sakura sat side by side as people milled around them. They were on the roof of the Hokage’s Tower. Only the Five Kage’s, their team of two Anbu each and special privileged guests were allowed here, the masses would get to watch on their televisions or listen to the cast on their radios.

Tsunade had made Sakura dress for the occasion, she wore a formal kimono with both the uchiha and the Senju clan crest on the back with an Uzumaki clan crest on the front. Sakura was confused by the affiliations until tsunade explained that it was important the three founding crests be visible on this day of peace for all the nations to see and be reminded of the sacrifices they have made.

***You look beautiful Sakura, like an Uzumaki princess.

***Yeah, lol, me a princess.

***When we are married, you will be a queen.

***Let’s hope we get to get married.

***I will marry you, war or no war.

Gaara took her hand in his , ignoring the stares of the other Kages and their guards. ‘Let them look, he thought, ‘I am not ashamed’.

***If anyone looks beautiful, it's you Gaara, you look wonderful in your formal suit.

Gaara wore the military suit of a Suna commanding General for the occasion. It was his title along with the title of Kazekage, his birthright as a prince of Suna.

***Your beauty outshines me, if anyone looks this way, it is you they are looking at, not me.

Sakura blushed and Gaara was pleased. He loved that he could make her blush after all this time.

A small but familiar chakra signature flared briefly from behind, Sakura turned her head to look but no one was there. ‘Uchiha’ her mind registered Itachi’s signature and she smiled. True to his word, he was there, if she failed, he had a back up plan, whatever it was. Briefly she wondered if his back up plan included killing all five Kages, or at least three of them. She shook her head. Just because she thought of it didn’t mean everyone had. Sasori had. He had offered to do it for her before she left.

Sakura hadn’t thought of Sasori very much since she had left him in the Akatsuki base in Rain three weeks ago. Not because she didn’t care, not because she didn’t miss him but because she wouldn’t allow herself to think of him. It had been harder than she cared to admit to leave him behind.

Gaara brought her out of her reverie with a squeeze of his hand. She turned her smiling eyes on him and saw Tsunade walking over to them.

Sakura stood and bowed to the mentor and Hokage, “Shisou.”

“Are you ready Sakura, Gaara?” The blonde looked from the pink to the red head.

Gaara nodded and Sakura bit her lip but nodded as well.

Madara in a genjutsu walked up to stand beside Tsunade. The Leaf Anbu had been notified of his presence and let him pass. Madara looked from Sakura to Gaara much like Tsunade had just done, they both nodded to him in turn and he smiled.

“Shall we?” He asked Tsunade.

“Yeah, let’s get this shit over with.” Tsunade took her place at the podium and addressed the other Kage, the visiting diplomats and all the gathered nin below.

Sakura felt her head swimming, she was in a daze. Gaara watched her from his place beside the other Kage, she didn’t look well. He knew she had rested well before traveling. He had made sure she didn’t spar or use any of her chakra for anything, had eaten well and gotten plenty of sleep. Her face was a sickly grey color while her cheeks looked almost fevered. He was worried.

Tsunade went over the treaties for all five nations, answered the other Kage’s questions and concerns, explained the tailed beasts plan and threat, finally ending the speech with the plan for the one and nine tailed beasts.

A silence fell over the other Kages. The Mizukage looked unabashedly at Gaara, “Kazekage, you are willing to put yourself in danger, your life in danger to prove your dedication for peace?”

The Mizukage spoke clearly and loudly.

“Yes.” Gaara said just as clearly and just as loudly.

“And you, Hokage will put the life of one of the last known Uzumaki on the line to show your commitment of peace?” The Mizukage asked Tsunade.

“Uzumaki Naruto volunteered of his own free will. I would not take that decision from him for the good of the village, that is not the way to true peace. He has agreed and I am willing to take the risk to my own life to see it done, as is my apprentice Haruno Sakura.” Tsunade told the spectators.

Several heads turn to the person sitting next to, behind or near them to whisper.

“The tailed beasts once extracted will be sent to another dimension.” Tsunade continued.

“How?” The Tsuchikage asked rudely interrupting tsunade.

Tsunade raised one manicured brow at the old man but continued, “By using the Rinnegan.”

As if on cue, and maybe they had planned it, Madara let his henge slip to reveal the eyes he had taken from Nagato prior to his arrival in Konoha.

Tsunade didn’t give them a chance to question her again. “All in favor of sealing the tailed beasts into another dimension for the sake of peace?”

All five Kage’s held their hands up.

“Sakura and I will use our seals to prevent any deaths on behalf of the jinchuriki. Like I said, it is a risk we are both willing to take for the peace we all are striving for.” Tsunade motioned Naruto, who had been pacing back and forth behind the seated guests, to come forward.

Gaara rose from his seat to stand beside Sakura, hsi hands behind his back link in a lazy gesture of calm.

“Sakura, if you will start us?” Tsunade made sure all eyes would be trained on her apprentice so she could successfully cast her genjutsu like they had planned.

“Yes Shisou.” Sakura stepped forward in both Gaara and Naruto facing one another in front of her in between her and the seated guests and Kage.

“Ready boys?” Sakura cracked her knuckles out in front of her and grinned.

Naruto gave her a thumbs up but Gaara leaned forward and to the side kissing her quickly.

“Ready he said out loud.

Sakura nodded and cast her genjutsu. Everyone fell silent, eyes fixed forward. Tsunade stepped up beside Naruto, Sakura took Gaara’s hand, Madara stepped in between them, his eyes flashed vivid purple, the rings spun left then right in his eyes, there was a great flash of light.

Both Sakura and tsunade released their seals as planned.

When Sakura’s eyes opened Kurama and Shukaku were looking up at her from the ground at her feet, small miniature little vessels in comparison to their great power.

The Kage looked down with unparalleled interest, then back up to the lines bodies of the two medic nin before them in awe.

“Are those, them?” The Raikage asked.

“Them?” Kurama growled at the blonde.

“My name is Kurama The Nine Tailed Fox.” Kurama said haughtily.

“You’re tiny though.” The Raikage protested.

“You prefer we show our natural forms and crush this village and all the people in it?” Shukaku glared at the Raikage.”

“Please, the nine tailed fox and the one tailed tanuki have both agreed to our proposal. Please bring forth the other tailed beasts.” Tsunade motioned for Madara to unseal the others.

One by one the tailed beasts appeared before them, scattered on the ground like a litter of kittens. Some were happily rolling around, others were sitting grumpily on their haunches glaring, but all were there, small and compliant.

Sakura saw the MizuKage count them three times before turning to the Tsuchikage to confirm his count.

“They’re all there.” Madara looked down at the tailed beasts.

“Ready?” Madara asked them.

They all lined up in a row. Kurama sat in front of Naruto, Shukaku sat in front of Gaara. Kurama and Shukaku looked up at their former hosts, both Naruto and Gaara nodded to their tailed beast and then to one another.

“In the name of peace and for the future generations I wish you luck in your new home.” Madara activated his rinnegan, “Jikan to kukan”. Time and space.

Kurama and Shukaku were the first to disappear in a puff of smoke, then the other seven tailed beasts followed.

Sakura looked at the ground in amazement, then looked up to the visiting Kage. Every one of them had on a different kind of smile. 

Gaara smiled at her and took her hand. “I would like to announce, in celebration of our new found peace, I am going to marry. Haruno Sakura, of the Hidden Leaf, has accepted my proposal.”

The cheers were heard long into the night. The sake flowed like water, happiness shown in the eyes of all, like stars in the sky.

“What now?” Naruto asked them, slumped over in his chair half drunk.

Tsunade poured herself another cup of sake and raised her cup in the air, “Now, your cousin gets married and further solidifies the alliance between Leaf and Sand.”

“Cousin?” Sasuke asked from in between Jiraiya and Madara.

“Oh I forgot, I didn't tell you Sakura.” Tsunade swayed in her seat.

“Tell me what Shisou?” Sakura slurred.

“You're my great great niece on my great great Emi Uzumaki’s side, sister to Mito, and lover of Madara here.” Tsunade patted Madara none to gently who didn’t seem to care for her drunken state.

“You’re worse than Hashi drunk woman.” But he smiled nonetheless and turned to Sakura.

“It’s true. You’re my great granddaughter.” Madara took her hand and drew her into a hug.

Gaara, who was the only sober one at the table, helped Sasuke back into his chair after he had fallen to the ground hearing the news.

“We’re related?” Sasuke looked like he was going to vomit.

“You are cousins.” Madara told him.

Itachi smiled at his brother’s response to the fact they had another family member if not a distant cousin.

“Already, the clan is growing.” Itachi who had been pardoned smiled to himself, he too was a bit tipsy.

Sakura met Gaara’s eyes as the shock receded.

***Did you know?

***How would I know, you didn’t even know

He said.

***I’m a princess, for real…

***And soon you will be my queen.

***It’s, like, a dream, it’s unbelievable.

***Not a dream Sakura, like a fairy tale.

Gaara and Sakura smiled together, their eyes locked over the heads of their drunken friends.

Sakura raised her glass to him.

***To peace?

***To a genjutsu master.

She smirked. Shukaku moved inside her pouch making himself more comfortable after several bottles of sake. She could make out a small warm bulge under Naruto’s jumper where Kurama was sleeping. She smiled. It had worked.

***What now Gaara?

***Now, we live.


	57. Epilogue

A fraile hunched form stood over the fresh mound of dirt that covered the body of her late husband, the former Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. Tears slipped down the old and weathered face of his wife, the once great medic nin of Konoha, the jewel of Suna, Sabaku no Sakura.

Out of habit she had, for the last week, reached out to him through the bond they had formed when they were kids, to find him gone. She felt empty, part of her had died with him, part of her she knew she would never get back.

Their children were grown with children of their own. The eldest had just married the daughter of the current tsuchikage, the youngest was to marry the son of the current Mizukage the following year.

Shukaku moved within her cloak, his small weight a comfort to her, it was the part of Gaara that she would never lose, the part of him that had once been, the worst part. Now it was the part that bound, the part that held him close to her heart, and she was grateful.

She heard him before she saw him. She felt him before she heard him. He dodge the poisoned senbon before she threw them. His grunt filling the eerie silence of the memorial grounds.

Sakura turned on her withered legs, cane in hand, back hunched.

Spring green met radiant amber.

“Sasori.” He didn’t look a day younger than those many years ago when she had kissed him goodbye.

“How?” her voice crackled, she was an old woman now. It was so unfair, him coming to her now, seeing her like this, a shell of the woman she had once been.

“Come dear. It’s time to uphold your end of the agreement, it’s time to make you new, to become Shukaku’s guardian.” He held his hand out to her.

“You did it.” She stated, her eyes shining.

“Of course.” His grasp was firm over her fragile grip, he stepped up beside her.

The back of his hand brushed her white locks from her face, “You’re still so beautiful Sakura.”

“Lies.” She wheezed. “I am an old woman now, I should be there.” She pointed next to her husband, the marriage stone blank on one side, waiting for her date of death, her last accomplishment.

“Not today my dear.” Sasori made the hand signs and they were in his sitting room in his hidden workroom.

“I have something to show you.” He drew her along with him, gently, waiting for her to step lightly.

She gasped as she looked at the work table.

“It’s. Me.” She turned wide eyes to him.

“Did you?” She stuttered, sounding much like her younger self.

“I told you didn’t I dear?” Sasori smirked at her.

_“Sakura, this is not the end, it is only the beginning of the end.”_

Sakura looked at him in awe.

“All this time, you planned, you knew, this was, did Madara did he know?” She asked him her hand to her chest.

“He knew.” Sasori watched her, he couldn’t tear his eyes from her, she was old yes, but she was still “Her”, still vibrant, curious, insatiable. Her.

“You, your core, you’re a puppet.” She looked at him then looked at the ‘Sakura’ on the work table.

“That’s for me isn’t it?” She asked.

“If you like. I told you Sakura. I told you I would never do it without your permission.” He said carefully. 

“To be a guardian, I have to live forever, Madara he...of course he knew, and that’s what, that’s what Itachi and he had been arguing over.” She nodded her head, it all made sense to her now.

She turned to face Sasori. “You’re the guardian of the Nine tailes, of Kurama.”

“I am.” 

“Madara let you, he trusted you?” She was surprised.

“For you, you were my price and my reward.” Sasori smiled.  
“Shall we begin?” He held his hand out to her.

“My husband is gone, my children grown. I’m ready Sasori, make me new.” She set her gnarled hand in his, the hand of an aged and strong shinobi.


End file.
